Slayers Chronicles: El Auge de los Espíritus
by Nienna N. Tinuviel
Summary: Tras un siniestro hallazgo, Xellas Metallium, Señora de las Bestias, traza un insondable plan. Al mismo tiempo, un asesino a sueldo recibe el encargo de acabar con la vida de Lina Inverse. Aventura conclusiva de la serie original con todos sus personajes.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La isla de la Jauría de Lobos...

La mujer contempló, desde los altos ventanales de su castillo, la vasta extensión de terreno que se alzaba ante ella. Ese día, llovía, y el agua se deslizaba en turbias cortinas sobre la ladera en la que se asentaba la fortaleza. Podía escuchar el aullido cambiante del viento, un titán que desplazaba con salvajismo las copas de los árboles y, a lo lejos, creaba poderosas olas marinas que se estrellaban en la costa para morir en la arena. El cielo gris, íntegramente cubierto de nubes tormentosas, ocultaba una luna que ese día no deseaba salir, por temor a la furia de los elementos que esa noche se desataba sin piedad.

La desconocida, una estatua de mármol en la majestuosa habitación a oscuras, parecía no respirar siquiera. Con un único y breve gesto, alzó una de sus gráciles manos para limpiar el vaho que la lluvia había dejado en la ventana. Escrutó la oscuridad con sus ojos del color del ámbar. Ningún humano normal hubiera podido advertir algo en la oscuridad y la tempestad que asolaba el exterior.

Pero ella no era una mujer normal.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, la extraña se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a vagar, con pasos presurosos, alrededor de la estancia. Sus brazos descansaban cruzados sobre el pecho, y mantenía el ceño fruncido en ademán pensativo. Sin darse cuenta, acabó por detenerse frente a un alto y recargado espejo que colgaba en la fría pared de piedra, y contempló su reflejo mientras continuaba sumida en sus reflexiones. La imagen que le devolvía el objeto era la de una mujer joven, alta y cuyo cuerpo resultaba una exótica paradoja entre la elegancia y la fortaleza: dotada de un busto delgado y grácil, bajo la piel de un profundo tono broncíneo se adivinaban unos músculos definidos y atléticos. El color oscuro de su cuerpo contrastaba intensamente con su atuendo, pulcro y blanco, y con el cabello, rubio y salpicado de fulgores argénteos. Era atractiva, y se la hubiera podido considerar hermosa de no ser por el brillo gélido que invadía sus ojos dorados.

La mujer torció los labios de forma irónica al percatarse, por primera vez tras varios segundos, de que se estaba contemplando a sí misma. Su disfraz era perfecto, y ningún humano al verla sería capaz de adivinar lo que era en realidad… a no ser que dicha criatura fuera extremadamente perspicaz y adivinara, no sin asombro, que raras veces los humanos poseían características tan extrañas, tales como el color de sus ojos o el brillo de su pelo. Por ese y otros motivos Xellas Metallium no solía aventurarse al mundo físico, tan plagado de humanos como si de un virus se tratara, a no ser que la ocasión lo requiriera realmente.

Y esta era una de esas ocasiones, se dijo, soltando una breve carcajada al meditar y repasar sus planes por decimoquinta vez.

─ Se os ve contenta, mi señora.

La voz masculina y engañosamente suave provocó un respingo en el cuerpo de Xellas. No obstante, no se volvió, pues la imagen del recién llegado se materializó justo a su espalda, y el espejo le proporcionaba una espléndida panorámica del individuo. La figura, tan elegante como la de la propia Xellas, permanecía rezagada en las sombras, pero los penetrantes ojos de la fémina eran capaces de captar hasta el más mínimo detalle. El hombre, semioculto bajo una larga capa negra, era un poco más alto que ella, y cruzaba sus manos enguantadas sobre el regazo de manera apacible. Entre sus brazos descansaba un báculo de madera, y el tenue resplandor de la esfera roja situada en el centro del objeto iluminaba débilmente unas pálidas facciones, sobre las cuales caía el cabello violáceo, largo hasta los hombros. Del rostro sólo se adivinaba una sutil sonrisa ambigua, expresión habitual en la enigmática criatura.

Sin duda un simple mortal se habría quedado impresionado ante una aparición semejante si se encontrara envuelto en las penumbras del castillo, pero Xellas se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y sus ojos relampaguearon con furia. Muy propio de él, surgir de la nada cuando nadie, ni siquiera ella, se lo espera.

─ Hola Xellos ─ saludó la mujer con una voz desapasionada, áspera. Xellos se limitó a acentuar su sonrisa y ensayó una grácil reverencia ante su ama, situando su mano derecha en el pecho al tiempo que se inclinaba con delicadeza. Cualquier otro siervo _mazoku_ se hubiera encogido de terror ante una bienvenida similar por parte de su señor, pero Xellos era diferente, pensó Xellas, no sin cierto orgullo.

─ Saludos, mi ama ─ dijo el demonio, esta vez arrodillándose en el suelo, como correspondía a su condición de sirviente _─._ Confío en que os encontréis bien.

─ Sabes muy bien cómo me encuentro ─ gruñó Xellas, con un peligroso tono en su seductora voz_ ─._ Has tardado demasiado, Xellos, y en estos momentos el tiempo es un don muy preciado, incluso para nosotros.

─ Os pido disculpas ─ dijo él. Pronunció estas palabras con un tono respetuoso y sumiso, pero en ningún momento su voz tembló, ni evidenció muestras de temor. La perpetua sonrisa enigmática continuaba adornando su rostro _─._ Pero os alegrará saber que he cumplido mi misión con éxito.

La furia de Xellas dio paso a una temblorosa excitación. Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que sus labios dibujaban una ávida sonrisa. Fue en ese momento cuando, de manera inconsciente, apartó sus ojos del espejo y giró de perfil, para clavar la mirada en la auténtica presencia de Xellos.

─ Cuéntamelo todo ─ le incitó, sin molestarse en ocultar el temblor de expectación en su voz, y recorriendo distraídamente con sus dedos las formas curvilíneas que adornaban el espejo _─._ ¿Conseguiste encontrarlo?. ¿Mis suposiciones eran acertadas?

─ Conseguí encontrarlo, en efecto ─ dijo Xellos, con una encantadora despreocupación pintada en su voz _─._ Aunque, por supuesto, no permití que el mortal me viera a mí. Pero su esencia oscura fue fácil de descubrir… o al menos para mí, porque todo el mundo, incluido él mismo, parece ajeno a ella.

─ ¿Tuviste problemas? ─ inquirió Xellas, presa de una agitación incontenible _─._ ¿Encontraste algún rastro de los siervos de Dynast?. ¿O de Dolphin?

─ Mi señora, cuando os dije que "todo el mundo parece ajeno" ─ dijo con calma Xellos, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca de cortés diversión ─ me refería también al Señor de los Hielos y a la Señora del Mar Profundo.

─ Excelente… ─ musitó Xellas, más para sí misma que para su fiel general. Seguidamente, reanudó su paseo por la estancia, situando pensativa el dedo meñique en sus labios carnosos y entreabriéndolos de manera inconsciente. Xellos permaneció pacientemente arrodillado en el suelo, esperando órdenes.

Finalmente, Xellas se detuvo y observó a Xellos con expresión severa.

─ Tenemos ventaja ─ dijo entonces_ ─,_ pero no podemos confiarnos. Que Dolphin y Dynast no hayan actuado todavía no significa que no estén al corriente. Tengo la sensación de que no hacen más que esperar, dispuestos a lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento, como dos tigres hambrientos agazapados en la espesura…

Xellas se acercó con lentitud a su siervo. Xellos no se movió, e incluso los mechones de su cabello lavanda parecían estáticos. Xellas se situó frente a él, tan sólo a unos centímetros del sacerdote.

─ Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ─ susurró la mujer con una voz sensual _─,_ y, o mi afirmación es poderosamente errónea, o tu intrigante mente ya ha forjado un plan.

Xellos alzó levemente la cabeza. Su cáustica expresión era suficiente respuesta, pese a que sus ojos permanecían en sombras. No obstante, Xellas quería ver esos ojos, cerciorarse del todo para eliminar sus dudas. Su mano suave acarició la mejilla de Xellos, apartando con el pulgar los flequillos de su frente hasta llegar a la barbilla, y allí, con delicadeza pero firmemente, alzó el rostro de su siervo. Clavó sus ojos ambarinos en las pupilas de Xellos, ahora visibles, y que más bien se asemejaban a dos gélidos trozos de amatista, carentes de cualquier atisbo de emoción o pensamiento: los ojos de Xellos jamás mostraban lo que ocultaban. La ausencia de miedo o inseguridad, unida a la tranquilidad con la que Xellos sostenía la mirada de su ama, constituían una buena señal.

Satisfecha, Xellas esbozó una leve sonrisa.

─ No me decepciones ─ advirtió.

─ Mi señora… ─ comenzó Xellos, cerrando sus ojos y componiendo la más pura expresión de inocencia ─ ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

· · ·

Esa misma noche, horas más tarde, Xellas volvía a encontrarse sola. Aburrida ante la soledad de un mundo que detestaba, y que más bien deseaba contemplar destruido y fusionado con el caos, la mujer atravesó la estancia, abrió la puerta de la misma, atravesó el umbral y, de inmediato, se encontró caminando sobre las escaleras de la entrada principal, en el exterior. Teniendo en cuenta que la habitación se encontraba a más de cien metros sobre el suelo, esta acción resultaría harto desconcertante para ojos ajenos, pero no para ella: el castillo no era más que una ilusión creada por su mente y su poder, y su propia voluntad dictaba, cuando le convenía, la estructura arquitectónica del edificio.

Xellas caminó rauda por el terreno mojado, ignorando el viento furioso que revolvía su cabello y las gruesas gotas de lluvia que salpicaban su rostro y su cuerpo, adhiriendo la fina tela de su vestido blanco a las perfectas formas femeninas que ocultaba. El _mazoku _se detuvo, por fin, sobre una de las laderas más altas de la isla. Fascinada ante la caótica tormenta, depositó con movimientos lánguidos las manos sobre sus caderas. Segundos más tarde, Xellas comenzó a reír, en un regocijo cruel que se podría considerar como la manifestación de alegría de un demonio. Su potente voz se fundía con los furiosos truenos que retumbaban sobre ella.

─ Pronto ─ susurró al oscuro cielo _─,_ muy pronto…

La forma femenina de Xellas se difuminó poco a poco, su piel se convirtió en una alfombra de pelambre gris y sus risas se transformaron lentamente en rugidos. Dos alas negras crecieron en su espalda, ahora lomo, y las agitó al tiempo que una cicatriz surcaba de repente uno de sus ojos amarillos.

Xellas, el lobo, aulló con satisfacción a la luna que se ocultaba, y a lo lejos, las distintas manadas, sus fieles sirvientes, se unieron al lóbrego canto. El Ama de las Bestias se alzó en las tinieblas, altiva, majestuosa.

En su territorio, en la Isla de la Jauría de Lobos…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

He aquí el comienzo de mi fanfic, el cual no espero alargar mucho. Desde el principio decidí que quería comenzar la trama en la piel del Ama de las Bestias; la escena siempre me la imaginé en un hipotético castillo situado en _Wolf Pack Island_ (la _Isla de la Jauría de Lobos_), pero realmente, en esta isla lo único que hay es uno de los puntos de anclaje de la Barrera. Así pues, para relatar mi idea sin salirme de la autenticidad de las novelas, me inventé lo de la ilusión momentánea creada por Xellas, y considero lógico que su "base" condicional en el Plano Físico se encuentre en este territorio.

En lo referente al aspecto de Xellas, lo he hecho según el retrato físico que me había forjado de ella, y que es una mezcla de varias imágenes, entre las que se cuenta el opening y el final de Slayers Try, ciertos fanarts y la única ilustración oficial de las novelas. Digamos que hice una especie de mezcolanza de todo para forjar la imagen tomada por la _mazoku_. La imagen lobuna que adopta al final del prólogo SÍ es oficial: Xellas posee realmente esa forma, aunque nadie sabe con certeza si se trata de su presencia espiritual o de su forma monstruosa.

Otra cosa: soy muy consciente de que los _mazoku_ no tienen sexo, así que el hecho de que Xellos se dirija a su amo con el tratamiento de "señora" puede quedar un poco extraño… Pero realmente, aunque no tenga sexo, siempre he pensado en ella como una mujer, del mismo modo que soy incapaz de imaginarme a Xellos con otra forma que no sea la de un hombre, así que decidí dejarlo así por simple cuestión de costumbre y estética de la narración.

No hay mucho más que añadir… Sólo espero que el comienzo os haya gustado y que os suceda lo mismo con los capítulos venideros.

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel  
**_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago._


	2. Interrogantes

**1. Interrogantes**

El asesino zarandeó con destreza su daga entre sus ágiles y encallecidos dedos. El sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana destellaba en el límpido metal de forma hipnótica, capturando los ojos oscuros del humano. Sin apartar la vista de su preciada arma, el hombre permanecía repantigado en una de las lujosas sillas de terciopelo azul situadas frente a un escritorio de madera de arce, una obra de arte que no escatimaba en adornos y ornamentación. La mesa en cuestión procedía de Solaria, capital de _Kalmaart_, y era regalo, según rezaban los rumores, del mismísimo Lord Langmeyer.

Pero todo eso le importaba bastante poco al mercenario, quien se había visto obligado a tragarse los discursos vanos y arrogantes del mayordomo de la casa mientras le conducía al despacho de su señor. Al asesino sólo le interesaba una cosa: el dinero, el justo y necesario para sobrellevar la despreciable monotonía en la que se había convertido su vida.

Tras largos minutos de espera, que el mercenario aguantó pacientemente, el mayordomo regresó al umbral de la puerta del despacho. Dio unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta con sus nudillos para captar la atención del individuo que esperaba en su interior… y no lo consiguió. Con un leve rubor en las mejillas, el anciano carraspeó y se dispuso a llamar de nuevo, pero una mano firme y apergaminada se situó sobre su hombro, deteniendo su acción.

─ No es necesario, Arthur ─ dijo una voz masculina, profunda y serena. El mayordomo se inclinó levemente ante su señor y se apresuró a desaparecer por el corredor, mascullando maldiciones que el agudo oído del Lord captó a la perfección. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumó de inmediato cuando posó sus ojos azules en el hombre que descansaba cómodamente en la silla, meciéndose despacio sobre las patas traseras de la misma, paseando su daga entre sus dedos, con una destreza que jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, y con la mirada perdida. El señor no se dejó engañar por ese aparente ensimismamiento del sujeto, pues le conocía ya lo suficiente como para saber que, si se atrevía a deslizar su mano sobre su espada con actitudes hostiles, la daga de su rival volaría a la velocidad del rayo hasta hundirse en su garganta.

"De hecho", reflexionó con un suspiro de resignación, "estoy convencido de que ya se ha percatado de mi presencia".

El Lord decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en la contemplación de su invitado, así que penetró en la estancia con paso seguro y solemne hasta llegar a su escritorio. Una vez en él, dedicó unos últimos instantes a observar el rostro del asesino: se trataba de un individuo joven, que apenas alcanzaba los veintiséis años… pero este detalle sólo podían captarlo aquellos que le conocían bien y escrutaban su rostro con más detenimiento. Aunque joven, el individuo parecía ser mucho más viejo debido a la tez curtida por el sol, áspera por los ligeros puntos de barba negra que bañaban sus mejillas y las arrugas que surcaban el contorno de sus ojos. Pero eran precisamente estos ojos los que confundían la edad de su propietario: oscuros, pero veteados de un ligero y desconcertante fulgor sagaz, los penetrantes globos oculares constituían dos pozos rebosantes de oscura y taciturna sabiduría. El señor siempre se preguntaba, no sin cierta aprensión y tristeza, qué vivencias desoladoras habrían alimentado esa sapiencia…

Tomando asiento muy despacio, el Lord depositó los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa, entrelazó los dedos de su mano y apoyó el mentón sobre ellos. En ningún momento sus ojos se apartaron de los de su mercenario, que continuaba absorto en su entretenimiento con la daga como si nadie hubiera entrado en la habitación.

─ Saludos, Kerkaat ─ rompió el silencio el dueño de la casa.

Por fin, sin parpadear ni una sola vez, el llamado Kerkaat ladeó lánguidamente la cabeza hasta fijar la mirada en su interlocutor. Como si se tratara de una acción inconsciente, sus dedos impulsaron su daga varios centímetros en el aire, y la recuperaron ágilmente cuando inició su descenso. Con los movimientos rápidos y fluidos de un felino, guardó el arma en la vaina que adornaba su cinto. Luego, depositó los brazos sobre el regazo, sin dejar de mecerse sobre la silla, y esbozó una mueca de aburrimiento. Todo ello debía interpretarse como un saludo.

El Lord estaba más que acostumbrado a estos gestos, así que distó de sentirse ofendido.

─ Las últimas noticias que tuve de ti ─ prosiguió el señor, sin el menor asomo de miedo o duda en su voz ─ te situaban cerca de las fronteras de _Lyzeille_. Dime. ¿Qué te llevó hasta allí?

El asesino soltó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Al hacerlo, los largos y lacios cabellos negros se cerraron sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto aún más siniestro y amenazador. Pese a su evidente burla, Shaldroff no pudo de dejar de notar el triste estoicismo que acompañó a esa acción, que acompañaba a todas sus acciones.

─ Parece mentira que me lo preguntes ─ respondió Kerkaat, con una voz oscura y cortante como el filo de su propia daga_ ─._ Asuntos de trabajo, obviamente. Me sorprende que no lo hayas adivinado, viejo Shaldroff.

Pero Lord Shaldroff sí lo había adivinado; él lo sabía, igual que el mercenario lo sabía. Ambos eran conscientes de que toda esa conversación no era más que un mero acto de formalidad para disminuir la tensión… una tensión que sólo sentía el propio Shaldroff, por muy digno y sereno que pareciera su exterior.

Asuntos de trabajo… precisamente el mismo motivo que lo había impulsado a recurrir, una vez más, a Kerkaat. Al pensar en ello, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva con esfuerzo, con lo que sólo consiguió atragantarse. Tosiendo y con los ojos llorosos, Lord Shaldroff se acomodó en la silla para disimular su zozobra.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ inquirió el asesino lacónicamente, una vez el señor se hubo recuperado. Éste alzó la vista con una mirada inquisitiva.

─ ¿Y bien, qué?

Kerkaat alzó una ceja.

─ Si me has llamado, es por algo. Suéltalo de una maldita vez, no tengo todo el día.

─ ¡Ah! S… sí, en fin, te he llamado… ─ Lord Shaldroff cerró los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro para serenarse, con lo cual no pudo ver la mueca de impaciencia en los labios del mercenario. Finalmente, Shaldroff abrió los ojos y prosiguió, recuperando su firmeza_ ─_ Quiero contratarte.

El asesino nada dijo, puesto que lo que acababa de escuchar era más de evidente. Lord Shaldroff era consciente de ello, pues prosiguió:

─ Supongo que estás al corriente de la situación política actual de _Kalmaart_ ─ dijo Shaldroff _─._ No hace mucho, este territorio no era más que un simple Reino… sí, sólo un Reino, pero muy próspero. Yo era uno de los leales al Rey Bergis.

De forma inconsciente, Lord Shaldroff se incorporó con lentitud y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia. Sus ojos brillaban, evocando unos hermosos momentos perdidos mucho tiempo atrás.

─ El Rey tenía sus fallos ─ continuó, ante la silenciosa presencia de Kerkaat_ ─._ Por supuesto, era humano, y no era perfecto. Pero al margen de sus errores, Lord Bergis realizó muchas reformas favorables para nuestro pueblo. Yo era uno de sus principales consejeros…

Shaldroff sonrió, perdido en sus recuerdos. El semblante del asesino no mostraba expresión alguna, aunque en su fuero interno adivinaba qué derroteros tomaría la conversación.

─ Yo le ayudaba… con la compañía de otros leales señores, gobernábamos el país sin la menor vacilación, hasta que… ─ de improviso, la sonrisa embelesada del Lord se transformó en una mueca de odio contenido ─ … hasta que fue derrotado, y nuestro precioso reino cayó en las manos de ese inepto de Krain.

─ Entiendo ─ musitó Kerkaat, estirando sus brazos y cruzándolos luego tras su nuca _─,_ quieres que de muerte a Krain… o a uno de sus seguidores. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que resultará…?

Pero Kerkaat se interrumpió al ver el vehemente gesto de negativa que hizo Lord Shaldroff con la cabeza. Volvió sus ojos profundamente azules a él, esta vez con un matiz gélido en ellos.

─ A Krain, no ─ dijo entonces _─,_ sino al artífice de la caída de Bergis.

Kerkaat comprendió, con cierto asombro y un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos negros. Aunque era un mercenario frío y desapasionado, el asesino se había ganado la fama de ser un hombre culto, que siempre estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía en el mundo.

─ A la hechicera ─ finalizaba Lord Shaldroff_ ─_: Lina Inverse.

· · ·

Kerkaat paseaba por las calles de la ciudad de _Kalish_, _in situ _en el ducado de _Kalmaart_, sumido en sus pensamientos y todo lo absorto que puede estar un hombre como él, tan capaz de reflexionar largas horas sin perder detalle de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

"La hechicera", le había dicho Shaldroff tras comunicarle el nombre de su víctima, "es nómada por naturaleza. Me he informado al respecto y sé que procede de _Zefiria_, pero no la encontrarás allí. Viaja por el mundo en compañía de su guardián, Gourry Gabriev, un espadachín considerablemente diestro. No me importará si lo eliminas a él también."

Kerkaat apenas había prestado atención a estos detalles, pues era algo que cualquiera (cualquiera que se preocupara por informarse, claro está) sabía.

"Mis últimos informes", continuaba Shaldroff, "indican que la hechicera se ha dejado ver cerca de _Lyzeille_, así que quizás se dirige al Imperio."

Esa información sí le resultaba útil a Kerkaat.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Con un suspiro de frustración, el asesino había decidido abandonar la casa de Lord Shaldroff, gobernador de _Kalish_, tras haber acordado el dinero del pago y recibir un adelanto. Shaldroff había enrojecido de furia al escuchar tal cantidad desmesurada de dinero, pero el mercenario no había cedido un ápice. Poco le importaban a Kerkaat las intrigas de _Kalmaart_: él sólo era consciente de que su objetivo era un dúo de considerable poder, y ello merecía una bolsa de monedas igual de poderosa.

Encaminó sus pasos a la Biblioteca de la ciudad, el único lugar accesible de la recién inaugurada Asociación de Magos de _Kalish_. La Asociación en sí tenía poco poder y escasos miembros, de momento, pues acababa de nacer. Pero por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, iba por buen camino.

En fin, Kerkaat se encogió de hombros: eso tampoco le importaba.

Pocas cosas despertaban el interés del asesino, cuya vida iba de objetivo en objetivo, de contrato en contrato. Ya nada más captaba su atención, no desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por ello, no pudo reprimir su frustración cuando ni todos los libros ni hechiceros de la Asociación habían sido capaces de localizar a Lina Inverse.

"Esa mujer es un misterio. Un día está en un sitio, otro día en otro. Yo jamás la he conocido en persona, y hace tiempo también intenté encontrarla (la admiro mucho¿sabe?), pero eso es algo que sólo sucederá si ella lo desea. Parece tratarse de una presencia omnipresente", un escalofrío había sacudido el cuerpo del joven acólito de la Asociación al decir eso; se frotó los brazos con nerviosismo al tiempo que escrutaba todos los rincones del vestíbulo de forma paranoica. "No me sorprendería que estuviera aquí, ahora, escuchando nuestra conversación".

Así que ahí estaba Kerkaat, caminando por las amplias calles de la ciudad, con los labios apretados y los puños cerrados, sin saber qué hacer. Pocas veces su víctima había sido tan escurridiza, y, aun en el peor de los casos, jamás le perdía la pista: siempre sabía dónde estaba. Pero éste no era el caso…

─ Quizás yo pueda ayudarte ─ dijo a su espalda una voz masculina. El instinto de Kerkaat reaccionó antes que su cerebro: desenvainó con impresionante rapidez su daga, se giró en redondo y cogió por el pescuezo al recién llegado, aplastándolo contra la pared al tiempo que situaba la daga en su garganta. A su alrededor, los hombres abandonaron sus quehaceres, y las mujeres se detuvieron abrazando a sus hijos, con un grito de espanto.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ gruñó el asesino, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los de su interlocutor… o de sus párpados. Era un individuo de baja estatura (teniendo en cuenta que Kerkaat apenas alcanzaba el metro ochenta de altura), delgado y ataviado con una capa negra. Su pelo negro, de tintes violáceos, enmarcaba armoniosamente su rostro marmóreo. De inmediato, el individuo alzó los brazos de manos enguantadas en gesto de paz, dejando caer su bastón de madera en el proceso. Su semblante nervioso estaba perlado en sudor, y mantenía los ojos cerrados en una extraña expresión de inocencia.

─ Tra… tranquilo, vamos, me estás asfixiando…

Pero Kerkaat ejerció todavía más presión en el cuello del extraño, cortando sus palabras y su respiración. Del mismo modo, comenzó a clavarle lentamente el filo de la daga.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ inquirió por segunda vez, con una peligrosa suavidad en su voz.

─ Soy… soy un sacerdote… te he seguido, puedo proporcionarte información valiosa ─ el individuo dijo todo esto en un susurro entrecortado, ahogándose_ ─._ Va… vamos, suéltame, si muero jamás lo sabrás…

Tras unos segundos, en los que el asesino estrechó los ojos desconfiados, éste soltó a su presa. El sacerdote se desmoronó en el suelo y comenzó a toser de forma descontrolada, frotándose en cuello enrojecido con una de sus manos. El asesino lo observó fríamente, y después dirigió una mirada amenazadora a las personas que, silenciosamente, se habían congregado alrededor de la escena. De inmediato se apresuraron a reanudar la marcha, ocultando el rostro contraído por el miedo.

Un ruido sordo hizo que Kerkaat volviera a depositar su vista en el extraño, que en ese momento había cogido su bastón con manos temblorosas y se apoyaba en él con dificultad, incorporándose entre jadeos. Kerkaat no apartó su mirada de él, impasible, analizando al detalle cada uno de sus movimientos. Finalmente, el individuo exhaló un fuerte suspiro, sosteniéndose aún con dificultad en el báculo y secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Miró al asesino ─ si es que veía algo con los párpados cerrados sobre sus pupilas ─ con cierta aprensión, esbozando una titubeante sonrisa.

─ Bien… bienhallado, mi señor, mi nombre es Xellos ─ saludó el hombre, con una voz temblorosa que intentaba ser afable. Estiró la mano para que el mercenario se la estrechara, pero saltó a la vista que no iba a hacer tal cosa, así que la retiró y se rascó la cabeza con gesto nervioso, decidiendo, a juzgar por su expresión de desconcierto, qué decir a continuación.

El mercenario le sacó de la indecisión hablando con su voz áspera:

─ Has dicho que tenías información.

El sacerdote llamado Xellos le miró primero con perplejidad, pero después esbozó una sonrisa al adivinar a qué se refería su interlocutor, golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho.

─ ¡Ah, sí! En efecto… como os dije, sé a quién buscáis, y me proporcionaría un inmenso placer indicaros dónde encontrarlo ─ la sonrisa serena del sacerdote se amplió_ ─._ No os cobraré ni una sola moneda a cambio de lo que sé. ¿Qué me decís?

Kerkaat estrechó los ojos. No le engañaba el aspecto campechano del sujeto, pues a lo largo de su vida había tratado con infinidad de ladrones, asesinos y timadores de fachada similar. También resultaba desconcertante que estuviese al corriente de su búsqueda, y además, nadie ofrecía nada a cambio de nada. No obstante, se dijo, tal vez no tenía elección: estaba perdido y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar a la hechicera.

─ Por tu bien, espero que dicha información sea valiosa ─ dijo por fin, sin mudar su expresión amenazadora, girando con presteza la daga entre sus dedos y guardándola en la vaina. El sacerdote adoptó una expresión de inmensa alegría.

─ ¿Entonces me escucharéis? ─ preguntó. Seguidamente, se adelantó y tomó la curtida mano del asesino entre las suyas, cubiertas por los guantes grises _─._ ¡No os arrepentiréis, mi señor!

Kerkaat apartó la mano bruscamente, con una mueca de desagrado.

─ Todavía no confío en ti ─ dijo, y seguidamente escrutó las calles a su espalda. Los tenderos que en ese momento observaban con atención apartaron rápidamente la vista, volviendo a su trabajo con gesto nervioso _─._ No podemos hablar aquí, será mejor que busquemos alguna posada…

El asesino devolvió la vista a Xellos y, durante un instante, se quedó petrificado. Había creído observar una mueca siniestra y retorcida en los labios del sacerdote, así como un extraño brillo amatista procedente de sus ojos; el insólito resplandor violeta atravesó su coraza emocional, completamente inmune al miedo, y le provocó un breve temblor inconsciente. Sin embargo, tan rápido como había surgido, la terrorífica visión se esfumó, de una forma tan veloz que Kerkaat se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado.

Pero la tensión de sus músculos y el regusto amargo en la boca le convencieron de que había sido real.

En esos momentos, Xellos, con su expresión tranquila y desconcertada, miró a ambos lados de la calle, y después dirigió de nuevo su sonrisa a Kerkaat.

─ ¿Conocéis la posada de los _Dos Mares_? ─ preguntó_ ─._ Un tugurio de mala muerte ubicado en los Barrios Bajos.

Kerkaat lo conocía demasiado bien, pues era el lugar idóneo para recoger información y contratar a los bandoleros de la más baja ralea. No obstante, el mercenario se preguntó cómo un sacerdote tan apacible estaba al corriente de semejante lugar.

Obviamente, no expresó su pregunta en voz alta.

─ Vamos, pues ─ dijo bruscamente. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso raudo, sin detenerse a mirar si el clérigo le seguía o no. Sin embargo, tras recorrer las calles durante unos minutos, le desconcertó no sentir la presencia del individuo tras de sí. Los sentidos de asesino de Kerkaat eran sumamente agudos, y no había presencia que fuera incapaz de sentir, aunque estuviera a veinte metros de distancia. Así pues, llegó a la conclusión de que el sacerdote había decidido quedarse atrás, o ir por su cuenta. Con un suspiro entre aliviado y molesto, Kerkaat observó a su espalda.

Xellos caminaba tras él, casi pegado a sus talones.

Sus labios todavía sonreían.

· · ·

La cueva era espaciosa, húmeda y de una uniforme bóveda de roca que se elevaba en el cielo hasta desaparecer en las sombras. Normalmente, el único sonido que se escuchaba en ella era el eco de las gotas de agua que se filtran a través de la piedra, un vestigio del río que discurría sobre el lugar. Normalmente, todo estaba en calma.

Normalmente…

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el espacioso techo poseía una acústica perfecta, que reproducía por centuplicado los agudos chillidos de los goblins que se aproximaban, cada vez más, al fondo de la caverna.

Y todavía se escuchó más la escalofriante carcajada y el terrible bramido femenino que los precedió:

─ ¡Imbéciles! ─ rugía_ ─._ ¡Sois unos necios si pensáis que podéis escapar de mí, la terrible y hermosa hechicera Lina Inverse!

Un carraspeo nervioso se alzó también en el aire, al escuchar estas palabras, y una voz masculina retumbó en la estancia natural:

─ Oye… ¿de veras crees que es necesario decir eso de "hermosa"?

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí, Gourry!. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

─ ¡No, no…! Es sólo que…

Un golpe seco y un chillido de dolor interrumpieron las trémulas disculpas del hombre, y los gritos de los goblins se convirtieron en berreos desesperados. Hombre y goblins alcanzaron al fin el fondo de la cueva…

… O sería más correcto decir que volaron. El cuerpo del hombre, a semejanza con una bala de cañón, atravesó el corredor oscuro llevándose por delante un grupo de numerosos humanoides; la mezcolanza de individuos se estrelló en la pared, y todos sus integrantes se dispersaron por el aire, como una bola de bolos que hubiera alcanzado su objetivo.

Poco después, irrumpió en la escena la mujer.

La joven, bajita y de constitución infantil, ofrecía la errónea impresión de tratarse de una niña indefensa y desvalida. Prueba de su verdadera naturaleza eran sus grandes ojos castaños, que refulgían con una llama candente de poder y fortaleza. La muchacha, con una sonrisa de triunfo, se apartó los desgreñados mechones castaños de la cara, e hizo otro tanto con la pesada capa negra que se enredaba entre sus brazos.

─ Os lo advertí ─ se limitó a decir, con una voz igual de infantil que su cuerpo… cuando no gritaba_ ─._ Nadie se atreve a molestarme mientras desayuno.

Los goblins, semiinconscientes y cubiertos de magulladuras, se arrimaron temblorosos a la pared, mirando a la mujer como si se tratase del mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas. El hombre, en cambio, se incorporó con esfuerzo, utilizó su espada como apoyo y lanzó a su compañera una mirada furibunda.

─ ¡Lina! ─ rugió, intentando hacer que su voz sonara furiosa. Casi lo consiguió, pero le interrumpió un acceso de tos provocado por el polvo de las rocas. Sus siguientes palabras fueron más bien un ronco susurro_ ─_ No tenías por qué hacer eso, demo… nios… ¡Sólo hice un comentario inocente!

Lina Inverse posó sus ojos en las pintas de su alto y atlético camarada, observando con cierto remordimiento el polvo oscuro que cubría su largo pelo rubio, la armadura azulada y el rostro bien parecido. Entre tanta suciedad sólo se distinguían sus resentidos ojos verde azulados. Ruborizándose, Lina se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista para que Gourry no pudiera verla.

─ Bueno… se me fue un poco la mano, de acuerdo ─ concedió, aunque a la defensiva.

─ ¡¿Un poco?!

─ Bueno, vale, lo siento ─ Lina miró de soslayo al humano, y después lo señaló con un dedo cubierto de cuero negro_ ─,_ pero reconoce que gracias a mi patada hemos dejado fuera de combate a las bestias.. ¡y no he tenido que gastar ni un solo hechizo!

─ Pues será mejor que aprendas a controlarte ─ replicó Gourry, más calmado, aunque su censura tenía cierto aire paternal _─_ si me matas, ya no te resultará tan efectiva esta táctica.

─ Oh, pero no vas a morir ─ respondió Lina con sencillez, poniendo los brazos en jarra y observando al espadachín con una amplia sonrisa. Le alegraba ver que su enfado disminuía.

La hechicera se frotó las manos, depositando su atención en los goblins. Éstos continuaban paralizados de temor, sin apartar sus ojos de la endiablada joven. Al ver que ésta les observaba, les sacudió un respingo de pánico y comenzaron aruñar las paredes de roca con frenesí, pensando que tal vez así conseguirían abrir un boquete antes de que la temible maga llegara hasta ellos.

Gourry sacudió la cabeza y soltó un bufido ante tan patético espectáculo. Había sacado su odre de agua y se dedicaba a frotarse la cara con ayuda del líquido, en un vano intento de eliminar el polvo. Lina apoyó su mano izquierda en la cadera, se rascó el cuello con la otra y desvió la vista con paciencia y resignación.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los goblins parecieron darse cuenta de que necesitarían picas y palas, además de varios meses, para abrir la mitad de la salida con éxito. Temblorosos, fijaron sus ojos desorbitados en Lina por encima de sus hombros.

Ésta se esforzó por adoptar una expresión amistosa. Esbozó una sonrisa inocente, se arrodilló con lentitud en el suelo y, con una caída de ojos, habló en la tosca jerga de los goblins:

─ No os asustéis ─ dijo, ignorando la mirada perpleja de Gourry al escuchar los gruñidos agudos de la hechicera_ ─,_ no voy a haceros daño. Estaba furiosa porque habíais interrumpido uno de mis pocos momentos de paz. ¡Pero ya estoy bien!

Esto último lo dijo alzando el puño bruscamente en señal de victoria. Un error. Los goblins reanudaron, espantados, sus intentos por atravesar la pared. Gourry enterró la cara en su mano derecha, y Lina exhaló un suspiro de frustración al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza con el puño que había alzado.

Segundos más tarde, volvían a empezar. Sólo se requería paciencia para tranquilizar a unas criaturas tan cobardes y llegar con ellas a un entendimiento.

Pero Lina no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, precisamente.

─ ¡Ya me habéis hartado!

Gourry dejó caer su pellejo de agua al suelo, estremecido de terror. Esa frase era la señal: la señal que le indicaba que debía echar a correr lo más lejos posible si quería salvar su vida. Y eso hizo.

Mientras tanto, la hechicera entró en trance, murmuró unas palabras por lo bajo y unió sus manos, componiendo entre ellas una bola de luz que iba creciendo, y creciendo…

Los goblins no se movieron: se limitaron a observar el descomunal poder con una extraña fascinación. Tal despiste les costó caro. Lina abrió los ojos; la luminiscencia de la bola de poder se reflejaba en sus ojos, avivando esa eterna llama de furia que jamás vacilaba.

─ ¡_Bola de Fuego!_ ─ gritó. La bola de luz se transformó en una ardiente esfera roja que se dirigió, con deliberada lentitud, hacia los fascinados goblins. Lina aprovechó esos segundos para correr como alma que llevara el diablo, alejándose de su propia magia destructiva. Mientras corría, buscaba desesperada algún buen refugio, preguntándose dónde demonios se habría metido Gourry. En respuesta, unos fuertes brazos salidos de la nada la detuvieron, la alzaron con sencillez y se llevaron a la muchacha a un espacio protector tras unas rocas.

La bola de fuego estalló, y la pareja se acurrucó contra la pared debido al impacto de la onda expansiva. Gourry utilizaba sus brazos como escudo para evitar que los grandes trozos de roca alcanzaran a Lina.

Después, todo quedó en silencio.

Con decisión, pero lentamente, ambos abandonaron su escondrijo tras las rocas y se aproximaron al espacio ennegrecido y humeante. Lina observó, con profundo orgullo, el enorme boquete que el conjuro había dejado en la pared. No había ni rastro de los goblins.

─ Qué ironía ─ dijo Gourry, alzando una ceja _─_ ahora que consiguen abrir un agujero en la roca, están muertos.

Lina sonrió levemente ante su comentario, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó lentamente a la escena, que chisporroteaba todavía a consecuencia de la magia. De vez en cuando se desprendían de las alturas del techo rocas enormes.

─ Ten cuidado ─ dijo Gourry temeroso, deseoso de ir a su lado, pero mirando con aprensión la bóveda oscura de la caverna. Sin mirarle, Lina alzó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento. Cerró los puños mientras caminaba, murmuró una única palabra y, de inmediato, un escudo de luz formó un semicírculo sobre su cabeza. Las rocas rebotaban en él como si se estrellasen sobre una sólida superficie de metal.

Lina llegó al lugar en donde minutos antes se debatían los goblins. Dedicó unos momentos a investigar la zona, mirando a todos lados con la frente arrugada, arrodillándose y apartando los peñascos carbonizados. Lejos de allí, Gourry, extrañado, inquirió:

─ ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Lina suspiró, de cuclillas ante las rocas y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. Se incorporó con rapidez y, frotándose los muslos, miró a Gourry con decepción.

─ Quería comprobar si alguno de ellos seguía con vida.

Gourry se estrelló en el suelo al escuchar esto, y luego se incorporó con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

─ ¡¿Con vida?! ─ preguntó, mirando a Lina, que se acercaba a él frotándose las manos, como si hubiera enloquecido _─._ Lina, dime la verdad… ¿eres consciente de lo que lanzas a veces?

Lina frunció el ceño y dedicó una mirada colérica a su compañero, pero en vez de responder cogió su cantimplora y tomó un largo sorbo. Luego, se secó los hilillos de agua que caían de las comisuras de sus labios con el dorso de la mano, aún con gesto ceñudo.

─ ¿Acaso no te has preguntado por qué no les maté directamente, en lugar de intentar entablar conversación con ellos?

Gourry se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba cómodamente en una roca y sacaba su espada para observar si tenía alguna magulladura.

─ No ─ respondió el guerrero distraídamente_ ─._ Supuse que querrías burlarte de ellos, como siempre.

Lina esbozó una mueca, molesta, aunque se vio obligada a reconocer que Gourry tenía razón. La hechicera solía dedicar unos instantes a tomarle el pelo a toda criatura con un mínimo de inteligencia que se enfrentaba a ella.

─ De acuerdo… ─ dijo ella, intentando alimentar su paciencia ─ Pues no es el caso. No sé si te habrás fijado, pero esos goblins… bueno…

Lina torció la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

─ Ya lo sé ─ dijo Gourry, con una mueca burlona. En aquellos momentos, limpiaba la hoja de su espada con un trozo de tela amarillento_ ─,_ no era una partida de caza normal.

Lina miró a su camarada de hito en hito.

─ ¿Te habías fijado? ─ preguntó, atónita. Gourry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

─ No es la primera vez que luchamos contra esas criaturas, te lo recuerdo ─ se limitó a replicar_ ─._ Hasta un tonto se percataría de que eran muchos más que de costumbre.

"Un tonto como tú, supongo", pensó Lina, herida en su orgullo. El ligero enfado se le pasó rápido, y reflexionó acerca de los difuntos goblins.

─ En fin¿y qué crees que significa? ─ preguntó la hechicera, al fin.

─ ¿Qué significa el qué?

─ ¡Que hubieran muchos más goblins de lo normal!

Gourry se encogió ante la mirada exasperada de Lina.

─ Bueno… quizás hayan sido enviados por alguien ─ aventuró Gourry. Lina sacudió levemente la cabeza, no muy convencida.

─ Si alguien los envía para matarme, eso significa que me… nos conoce, y por fuerza tiene que ser consciente de nuestras habilidades.

─ Cierto ─ asintió Gourry. Guardó la espada en la vaina con destreza, se recostó sobre la roca y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca_ ─._ Pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

─ Pues a que si conoce nuestras habilidades ─ explicó Lina ─ debe saber también que un puñado de goblins no son suficiente para nosotros.

Gourry frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, pensando en las palabras de la mujer. Poco después parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta.

─ Me da la sensación de que estos bichos eran más bien un… tanteo ─ prosiguió Lina_ ─,_ para poner a prueba nuestra fuerza.

─ Y si es como dices ─ dijo Gourry, sonriendo en una insólita expresión de inteligencia_ ─,_ entonces alguien ha tenido que observarnos para verificar el resultado de la batalla.

Lina casi se desmoronó al escuchar esto. Furiosa consigo misma por no haberse percatado de ese detalle, y furiosa con Gourry por haber sido más avispado que ella, la hechicera se encaró con el corredor oscuro y, con la rapidez del rayo, invocó entre sus manos una bola de luz para iluminar el terreno. Tal fue su rapidez que la sombra oculta varios metros detrás de ellos no tuvo tiempo de huir de la luz. Dio un respingo y se dispuso a alejarse a toda prisa.

─ ¡Gourry! ─ gritó Lina, consciente de que malgastaría tiempo si conjuraba un sortilegio. No hacía falta que se lo dijeran: el espadachín ya corría hacia el extraño, desenvainando la espada y ganando terreno a la silueta con una agilidad tal que maravilló incluso a la hechicera.

La sombra no parecía muy experta, o es que había sido pillada por sorpresa. El caso es que Gourry no tardó en darle alcance, y con un veloz movimiento golpeó al desconocido con la parte plana de su espada, dejándole inconsciente.

Lina corrió hasta ellos. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver, por encima del hombro de Gourry, que se había arrodillado, que el extraño estaba cubierto con una capucha. La hechicera y el guerrero se miraron y asintieron al unísono; de inmediato, Gourry cogió la capucha y la levantó, dejando al descubierto al individuo.

Lina casi se cae de espaldas al observar al hombre.

Que no era tal hombre…

Una mujer, de delicadas facciones marmóreas y ondulado cabello cobrizo desperdigado sobre su frente, yacía desmayada junto a ellos. Su rostro, incluso en el nebuloso mundo de la inconsciencia, reflejaba tal tristeza que incluso Lina sintió lástima de ella, aplacando su furia. Al observar los labios secos y cuarteados de la joven, la hechicera sacó su cantimplora, alzó con delicadeza su cabeza y vertió una buena cantidad de agua sobre ellos.

Segundos más tarde, la mujer reaccionó. Cerró los labios con fuerza y tosió al atragantarse con el agua; después, lentamente, parpadeó con aire soñoliento. Al caer en la cuenta de las dos figuras que se inclinaban sobre ella, la muchacha se sacudió con un tembloroso respingo, encogiéndose de terror.

─ Tranquila ─ dijo Lina, esbozando una sonrisa conmiserativa_ ─,_ no te haremos daño.

La mujer pareció relajarse un poco, aunque no apartó los ojos desorbitados de la extraña que la sostenía en brazos. De repente, abrió todavía más los ojos, hasta el punto que parecía que se le saldrían de las órbitas, se relamió los labios y musitó, con un ronco susurro:

─ _Feäntor_…

Lina y Gourry se miraron, confusos. La extraña palabra había despertado en Lina muchas más incógnitas, pues reconocía el lenguaje fluido y musical, aunque no la palabra. De improviso, la joven se incorporó y se desasió de los brazos de la hechicera, mirando a todos lados con gesto de terror. Gourry, que esperaba encontrarse con un ejército de criaturas sedientas de sangre, se incorporó con incertidumbre, desenvainó su espada y observó todos los puntos visibles del terreno.

Lina, en cambio, no apartaba la mirada de la enigmática muchacha.

─ ¡_Feäntor_! ─ repitió la joven. Se disponía a incorporarse cuando, de repente, el sonido de unas patas acercándose y un rugido suave la mantuvieron en la misma posición. Lina se incorporó de un salto, componiendo en su mente las palabras del siguiente hechizo, y Gourry se puso en guardia junto a ella.

Y entonces, la criatura se reveló con la luz: un lobo, una hermosa criatura de ojos ambarinos y extenso pelaje plateado que maravilló a los presentes. De algún modo, la criatura, con su mirada de inteligencia y sus movimientos elegantes y fluidos, no le producía a Lina ninguna sensación de peligro, sino más bien una paz inexplicable. La hechicera interrogó con los ojos a su compañero, y la mirada que éste le devolvió le confirmó que él sentía lo mismo.

Todavía les dejó más perplejos la reacción de la joven mujer. Se incorporó entre risas, recuperando de golpe su fuerza, y corrió hasta el lobo. El animal hizo otro tanto, con un gemido de reconocimiento. Ambos se encontraron, y ella se arrodilló en el suelo abrazando con sus delicados brazos el poderoso flanco del lobo; este se limitó a restregar su cabeza contra ella de forma cariñosa.

─ _Feäntor… _susurró la joven por tercera vez, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Lina y Gourry habían bajado la guardia, boquiabiertos ante la escena. Sin embargo, volvieron a prepararse con cautela cuando el lobo, de repente, clavó en ellos una mirada amenazadora y penetrante, emitiendo un suave rugido de advertencia.

Pero la mujer, mirando a la pareja y comprendiendo lo que sucedía, tomó entre sus gráciles manos la cabeza del lobo, le obligó a mirarla y le susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras en el mismo lenguaje hermoso y aflautado. Finalmente, se incorporó y miró a ambos, con cierto temor.

─ Yo… no sé qué decir ─ comenzó ella, hablando por fin en el idioma común con un bello acento_ ─._ Me habéis tratado con respeto y no me habéis matado… a pesar de que os estaba espiando.

La joven se retorcía las manos con gesto nervioso. Lina se percató de ello, y se dispuso a decir algo. Pero Gourry se adelantó.

─ No pareces tener malas intenciones, después de todo ─ dijo el espadachín, con una sonrisa franca y guardando su espada _─._ ¿Qué tal si te tranquilizas y hablamos?

─ S… sí, en realidad… esa era mi intención desde el principio ─ balbuceó la joven, apartando la vista con apuro. El lobo, sin quitar la vista desconfiada de sus interlocutores, se colocó frente a ella con gesto protector. La mujer parecía querer añadir algo más, pero de repente se llevó la mano al chichón que comenzaba a salir en su cabeza, con la cara contraída de dolor.

─ Lo siento… si hubiese sabido que eres una mujer, no lo habría hecho ─ se disculpó Gourry, con una profunda expresión de culpabilidad pintada en su rostro. La muchacha le sonrió débilmente.

─ No pasa nada, de verdad, la… la culpa es mía ─ dijo.

─ ¿Qué tal si empezamos con las presentaciones? ─ Prosiguió Lina tras un incómodo silencio _─._ Soy Lina Inverse, y este es mi compañero ─ señaló a Gourry con un gesto lacónico_ ─_ Gourry Gabriev.

La hechicera estrechó los ojos: había esperado que la joven parpadeara sorprendida, desencajara la mandíbula y retrocediera al reconocer el nombre. Pero ella, aún retorciéndose las manos, clavó en la maga una mirada ciertamente serena, asintiendo.

─ Sé… sé quién eres, por eso estoy aquí ─ dijo. Lina se dio por satisfecha, sonriendo _─._ Mi nombre es Laidanne, y este es mi lobo: _Feäntor ─._ La joven suspiró, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Había dejado de frotarse las manos y ya parecía estar más tranquila _─._ Sé que eres una hechicera de gran talento, y él un experto espadachín, además de tu guardián. He investigado todo sobre ti: tus talentos, tus proezas… Sí, por eso estoy aquí.

Laidanne bajó la vista modestamente, aunque ya estaba completamente calmada. Lina no apartó sus ojos de ella, y esbozó una mueca burlona.

─ Nos llevas ventaja ─ dijo la hechicera_ ─,_ porque nosotros, en cambio, no sabemos nada de ti, excepto tu nombre… y tu raza.

Gourry la miró confuso al escuchar esto, pero Laidanne se limitó a sonreír. Tomó entre sus manos la capucha; antes, cuando Gourry la había retirado, fue sólo lo justo y necesario para observar su rostro; pero la tela negra continuaba echada sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, dejando al descubierto tan sólo sus facciones armoniosas y sus almendrados ojos verdes.

─ Lo que se dice de ti es cierto: tu inteligencia no tiene parangón ─ dijo Laidanne. Lina, intentando ocultar su rubor de satisfacción, aguardó con paciencia. La muchacha, por fin, se retiró la capucha. Un mar de pelo cobrizo emergió de ella, largo hasta la cintura; pero Lina sólo fijó su vista en las puntiagudas orejas de la joven, ahora descubiertas.

─ ¡Una elfa! ─ susurró Gourry, atónito. Lina suspiró con frustración.

─ Ya supuse que no te habrías dado cuenta… cerebro de medusa.

· · ·

Minutos más tarde, Lina, Gourry y sus nuevos compañeros, Laidanne y _Feäntor_, abandonaban la cueva. Sobre sus rostros brilló la luz de la luna, que iluminaba también el frondoso terreno del bosque con un aire casi místico. La hechicera y el espadachín observaron, maravillados, la facilidad que tenía Laidanne de moverse sobre el terreno natural, fundiéndose con las sombras de los árboles. Ante tal visión, le sorprendió sobremanera la torpeza con la que antes había permitido que Gourry le diera alcance, pero nuevamente adjudicó ese hecho a la sorpresa del momento. El grupo caminó un rato hasta alcanzar un claro apacible con un pequeño manantial.

─ Descansemos ─ dijo Lina_ ─,_ ahora estamos a salvo. Tenemos que recuperar fuerzas… y nos tienes que explicar unas cuantas cosas.

Esto último iba dirigido a Laidanne, quien se limitó a asentir. Lina encendió una fogata al tiempo que Gourry llenaba los odres de agua, acuclillado frente al manantial. Dedicaron también unos momentos a pescar unos cuantos peces, que nadaban bajo la superficie cristalina del agua con gracilidad. Finalmente, los cuatro se asentaron frente al fuego, y la elfa observó con asombro la facilidad con la que la pareja devoraba los peces que freían, sin dejar ni rastro.

─ ¿No tienes hambre? ─ preguntó Lina con la boca llena. Laidanne todavía no había probado bocado. No obstante, la hechicera no pasó por alto el brillo de avidez en los ojos esmeraldinos de la joven, que posaba con fijeza la vista en el pescado humeante_ ─._ Vamos, come, pareces desfallecida.

Con timidez, Laidanne acercó una titubeante mano y cogió uno de los pinchos de pescado. Lo olió y, satisfecha, al parecer, comenzó a mordisquearlo. Lina soltó un bufido.

─ Con nosotros no tienes que andarte con remilgos ─ se limitó a decir. Laidanne la miró y, como si las palabras de Lina actuaran igual que una señal, empezó a devorar el pescado de una manera que en nada tenía que envidiar a la hechicera. Gourry comía con la vista posada en el lobo, que, recostado junto a la elfa, continuaba mirando a la pareja, aunque parpadeaba con aire somnoliento.

─ ¿Él no come? ─ preguntó el espadachín, tragando y señalando al animal con uno de los pinchos. El lobo, al sentirse aludido, alzó con rapidez la cabeza, mirando a Gourry, aunque no mudó su expresión. Laidanne le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello para tranquilizarlo, y _Feäntor_ volvió a recostarse, satisfecho.

─ No ─ respondió Laidanne tras dar un sorbo de agua _─._ Él no necesita comer.

La hechicera y el guerrero se miraron con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

El silencio era casi absoluto, roto sólo por el suave crepitar de las llamas de la fogata, el suave discurrir del agua del manantial y el ulular de las aves nocturnas, que observaban desde algún rincón oscuro. Laidanne contemplaba la luna, con las piernas recogidas, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Lina observó a Gourry, quien, acostado cómodamente, parecía a punto de quedarse dormido. La hechicera le dio un codazo para desvelarlo.

─ ¿Qué… qué…? ─ balbuceó el somnoliento guerrero, incorporándose con alarma y con los ojos embotados por el sueño. Al escucharlo, Laidanne abandonó sus ensoñaciones y parpadeó, apartando la vista de la luna para posarla en Lina. Ésta permanecía impasible, con las piernas cruzadas y la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano derecha, que a su vez descansaba en la rodilla.

─ Bien ─ comenzó Lina_ ─,_ creo que ha llegado el momento de las preguntas.

Serena, impasible, Laidanne le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, asintiendo y acariciando distraídamente a _Feäntor_, que se había quedado dormido. El poderoso flanco del animal subía y bajaba armoniosamente a medida que respiraba.

─ Antes que nada, dinos¿estás relacionada con la partida de goblins que aniquilamos?

La joven elfa parpadeó confusa.

─ Claro que no. Soy sierva del bien, antes moriría que aliarme con esas aberraciones de la naturaleza ─ dijo. Tras unos segundos, añadió sagazmente_ ─_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Lina hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y estrechó los ojos desconfiada, pero Laidanne parecía sincera. Sabiendo que no sacaría mucho más si insistía en el tema, decidió olvidarse de ese punto… al menos, de momento.

─ ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros? ─ Inquirió a continuación la hechicera. Gourry, a su lado, sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos para espantar el sueño, prestando atención.

─ Soy Laidanne D'Aralessar ─ comenzó la joven elfa con su voz musical_ ─._ Provengo de _Frausser_, una arboleda druídica anclada en lo más profundo de los bosques de _Kataart_. Es probable que nunca hayas oído hablar de ella.

Gourry miró a Lina, interrogándola con la mirada. Ella no le hizo caso, pero cruzó los brazos y se abstrajo unos segundos para pensar. Finalmente, frunció ligeramente el ceño y sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negativa.

─ Sé que hay elfos en las proximidades de _Kataart_ ─ dijo ella_ ─,_ pero os escondéis tan bien que nadie sabe mucho acerca de vosotros.

Laidanne esbozó una sonrisa de ligera disculpa.

─ Cierto, y nuestra arboleda es una de las comunidades más aisladas de la zona ─ explicó la joven_ ─._ Nuestra gente vive fusionada con la Naturaleza. Si me preguntas por nuestras creencias, sólo adoramos a un dios ─ Laidanne movió la cabeza lentamente, abarcando por la mirada los árboles y la naturaleza de su alrededor_ ─_ _esto _es nuestro dios.

Lina comprendió (aunque a Gourry pareció costarle un poco). Esbozó una sonrisa de entendimiento.

─ Entonces eres una druida ─ dijo _─_ y he oído decir que los druidas invocáis las fuerzas de la naturaleza, además de poseer otras habilidades, como el poliformismo, el conocimiento de pócimas curativas… y la empatía animal.

En este punto, Lina dirigió una mirada astuta al lobo dormido, y Laidanne hizo otro tanto.

─ Sí, aunque _Feäntor_ no es un lobo normal ─ dijo_ ─:_ es un espíritu, una invocación astral que toma la forma de un lobo para mí. Es mi compañero, mi amigo, y viaja a mi lado siempre que puede hacerlo.

Sonriendo, Laidanne acarició lentamente el suave pelaje del lobo. Éste arrugó la nariz en sueños, y enseguida volvió a adoptar una expresión apacible.

─ ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros? ─ preguntó Lina. Suspiró cuando, a su lado, Gourry soltaba un ronquido y, adormilado, dejaba caer la cabeza alarmantemente cerca de las llamas. Asustado, el guerrero se incorporó con un leve grito.

Laidanne abrió la boca para responder, pero enseguida la cerró. Desvió los ojos para meditar sus palabras. Lina pudo ver cómo su mirada adquiría un matiz de nerviosismo, y ello lo demostró su mano, que se crispó sobre el pelaje blanco del lobo. El animal, con un aullido, despertó, mirando a su ama con reproche.

Finalmente, y tragando saliva con esfuerzo, Laidanne volvió a mirar a Lina.

─ También sé que sois mercenarios ─ explicó_ ─._ Quiero contrataros.

Lina esbozó una amplia sonrisa, aunque sus ojos continuaban escrutando a Laidanne con astucia.

─ Sabes que te costará caro. ¿No?

Laidanne asintió.

─ ¿Cuánto ofreces? ─ preguntó la hechicera.

─ ¿Qué te parecen cien monedas?

─ No me convence ─ dijo Lina, torciendo la boca.

─ De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto deseas, entonces? ─ inquirió Laidanne con visible inseguridad.

Lina meditó la pregunta unos instantes. Finalmente, sus ojos se iluminaron y formuló su petición:

─ Trescientas monedas ─ Lina apartó los ojos unos instantes, como si pensara algo más; miró a Gourry por el rabillo del ojo y añadió _─_ por cabeza.

Laidanne casi se desmaya al escuchar las palabras de Lina.

─ Pe… pero… ─ balbuceó ─ Ahora no tengo tanto dinero…

─ No pasa nada, nos pagarás cuando vayamos a tu arboleda.

─ Somos druidas, no tenemos mucho que ofrecer ─ respondió Laidanne, sustituyendo su inseguridad por rabia contenida _─._ Además. ¿Cuándo he dicho que te llevaría?

─ Oh, lo harás, a no ser quieras que rechace ─ dijo Lina con sencillez_ ─._ Además, todavía no te he perdonado que nos espiaras.

Temblando de furia, incapaz de hablar por la indignación, Laidanne se incorporó de un salto. Sobresaltado por su reacción, _Feäntor_ se incorporó y se puso en guardia, rugiendo y enseñando sus afilados colmillos a la hechicera.

─ Eh… vamos, Laidanne… ─ dijo Gourry alzando las manos, tratando de poner paz. Pero ella le ignoró, posados sus chispeantes ojos verdes en Lina.

─ Cien monedas de oro es una buena oferta ─ dijo con voz gélida _─._ Si no aceptas, Lina Inverse, nuestros caminos se separarán ahora. Y si decides… vengarte por lo sucedido en la cueva, te advierto que responderé de la misma forma.

Para dar énfasis a su advertencia, la elfa formó un cuenco con los dedos de su mano. A Lina esto no le sorprendió: era druida, experta en el manejo de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, y ello equivalía a ser una versada hechicera astral. Sin embargo, esto no amilanó a la joven mercenaria (¿es que existía algo que lo consiguiera?); abrió la boca para replicar.

Pero entonces se topó con la severa mirada de Gourry, que le exigía silencio en voz baja, y las palabras murieron en sus labios. Con un suspiro, Lina observó a Laidanne con irritación y ─ muy a su pesar ─ cierta admiración por su valentía.

─ Está bien, está bien ─ dijo por fin_ ─,_ no me vendrán mal cien monedas. Aceptaré escucharte… pero cuando conozca tu historia tomaré mi decisión.

Laidanne asintió, satisfecha por las condiciones, y volvió a tomar asiento. _Feäntor_ se sentó a su lado, sus ojos amarillos refulgiendo amenazadores.

─ Hay alguien a quien deseo que detengáis, se trata de… ─ Laidanne guardó silencio, pues su voz había comenzado a temblar. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y, ya más calmada, prosiguió con firmeza _─:_ su nombre es Kerkaat. Es un asesino a sueldo humano, temido por muchos. Ha causado mucho mal y debe ser detenido. Quiero que me ayudéis a encontrarlo y capturarlo… vivo.

Lina alzó una ceja, extrañada.

─ ¿Desde cuándo los elfos se preocupan por las reyertas humanas? ─ inquirió_ ─._ ¿Qué tiene ese asesino que te interese tanto?

No sabía qué fibra sensible acababa de tocar, pero el caso es que Lina se sorprendió cuando Laidanne dio un respingo y se ruborizó intensamente. La elfa bajó la vista para ocultar su zozobra, y continuó hablando en un susurro:

─ Él… Kerkaat… le conocemos, hace tiempo causó estragos en nuestra arboleda. Jamás supimos cómo consiguió encontrarla, pero asesinó a muchos elfos. Tal vez por un trabajo, no lo sé… ─ la joven suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces, alzó los ojos y los posó en Lina. Ésta le devolvió la mirada.

Y supo que la elfa mentía.

No dijo nada, pero apuntó con vivo interés este detalle. La invitó a proseguir con un asentimiento.

─ No sabéis nada de ese asesino, no debéis subestimarle… ni siquiera tú. Se mueve con el sigilo de un guepardo y caza con la presteza de una leona. No existe ningún hombre con su habilidad ─ Laidanne hizo una pausa para acariciar a _Feäntor ─._ Sabemos que pasará por aquí, que estos bosques entran en su ruta. Ha sido muy… oportuno que vosotros estuvierais cerca. Cuando me enteré de ello, no dudé en seguiros.

─ Yo lo que me pregunto ─ preguntó Lina, perspicaz ─ es cómo es posible que sepáis todo esto, vosotros, que habéis estado lejos del mundo desde hace tantos siglos.

─ Ya… ya te expliqué lo de la matanza ─ balbuceó Laidanne, a la defensiva _─._ Desde entonces le hemos seguido la pista, le hemos vigilado. Él conoce la ubicación de la arboleda, podría volver ─ azorada, Laidanne se frotó las manos, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema_ ─_ En fin. ¿Qué decides?. ¿Nos ayudarás?

Lina se estiró y bostezó, e interrogó a Gourry con la mirada, buscando apoyo. Pero él hizo lo que solía hacer siempre en estos casos: encogerse de hombros. "Tú fijas el precio, tú decides", parecía decir ese gesto.

Suspirando con frustración, Lina miró a Laidanne.

─ No me convence demasiado, parece arriesgado… y hay demasiados interrogantes que no puedo ignorar ─ se detuvo para pensar unos instantes y, después, finalizó _─_ lo lamento por las cien monedas, pero esto me da mala espina y creo que no aceptaré. Lo siento, Laidanne.

Esperaba que la elfa enrojeciera de furia, que se incorporara encolerizada o que incluso ordenara a su lobo atacar, pero se quedó perpleja cuando la joven se limitó a sonreír con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

─ Cabía la posibilidad de que dijeras eso ─ dijo entonces _─._ Pero aceptarás… no es una amenaza. Hay un motivo por el que no puedes pasar por alto este trabajo.

Lina esbozó una mueca burlona y soltó una risita escéptica.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─ preguntó, irónica_ ─._ ¿Y qué motivo es ese?

Con calma, sin moverse siquiera, Laidanne respondió:

─ Pues que la siguiente víctima de ese asesino ─ dijo ─ eres tú.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

Bueno, fin del capítulo dos… debo decir que, ahora que se está perfilando mi historia, no es exactamente como me la había imaginado; cuando tomé la decisión de escribir este fanfic, mi idea inicial era más bien un relato ambientado en el universo de Slayers, pero con personajes únicos y exclusivos de mi invención: así surgieron, entre otros, Kerkaat y Laidanne. En ese primer esbozo ya había decidido introducir la presencia de Xellos y, por supuesto, la de su ama, por motivos que de momento no puedo revelar.

Pero al final ha quedado así: me resulta poderosamente difícil escribir un fic de Slayers en el que no aparezcan los personajes principales de la serie, así que los he añadido como elemento primordial. Aún así, mi historia se centra principalmente en el asesino y la elfa, pero no por ello voy a dejar de lado a los protagonistas de Slayers: una de mis intenciones es perfilar la relación entre ellos de un modo que jamás se ha visto ni en el anime, ni en el manga y (creo) ni en las novelas.

Ahora, voy a hacer un repaso a ciertos párrafos o situaciones, que quizás no hayáis comprendido si no estáis muy familiarizados con el universo de Slayers:

- La escena inicial, en la cual Kerkaat habla con Lord Shaldroff, no es enteramente ficticia: la situación política de Kalmaart, así como los nombres de sus principales dirigentes, no son falsos: todo está relacionado con uno de los sucesos acaecidos en las novelas. Esto incluye la referencia inicial a la mesa del Lord (_(…) procedía de Solaria, capital de Kalmaart, y era regalo, según rezaban los rumores, del mismísimo Lord Langmeyer_). Eso sí, Lord Shaldroff y la ciudad de Kalish sí han surgido de mi imaginación (así como su Asociación de Magos), debido a los escasos datos que poseo de este territorio. No es mi intención hacer hincapié en lo sucedido en las novelas (pues quizás, y con fortuna, acabemos leyéndolas en España): todo ello no ha sido más que una introducción y un vehículo preliminar para los sucesos que acontecerán en el futuro.

- En la historia que Laidanne cuenta a Lina y Gourry hay varias referencias reales a los elfos de la saga: según ella, procede de las montañas de Kataart, lo cual es perfectamente posible, pues los elfos son los principales sirvientes de los dragones dorados. En las mismas novelas, una elfa ayuda a Milgazia cuando Lina y su grupo arriban a las montañas, en busca de la Biblia Claire. Por otro lado, cuando Lina afirma que los elfos _han estado lejos del mundo desde hace siglos_, se refiere a la decisión que tomó esta raza de apartarse del mundo finalizada la Guerra Kou Ma, o la contienda por la resurrección de Ojo de Rubí, hace más de mil años.

Lo realmente ficticio de esta explicación es la referencia a los druidas y a la arboleda druídica. No hay datos de que existan tales enclaves en el mundo de Slayers, aunque es perfectamente posible y lógico, puesto que los elfos de la serie se rigen por el patrón de los elfos clásicos de la fantasía épica. Lo que he hecho ha sido adaptar las características de estos siervos de la naturaleza a la organización mágica del mundo de Slayers: así pues, Laidanne, como druida, es experta en el manejo de la Magia Astral: la magia de los elementos y el espíritu.

Y esto es todo. Ahora, a preparar el tercer capítulo.

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel  
**_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago._


	3. Encuentros

**2. Encuentros.**

La luna continuaba velando el territorio sumido en sombras, iluminando con su mortecina luz plateada las copas de los árboles, y dotándolas de un aire fantasmagórico y casi místico. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y Laidanne había decidido descansar hasta entonces: se acurrucaba echa un ovillo junto al fuego, y _Feäntor_, su lobo, la acunaba de forma protectora. Lina, empleando su mochila como almohada y con las manos descansando sobre su estómago, contemplaba a la joven elfa con el ceño fruncido y cierto aire de aburrimiento. Gourry, que hasta ese momento se había dedicado avivar el fuego echando más leña, se acercó a la hechicera y se sentó a su lado, exhalando un fuerte suspiro. Su línea de visión tomó el mismo rumbo que la de su compañera, y durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, disfrutando de la tranquilidad nocturna y de la mutua compañía. Finalmente, fue Lina quien decidió romper, con cierta lástima, el sosegado momento:

─ Dime ─ comenzó la hechicera en un susurro perezoso _─,_ ¿Qué opinas?

─ ¿Sobre ella o sobre ese asesino? ─ inquirió Gourry en el mismo tono, cálido y tranquilo.

─ Sobre todo, en general ─ respondió Lina. Movió la cabeza lánguidamente para mirar a los ojos al espadachín.

Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros, su respuesta inmediata a todas las preguntas.

─ Creo que Laidanne está mintiendo ─ respondió entonces _─._ Es todo lo que puedo decir.

─ ¿Crees que ese tal Kerkaat no me persigue? ─ Continuó con el interrogatorio la maga.

─ No… sobre eso parecía sincera ─ respondió Gourry, midiendo sus palabras y estrechando los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza _─._ Pero todo ese cuento de la arboleda y el asesinato en masa… no me ha terminado de convencer.

Lina sonrió débilmente por toda respuesta, satisfecha de comprobar que el guerrero compartía sus impresiones.

─ ¿Alguna idea acerca de cuál puede ser la verdad? ─ preguntó la joven. Hacía años que viajaba con Gourry y ya había aprendido a confiar en la innata intuición de su camarada _─._ Ya que me he visto obligada a aceptar el trabajo, toda posibilidad es bienvenida.

El espadachín torció la boca en una mueca burlona.

─ Sólo conjeturas ─ dijo _─._ Tengo la sensación de que nuestra elfa ha tenido algo que ver con ese asesino en el pasado.

Lina apartó la vista de Gourry y la fijó en el aterciopelado cielo, asintiendo levemente ante la lógica de sus palabras.

─ Sí… puede ser ─ dijo, pensativa _─._ Pero en ese caso. ¿Qué clase de relación les unía?

Gourry volvió a encogerse de hombros y, con sencillez, apuntó:

─ Quien sabe, tal vez fueran amantes.

Lina dio un respingo ante la inesperada respuesta y se ruborizó. No sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba tener esas conversaciones con Gourry.

─ ¿A… amantes? ─ inquirió _─._ ¿Una elfa y un humano?

─ Cosas más raras se han visto ─ replicó Gourry, mirando a la hechicera con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro _─,_ como cierta hechicera y cierto espadachín.

A Lina le dio un vuelvo el corazón y, carraspeando, apartó con rapidez la mirada de Gourry, intentando aparentar que permanecía impasible cuando en realidad la acusaba un mareo devastador. Escuchó cómo, a su lado, el guerrero comenzaba a silbar con despreocupación y se recostaba sobre la hierba, y Lina comenzó a darle vueltas a las palabras de Gourry mientras su intensa zozobra persistía y se esforzaba por ocultar el leve temblor que sacudía su cuerpo.

¿Qué había querido decir Gourry con esas palabras? "_Cosas más raras se han visto, como cierta hechicera y cierto espadachín_"; resultaba obvio que el mordaz comentario iba por ellos dos, pero¿por qué ponerlos de ejemplo en una conversación referente a parejas y relaciones sentimentales? Las palabras del guerrero resonaban en su mente y taladraban sus sentidos como una espada de filo poderosamente cortante, avivando sus recuerdos. Hacía ya más de tres años que conocía a Gourry; más que eso: todos los días de su vida, desde entonces, había convivido, comido, viajado y luchado a su lado. Se había convertido en una importante pieza de su existencia, un elemento que no tenía intención de conservar hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ya se había arraigado tanto a ella como su propia magia. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de Gourry; anhelaba su presencia protectora, la confianza que le inspiraba, sus francos y sinceros ojos verdes y azules que la miraban, y la instaban a compartir con él todas sus dudas, sus secretos… Con el tiempo, la hechicera no pudo negárselo por más tiempo, y acabó por admitir ante sí misma ─ a regañadientes, eso sí ─ que se había enamorado del espadachín.

Y, aunque la autoestima no era la característica más notable de Lina, ella sabía que también era un componente importante en la vida del guerrero.

¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía, entonces?

¿Por temor?. ¿Por inseguridad. ¿Porque temía que, en el fondo, él no sintiera lo mismo?

¿Por qué no se lo decía ahora?

─ ¿Gourry? ─ inquirió Lina tímidamente _─._ ¿Estás despierto?

─ Ajá ─ se limitó a responder el aludido con voz somnolienta _─._ ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿No puedes dormir?

─ No… no es eso, es que… me gustaría…

Lina abrió la boca, dispuesta a soltarlo todo, dispuesta a… ¿a qué?. ¿Qué debía decirle?. Bastaría con cualquier cosa. Tan sólo tenía que pronunciar unas palabras…

¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas si lo hacía?. ¿Cambiaría su amistad?. ¿La profunda confianza que existía entre ellos?

Con un suspiro, cerró la boca. No, no podía hacerlo.

─ ¿Lina? ─ llamó Gourry, con un leve matiz de preocupación. La hechicera seguía sin mirarle, pero podía sentir los ojos del guerrero clavados en ella.

─ Sólo quería saber qué… ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

─ ¿Qué? ─ Gourry parecía incrédulo.

¡Estúpida! Tenía que decir algo y lo sabía, así que pronunció las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

─ Es que… he estado pensando en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos ─ prosiguió Lina, dubitativa_─._ ¿Por qué sigues viajando conmigo?

Gourry soltó una suave y encantadora risa.

─ Ya sabes que soy tu guardián ─ se limitó a responder _─,_ y siempre lo seré.

─ Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ─ Lina guardó silencio, temerosa de formular la pregunta que aguardaba en sus labios.

─ ¿Pero…?

─ Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no necesito protección, no tienes por qué guardar mis espaldas ─ dijo la hechicera, el corazón latiéndole desbocado _─._ ¿Sólo por eso sigues conmigo, o hay algún… otro motivo?

Gourry no respondió de inmediato, y su silencio sólo contribuyó a aumentar la tensión en el ambiente. Lina se removió inquieta hasta que ya no pudo más, y entonces, todavía sin mirarle ─ ya le dolía el cuello de tanto evitar posar sus ojos en el espadachín ─, balbuceó:

─ Olvídalo… ha sido una pregunta estúpida. En realidad creo que sí necesito dormir, ya…

La mano de Gourry, cálida, fuerte y encallecida por el uso de la espada, se cerró sobre la de la hechicera con fuerza, casi provocándole a ésta un fallo respiratorio.

─ Supongo ─ dijo entonces él, con un ambiguo tono de voz ─ que no es tan fácil separarse de ti.

La cabeza de Lina se movió como si tuviera vida propia, posando por fin sus ojos en los del guerrero. Gourry sonreía, con una expresión inhabitual en él que ocultaba sus pensamientos. Lina le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los del espadachín, Lina se acurrucó junto a él, exhalando un profundo y satisfecho suspiro.

En la seguridad de su presencia, se quedó dormida.

· · ·

─ Maldito sea… ─ gruñó el asesino en voz baja _─._ Maldito sea, condenado hijo de…

Kerkaat continuó farfullando estas palabras durante largo rato, escrutando un mapa del territorio sin verlo, con sus enfurecidos ojos evocando hermosas escenas de tortura y venganza; dichas ensoñaciones no hacían más que ir y venir irremediablemente, avivando la llama de furia del mercenario.

Lo habían hecho desde que había conocido a Xellos.

Y, por supuesto, aquel a quien se imaginaba atormentando a placer y golpeando hasta dejar sin sentido no era otro que el misterioso sacerdote.

El asesino continuó mirando el mapa, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos fuertes se crispaban en torno a él, destrozando sus extremos. Finalmente, soltó el pergamino y, con un grito de furia, golpeó la piedra repetidas veces, un brillo febril en sus ojos oscuros. De inmediato, lamentó haberlo hecho: levantó con dificultad el puño magullado y sangrante y suspiró, recuperando en parte el dominio de sí mismo. Secándose el sudor de la frente, sacudió violentamente la cabeza para eliminar los restos de cólera que persistían en su cerebro… y que, como bien sabía Kerkaat, regresarían.

El asesino se incorporó, frotándose la dolorida mano mientras escrutaba el terreno que se alzaba ante él, muy por debajo de la alta ladera en la que se encontraba. Ahí estaba, dirigiéndose a un lugar que no deseaba visitar, una zona anclada en lo más profundo de su memoria y que le resultaba doloroso recordar. Especialmente, odiaba tener que remover los recuerdos de la hermosa joven que, una vez, había conocido allí…

Pero Xellos, el maldito Xellos, lo había obligado a tomar esa ruta, regresando sobre sus pasos.

¡Oh, por supuesto que el sacerdote le había sido de mucha utilidad! Le había proporcionado información valiosísima acerca de la hechicera: su actual paradero, la ruta de sus viajes, sus habilidades y las de su compañero e incluso matices de su personalidad. Kerkaat, intrigado, le había preguntado al clérigo cómo sabía tanto acerca de la pareja; pero su interlocutor, sonriendo y alzando un dedo, se había limitado a responder:

"Eso es un secreto, mi señor".

Esta respuesta ya había irritado considerablemente a Kerkaat, pero controló sus ansias de cerrar sus dedos en torno al frágil cuello de Xellos sólo porque era consciente de que, quizás, podría sacarle más información, mucha más. De hecho, el individuo había resultado ser una especie de enciclopedia ambulante.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando Kerkaat se disponía a marcharse.

"Gracias por tu ayuda", le había dicho el asesino en tono hosco, incorporándose y dispuesto a abandonar la posada para no perder más tiempo en su búsqueda… o más bien para deshacerse de la presencia del sacerdote de una maldita vez. "Ahora debo proseguir mi viaje, no puedo alargar esto mucho más".

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Kerkaat se dio la vuelta.

Xellos, con una expresión apacible ─ y el mercenario hubiera jurado que tenía un matiz sarcástico ─, le detuvo:

"Esperad, mi señor", había dicho, "es de mala educación aceptar la información de alguien sin ofrecerle nada a cambio".

Con los ojos como platos, Kerkaat se giró en redondo y rugió:

"¡Dijiste que no me cobrarías nada!"

Xellos acentuó su sonrisa, dándole a ésta un aire inocente, y replicó:

"Yo sólo os dije que no os cobraría ni una sola moneda", dijo, "pero hay muchas maneras de recompensar a alguien por los servicios prestados".

Rojo de furia, los dedos de Kerkaat se habían crispado (un tic que no lo había abandonado desde entonces), y las nerviosas manos de Xellos se alzaron en gesto pacífico.

"Por favor, mi señor", dijo, "comprendedlo: sólo soy un humilde monje, mi vida no necesita de monedas de oro, pero…"

"Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?", le cortó Kerkaat, intentando canalizar su furia y controlarla. Xellos entreabrió los ojos; en ese momento, el asesino pudo verlo otra vez: el siniestro brillo violáceo. La visión le produjo un escalofrío, y este hecho, teniendo en cuenta que Kerkaat era un mercenario frío que convivía con la muerte a diario y que, por lo tanto, no temía nada, sólo contribuyó a acentuar su furia.

"Hace tiempo que ando tras la pista de algo", dijo, "se trata de un planta mágica de incuestionable valor: la _Vandalliar_, quizás habréis oído hablar de ella. Pero el lugar en el que se encuentra me es inaccesible por… diversos motivos.

"Deja que adivine: quieres que te traiga una de esas plantas", aventuró Kerkaat, cruzándose de brazos y transformando el odio en violento sarcasmo.

"Sois muy listo, mi señor", dijo Xellos, aparentemente admirado.

"De acuerdo. ¿Y qué lugar es ese?

"El Bosque de _Yanavar_", respondió el sacerdote, torciendo ligeramente la boca y poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre del lugar. Este hecho le habría resultado poderosamente intrigante a Kerkaat si no fuera por el profundo estado de shock en el que se sumió de repente.

El Bosque de _Yanavar_… si, conocía muy bien ese lugar, un hermoso bosque de ríos, cascadas y árboles de todo tipo, en el cual trinaban unos pájaros engañosamente amistosos. Pero no, Kerkaat sabía lo que se ocultaba en el interior del Bosque... lo sabía de primera mano.

Según las leyendas, _Yanavar_, _in situ _al norte de las fronteras de _Lyzeille_, era en realidad un laberinto con conciencia propia, un ente inteligente y malévolo que aprisionaba a sus víctimas y las acosaba hasta la muerte mediante todo tipo de endiabladas tácticas: legiones de monstruos, desprendimientos de roca, tormentas infernales… cualquier posibilidad era buena para enterrar al forastero mal recibido, enterrarlo en la muerte. Sí, Kerkaat lo sabía, pues años atrás, cuando todavía era joven e impulsivo, había desafiado su poder y se había adentrado en el territorio. Ahora, tendría que volver a ese lugar infernal.

Pero no era ese el motivo por el que las palabras de Xellos le golpearon en sus sentidos como un martillo de pesado metal.

El motivo era la joven elfa que había conocido en _Yanavar_, aquella mujer de la que se había separado tan dolorosamente y que, sin duda, continuaba allí. Kerkaat lo sabía, tenía esa intuición.

Y ella también sabría que había vuelto. El asesino era consciente de ello, aunque habría sido incapaz de decir cómo.

"¿Mi señor Kerkaat?"

La voz de Xellos sacó al asesino de sus sombríos pensamientos. Ceñudo al mostrar su momento de debilidad ante el individuo, Kerkaat dio la vuelta bruscamente y se encaminó a la salida mientras gruñía:

"Olvídame", dijo, "tendrás que buscar a otro para que te haga el trabajo sucio. Yo me largo".

Kerkaat alcanzó la puerta con rapidez y posó la mano en el picaporte.

"¡Oh, maese Kerkaat!", dijo Xellos, con un peculiar tono de voz, "Me temo que eso no va a ser posible".

Con un bufido, sin apartar la mano del pomo de la puerta, Kerkaat miró a Xellos, quien ni siquiera se había movido del asiento y degustaba tranquilamente el contenido de una taza de café.

"¿Y eso por qué?", inquirió el asesino, amenazador. Si se entrometía, si replicaba unos segundos más, no dudaría en lanzarle la daga y clavársela en el maldito cuello.

Xellos tomó un sorbo de café y entreabrió un ojo, observando a Kerkaat con aquella misma expresión, cáustica y amenazadoramente suave, que volvió a atravesar al mercenario como una lanza.

"Porque no os dejarán marcharos".

Kerkaat abrió la boca para replicar, casi divertido, y observó a su alrededor.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

El posadero, la clientela de hombres que se amontonaban y reían en una mesa, el borracho durmiente de la noche anterior… todo parecía normal, en orden.

Y, sin embargo, no era normal.

Kerkaat había entrado en ese tugurio, los _Dos Mares_, miles de veces, casi siempre para recabar información. Conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle del local, incluido el propio tabernero y sus ayudantes. Ahora que observaba bien, advertía que el posadero era diferente, los clientes eran diferentes… y todos los allí presentes, al menos una docena y media de hombres, observaban a Kerkaat fijamente, con miradas severas y aviesas, casi instándolo a abrir la puerta.

No eran ciudadanos normales: eran cazadores de recompensas.

Kerkaat era un temido asesino, uno de los mejores en su oficio, y mientras más crecía su popularidad, más jugosa resultaba la recompensa por su cabeza. Allí, en _Kalish_, tenía salvoconducto, pues Lord Shaldroff no se molestaba en ocultar que tenía tratos con el asesino. Sin embargo, esta orden sólo iba destinada a los habitantes y guardias de la ciudad, no a sus visitantes. En contadas ocasiones, grupos reducidos de guerreros, o un solo insensato, habían arribado a la ciudad para tenderle una emboscada. Pero Kerkaat era demasiado despierto, demasiado veloz, demasiado astuto; finalmente, era la presa la que pillaba por sorpresa a los cazadores.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kerkaat había caído en la trampa.

Eran demasiados, todos preparados, prevenidos y dispuestos. Él era hábil, un experimentado guerrero, y podría resistir un par de minutos. Pero, cauto e inteligente, Kerkaat sabía que no podría escapar, y más teniendo en cuenta que el clérigo seguramente poseía dotes para la magia. De hecho, estaba convencido de que habría más hombres apostados al otro lado de la puerta, esperándolo.

¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos, tan escrutadores y penetrantes, no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que fallaba en la taberna?

Era por ese maldito sacerdote: era demasiado extraño, no podía apartar los ojos de él y se veía obligado a vigilarle constantemente.

El asesino tuvo la impresión de que Xellos también era consciente de ello.

Temblando de furia, Kerkaat escrutó al sacerdote, el cual continuaba tomando café con una expresión irónica en el rostro.

"Qué curioso", susurró, "creía que eras un monje pobre y sin dinero, me sorprende que hayas reunido monedas suficientes para contratar a toda esta morralla".

Xellos soltó una carcajada prolongada, como si el asesino acabase de contar un chiste muy gracioso.

"Tenéis razón, me ha costado bastante llegar a un trato con esta gente", se limitó a decir.

"¿Qué les has ofrecido?", inquirió el asesino, cada vez más furioso.

"¿Aparte de vuestra cabeza?, preguntó Xellos, con una sencillez escalofriante. El sacerdote se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a dar otro sorbo de café. "Eso era todo lo que deseaban".

La cólera de Kerkaat aumentó tanto que comenzó a temblar, y le rechinaron los dientes. Los mercenarios, prestos para el combate, se pusieron en guardia de inmediato. Finalmente, el asesino consiguió calmarse.

"Está bien", dijo con ira contenida, "tú ganas: iré a ese condenado bosque".

Xellos, sonriendo ampliamente, aplaudió con elegancia al tiempo que se incorporaba.

"¡Una decisión sensata, sin duda!", dijo. Se aproximó con deliberada lentitud al asesino, y su furia se vio sustituida por la confusión. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan tranquilo, sabiendo que podría tumbar su delgado cuerpo de un puñetazo?. ¿Acaso no era humano?

El sacerdote llegó a la altura del asesino y, con los ojos envueltos en las sombras de su cabello y esa perpetua sonrisa, posó una de sus manos enguantadas en el robusto brazo de Kerkaat. Éste volvió a estremecerse inexplicablemente, hasta el punto de que olvidó momentáneamente sus ansias de retorcerle el gaznate al maldito manipulador. A su alrededor, los mercenarios se miraron unos a otros, preguntándose cuándo podrían comenzar a disputarse el trofeo.

Xellos se inclinó sobre Kerkaat y, lentamente, le susurró:

"Emprendamos nuestro viaje, pues".

Lo siguiente que sintió Kerkaat fue que la oscuridad lo embargaba. Se movía en ella a velocidad ultrasónica. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo… ¿o cayó al cielo? No estaba seguro, ahora lo único real era la vertiginosa velocidad que lo mareaba y confundía y el frágil brazo del sacerdote, que lo sostenía con una fuerza impensable en un tipo como él.

Y de repente, tan rápido como había comenzado, cesó. Kerkaat, se encontró posando los pies en tierra firme, un descampado abrupto cubierto de hierba y rodeado de árboles. Intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero no pudo. Cayó de bruces y, con los ojos bailándole, sintió crecer la nausea en su estómago. Se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó sin freno. Xellos, detrás de él, esperó pacientemente.

Cuando por fin se hubo recuperado, Kerkaat observó a su alrededor, jadeando débilmente y con el rostro mortalmente pálido.

"Lo lamento", dijo Xellos rascándose la cabeza, cuando ya estaba seguro de que su acompañante lo escuchaba, "no hay muchos capaces de soportar estos viajes".

"¿Dónde estamos?, consiguió preguntar Kerkaat, con la voz enronquecida por el malestar.

"Aquí", respondió el sacerdote. Kerkaat le lanzó una mirada furibunda, y el sacerdote se apresuró a proseguir, "a un par de días del Bosque de _Yanavar_".

Kerkaat gruñó a modo de asentimiento, incorporándose con pesadez. Volvió a escrutar el terreno y, ceñudo, replicó:

"No reconozco este lugar", dijo. Observó el bosque que se alzaba ante él y rugió: "¡Maldita sea, esto es un condenado laberinto!"

"Confío en vuestra intuición", dijo Xellos, acentuando su expresión inocente.

"¡Eres una maldita hiena!", gritó Kerkaat, con los ojos enloquecidos y acercándose amenazador al sacerdote. Xellos reculó, sosteniendo su báculo a modo de defensa.

"Vamos, vamos, es lo máximo que puedo hacer de momento…", se defendió. Kerkaat, sin dejar de mirar a Xellos con unos ojos que lo descuartizarían si pudieran, se detuvo y suspiró.

"¿Qué ha pasado con los mercenarios?", inquirió.

"Bueno…", comenzó a responder Xellos, bajando la guardia al ver que pasaba el peligro, "les habrá resultado extraño ver cómo dos personas desaparecían de repente".

Kerkaat soltó un bufido.

"Les has engañado, igual que a mí".

Xellos emitió una enigmática risita y torció la boca en un gesto siniestro.

"De ningún modo: les advertí que vuestra cabeza sería suya si no aceptabais mis condiciones, y las aceptasteis", Xellos se encogió de hombros, "en fin, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere". Volvió a entreabrir sus ojos amatistas y los clavó con fijeza en el asesino, quien apartó la vista de forma inconsciente, maldiciéndose por su debilidad, y fingió inspeccionar de nuevo el terreno. "No les engañé… igual que no os mentí a vos, maese Kerkaat".

Crispando sus manos, el asesino se incorporó y, aún sin mirar al monje, dijo:

"Me voy. Tengo que realizar tu maldito encargo".

"¡Oh, es cierto! No os distraeré ni un minuto más."

Mascullando un juramento, Kerkaat comprobó su daga y sus pertenencias, y le sorprendió comprobar que su bolsa estaba cargada de provisiones. Sorprendido, miró a Xellos de hito en hito.

"¿Cuándo has…?"

Xellos respondió de la manera habitual: sonriendo.

"Bueno, mi señor", se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, apoyándose con el bastón, "confío en que cumpliréis con mis expectativas".

Dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse, sin esperar la despedida de Kerkaat. Cuando el sacerdote llegó a la altura de un árbol, Kerkaat preguntó:

"¿Cómo voy a encontrarte?

Xellos se giró sólo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su sonrisa, que en esta ocasión contenía un desconcertante aire maquiavélico.

"No os preocupéis, maese Kerkaat", dijo, "yo os encontraré a vos".

Ante tal respuesta, Kerkaat no pudo evitar formular otra pregunta, aunque la musitó para sí mismo:

"¿Quién eres en realidad, monje…?"

Inexplicablemente, Xellos le escuchó, o así lo demostraron las comisuras de sus labios.

Y otra vez esa frase…

"Eso es un secreto".

Despidiéndose con la mano, el sacerdote desapareció tras el árbol. Con un rugido de frustración, Kerkaat alcanzó el árbol en tres largas zancadas y alargó la mano para coger al desalmado individuo por la capa, zarandearlo y sonsacarle hasta los secretos más íntimos de su infancia.

Pero Xellos ya no estaba.

Habían pasado ya casi dos días. El sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte y Kerkaat por fin divisaba, desde lo alto de la ladera, las copas resplandecientes del Bosque de _Yanavar_. Antes de una hora, alcanzaría su destino.

Su cruel destino.

En un gesto inconsciente, el asesino desenvainó su daga y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos con elegancia. Su mano tembló y el objeto cayó al suelo. Maldiciendo, Kerkaat se inclinó y recogió el arma. Últimamente estaba fallando mucho, cometiendo errores en los que sólo tropezaría un niño, y no un asesino experimentado como él. ¿A qué se debía?, al maldito Xellos, sin duda, a su cáustica sonrisa, a su falso aire de inocencia.

A aquel maldito lugar, al que se veía obligado a regresar después de tanto tiempo.

A ella, que había regresado a sus pensamientos…

Kerkaat acarició ausente el hermoso collar de plata con la esmeralda incrustada que descansaba en su cuello, una esmeralda que le recordaba profundamente a los hermosos ojos verdes de la joven…

Sacudiendo la cabeza y ceñudo, Kerkaat se incorporó, guardó la daga y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en su objetivo: el territorio maldito.

Sin prisa, pero sin detenerse un solo instante, inició el descenso por la ladera.

· · ·

─ ¡Laidanne!

Lina corrió para situarse a la altura de la elfa, que no hacía más que caminar con rapidez, con la vista lejana en algún punto que sólo ella veía, y que, al parecer, actuaba como un poderoso imán para ella. Los aventureros avanzaban a través del camino, era patente la ausencia de _Feäntor_, que había desaparecido misteriosamente al salir el sol.

La muchacha no se detuvo al escuchar la llamada.

Frunciendo el ceño y suspirando, la hechicera llegó hasta ella, la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a volverse violentamente. Furiosa, la joven se vio obligada a detenerse y observó a la humana furibunda.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ gruñó.

─ Hemos accedido a ayudarte ─ dijo Lina, en un tono no menos peligroso _─_, Pero lo único que has hecho desde que emprendimos la marcha ha sido caminar, casi correr, sin ofrecernos siquiera una explicación. ¡Si quieres que te ayude cuéntanos adónde vamos, maldita sea!

Laidanne le ofreció una mirada helada, pero no respondió. Los ojos ardientes de la hechicera no vacilaron ni un ápice. Gourry, que en ese momento llegaba corriendo hasta ellas, vaciló al observar la visible tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Alternó sus ojos confusos de una a otra, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Laidanne le sacó del apuro suspirando, relajándose y mirando a Lina con un atisbo de disculpa.

─ Tienes razón, lo siento ─ dijo. Lina también aplacó su furia y relajó la presión en el hombro de la elfa, aunque no dejó de mirarla, esperando la explicación. Laidanne volvió a suspirar y comenzó _─_ verás… como te dije, conozco la ruta del asesino. Sé a dónde se dirige.

─ Eso es evidente ─ dijo Lina, sarcástica _─._ Va a donde estoy yo. Lo único que tendríamos que hacer es sentarnos y esperar.

Laidanne negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

─ No… se ha desviado de su objetivo, aunque no sé por qué. Antes tiene que cumplir otro encargo. Y el lugar al que va… ─ la elfa se ausentó, pensativa y nerviosa, por lo que no pudo ver el gesto inquisitivo de Lina. Una vez más se preguntó cómo demonios sabía todas esas cosas, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Conociendo el carácter evasivo de la joven, no dudaba que se negaría a responder y cambiaría de tema de inmediato.

─ ¿A dónde se dirige, pues? ─ preguntó Lina, impaciente. Tras ella, Gourry ignoraba la conversación e inspeccionaba el terreno.

Laidanne parpadeó y observó a Lina como si la viera por primera vez. Entonces, sus ojos parecieron reconocerla, y respondió:

─ Al Bosque de _Yanavar_.

Lina reaccionó como si una horda de orcos surgiera de improviso de las profundidades arbóreas. Retrocedió varios pasos, alarmada. Laidanne le dirigió una mirada conmiserativa, sin duda pensando que la hechicera, como todo el que conocía los terribles poderes del Bosque, temía el lugar.

─ Sé fuerte ─ dijo la elfa, comprensiva _─._ Sé que eres reacia a entrar allí, pero es un lugar fácil de evadir cuando lo conoces bien. No tengas miedo.

Pero Lina no respondió como Laidanne esperaba.

─ ¿Tener miedo? ─ inquirió la hechicera con emoción contenida. Sus ojos brillaban de júbilo, y sus manos unidas temblaban de impaciencia _─._ El Bosque de _Yanavar_… reza la leyenda que en su interior se oculta el mal, que la maléfica inteligencia del lugar sólo conoce un objetivo: eliminar a los intrusos.

─ S… sí, y me temo que no es una leyenda ─ balbuceó Laidanne, cada vez más confusa ante la actitud gozosa de Lina.

─ Eso significa… ─ prosiguió la hechicera, sonriendo ampliamente.

─ ¿Eso significa…? ─ inquirió Gourry, que se había aproximado al oír el tono emocionado de su compañera y ahora escuchaba con vivo interés.

Lina alzó un puño y, desafiante, clamó al cielo:

─ ¡Eso significa que en su interior tiene que haber un gran tesoro!

El grupo se sumió en un atónito silencio al escuchar las inesperadas palabras. Estando Laidanne en estado de shock, Gourry tomó la palabra, suspirando con resignación.

─ No piensas en otra cosa, Lina…

─ ¡Laidanne! ─ gritó la hechicera, asiendo por los hombros a la anonadada muchacha y decidiendo ignorar la observación del espadachín _─._ Prometimos ayudarte en todo lo posible… ¡Iremos a ese malévolo bosque, nos adentraremos en la espesura maldita por ti!

─ De… de acuerdo ─ murmuró la elfa, volviendo en sí momentáneamente.

─ "Por ti", dice… ─ musitó Gourry, soltando un bufido irónico _─._ Pero si sólo le interesa el susodicho tesoro, será interesada…

Por desgracia, Lina lo escuchó.

Con un suspiro pesaroso, Laidanne observó a la hechicera, quien en ese momento se dedicaba a lanzarse sobre Gourry y estirarle las mejillas con rabia. El guerrero clamaba perdón, entre gritos, mientras intentaba desembarazarse de la joven.

Un tesoro… la elfa esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Recordó a alguien que, en su día, también había penetrado en _Yanavar_ con una idea similar ─ sólo que, en su caso, su "tesoro" consistía en encumbrar su propio orgullo personal ─, llegando hasta ella de forma accidental.

Decidió no comentarle a Lina lo mucho que se equivocaba: era mejor que tuviera un aliciente para seguir adelante.

Al amanecer del tercer día de viaje, Lina y Gourry continuaron la marcha a buen paso. La hechicera les obligaba a caminar mucho y descansar poco; las imágenes de montañas de monedas y piedras preciosas refulgían tanto en sus ojos que a Gourry le pareció que, sólo con alargar la mano, podría coger el oro de sus pupilas.

La tarde cayó sobre ellos de inmediato, un momento que el trío aprovechó para reponer fuerzas y llenar el estómago con sustanciosas cantidades de comida.

Estaban en las lindes de los Bosques de _Yanavar_.

─ ¿Es éste el misterioso bosque? ─ preguntó Gourry mirando con curiosidad los árboles altos y verdes, mientras mordía con avidez un mendrugo de pan seco que, en tales circunstancias, le sabía a gloria _─._ Pues no parece muy amenazador…

─ Esa es su estrategia, hacernos creer que es un territorio alegre e inofensivo ─ replicó Lina, ingiriendo una buena cantidad de carne _─._ ¡Oye Gourry, estaba reservando ese pan para el final!

Laidanne ni siquiera se percató de que el porrazo de Lina había enviado volando a Gourry justo a sus pies. Sentada en una roca, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto de la espesura que sólo ella veía, y brillaban con patente melancolía. Lina la observó largamente, confusa ante la actitud de la joven. Se incorporó y, con lentitud, se aproximó a la elfa. Cuando ésta sintió la sombra de la hechicera cerniéndose sobre ella, dio un respingo, alarmada, y suspiró con alivio al ver de quién se trataba.

─ Me has asustado ─ dijo.

─ Lo siento ─ se disculpó Lina, con una sonrisa _─._ Oye. ¿Te encuentras bien, Laidanne?

La muchacha asintió con un gesto igual de afectuoso.

─ Sí, es sólo que estoy cansada. El largo viaje me ha agotado.

Otra vez mentía. Laidanne resultaba ser un libro abierto para la hechicera. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que era capaz de engañarla?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Lina se sentó junto a ella.

─ Dime. ¿Qué sabes de este bosque?

Laidanne dio un respingo y, mirando a Lina con una expresión de inmensa culpabilidad, negó con la cabeza, temblorosa.

─ N… no sé nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

─ Vamos Laidanne ─ la cortó la maga negra, exasperada _─._ No soy estúpida: antes, cuando creías que el Bosque me daba miedo, dijiste: "Sé que eres reacia a entrar allí, pero es un lugar fácil de evadir cuando lo conoces bien".

Laidanne abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y maravillada de que Lina recordase las palabras exactas.

─ ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes y acabamos de una vez? ─ finalizó la hechicera.

Laidanne se mordió el labio, seguramente intentando rumiar alguna excusa, pero acabó por darse por vencida y suspiró. Apartó los ojos de la hechicera y abrazó sus propias piernas con los brazos.

─ Está bien… hace tiempo estuve en este bosque ─ admitió, enterrando ligeramente la cabeza en las rodillas, aunque la luz triste en sus ojos continuaba siendo visible _─._ Estuve bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para aprender a defenderme de sus malignos ataques.

Lina asintió, pero no dijo nada. Al ver que su oyente no iba a añadir ningún comentario, la elfa continuó:

─ No hay mucho que contar… las leyendas resultaron ser sumamente acertadas. Al entrar en el Bosque, lo primero que sientes es una benigna sensación de paz y serenidad: el Bosque desea que te tranquilices, que bajes la guardia ─ el rostro de Laidanne se ensombreció ─; es entonces cuando ataca. De repente, tienes la sensación de que una sombra malévola se cierra sobre ti, asfixiándote: sientes que te arropa como un manto de terror y desesperanza, pero cuando intentas huir, ya es demasiado tarde.

Lina asintió, tensa.

─ El Bosque te ataca ─ finalizó la hechicera.

Gourry, quien se había sentado frente a las dos jóvenes, escuchaba el relato con sorpresa y temor reverencial.

─ Puede atacarte de varias formas ─ prosiguió la elfa _─_ enviándote jaurías de lobos hambrientos, grupos de orcos… lo peor del caso es que parece _preparar _el terreno para la ocasión. Por ejemplo, si te embosca una horda de trolls, _Yanavar_ se asegurará de que estés en alguna cueva húmeda, en la cual no puedas encender ni una sola antorcha, en la cual tus enemigos no se sientan amenazados por su más acuciado temor: el fuego.

Permanecieron mucho rato en silencio, reflexionando acerca del poder infernal al que se disponían a enfrentarse. Lina no tenía miedo a nada: el temor era el compañero de los niños y los cobardes, decía ella; sin embargo, era lo suficientemente sensata como para no subestimar a su enemigo, y mucho menos a uno que estaría presente en cada árbol, en cada roca, en cada río.

La luz anaranjada del atardecer dio paso al azul oscurecido de la noche. Lina dio un respingo, sorprendiéndose de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

─ En fin, supongo que ya va siendo hora de continuar ─ dijo Gourry. El guerrero, siempre un hombre de acción, ya se había puesto de pie y se aproximaba a la entrada del Bosque con agilidad. La hechicera se dispuso a imitarle, pero antes dedicó una ceñuda mirada a Laidanne.

─ No pareces sorprenderte de que sea de noche ─ dijo _─,_ ya podrías habernos avisado.

Pero Laidanne negó tranquilamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

─ Era necesario esperar a que anocheciera ─ dijo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho en forma de cruz, cerrar los ojos y murmurar unas palabras en el lenguaje de los elfos. Una energía pura y brillante comenzó a envolver un punto del terreno situado entre Lina y ella. La hechicera y el espadachín observaron con curiosidad.

La energía se retorció y giró sobre sí misma, hasta que poco a poco fue tomando una forma corpórea.

La forma de un lobo.

─ ¡Es el lobo! ─ exclamó Gourry, reculando con sorpresa. Pero Lina no tardó en recordar.

─ Es cierto, me dijiste que era una criatura del Plano Astral ─ dijo _─._ Pero. ¿Por qué de noche?

Laidanne se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba a _Feäntor_, que había corrido hasta su ama y frotaba la cabeza contra ella en gesto cariñoso.

─ La luna influye sobre él, así que de día lo dejo descansar ─ dijo _─._ ¿Vamos?

Los aventureros se adentraron en la espesura. El Bosque no parecía tener nada de especial, excepto una belleza sublime y casi sobrenatural; sin embargo, quizás debido a las sombras de la noche o al conocimiento que los tres poseían acerca del lugar, todos miraban con aprensión cada rincón de la zona, reaccionando con un respingo ante cualquier sonido de forma paranoica. Únicamente el lobo parecía tranquilo: su pelaje plateado y sus ojos amarillos brillaban con tal fuerza que resultaba un excelente vehículo de luz, aunque acabó por alejarse tanto del grupo en calidad de explorador que pronto dejó de serles útil.

Un ruido sordo y un grito ahogado advirtieron a las dos mujeres que Gourry acababa de tropezar con algo, aunque ninguna alcanzó a verlo. Oyeron maldecir al guerrero mientras intentaba incorporarse.

─ ¿Estás bien, Gourry? ─ inquirió Lina, aproximándose a su compañero casi a ciegas y ayudándolo a levantarse.

─ Maldita sea, no veo nada ─ farfulló Gourry _─._ ¿Por qué tenemos que entrar de noche? No deberíamos haber descansado tanto tiempo...

─ Necesito a _Feäntor_ en este lugar ─ dijo Laidanne. Los ojos verdes de la joven resplandecían con un fulgor rojizo que lo observaba todo de forma penetrante y agitada _─._ Lo siento, no recordaba que los humanos carecéis de visión infrarroja.

─ No hay otra solución… ─ masculló Lina. Con una palmada y unas palabras arcanas, una bola de luz surgió de ellas y se alzó, iluminando el terreno.

─ ¡Es verdad, no recordaba que podías hacer eso! ─ exclamó Gourry, visiblemente aliviado. La luz blanca de la esfera iluminaba sus facciones enmarcadas por el cabello rubio, confiriéndole un aire espectral _─._ ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

─ No quería revelar nuestra posición a ningún posible enemigo ─ respondió Lina, con un suspiro de frustración.

─ Eso no serviría de nada ─ dijo la voz de Laidanne. La elfa se encaramaba a los árboles, indagando en el terreno con movimientos felinos _─_ El Bosque acabará por encontrarte.

Continuaron andando al menos una hora más, con cautela y lentitud, bajo la luminiscencia etérea de la esfera de luz invocada por Lina, que avanzaba flotando en el aire sobre ella. Durante ese tiempo, no sucedió nada digno de mención ─ excepto cierta ocasión en la que _Feäntor_ volvió sobre sus pasos, tan silencioso que sobresaltó a Gourry, provocándole al guerrero una desafortunada caída en un arroyo de agua helada ─. Exhaustos, aunque más por el temor contenido que por la caminata, humanos, elfa y lobo alcanzaron un pequeño claro apacible, y decidieron tomarse un respiro en él.

Precisamente lo que el Bosque quería.

Los tres viajeros se sentaron con pesadez en la hierba, observando a su alrededor con desconfianza, y _Feäntor_ se puso a rondar por los extremos de la zona, buscando enemigos y amenazas y actuando como un excelente guardián. Lina se acurrucó sobre sí misma, tiritando.

─ Hace frío. ¿No creéis? ─ preguntó. Los interrogados asintieron. Pese a todo, la hechicera era muy consciente, al igual que sus compañeros, de que en el Bosque las temperaturas eran muy elevadas, por lo que el sudor frío y el temblor acusado no resultaban ser síntomas de un ambiente gélido, precisamente.

Todos habían comenzado a sentirlo: el "manto de terror y desesperanza" que se cernía sobre ellos.

─ ¿Enciendo una fogata? ─ preguntó Gourry con voz ronca, al tiempo que miraba tras de sí en gesto temeroso. El sudor que perlaba la frente del guerrero le comunicó a Lina que él no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor que ella.

Únicamente Laidanne parecía dominar en algo la situación. La elfa negó ante la pregunta del guerrero.

─ No dañes al Bosque ─ dijo ─ o su venganza será terrible.

Lina observó a Laidanne con una furia fruto del miedo.

─ ¡Podrías habernos advertido antes de entrar! ─ rugió en un susurro _─._ Más de una vez estuve tentada de darle una patada a uno de estos asquerosos….

Las copas de los árboles temblaron y se agitaron, entonando una especie de canto fúnebre que prometía muerte. El trío se encogió de miedo, mirando a los árboles como si fuesen colosos enfurecidos. _Feäntor_ se limitó a ponerse en guardia con serena y digna actitud.

Lina carraspeó, nerviosa.

─ Que… quería decir… que me gusta mucho este bosque… ─ rectificó la maga en tono de disculpa.

Pero los temblores no cesaron; en todo caso, lo que hicieron fue aumentar, y las copas ennegrecidas por la oscuridad se agitaron como si un viento invisible las meciera con violencia. La luz de la esfera de Lina bañaba los árboles con una luz mortecina que les adjudicaba el aspecto siniestro de algo capaz de moverse por sí mismo.

Laidanne se incorporó de un salto, colocando sus manos en posición por si se veía obligada a defenderse. Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor con terror, viendo algo que sólo sus roja visión elfa era capaz de captar. Tras ella, _Feäntor_ clavó sus ojos amarillos en la misma dirección, rugiendo y enseñando los dientes.

─ Esto no me gusta ─ musitó la elfa con voz temblorosa _─._ No me gusta nada…

─ ¿Qué es? ─ inquirió Lina, mirando en torno a sí con gesto de impotencia, sin saber qué los amenazaba, de qué debía defenderse _─._ ¿Qué has visto?

La hechicera escuchó cómo Gourry desenvainaba su espada.

─ Lina… ─ murmuró el espadachín, con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico. La hechicera asintió. El trío se juntó espalda contra espalda, sin bajar la guardia un solo instante. _Feäntor_ parecía cada vez más furioso, y su pelaje de plata estaba erizado: los instintos le advertían del peligro. Las copas de los árboles ahora se sacudían tan violentamente, desparramando hojas sobre el terreno, que parecía que caerían sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

Laidanne continuaba con sus ojos fijos en la espesura.

─ ¡Laidanne! ─ chilló Lina, cada vez más asustada y, en consecuencia, más furiosa por ello.

─ ¡Nos rodean! ─ fue todo lo que dijo la elfa, en el mismo tono de voz.

Y entonces, sus enemigos aparecieron.

Al menos tres gigantes, de más de treinta metros de altura y aspecto salvaje, se abalanzaron sobre el grupo, gritando con una espantosa voz de barítono. Pillada por sorpresa, sorprendida por no haberles oído llegar, la hechicera vio atónita cómo uno de los gigantes levantaba su enorme maza de madera, dispuesta a aplastar al pequeño insecto que tenía delante. Con una improvisada voltereta, la hechicera se alejó de la mortífera arma. El viento que produjo la maza al chocar contra el viento le revolvió el pelo, ocultando su rostro. Se apresuró a apartarse los mechones para tener visibilidad y plantarle cara a su enemigo, que de nuevo se aproximaba a ella.

Y, en ese momento, la luz de su esfera luminosa se apagó, sumiéndolos a todos en la oscuridad.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó la hechicera, aterrorizada, reculando hacia atrás instintivamente hasta chocar contra un árbol _─._ ¡No, no, maldita sea!

Unió las manos para volver a invocar la esfera, sin saber por qué demonios se había esfumado.

Pero la maza de más de trescientos kilos se estampó a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Con un respingo, presa del pánico, la hechicera se echó al suelo y se arrastró por la hierba, buscando un buen lugar en el que esconderse. Pero no encontró ninguno: el claro era una vasta extensión desprovista de rocas; el suelo únicamente estaba cubierto por la hierba.

Justo lo que el Bosque quería…

De repente, a Lina le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Laidanne?. ¿Se habría librado de la furia de los gigantes, o había muerto en el intento. ¿Y Gourry, qué había sido de él? La asaltó la súbita visión del guerrero aplastado por una de las mortíferas mazas, convertido en una masa sanguinolenta, sin saber ni siquiera qué lo había matado… Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la hechicera sin darse cuenta, mientras seguía arrastrándose por la hierba con la oscuridad cerrada sobre ella, asfixiándola, aplastándola. ¿Cómo demonios había accedido a iniciar una empresa semejante¡Cómo se arrepentía! Moriría allí, sola, pues estaba convencida de que sus compañeros habían muerto. Todo estaba perdido…

Un morro suave se estrelló contra su cara, instándola a volver en sí. Lina alzó la vista y vio unos ojos ambarinos, brillantes, clavados en ella, y un pelaje plateado, majestuoso, que cubría un cuerpo musculoso. La hermosa visión la llenó de esperanza, y asiéndose a su luz como si le fuera la vida en ello, se incorporó con lentitud, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

─ ¡Lina! ─ gritó de repente una voz suave, frente a ella. Dirigió sus ojos al punto del que procedía y vio a Laidanne, sus ojos rojos posados en ella. Entre sus manos sostenía una energía luminosa de tonalidad azulada, que la iluminaban con fuerza. La elfa no dejaba de moverse, concentrada a medias y esquivando a su adversario con presteza y seguridad _─._ ¡Lina, sé fuerte¡No tengas miedo, eso es lo que _él_ quiere!

Lina volvió en sí como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un jarro de agua helada. Observó a su alrededor, dominando a medias el pánico. _Feäntor_ se apostaba junto a ella en ademán protector.

─ ¿Gourry? ─ gritó la hechicera, temerosa

─ ¡Estoy aquí, Lina! ─ gritó la poderosa, tranquilizadora voz. De repente, fue consciente de muchas más cosas: los jadeos entrecortados del guerrero, sus esfuerzos por escapar del gigante invisible por la penumbra, los mandobles de su afilada espada, que cortaban el aire con frenesí _─._ ¡¿Pero qué te pasa¡Esto no es propio de ti, lucha de una vez!

El alivio recorrió a Lina como un tónico reconfortante, dejándola momentáneamente mareada. La voz de Gourry penetró en sus sentidos como una música celestial.

Y ya no tuvo miedo.

Se incorporó, avergonzada por su actuación, justo cuando Laidanne llevaba a cabo su hechizo: con movimientos violentos, lanzó el conjuro al objetivo que sólo ella podía ver.

─ ¡_Aqua Create_!

Un chorro de agua luminosa surgió de la tierra, golpeando al gigante con violencia y haciendo que se tambaleara hasta caerse. La fuerte luz producida por el impacto del hechizo iluminó la zona unos segundos, y Lina pudo verlo todo: Gourry se defendía bastante bien de su adversario, esquivando con agilidad sus golpes al tiempo que lanzaba estocadas a sus piernas, con la esperanza de hacerle perder el equilibro; aun a ciegas, el espadachín era muy capaz de guiarse por sus instintos guerreros. El gigante del que Lina escapara antes parecía confuso, al otro lado del claro, buscando a su presa. _Feäntor_ decidió lanzarse al ataque en esos momentos, aproximándose a la bestia solitaria.

Lina comprendió.

¡Los gigantes tampoco veían en la oscuridad!

Con una sonrisa de renovada confianza, la hechicera juntó sus manos. La llama de sus ojos había vuelto a brillar con más intensidad que nunca, casi rivalizando con las pupilas infrarrojas de la elfa.

─ Así que, después de todo, tienes tus fallos. ¿Verdad, selva inmunda? ─ musitó. La luminiscencia del hechizo shamánico de Laidanne no tardó en desvanecerse, encerrándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad. Pero Lina ya no necesitaba ver: sabía dónde estaba su víctima, la tenía perfectamente situada. Cerró los ojos para agudizar sus otros sentidos: oído, olfato y tacto trabajaron unidos, alimentando el poder de la hechicera. Se aisló del mundo durante un instante, canalizando la magia del hechizo que se disponía a recitar. No temía a los gigantes: de uno de ellos se ocupaba Laidanne, una excelente maga shamánica de extraordinaria agilidad; el otro era cosa de Gourry, y la hechicera confiaba en él, siempre confiaba en él.

_Feäntor_ se ocupaba de distraer al tercero: su futura víctima.

Uniendo sus manos, dejando fluir la magia en su interior, Lina comenzó su cántico arcano:

─ _Espíritus surgidos de la tierra _─ su voz sonaba susurrante, casi sobrenatural. La suave barrera mágica proporcionada por el hechizo la envolvió como la calidez del regazo de una madre ─ _por mis palabras y plegarias¡reunid en mí vuestro poder y vuestra experiencia!_

La magia se manifestó en sus manos: sintió el éxtasis de la energía mágica, que brotaba de su cuerpo confiriéndole el poder.

─ ¡Al suelo, Gourry! ─ la voz alerta de Laidanne sonó como un murmullo lejano, así como el grito del guerrero, que no necesitaba que le alertaran.

Lina abrió los ojos y culminó su sortilegio:

─ ¡¡_Dill Brand_!!

La tierra tembló, y el resplandor del hechizo proporcionó a Lina una espléndida visión de la devastación causada por su magia. Una explosión de tierra surgió del suelo, lanzando por los aires al gigante, que se contorsionó espasmódicamente cuando sus huesos se rompieron, con un gran crujido, al regresar al suelo. _Feäntor_, raudo y despierto, ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no salir malparado. Los otros dos gigantes, víctimas de la onda expansiva, se tambalearon violentamente y miraron a su alrededor con aire estúpido: el primero en caer fue el rival de Gourry, que no pudo resistir por más tiempo los profundos tajos sangrantes abiertos diestramente en sus piernas. Sin pérdida de tiempo, el guerrero se encaramó de un salto al monstruo y hundió la espada en su corazón. Laidanne no tuvo tanta suerte: cayó casi al mismo tiempo que el tercer gigante, y éste, al advertir la incapacidad de su presa, alzó su porra para aplastarla. Con los ojos desorbitados, la elfa advirtió que no podría apartarse a tiempo.

Un aullido resonó en el aire: una forma argéntea y brillante, similar a una centella debido a la velocidad con la que se aproximaba, llegó hasta su enemigo y le hundió unos afilados colmillos en la garganta con violencia. El brazo fláccido del titán cayó inerte, al igual que su maza, esta última con un estruendo ensordecedor.

Y entonces, sobrevino el silencio.

Aturdida, exhausta por el trance y el combate, Lina se dejó caer en la hierba, tomando aire en fuertes jadeos. La cabeza le latía con violencia y sentía sus ropas empapadas en sudor. Laidanne y Gourry no dudaron en hacer lo mismo: aliviada al ver que su enemigo caía, la elfa permaneció en la misma posición y tumbó la cabeza en la hierba; _Feäntor_ se arrodilló junto a ella, mirando a su ama con preocupación. Gourry se sentó sobre el ancho pecho del monstruo, sosteniéndose con la espada como si fuera un bastón. Los rubios cabellos se adherían a su húmedo rostro.

Una luz blanca iluminó el terreno: Laidanne, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, había invocado la esfera de luz en esta ocasión, pero nadie tenía todavía ánimos para levantarse. Finalmente fue el guerrero quien se incorporó, recuperado gracias a su poderosa constitución.

─ ¿Estáis bien? ─ preguntó, con voz profundamente cansada.

─ S… sí ─ respondió Laidanne débilmente.

Lina alzó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento.

Pero esto no le bastaba al guerrero. Con un esfuerzo inmenso, se aproximó a la hechicera, sin dejar de observarla con ojos de preocupación. Se arrodilló junto a ella. Lina, al notar la presencia tan conocida, entreabrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─ Estoy bien ─ dijo la maga negra, con voz ronca _─._ ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Gourry se limitó a asentir, pero no apartó los ojos de Lina. Su expresión inquieta no varió un ápice. Lina se apresuró a incorporarse, consciente de que Gourry sería capaz de armar un escándalo si la veía incapacitada. Miró a su alrededor aparentando calma.

─ Tendremos que irnos de aquí. ¿No te parece? ─ dijo, con voz desfallecida. La hechicera se relamió los labios secos y cuarteados.

─ Sí ─ asintió Gourry con una débil sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, sacó su odre de agua y se lo ofreció a la muchacha _─._ Toma, bebe un poco. Estás sedienta.

Lina quería replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que, en esos momentos, sería capaz de matar por una sola gota de agua. Cogió la cantimplora y bebió con avidez.

Mientras lo hacía, sintió cómo los dedos de Gourry recorrían su rostro y le apartaban los húmedos mechones castaños con ternura.

─ Debes de estar agotada… ─ susurró él, con una voz irresistiblemente cálida.

Lina se atragantó con el agua, y aprovechó la bendita excusa para apartar la cara debido a la tos. Volviendo a la normalidad, le devolvió la cantimplora a Gourry y, con voz trémula, dijo:

─ Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho. Vamos, bebe un poco tú también. Lo necesitas ─ Gourry abrió la boca para protestar, visiblemente alarmado por el acceso de tos de Lina, pero la hechicera se incorporó de inmediato y se alejó de él, aproximándose a Laidanne. La elfa, aunque agotada, ya respiraba con normalidad y, sentada en la hierba, acariciaba las sedosas orejas de _Feäntor_ con gesto cariñoso. El lobo permanecía acostado, relajado y tranquilo.

─ Laidanne. ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Lina. La elfa la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

─ Sí ─ dijo _─._ Has estado genial, Lina: conseguiste dominar el pánico y manejar la situación… ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?

─ ¡¿Q… qué?! N… no, por nada ─ balbuceó la maga, frotándose las mejillas ruborizadas y evocando, con un agradable mareo, el suave roce de los dedos del espadachín _─._ Es que… cada vez que recuerdo cómo perdí el control…

Laidanne asintió, aceptando con sencillez la excusa de Lina. Ésta suspiró para sus adentros, aliviada.

─ No tienes por qué avergonzarte ─ dijo la elfa _─._ Yo pasé por el mismo trance cuando entré aquí por primera vez, todos lo hacemos. Ya te lo he dicho: el Bosque se aprovecha del miedo, utiliza los temores más primarios para confundir a su enemigo y aniquilarlo. Lo que has visto hoy aquí es sólo una muestra de…

La elfa se detuvo de improviso, y su expresión cambió radicalmente. Sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa, comenzó a sudar y a respirar entrecortadamente. Por un momento, Lina temió que fuera a desmayarse.

─ ¡Laidanne!. ¿Qué…? ─ inquirió Lina, alargando sus brazos hacia el tembloroso cuerpo de la muchacha. Pero ésta se incorporó de un salto, fijando los ojos en un punto del terreno como hiciera segundos antes de la aparición de los gigantes. Percibiendo la agitación de su ama, _Feäntor_ se puso en guardia. Lina y Gourry hicieron lo mismo; aunque agotados, esperaban ver surgir de entre los árboles una horda de titanes.

De improviso, de entre las profundidades arbóreas surgió una figura… pero no se trataba de ningún gigante, ni de ninguna otra bestia. Era un hombre, un humano de estatura media, delgado y de largo cabello negro; la luz albina de la esfera iluminaba sus facciones robustas y curtidas, y sus ojos negros absorbían la luminiscencia como un par de vórtices. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza una hermosa y afilada daga.

Lina advirtió de inmediato que el hombre no era creación del Bosque, pues, al igual que ellos, el individuo parecía confuso. Atribuyó el silencio y el sigilo con el que se había aproximado a ellos a su propia pericia y maestría. El extraño se detuvo, petrificado, posando sus ojos atónitos en la figura de la elfa y acariciando distraídamente un colgante que colgaba de su cuello, y cuya esmeralda refulgía de forma sobrenatural. Laidanne también permanecía quieta, anclada en la tierra como una estatua de mármol; el único movimiento lo produjeron sus labios, que se abrieron para musitar, con voz ausente y desmayada:

─ Kerkaat…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

Fin del capítulo dos, en el que por fin he introducido algo de magia xD. Por fin, empiezo a tener una visión clara de lo que sucederá en el fic, porque al comenzarlo, lo hice casi a ciegas, sosteniendo con hilos algunas de mis ideas.

En fin, paso a comentar las curiosidades:

- Todo el capítulo gira en torno al misterioso Bosque de _Yanavar_, territorio surgido "casi" única y exclusivamente de mi imaginación, y que no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de Slayers. Digo lo de "casi" porque, en realidad, el Bosque es un guiño inconsciente a cierto lugar de la saga literaria _El Ciclo de la Puerta de la Muerte_: el _Laberinto_, un territorio inteligente y malévolo de similares características. Si alguno de vosotros se ha leído la saga, es posible que se haya percatado de ello xD.

- Esto no lo comenté en el capítulo anterior, así que lo hago ahora: _Feäntor_, el lobo, es otro claro homenaje a _Guenwyvar_, la pantera mágica que acompaña a _Drizzt Do'Urden_, el elfo oscuro de los _Reinos Olvidados_. En realidad, no sé con certeza si he cometido algún error con respecto a las características del Plano Astral en Slayers, pues en él habitan los demonios, pero, aparte de los dioses _shinzoku_, no se sabe de entidades benignas que lo pueblen (al menos, yo no lo sé); pero esto es un fanfic, así que en cualquier caso, no importa.

Creo que esto es todo, por el momento… si se me escapa alguna curiosidad, ya os la comentaré en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que estéis disfrutando no sólo con Lina y Gourry (y Xellos ), sino con mis propios personajes: soy consciente de que, si esperáis un fanfic en el que sólo aparezcan los protagonistas de la serie, os puede acabar aburriendo.

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel  
**_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago._


	4. Intrigas

**3. Intrigas.**

Cuando Lina se adentró cautelosa en los Bosques de _Yanavar_, lo primero que sintió, y escuchó, fueron los sonidos del bosque: el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, el suave ulular de los búhos, el inocente discurrir de los arroyos, los graznidos de las criaturas desconocidas que acechaban en la espesura… Teniendo en cuenta su alterado estado emocional entonces, le había resultado irritantemente difícil ignorar los ecos, tan corrientes y, al mismo tiempo, siniestros.

En ese momento, en cambio, lo había conseguido. El Bosque parecía permanecer tan silencioso como ella, atento, al igual que su compañero, Gourry, a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Laidanne continuaba mirando al recién llegado, quien por lo visto resultaba ser el asesino que iba tras sus pasos, con extrema fijeza. La hechicera observó a la elfa con inquietud; parecía estar completamente ausente: su rostro había adquirido una palidez mortal y las piernas le temblaban de tal manera que Lina temió que fuera a desmayarse.

Se acercó a la joven y la sujetó por los brazos, pero ésta no pareció darse cuenta de su contacto. La maga negra clavó entonces sus ojos en el llamado Kerkaat, quien no parecía estar pasándolo mucho mejor; la única diferencia con respecto al estado de Laidanne era que, en lugar de desvanecerse, transformaba su aturdimiento en rabia contenida; al menos, así lo demostraban sus relampagueantes ojos negros y sus manos bronceadas, que se crispaban sobre la daga y el colgante, respectivamente.

─ ¿Os conocéis? ─ inquirió Gourry, titubeante, alternando sus ojos de la elfa al humano. Sobraba decir que la intención del guerrero era romper la tensión, como siempre.

Nadie respondió, nadie se movió. Irritada, la humana miró al asesino enfurecida.

─ Bueno, ya está bien¿no? ─ preguntó con voz amenazadora _─._ Oye tú… Kerkaat, o como te llames. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

El asesino consiguió por fin apartar la vista de Laidanne _─ _aunque con esfuerzo _─_ y la depositó en la hechicera. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon, penetrando en las pupilas de su futura víctima hasta su mismísima alma. Ella se estremeció ante tan inquisitiva mirada, pero no apartó los ojos. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

─ Lina Inverse ─ la voz ronca del humano sonó como una susurrante sentencia.

─ Así me llamo, en efecto ─ dijo la hechicera, sin amilanarse _─._ Veo que empezamos con buen pie…

Pero Lina no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más. Con movimientos veloces y diestros, con una agilidad que rivalizaba con la del mismo _Feäntor_, el asesino corrió hasta ella daga en mano, sin darle tiempo a pensar. Podría haberse encontrado, en menos de un segundo, con la hoja del arma clavada en su garganta, pues ni ella, ni quiera Gourry, supieron reaccionar a tiempo ante la inesperada carrera, y la vertiginosa sombra que se aproximaba a ellos.

Pero Laidanne se interpuso, y el humano se vio obligado a detenerse, mirando a la elfa de hito en hito. Ésta temblaba violentamente, pero no se apartó, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos verdes. Lina sabía que era aquél el momento de actuar, pero la impresión y la curiosidad pudieron con ella.

─ Apártate Laidanne ─ gruñó el asesino con voz cortante, cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente para hablar _─._ Esto no te concierne.

La elfa negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

─ No ─ respondió, la voz entrecortada. Lina tuvo la sensación de que intentaba contener unas lágrimas que pugnaban por Salir _─._ No, Kerkaat. No pude detenerte entonces… esta vez lo haré.

─ ¡Apártate! ─ rugió Kerkaat, con un ademán violento que situó la punta de la daga en la garganta de la joven. Este gesto produjo un respingo no menos brusco en la muchacha, pero no se apartó. A su lado, _Feäntor_ rugía, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra aquel que amenazaba a su ama.

Esta vez, incluso Gourry parecía reacio a hablar, decidido a observar en vez de actuar. Miró a Lina inquisitivo, con la espada desenvainada, pero ésta negó con la cabeza levemente. Sus ojos castaños permanecían posados en el asesino, en las emociones que mostraban sus facciones contraídas por el odio; sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría resultar fatal para Laidanne, y más ante un rival tan peligroso, por lo que no se atrevía a moverse.

De un momento a otro, Kerkaat perdería la paciencia: sus ojos destellaban con un tenue brillo febril que demostraba que no bromeaba en sus amenazas.

Si nadie hacía nada, esa noche el Bosque de _Yanavar_ se alimentaría con sangre. Sangre de elfa.

Pero. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Debía pensar en algo, y rápido…

─ ¡Vamos, vamos! ─ Una voz se alzó en el aire, casi haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo por la sorpresa. Una voz que le resultaba poderosa y terriblemente familiar a la hechicera _─._ Creo que estáis sacando las cosas de quicio. Maese Kerkaat, por favor… ¿podríais bajar esa la daga?

Eso hizo Kerkaat. Pero no porque se lo ordenaran, advirtió Lina, aun entre la confusión, sino porque el asesino estaba tan perplejo que su mano se retiró de su presa de forma automática.

─ ¡Tú! ─ gritó, furioso, mirando a todos lados sin localizar la procedencia de la voz.

─ Sí, yo, aunque tengo un nombre. ¿Recordáis? ─ Con un sonido sobrenatural, la figura del extraño se materializó en el aire, frente al grupo. Sonriendo apaciblemente, sosteniendo el báculo entre sus manos enfundadas en guantes, se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo _─._ Me alegra veros de nuevo.

─ ¡¡Tú!! ─ la voz de la hechicera sonó todavía más colérica que la de Kerkaat, si cabe _─._ ¡Xellos!

Como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia, Xellos dirigió su rostro confuso a la maga, para luego esbozar una amplia y alegre sonrisa y rascarse la cabeza con candidez.

─ ¡Vaya, Lina, hola! ─ saludó con voz cálida y despreocupada _─._ ¡Pero si estás aquí! Y también está Gourry, qué sorpresa.

─ ¡Hola Xellos! ─ saludó el espadachín, campechano _─._ ¿Cómo va eso?

Xellos se dispuso a responder, pero entonces una roca se estrelló en la cara del sacerdote, quien cayó en la hierba con un ruido sordo. Alzó la magullada cara para mirar a Lina con indignación.

─ ¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?

Por toda respuesta, la hechicera se abalanzó sobre su viejo "camarada", apretujando su cuello con las manos.

─ ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! ─ rugió la joven _─._ ¡Tú estás detrás de todo esto¿verdad?

─ N… no sé de qué me hablas…

Lina aumentó la presión en el cuello de su víctima.

─ ¡Vamos, Xellos, sabes de sobra que no soy ninguna estúpida!

─ O… oye Lina ─ balbuceó Gourry, acercándose a ellos y alzando una mano en gesto apaciguador. Laidanne y Kerkaat habían olvidado momentáneamente sus desconocidas diferencias, mirando al dúo con patente incredulidad. _Feäntor_ no apartaba la vista del asesino.

─ ¡Habla! ─ rugió Lina.

─ E… está bien ─ accedió el sacerdote de mala gana. La hechicera lo soltó, y el monje se derrumbó en el suelo, intentando coger aire con esfuerzo. La cólera de Lina aumentó ante su pantomima de falsa incapacidad. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era. ¿Por qué diantre fingía?

Kerkaat se acercó, vacilante y furibundo, y preguntó, señalando a Xellos con un gesto de la cabeza:

─ ¿Le conoces?

Sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que aún no había pasado el peligro, Lina miró al asesino con ojos desconfiados y asintió.

─ Y por lo que veo, tú también ─ dijo ella _─._ ¿Qué sabes de él?

El asesino se encogió de hombros, mirando al abatido Xellos con un rencor que no se molestó en ocultar.

─ No hay mucho que saber, supongo, excepto que es un maldito clérigo manipulador.

─ Bueno, no vas muy desencaminado ─ dijo Lina, devolviendo su expresión sombría a Xellos. Gourry, en ese momento, ayudaba al sacerdote a incorporarse _─._ Es un demonio.

Kerkaat reculó, sorprendido, mirando a Xellos bajo una luz nueva. Tras él, Laidanne emitió un suave grito ahogado.

─ ¡Un demonio! ─ masculló el asesino entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar a Xellos, atónito. Éste se encontraba ya erguido ante los presentes, con los malévolos ojos amatistas abiertos, refulgiendo en la oscuridad y completamente fijos en Kerkaat. Una expresión retorcida adornaba su rostro: ya no tenía necesidad de fingir _─._ Condenado mal nacido… ¡Me has mentido!

Xellos suspiró con exasperación.

─ Qué manía tenéis con eso de mentir ─ dijo el demonio _─._ No, no os mentí en nada… simplemente, vos no me preguntasteis.

─ Me dijiste que eras un sacerdote…

─ Bueno, en cierto sentido lo soy.

─… y que eras humano.

─ Eso sólo lo supusisteis ─ Xellos torció la boca, irónico _─._ En ningún momento afirmé serlo.

Furioso ante la lógica irrebatible del demonio, Kerkaat tuvo que conformarse con crispar las manos y mostrar un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Xellos parecía disfrutar con ello.

─ ¡Ya está bien! ─ rugió Lina, poniendo así fin a la discusión (si es que podía considerarse como tal, pues Kerkaat se encolerizaba y Xellos se limitaba a observar, satisfecho). La hechicera miró al demonio con gesto ceñudo _─._ Ahora. ¿Quieres explicarnos de qué va todo esto de una maldita vez?

─ Por supuesto, mi querida Lina, pero… ─ sonriendo serenamente, Xellos abarcó el perímetro del claro con su bastón ─ recuerda dónde estamos.

De improviso, los sonidos nocturnos y la presencia maligna del Bosque de _Yanavar_ volvieron a ser conscientes para la hechicera, y también para el guerrero, que se puso en guardia de inmediato.

─ Tienes razón ─ concedió Lina, de mala gana _─._ Laidanne…

La maga negra se había olvidado por completo de la joven. Al volver a fijarse en ella, encontró a la elfa sentada en la hierba, cabizbaja y acariciando distraídamente el pelaje de plata de su fiel guardián. Los movimientos mecánicos y la expresión de su rostro indicaron que, más que sentarse, la muchacha se había derrumbado, casi sin fuerzas.

Al sentir la mirada de los presentes clavada en ella, Laidanne alzó la vista, y la dirigió inconscientemente a Kerkaat. Éste la observaba con una expresión inescrutable, hermética. Azorada, apartó los ojos.

─ Perdonad… no os he escuchado ─ dijo.

─ Laidanne, tú has estado aquí antes. ¿Conoces algún lugar seguro? ─ preguntó la hechicera, con voz suave y comprensiva… aunque no sabía qué narices tenía que comprender.

─ S… sí ─ balbuceó la interrogada, incorporándose con movimientos desmayados _─._ Está a pocos minutos de camino… podríamos haber llegado ya, pero entonces nos atacaron los gigantes y…

─ De acuerdo, guíanos ─ la cortó la hechicera: sí, era capaz de ser comprensiva, pero todo tenía un límite.

Con un asentimiento rígido, la elfa tragó saliva y giró en torno a sí, tratando de descubrir la ruta a seguir. No obstante, daba la sensación de ser la más perdida del grupo.

Kerkaat bufó, impaciente, y comenzó a caminar.

─ Será mejor que os guíe yo ─ dijo _─,_ o estaremos aquí hasta el amanecer.

─ ¿Tú sabes dónde está ese lugar? ─ inquirió Lina, suspicaz.

Kerkaat no respondió. Sin la más leve vacilación, el mercenario se puso en camino.

─ ¡Espera! ─ gritó Lina, imperiosa. De mala gana, Kerkaat se detuvo y la miró _─._ ¿Acaso no vas a intentar matarme de nuevo?

─ Yo también quiero saber qué está ocurriendo aquí ─ dijo el asesino, con un resoplido _─._ Hasta entonces, considérate fuera de peligro.

Dicho esto, el hombre continuó su marcha.

Todos se pusieron en camino de inmediato, abandonando por fin el claro cubierto por los cadáveres de los gigantes e impregnado de un nauseabundo olor a sangre. Kerkaat encabezaba la marcha, con pasos seguros; el lobo se apresuró a colocarse a su lado tras asegurarse de que su ama estaba bien. Aunque el animal continuaba vigilando a Kerkaat, Lina advirtió con curiosidad que la criatura parecía conocerle; se apresuró a seguirles para no perder detalle. Gourry se aproximó a Laidanne y, servicial, se ofreció a ayudar a la ahora frágil elfa. Xellos cerraba la marcha; la bola de luz blanca, que persistía en el aire, no alcanzaba a iluminarle del todo, y permanecía semioculto en las sombras.

La hechicera estaba dividida entre la vigilancia del asesino y la del demonio, que resultaba ser el peligro más acuciante. Finalmente, segura de que _Feäntor_ cumpliría con su cometido a la perfección, la maga negra se rezagó unos pasos para colocarse junto a Xellos, sin apartar la vista de él. Aunque no alcanzaba a verlo por la oscuridad nocturna, estaba convencida de que mantenía esa falsa y tranquila sonrisa.

El demonio apenas movió ligeramente la cabeza cuando Lina se puso a su lado, casi esperando que así sucediera.

─ Dime la verdad Xellos. ¿Qué tramas? ─ preguntó la hechicera. El aludido alzó un dedo, pero Lina se apresuró a añadir _─_¡Y ni se te ocurra decirme que "es un secreto"!

El dedo del demonio cayó flácido, y Lina escuchó cómo emitía un suave suspiro de decepción.

─ Entonces me dejas pocas opciones… ─ dijo él.

─ De acuerdo. No me cuentes tus planes, entonces: ya me aseguraré de averiguarlos ─ concedió Lina, escrutando a Xellos. Éste no mostró asomo de burla o enfado ante sus palabras, sino que se limitó a aguardar a que la hechicera continuara, completamente impasible _─._ Pero por lo menos dime dónde conociste a Kerkaat, y qué puedes decirme de él.

─ Entonces quieres utilizarme para averiguar más cosas del asesino¿no es así?

─ Pues sí ─ admitió Lina, sin dejarse amedrentar por alguien que utilizaba exactamente las mismas artimañas _─._ ¿Vas a hablar o voy a tener que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza?

Xellos acentuó la sonrisa, divertido.

─ Supongo que entonces no tengo elección. Hablaré ─ dijo, con un suspiro en apariencia desalentado _─._ Baste con decir que no tiene nada contra ti: es un asesino a sueldo contratado por uno de tus muchos enemigos.

─ ¡Eso ya lo sé! ─ Lo cortó Lina, impaciente _─._ Pero. ¿Quién le envía, y por qué?. Y lo más importante. ¿Cómo es que parece conocer este lugar, y a Laidanne?. ¿Qué relación tiene con la elfa?

Xellos soltó una risita.

─ Esas son muchas preguntas, Lina ─ dijo con mordacidad _─._ Elige una y tal vez te responda.

─ ¡Maldita sea, Xellos, limítate a soltar lo que sabes!

─ Bueno, bueno… está bien: quien le envía es Lord Shaldrof de _Kalish_, una pequeña ciudad del Ducado de _Kalmaart_ ─ explicó el demonio, con calma.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Lina parpadeó, atónita _─._ ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es ése!. ¿Por qué leches querría matarme?

Xellos se encogió de hombros, mostrando desinterés.

─ Por poder, quizás. Porque su señoría verá crecer su reputación si aniquila a la "Asesina de Bandidos".

Lina no respondió; se contentó con mirar fijamente a Xellos. Finalmente, frunciendo el ceño, aventuró:

─ No es por eso, y tú lo sabes.

Más que verlo, Lina casi sintió la sonrisa taimada que esbozaba Xellos. Tal vez le dieron esa idea los ojos lavanda del individuo, que se iluminaron y miraron a la hechicera desde las penumbras.

─ Quiere vengarse ─ fue la contestación del demonio.

─ ¿Vengarse de qué?

─ ¿No recuerdas haber hecho nada en _Kalmaart_, mi abnegada Lina?

La hechicera acentuó el ceño, cayendo en la cuenta de inmediato. De hecho, era lo que se imaginaba desde un principio. Chasqueando la lengua, la maga negra apartó sus ojos de los de Xellos.

─ Extraordinario. Como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes problemas, se nos junta un estúpido señor de segunda que clama venganza…

Xellos volvió a reír.

─ Oh, no creo que tengas que preocuparte más por él ─ dijo _─._ Kerkaat era su última baza, y ni el asesino ha podido contigo… de momento. De igual modo, todas sus artimañas anteriores fracasaron.

A Lina la asaltó el súbito recuerdo de la partida de goblins que, hacía pocos días, les había atacado a ella y a Gourry. Xellos tenía razón, en parte, pues realmente Kerkaat no había podido con ella. Pero aun así…

─ ¿Qué te preocupa, Lina? ─ inquirió Xellos, esbozando una mueca _─._ ¿Qué Kerkaat pudiera haber acabado contigo si Laidanne no hubiera llegado a interponerse?

El dardo acertó en la diana. Con una mirada furibunda, Lina soltó un bufido y se alejó del demonio, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar su expresión de odiosa inocencia. Tenía mucho en que pensar y quería hacerlo lejos de la mirada irritante del _mazoku_.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué el mismo día en que Kerkaat es contratado por ese tal Shaldroff, Laidanne se presenta ante ellos como quien no quiere la cosa, rogándoles que capturen al asesino?. ¿Una coincidencia?. Ni hablar, Lina no creía en ellas. Tampoco creía en el destino; simplemente, su espíritu pragmático le gritaba que alguien, desde las sombras, estaba manejando los hilos como un titiritero; y según parecía, las marionetas ya estaban en posición.

La hechicera tenía la sensación de que ella era una de esas marionetas.

De igual manera, presentía que Xellos era uno de los principales titiriteros.

¿Y qué papel jugaban en todo esto Laidanne y Kerkaat?. ¿De qué se conocían?. ¿Qué era lo que la elfa no les había contado?. ¿En qué había mentido?

─ Lina.

La voz de Gourry la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al guerrero, quien la instó a observar a su alrededor con la cabeza. Eso hizo. Se encontraban frente a lo que parecía ser un arco natural, cuyos extremos estaban formados por altas y endurecidas enredaderas. La entrada, al parecer, daba a alguna especie de cueva, o habitáculo natural. Kerkaat, Laidanne y el lobo entraron con decisión, sabiendo dónde pisaban de forma instintiva, sin mirar. Lina se mordió el labio ante tal escena y reprimió los instintos de exigir a gritos que le explicaran lo que ocurría.

En lugar de eso, la hechicera, situándose junto a su compañero espadachín, penetró con cautela en el lugar. Estaba húmedo, y el frío se adhería a ella como una sustancia casi pegajosa, provocándole escalofríos. La oscuridad era todavía más impenetrable que en el Bosque, y la maga se guió por la cada vez más lejana luz de la esfera invocada por Laidanne, maravillándose por la resistencia extraordinaria de su magia.

Inconscientemente, Lina situó su mano en el brazo de su compañero, y él, mirándola con gesto grave, respondió con dos suaves palmaditas en los dedos de la joven. La maga miró tras de sí, preguntándose si Xellos todavía les seguía.

Una silueta sigilosa le indicó que el demonio iba tras ellos.

El grupo caminó por lo que parecía ser un corredor abrupto, cubierto de plantas, hasta desembocar en una habitación de forma circular e iguales características. En ella, se detuvieron. Con un penetrante vistazo, Lina observó que el lugar era más bien un refugio, un hogar: numerosas bolsas de comida se amontonaban en un rincón, así como muchísimos barriles con reservas de agua. En otra de las esquinas descansaba un camastro de piel.

─ ¿Vives aquí? ─ preguntó Lina a la elfa, con curiosidad. La aludida asintió.

─ Es mi hogar desde hace años, y vivo en él con la única compañía de _Feäntor_. Al menos desde que… ─ Laidanne se interrumpió de súbito, ruborizándose hasta las orejas y observando a Kerkaat con un rápido vistazo soslayado. El asesino fingió no advertirlo, aunque pudo ver cómo tragaba saliva con esfuerzo.

Lina miró a uno y a otro y suspiró con impaciencia.

─ Está bien… ¿Estamos a salvo aquí? ─ continuó la hechicera.

─ Sí. El Bosque es inteligente, pero tiene sus limitaciones. Con el tiempo, ha acabado por acostumbrarse tanto a mi presencia en esta cueva que ya me considera parte de ella.

─ Ya veo, pero si te atreves a poner un pie fuera… ─ comentó Lina, recordando a los gigantes. Laidanne sonrió.

─… entonces vuelve a ser consciente de que hay una intrusa ─ finalizó la elfa _─_. Sé que es la primera vez que vosotros entráis aquí, pero no temáis: mientras permanezcáis a mi lado, el territorio también os creerá pertenecientes a él.

─ ¿Y cómo es que sabes que el Bosque se ha acostumbrado a ti? ─ inquirió Gourry, estrechando los ojos en un enorme esfuerzo por comprender el asunto.

─ Soy una druida, no lo olvides ─ Laidanne inspiró el húmedo aire con satisfacción _─._ Yo escucho a la Naturaleza.

Los viajeros se asentaron en la cueva al cabo de unos minutos, iluminándola con una fogata que alumbraba y calentaba, y cuyo humo se filtraba por las paredes de enredadera. Tras haber saciado su voraz apetito _─ _dejando a Laidanne con tres bolsas menos de provisiones _─_, la hechicera decidió poner punto y final a las incógnitas.

─ Bueno ─ comenzó, mirando alternativamente a Kerkaat y a Laidanne _─._ Ahora vais a explicármelo todo de una maldita vez. ¿Os parece bien?

Laidanne carraspeó nerviosa, depositando en el suelo un trozo de pan, al parecer perdiendo el apetito. Kerkaat, en cambio, continuó degustando un trozo de carne clavado en su daga, indiferente.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ insistió la hechicera, arremangándose la túnica negra _─._ Os advierto que tengo maneras más radicales de hacer preguntas…

─ Está bien, Lina ─ murmuró Laidanne, con un suspiro de pesar _─._ Supongo que mereces que te cuente la verdad, después de todo…

Lina no dijo nada. Aguardó pacientemente, sin dejar de mirar a la elfa con dureza. Xellos, con su tranquila mueca, se frotaba las manos sobre el fuego para disfrutar del calor, y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Aun sin mirarle, la hechicera no se dejó engañar por su engañosa actitud ausente: Xellos era, sin duda, el más atento de los presentes.

Laidanne comenzó con sus explicaciones:

─ ¿Recuerdas que, cuando nos conocimos, te dije que provenía de una arboleda druídica llamada _Frausser_, en _Kataart_? ─ preguntó.

Lina asintió, y la muchacha se apresuró a continuar:

─ Pues bien, es cierto: ese fue mi hogar… en el pasado ─ dijo, con voz vacilante. Se agarró las manos en un gesto nervioso _─._ Pero ya no lo es. No fueron los druidas de _Frausser_ quienes me enviaron para contratarte. Yo misma tomé esa decisión.

Gourry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Lina torció la boca.

─ Ya me imaginaba algo así ─ dijo _─._ Era evidente que lo conocías. Pero entonces. ¿Por qué querías detenerle?. ¿Toda esa historia de los asesinatos masivos en la arboleda era falsa?

─ S… sí ─ balbuceó Laidanne _─._ Quería… quiero detenerle porque… porque creo que es lo mejor para él.

Kerkaat emitió un bufido y sacudió la cabeza, furioso. No obstante, no dijo nada, pero la elfa palideció como si el humano la hubiera zarandeado con violencia.

─ Su… supongo que querréis saber por qué me preocupo tanto por él, o cómo es que le conozco tan bien…

Lina consideró la posibilidad, pero pensó que la relación que les unía resultaba más que evidente. Recordaba aquello que Gourry le había dicho aquella agradable noche, bajo las estrellas: "quién sabe, tal vez fueran amantes". Una vez más admiró la percepción del espadachín, y decidió que no quería indagar más en un asunto tan privado.

─ No ─ respondió la hechicera, al fin _─._ Sólo quiero saber una cosa¿Cómo es que sabías en todo momento la ruta a seguir del asesino, lo que se disponía a hacer, lo que pensaba?. Por lo que parece, acabáis de volver a veros tras muchos años de separación.

Esta vez, fue la expresión de perplejidad de Kerkaat lo que desconcertó a la hechicera. Laidanne, apretándose las manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, bajó tanto la cabeza que el cabello cobrizo cayó sobre su rostro, ocultándolo.

El asesino se incorporó, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

─ ¿Sabías lo que hacía en cada momento?. ¿Me has espiado…? ─ La voz grave e incrédula del asesino se detuvo, dando paso a una expresión de entendimiento. Con fuerza, el asesino se desprendió de su amuleto, colgado al cuello, y lo zarandeó frente a Laidanne con fiereza. Su semblante enrojeció de furia _─._ Ahora lo entiendo… Es por esto. ¿Verdad?. ¡Es por esta cosa!

Laidanne comenzó a temblar, pero no mudó su expresión; a su lado, el protector _Feäntor_ alzó la cabeza y enseñó los dientes. Gourry posó la mano sobre su hombro, temeroso de que la muchacha volviera a desplomarse. Kerkaat, iracundo, clavó sus cortantes ojos negros en el collar.

─ Así pues, tu traición comenzó mucho antes de lo que yo creía… ─ musitó el asesino, con odio contenido.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó la elfa, esta vez alzando el rostro y con los ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas. A su lado, Xellos esbozó una sonrisa, como si hubiera buscado algo durante largo tiempo y, por fin, lo encontrara _─._ ¡No es cierto! Eso no fue ninguna traición, te entregué el colgante por… por amor.

La joven enrojeció intensamente, pero ello no ablandó a Kerkaat.

─ Y por amor también pretendías entrometerte en mis asuntos toda la vida. ¿No es así? ─ inquirió, cáustico.

─ Ese colgante era el tesoro de mi pueblo, el único que me quedaba, y posee la facultad de unir dos mentes ─ explicó Laidanne a Lina. Luego, giró la cabeza hacia Kerkaat _─._ Te lo entregué porque necesitaba saber dónde estabas, qué hacías: odiaba separarme de ti. Pero no te hablé de su magia porque temí que lo rechazaras ─ Laidanne frunció el ceño. Al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color escarlata, pero no se amilanó por ello: las lágrimas y la larga arenga parecían haber sacado de su cuerpo toda tensión, y ahora se defendía con la misma ira _─._ En cualquier momento podrías haberte deshecho de él y de su poder, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Ahora le tocó el turno a Kerkaat de enrojecer. Abrió la boca para responder, pero la movió sin que de sus labios brotara una sola palabra. Dándose por vencido, sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, arrojó el amuleto a los pies de Laidanne y se incorporó, alejándose a zancadas; al llegar al otro extremo de la cueva, se tendió de costado en la hierba, dándoles a todos la espalda.

Lina agradeció que la incómoda disputa hubiera finalizado, y se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar acerca de la extraña expresión satisfecha de Xellos cuando Laidanne estalló. No pensó mucho acerca del asunto, pues sabía que, cuantas más vueltas le diera, menos respuestas obtendría.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Laidanne, quien se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, intentando serenarse. _Feäntor_ observaba a la elfa con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos; el lobo frotó el hocico contra el hombro de la joven, y ésta le dedicó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

─ ¿Estás bien, Laidanne? ─ preguntó Gourry, con gesto preocupado. La muchacha asintió, temblorosa.

─ Lamento que hayáis tenido que escuchar esto ─ su voz sonaba trémula.

─ No pasa nada ─ dijo Lina, con expresión pensativa _─._ Entonces era por eso: el colgante te mantenía unida a él…

Laidanne no vio necesidad de responder a ello.

─ De acuerdo, supongo que esto es todo lo que necesito saber por ahora… o casi todo ─ Lina clavó sus ojos en el olvidado Xellos, quien le devolvió la mirada _─ _o sus párpados _─ _con su habitual placidez.

¿Dónde encajaba en todo esto el _mazoku_?. De algún modo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo le servía a sus propósitos, o así lo demostraba su sonrisa cada vez que la transformaba en una mueca astuta. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Xellos no iba a decir nada… nada que no fuera "eso es un secreto".

─ Lina, creo que deberíamos dormir ─ dijo el demonio con sencillez. La hechicera parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que le había estado mirando fijamente _─._ Es muy tarde, y puede que mañana necesitemos energías para batallar contra el bosque.

Mañana… ¿Qué haría mañana?. Lina no había meditado sobre ello. ¿Lucharía contra Kerkaat?. Sí, tenía un contrato que cumplir… pero el asesino también: ambos eran víctima y depredador, ambos tenían que cazarse mutuamente y defenderse el uno del otro.

─ Supongo que en ese "deberíamos" no te incluirás a ti ─ observó Lina. Sin esperar respuesta, añadió _─_: Pero tienes razón, hay que dormir.

─ Que tengáis dulces sueños, pues. Yo tengo que irme ─ Xellos se incorporó con lentitud. A Lina no se le escapó que miraba de reojo a _Feäntor_, y que el animal le devolvía una mirada de muda advertencia... ¿O de reconocimiento? ─ Yo tengo que marcharme.

─ A informar a tu amo. ¿No es así? ─ preguntó Lina, bostezando. El demonio acentuó su sonrisa, pero hizo caso omiso de la pregunta:

─ Buenas noches. Un placer conoceros, Laidanne ─ Xellos entreabrió los ojos y sonrió a la muchacha; ella asintió por toda respuesta, sin poder evitar estremecerse.

El _mazoku_ desapareció.

─ Dormid ─ instó Laidanne; recogió distraídamente el colgante y paseó sus esbeltos dedos por la superficie de la esmeralda _─._ Yo me quedaré un rato despierta.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ inquirió Lina, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. El cansancio procedente de la ardua batalla con los gigantes caía sobre ella como una pesada roca. Al advertirlo, la elfa sonrió.

─ Estás agotada. Descansa.

Lina miró a Gourry, inquisitiva, y el guerrero asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora: él siempre estaría alerta, vigilante, protector. Por algo era su guardián.

Con un suspiro de relajación, Lina cerró los ojos, consciente de que tenía tanto en que pensar que no podría conciliar el sueño.

En cuanto sus párpados se cerraron, se quedó dormida.

· · ·

Xellos se materializó en el espacioso cielo nocturno, a muchos metros sobre la cueva de Laidanne y junto a las copas de los árboles. El humo que salía de las enredaderas se distinguía desde la lejanía. El bosque, adormilado, detectó a pesar de ello la presencia no deseada, y se agitó, amenazador. El demonio clavó en los árboles sus ojos amatistas y gélidos. Soltó una risita cínica al tiempo que torcía la boca.

─ ¿Me desafías…? ─ preguntó, en un susurro peligrosamente suave. Un halo de terror pareció cernirse sobre la naturaleza, y la floresta tembló hasta quedarse quieta otra vez. Indiferente al poder de _Yanavar_, Xellos volvió a posar sus ojos en el hogar de la elfa.

Mañana sería un día muy largo.

· · ·

Los rayos de sol, tenues en un principio, acentuaron su brillo y su calor en pocos segundos, golpeando el rostro de Lina hasta despertarla. Amodorrada, la hechicera se incorporó con lentitud y se frotó los ojos, desperezándose.

─ Buenos días, Lina ─ saludó una voz femenina. Lina parpadeó para enfocar su adormilada vista y vio a Laidanne junto a ella, friendo unos trozos de carne en la fogata; el delicioso aroma del desayuno inundaba sus sentidos como una dulce fragancia.

─ ¡Vaya!. Hola, Laidanne ─ dijo a su vez la hechicera, incorporándose y casi babeando _─._ Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, te lo agradezco.

─ Espera, esto está muy caliente ─ la elfa sonrió, y Lina pudo ver cierta paz en esa expresión; parecía encontrarse en un estado emocional mucho mejor que el de la noche anterior.

Pero duró poco: la hechicera no se había percatado de la presencia del asesino hasta ese momento, quizás debido a su sigilo profesional. Kerkaat salió de las sombras de su rincón y se encaminó hacia la salida, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar a las dos mujeres. Al escuchar la acción del hombre, Laidanne palideció, y su sonrisa se difuminó gradualmente. No se atrevió a mirarlo.

Lina, en cambio, observó con interés la marcha del asesino, evaluando sus movimientos y su destreza; al fin y al cabo, tenía un contrato que cumplir… y unas monedas de oro que recibir.

La hechicera aprovechó el paréntesis del momento y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: no había ni rastro del lobo. Tal vez era por eso que se sentía extraña, como si faltara algo y no alcanzara a descubrir el qué…

─ Bueno, ya puedes comer ─ dijo la elfa, sacando la carne del fuego y recuperando su sonrisa tras la marcha de Kerkaat.

─ ¡Genial! ─ exclamó la maga negra con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción. Olvidándose de todo lo demás, Lina cogió un pedazo de carne, dispuesta a devorarlo; pero antes se apresuró a advertir _─_¡Tú ya tienes tu parte, Gourry, no se te ocurra meter la mano!

Nadie respondió. Ningún brazo cubierto con una manilla de metal se interpuso entre la hechicera y su comida.

Y entonces Lina, sumamente sorprendida al no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio, descubrió qué era lo que faltaba en la cueva.

─ ¿Dónde está Gourry? ─ inquirió, mirando a su alrededor con aparente calma. Laidanne estrechó los ojos y la imitó, como si también acabara de darse cuenta de la ausencia del guerrero. "Maldita sea, ya podrías estar más atenta, para variar…", pensó Lina, apretando los dientes y cada vez más asustada.

─ No puede haber salido ─ dijo la elfa, también nerviosa _─._ Es de día: el Bosque inicia una actividad absoluta cuando sale el sol.

Lina se incorporó y corrió al exterior. El asesino estaba en el umbral del refugio, jugando hábilmente con su daga y observando con fijeza desconfiada la aparente tranquilidad arbórea.

─ Oye ─ llamó Lina con brusquedad. El hombre la miró ceñudo, obviamente irritado por su presencia _─._ Descuida, no me acercaría a ti si no fuera por una buena razón. ¿Has visto a mi compañero?

Kerkaat meditó unos segundos la pregunta.

─ Cuando me desperté poco antes del alba, todas estabais durmiendo, y del guerrero, ni rastro ─ anunció. Posteriormente, torció la boca _─._ Así que no, no tengo ni idea; y la verdad, tampoco me importa.

Esta vez, Lina estaba realmente alarmada. Dio media vuelta para regresar junto a Laidanne, pero entonces una forma se materializó frente a ella y la hizo chocar hasta el punto de caerse. Kerkaat abandonó de inmediato su actitud serena; retrocedió y miró al aparecido con odio y cierta aprensión.

─ Lina ─ saludó Xellos, rascándose la cabeza, confuso _─._ ¿Pero qué hacías ahí?

─ ¡Maldita sea, Xellos! ─ rugió la maga, cada vez más furiosa; algo causado sobretodo por el miedo que crecía por momentos en su interior _─._ ¡Bonito instante aprovechas para aparecer!

─ Lo siento ─ se disculpó el demonio, ayudándola a levantarse _─._ Supuse que estaríais ya despiertos, así que me apresuré a reunirme con vosotros. Por cierto ─ el sacerdote miró a un lado y a otro _─._ ¿Dónde está Gourry?

─ Eso es lo que intento descubrir ─ gruñó Lina, irritada _─._ Ha desaparecido.

─ ¿De veras?. ¿Qué crees que ha podido sucederle?

El grito de Laidanne respondió en parte a la pregunta de Xellos.

La hechicera, el demonio y ─ muy a su pesar ─ Kerkaat se apresuraron a regresar al interior de la cueva. Llegaron justo cuando Laidanne terminaba de entonar un hechizo, un conjuro destinado a la aparición que se encontraba frente a ella.

Un _mazoku_. De clase media, a juzgar por el aura de poder que emanaba.

─ ¡_Bola de Fuego_! ─ gritó Laidanne, al tiempo que se lanzaba a un lado para evitar la honda expansiva del hechizo. Los demás la imitaron, excepto Xellos, que desapareció un segundo antes de que el sortilegio estallara. El fuego cubrió la pequeña habitación circular, calcinando los barriles y los sacos de provisiones.

En cuanto la situación se calmó, Lina, tosiendo con esfuerzo, se incorporó.

─ ¿Estáis todos bien? ─ preguntó, medio asfixiada.

─ Sí ─ dijo Laidanne en el mismo tono.

─ Maldición… ─ fue la respuesta entrecortada de Kerkaat.

El humo inundaba sus pulmones como un gas tóxico. Con evidentes dificultades para hablar, Lina consiguió recitar:

─ _Wind Barrier_.

Una burbuja de aire la cubrió a ella y a sus dos acompañantes, aislándolos del humo. Exhalando aire, aliviada, Lina miró a Laidanne con enfado.

─ Te has pasado.

─ No te preocupes, siempre protejo la cueva con una barrera protectora. Ni el más poderoso de tus hechizos conseguiría calcinarla ─ Laidanne no advirtió la expresión escéptica de la hechicera _─._ Al menos, es de suponer que la criatura ya no existe…

─ Me temo que estás equivocada ─ replicó una voz alegremente tranquila. Con un respingo, humanos y elfa miraron a un lado: fuera de la barrera permanecía Xellos, rodeado de humo y sin dar muestras de asfixia.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ Preguntó Laidanne, perturbada. Por toda respuesta, Xellos señaló con su bastón el punto en donde antes estuviera el _mazoku_.

Y, tras disiparse la humareda, todos pudieron ver que continuaba quieto, en el mismo sitio. El malévolo ente negro se sacudió con una risotada cruel y de ultratumba. Sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente al grupo.

─ Estúpidos humanos ─ se burló _─._ Eso no es suficiente para derrotarme.

Con lentitud, la forma incorpórea del demonio modificó su aspecto, hasta transformarse en un hombre de mediana estatura y cabello rubio brillante, casi albino: su poder, sin embargo, no resultaba ser suficiente para conferirle una forma humana perfecta, y conservaba sus endemoniados ojos rojos, carentes de pupilas, además de una piel azul oscuro que contrastaba poderosamente con su pelo.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Preguntó la brusca voz de Kerkaat. Lina escuchó cómo giraba su daga y se ponía en posición _─._ ¿Otro demonio?

─ ¿No es evidente? ─ ironizó Lina, empero con el rostro contorsionado por la inquietud y la cautela. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad: tenía que encontrar un hechizo; era un ser poderoso, pero no lo suficiente, y ella había luchado contra criaturas aún peores que esa. Sus conjuros de magia negra funcionarían, como por ejemplo…

─ Será mejor que no volváis a atacarme ─ graznó el demonio. Su voz oscura y demoníaca tampoco había cambiado un ápice _─,_ a no ser que no queráis saber dónde está vuestro amigo, el espadachín…

La frase interrumpió los pensamientos de Lina, dejando su mente en blanco debido la impresión.

─ De modo que eres tú quien ha secuestrado a Gourry… ─ comentó Xellos, con la curiosidad reflejada en su voz.

El _mazoku_ se limitó reírse de nuevo.

─ Así es… un guerrero muy diestro, pero no lo suficiente como para derrocar a un demonio ─ dijo _─._ No le haré daño… siempre y cuando accedas a una diminuta condición, hechicera.

─ ¿Qué condición? ─ preguntó la aludida, sus ojos marrones relampagueando de furia.

─ Que te enfrentes a mí tú sola…

─ ¿Solo eso? ─ Lina soltó un bufido, aunque en su fuero interno temblaba de miedo por su compañero _─._ No hay problema. Seré benévola: incluso te dejaré escoger la forma de morir.

Sin amilanarse, alimentándose del odio y el miedo de la maga, el _mazoku_ volvió a reírse.

─ No me has dejado terminar ─ volvió a hablar _─._ Te enfrentarás a mí tú sola… pero lejos de aquí, cerca de un arroyo cercano que fluye en los Bosques.

Esto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a la hechicera, y la expresión de terror reflejada en el rostro de Laidanne le informó de que a ella tampoco. Combatir ella sola, contra un demonio de clase media, en medio del Bosque de _Yanavar_; y todo ello a plena luz del día. Si no acababa con ella el demonio _─ _cosa poco probable _─_ lo haría el propio bosque.

Pero no tenía elección.

Está bien ─ accedió _─._ ¿Dónde está ese lugar?

El _mazoku _esbozó una aviesa sonrisa.

─ Al norte, a poco más de diez minutos, encontrarás dicho arroyo ─ informó _─._ Cumpliré mi palabra, hechicera: en cuanto llegues allí, liberaré al guerrero.

Dicho esto, el maligno espíritu comenzó a desvanecerse.

─ ¡Espera! ─ gritó Lina _─._ ¿Por qué haces esto?. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Pero si el _mazoku_ llegó a escucharla, no dio muestras de ello. Con un sonido mágicamente siniestro, se esfumó.

El silencio sobrevino en el lugar mientras Lina relajaba el poder de la barrera de aire hasta que ésta desapareció. Ya sólo quedaban pocos rastros de humo y, si bien los sacos y los objetos de la cueva se hallaban cubiertos por una ceniza negruzca y chamuscada, todo estaba intacto.

─ Lina ─ con voz temerosa, Laidanne fue la primera en romper el silencio. Miró a la hechicera con la súplica brillando en sus ojos esmeraldinos _─,_ no lo hagas.

─ Al menos, si estás tan decidida ─ intervino Kerkaat, con expresión grave ─ nosotros deberíamos acompañarte. No quiero que ningún _mazoku _acabe con mi contrato.

─ Tengo que hacerlo ─ dijo la maga negra con firmeza. Inevitablemente, recordó aquella vez en la que Fibrizo, el Amo del Infierno, había recurrido a la misma treta para atraer a Lina a su territorio. También recordó cómo sus amigos la habían acompañado, acabando mortalmente heridos hasta la derrota del alto _mazoku_. No. No deseaba que la situación se repitiera.

─ ¿Qué harás, entonces? ─ inquirió Xellos con voz suave. El demonio se mantenía en un prudente segundo plano, pero Lina, demasiado asustada por la suerte de Gourry, no se fijó en ese detalle.

Incorporándose y con la mirada perdida, apretando los puños con preocupación, Lina comunicó su decisión:

─ Iré yo sola, obviamente. Vosotros os quedaréis aquí.

─ ¡Pero…! ─ Laidanne alzó una mano, intentando protestar, pero la mirada ardiente de Lina la paró en seco.

─ ¡Ya lo habéis oído, me quiere sólo a mí! ─ rugió, dejando traslucir su profunda inquietud _─._ Si rompo las condiciones, Gourry podría salir malparado. No voy a arriesgar su vida por la actuación heroica de dos necios.

Laidanne sacudió la cabeza, al parecer buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero Kerkaat observó a la hechicera con ojos fríos y una mueca de desprecio.

─ Ve a encontrarte con la muerte, pues ─ dijo, con indiferencia _─._ Tanto da si te mato yo o un demonio: cobraré igualmente. Lárgate, si ése es tu deseo.

Laidanne miró a Kerkaat con reproche, pero la muda respuesta en las pupilas del asesino la hizo estremecerse y apartar la mirada.

─ Bueno… ten cuidado, entonces. Supongo que no cambiarás de idea ─ dijo Laidanne, dándose por vencida. Sacó el colgante elfo del interior de sus ropas y se lo tendió a Lina _─._ Pero al menos llévate esto contigo, así sabremos si te encuentras bien.

Sonriendo ante la evidente preocupación de la elfa, la hechicera aceptó el amuleto con afabilidad. Se lo colgó al cuello. La maga negra corrió hacia la salida y, ya junto al umbral, dedicó una última mirada a Laidanne. Al ver las cejas alzadas por el miedo en la joven, Lina se vio obligada a aparentar optimismo.

─ No tendrás que esperarme mucho ─ afirmó la hechicera, agitando un puño y guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha. Ella sonrió, y Lina se apresuró a internarse en la espesura.

La hechicera realizó todo el trayecto con una lentitud nacida de la cautela y casi de la paranoia. Los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban con rápida eficacia, recordando las palabras de los hechizos más poderosos, tanto en defensa como en ataque, que conocía. En algún momento del viaje había desenvainado la espada corta, pues se encontró de improviso con el arma fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha. Estaba convencida de que, de un momento a otro, el territorio salvajemente inteligente se alzaría sobre ella, atacándola con astutas tácticas.

Por eso se sorprendió sobremanera cuando, pasados ya casi diez minutos, no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, esto no la hizo bajar la guardia. Recordó las advertencias de Laidanne: "El Bosque espera a que te tranquilices y, entonces, ataca". Sí, debía de ser por eso.

La hechicera escuchó el suave discurrir del arroyo, sin duda aquel en el que estaba citada con el demonio, y sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr. En pocos segundos alcanzó su objetivo. Apartó unas cuantas plantas que le entorpecían la visión y divisó el arroyo.

Y, junto a él, tarareando con tranquilidad y recogiendo agua en un gran barril, estaba Gourry.

El espadachín se percató de la presencia a su espalda: se incorporó con elegante rapidez, soltó el tonel y desenvainó la espada. Su expresión fue de incredulidad al principio, pero posteriormente se transformó en una sonrisa alegre.

─ ¡Lina, me has asustado! ─ dijo como saludo. Se apresuró a guardar la espada en la vaina _─._ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─ Gourry… ─ la hechicera apenas se sentía capaz de hablar, tan aturdida por el alivio de ver sano y salvo al espadachín. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le decía; se acercó a él con rapidez y le sujetó los brazos, mirándole a los ojos con preocupación _─._ Gourry… ¡¿Estás bien?!. Menos mal que estás a salvo…

El guerrero estrechó los ojos con extrañeza.

─ ¿A salvo? ─ preguntó. Casi de inmediato abrió los ojos en gesto de entendimiento, esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza de Lina _─._ Lo siento, Lina. No debería haberme ido de noche sin avisarte, pero confiaba en regresar a tiempo.

─ ¿Así fue como te capturó?. ¡Serás idiota! ─ gritó Lina, golpeando con fuerza el estómago de Gourry y haciendo que éste se inclinara sobre sí mismo, sin resuello _─._ Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está: ahora sólo falta esperar a que esa criatura endemoniada venga…

Lina comenzó a escudriñar el terreno, cautelosa. Una vocecilla interior le decía que todo había resultado demasiado fácil, pero la ahogó con la rapidez con la que se hunde en el agua un bloque de granito.

─ ¿Ca… capturarme? ─ preguntó con esfuerzo Gourry, sujetándose el estómago, alzando la vista y cada vez más confuso _─._ ¿Criatura endemoniada?. ¿Pero de qué narices estás hablando?

Irritada por la interrupción de su escrutinio, Lina miró a Gourry, ceñuda:

─ ¡Por todos los demonios, Gourry, no me digas que incluso has olvidado eso!

─ No he olvidado nada ─ aseguró Gourry, severo _─._ A mí no me ha capturado nadie. He venido hasta aquí por propia voluntad.

La furia cedió paso a la confusión y el desconcierto. Tanto era así que, durante unos instantes, Lina fue incapaz de respirar. Finalmente, habló con voz débil:

─ ¿Que has venido aquí por propia voluntad? ─ repitió, incrédula _─._ No bromees, Gourry.

─ No lo hago ─ el enfado asomaba ahora en los ojos del guerrero, tan difícil de irritar _─._ Anoche, Xellos me dijo que las reservas de agua se estaban agotando, y que sería necesario que alguien resistente llenara unos cuantos barriles en las aguas de este lugar _─._ El guerrero señaló el montículo de recipientes de madera que se amontonaba junto a él.

─ ¿Xellos…? ─ Lina se asfixiaba por momentos.

─ Así es. Yo me ofrecí a traerlos, evidentemente. Además, todos vosotros estabais dormidos. Lo único que me preocupaba era el Bosque… ─ el guerrero miró en torno a sí, con un suspiro de satisfacción _─._ Pero Xellos me aseguró que podría mantener a ralla su poder mientras cumplía con mi cometido, afirmó que su potencial no se comparaba al suyo. Ya sabes: él es un gran _mazoku_.

Las piezas encajaban. Todo cobraba sentido.

─ ¿Lina? ─ Gourry observó con soberana preocupación la palidez mortal que cubría los pómulos de la hechicera, su expresión de aterrada comprensión _─._ ¿Estás bien?

Lina volvió en sí, y la furia que emanaba su cuerpo, nacida de la frustración, hizo retroceder al guerrero.

─ ¡Idiota! ─ rugió la muchacha _─._ ¡Has dejado que te engañaran como a un tonto!

─ ¿Engañado?. ¿A qué te refieres? ─ preguntó el espadachín, sin comprender.

─ Todo esto lo ha tramado Xellos ─ dijo la maga negra, con la voz entrecortada _─._ ¡Es una trampa!

─ Bravo, hechicera. Te ha costado, pero al fin lo has comprendido ─ dijo una voz sobrenatural.

El _mazoku_ de piel profundamente azul, ojos rojos y cabellera rubia nacarada se materializó a pocos metros de ella, flotando en el aire. Aplaudía con entusiasmo divertido.

Y, surgiendo del perímetro del Bosque, casi como si también se aparecieran de la nada, les rodeó una docena de gigantes.

· · ·

─ ¡Ya está! ─ gritó Laidanne, entusiasmada _─._ Lina ha encontrado a Gourry, y al parecer está bien. Ahora sólo falta el demonio…

─ Qué ilusión ─ gruñó Kerkaat. Un conglomerado de emociones asolaba su interior: la admiración que sentía por la joven hechicera, y que contradecía a sus propósitos; la presencia maligna de Xellos, que no había pronunciado palabra desde que la maga se había marchado; pero, sobretodo, el hecho de encontrarse casi a solas con Laidanne, la mujer a la que una vez amó… y que quizás todavía amaba.

Le resultaba poderosamente difícil ocultar tales sentimientos, y el mejor medio para combatirlos era la ira y la mordacidad.

Tendido en el suelo, Kerkaat jugaba con la daga como era habitual en él. A su lado, Laidanne no dejaba de asir el collar, con la mirada perdida, intensamente concentrada en el poder del amuleto.

─ Vamos, vamos ─ intervino, por fin, el demonio, provocando un respingo en los presentes. Kerkaat maldijo al individuo por causarle tal terror irracional; la daga le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo _─._ La criatura ha cumplido con su cometido: ha liberado a Gourry y ahora Lina podrá luchar sin reservas. Creedme, ningún _mazoku _de esa categoría podría con ella.

─ Su… supongo que tienes razón… ─ admitió Laidanne, suspirando y bajando el amuleto para tranquilizarse. Kerkaat se preguntó cómo podía ser tan ingenua: el asesino no había confiado en Xellos cuando creía que era humano, y mucho menos iba a hacerlo sabiendo que se trataba de un espíritu maligno.

─ Intentad relajaros ─ dijo Xellos, sentándose junto a ellos con su apacible sonrisa _─._ Necesitáis reponer fuerzas. Seguro que estáis hambrientos.

─ No, no lo estoy ─ musitó Laidanne. La elfa se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, y añadió _─_: pero sí agradecería un poco de agua…

Kerkaat no pudo menos que darle la razón, notando la garganta irritada. Escuchó cómo Laidanne se aproximaba a los barriles y servía agua en unos tazones.

─ Esto es lo más raro en lo que me he metido nunca ─ dijo el asesino, más para sí mismo que para su enigmático compañero _─._ Y todo por tu culpa, "sacerdote".

Escuchó cómo el aludido soltaba una irritante risita.

─ Lamento que tengáis que pasar por esto ─ dijo _─._ Aunque, en cierto modo, podríais haberlo evitado.

Laidanne se acercó a Kerkaat y, con timidez, preguntó:

─ ¿Tienes sed…?

El asesino intentó despacharla con un brusco "no", pero en lugar de eso se encontró incorporándose, cogiendo la austera taza de barro y bebiendo con avidez. La elfa se sentó lejos de él y, cabizbaja, tomó un ligero sorbo.

─ ¿Evitado? ─ Kerkaat soltó una amarga risotada, retomando el hilo de la conversación _─._ Claro, si sólo hubiera preguntado… porque tú "nunca mientes". ¿No es así, demonio?

Xellos respondió con una modesta expresión de diversión.

─ Me halagáis, maese Kerkaat ─ dijo _─,_ y no os falta razón.

─ Ya ─ se burló el asesino, tras tomar otro trago. Se limpió el agua que le escurría por las comisuras de los labios _─._ Tampoco me mentiste en la excusa que utilizaste para traerme hasta aquí, por supuesto. ¿Qué era lo que me habías pedido…?. ¡Ah, sí!. Una hierba mágica… _Velldona_, o algo así. Eso tampoco era falso. ¿Verdad?

─ La hierba se llama _Vandalliar _─ afirmó Xellos, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca siniestra _─_; y es curioso que saquéis ese tema a coalición… porque, lamento decepcionaros, entonces tampoco mentí. Lo primero que hice en cuanto penetré en _Yanavar _fue buscar esa planta.

Tan absorto en la superficial conversación, Kerkaat no advirtió la mueca de terror que se dibujaba en las facciones de Laidanne, al parecer escuchando las voces inaudibles procedentes del colgante.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ continuó Kerkaat, escéptico ante las palabras del sacerdote, y meciendo el contenido del tazón entre sus manos _─._ ¿Y la encontraste?

─ Así es.

─ ¿Y cuáles son sus excepcionales propiedades mágicas, si puede saberse? ─ inquirió Kerkaat, aburrido. Xellos acentuó su sonrisa.

─ Pues veréis ─ dijo _─,_ se trata de un potente somnífero.

Al principio, Kerkaat prestó poca atención a la respuesta, pero entonces dio un respingo y miró al _mazoku _con sospecha.

Después, fijó sus ojos en el agua que descansaba en el recipiente.

Y entonces supo para qué necesitaba Xellos aquella planta.

Las tinieblas no tardaron en nublarle la vista, y las nauseas acudieron a su estómago. Se incorporó, alargando sus manos crispadas hacia el demonio, que permanecía quieto, imperturbable.

Sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo.

─ Ma… maldito…

El asesino se desplomó en el suelo. Poco antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó las palabras débiles y aterrorizadas de Laidanne:

─ Él… traidor… les ha tendido una trampa. Lina está perdida…

Seguidamente, Kerkaat percibió, a duras penas, cómo la elfa también caía al suelo. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo… más que yo, al menos. Debo reconocer que me devané los sesos con él: tenía claro lo que quería que sucediera, pero no el _cómo_. Es muy difícil introducirse en la mente de Xellos y forjar un plan tal y como él lo hubiera hecho (es demasiado listo). Sólo ruego a los dioses que os haya gustado, porque si no es así, mis horas de trabajo se irán por la borda xD.

No tengo mucho más que decir: en este capítulo no considero necesario hacer aclaraciones con respecto a la realidad de la serie. Como curiosidad, debo aclarar que el _mazoku _de nivel medio que aparece fue una inspiración inmediata, que surgió a medida que iba escribiendo. La verdad es que creo que ha sido una buena idea introducirle, y procuraré perfilarlo más en los capítulos venideros.

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago_


	5. Respuestas

**4. Respuestas.**

"Maldito seas, Xellos".

Lina no cesó ni una vez en sus maldiciones, las cuales no se molestaban en subyugar la cólera que las alimentaba; pero con quien estaba realmente furiosa era consigo misma: había caído en la trampa como una niña se acerca a un caramelo. La preocupación por Gourry había borrado de su mente todo lo demás.

Xellos lo sabía: había tejido los hilos de su intriga con aterradora precisión.

─ Eres un siervo de Xellos. ¿Verdad? ─ inquirió Lina, guardando su inservible espada corta y disponiendo sus manos. Gourry, en cambio, desenvainó su espada: la _Espada de Luz_ ya había caído en el olvido, pero el arma mágica _Blast Sword_, la espada explosiva, resultaba ser una excelente sustituta, e igual de mortífera.

─ Mi señor Xellos, general del Ama de las Bestias, ha conjurado mi presencia, en efecto ─ respondió el _mazoku_,con una sonrisa retorcida y cierto desdén que Lina no pasó por alto. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por tales naderías: los gigantes aguardaban sin actuar, lo que le aseguraba que el sacerdote realmente tenía poder sobre el Bosque.

Lina se obligó a emitir una risa sarcástica para ocultar su miedo.

─ Y, si no me equivoco, tu objetivo es…

─… aniquilarte.

El demonio soltó una carcajada, pero Lina no mudó el gesto: ya había acabado con tres de esos gigantes anteriormente, y con un hechizo que, si bien no alcanzaba la categoría de exterminador, era sumamente poderoso.

El problema era el demonio.

No era la primera vez que la hechicera se enfrentaba a uno de su categoría, pero no había resultado precisamente fácil: recordó a _Kanzeil_, el _mazoku _de _Saillune_, con un estremecimiento. "Aunque ése era todavía más poderoso", recordó, empero, para conferirse valor.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto, Lina? ─ preguntó Gourry, sin dejar de observar a los gigantes que los rodeaban _─._ ¿Qué hacemos?

─ ¡"Todo esto" es algo que no habría sucedido si no le hubieras hecho caso a Xellos! ─ susurró Lina, furibunda _─._ Y respecto a lo que vamos a hacer… ¿A ti qué te parece?. Nos tienen rodeados.

Dejando de hablar, la hechicera hilvanó en su mente las palabras de un conjuro, consciente de que en unos pocos instantes tendría que usarlo.

No se equivocaba.

El _mazoku _alzó la mano en un breve gesto, y, de inmediato, las bestias se pusieron en marcha. Con un movimiento veloz y espectacular, Gourry dio media vuelta y, en el momento en el que el titán más cercano bajaba su maza para aplastar a su presa, se encaramó de un salto sobre el arma, corrió, deslizándose sobre ella, y lanzó una estocada que atravesó el rostro de la mole de un lado a otro. Los demás gigantes detuvieron su andadura, sorprendidos ante la rápida reacción del guerrero. Lina aprovechó la confusión. Juntando las palmas de sus manos, murmuró con rapidez las palabras del caos necesarias y exclamó:

─ _¡Flare Arrow!_

El poder se canalizó en forma de un cúmulo de flechas de fuego, filtrándose a través del cuero blando que cubría las manos de la hechicera y fusionándose al estrellarse contra los objetivos, erigiendo así una feroz vorágine de fuego; aumentó su potencia hasta que la llamarada se retorció, envolviéndolos a todos con un manto ígneo. Al menos cuatro gigantes, los menos avispados, se vieron transformados de improviso en rugientes antorchas vivientes, mientras que otro pequeño grupo tuvo la suerte de escapar a su atroz destino; con la malhadada desdicha de que, en su apresuramiento, sus componentes perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

Lina miró a Gourry, y éste le devolvió el gesto. Sin que necesitaran comunicarse con palabras, el espadachín comprendió la muda petición; de inmediato, se apresuró a correr hacia los caídos y poner fin a su vida antes de que lograran incorporarse.

Aun sumida en la concentración del siguiente sortilegio, Lina escuchó la malévola risa del _mazoku_.

─ Xellos no se equivocaba… ¡Sois realmente diestros! ─ Exclamó. Alzó una mano, y de ella brotó una bola de energía oscura que incrementó paulatinamente su tamaño _─._ Será mejor que intervenga, o todo será demasiado fácil…

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Lina se dio cuenta de que el proyectil demoníaco iba destinado a Gourry. El guerrero se hallaba plenamente concentrado en el combate físico contra los gigantes, por lo que no se percató de ello; jadeaba con esfuerzo y su rostro resplandecía por el sudor.

─ ¡Gourry! ─ Gritó la hechicera, olvidándose del hechizo destructor que se disponía a ejecutar y corriendo hasta colocarse frente al espadachín. La maga negra invocó una barrera protectora justo cuando el demonio lanzaba su ataque. La esfera azabache se estrelló en la superficie incorpórea de la defensa, sin causar daño alguno.

Pero los segundos que tardó en defenderse le bastaron a los titanes para recuperarse y emprenderla a golpes.

Gourry, atónito ante lo que acababa de suceder, advirtió demasiado tarde que el puño de una de las bestias descendía, con asombrosa rapidez en un humanoide de semejante tamaño. Al darse cuenta, saltó hacia un lado y evitó que lo aplastara de milagro… pero no fue suficiente: el golpe le dio de lleno en el brazo diestro, partiéndoselo con un estremecedor crujido. Gourry gritó de dolor mientras soltaba la espada, derrumbándose sobre el suelo de rodillas.

─ ¡Gourry! ─ exclamó de nuevo la maga, mirando tras de sí visiblemente angustiada. El guerrero, con una palidez mortal, se sujetaba el brazo roto con fuerza, y parecía a punto de desmayarse. El gigante alzó su maza, dispuesto a rematarlo; otros tres titanes se apresuraban, prestos a irrumpir en escena para perpetrar su propia matanza. Lina se vio obligada a desactivar la barrera mágica y dio media vuelta, cerrando los ojos y obligándose a centrarse en su magia.

─ _¡Vu Vraimer! _─ gritó, depositando la energía de su mano sobre el terreno pedregoso. De inmediato, las rocas se alzaron en varios montículos que detuvieron el violento golpe del gigante, aislando a los dos combatientes de la bestia rugiente. Las rocas se moldearon hasta adquirir la forma de tres imponentes gólems, que aguardaron pacientemente a que su invocador diera una orden.

Eso hizo Lina. Alzando un dedo, chilló:

─ ¡Adelante, cargaos a esas malditas bestias!

Los gólems, recibido el mandato, desplegaron todo su potencial arrasador. El que protegía a Gourry cogió la maza del gigante que se disponía a matarlo, arrebatándosela con esfuerzo y haciéndola trizas. Luego, tomó entre sus brazos de roca el cuerpo de su rival, sosteniéndolo en un letal abrazo cuya fuerza iba destinada a estrujarlo hasta la muerte. El monstruo se defendía con uñas y dientes, literalmente.

Los demás gólems reaccionaron de igual manera, imitando a su semejante. Quedaban en pie seis gigantes, y era evidente que las invocaciones estaban en desventaja, pero les distraerían el tiempo suficiente.

Lina se acercó a Gourry y se arrodilló junto a él.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó la joven con voz grave. Gourry asintió a duras penas y se las ingenió para esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa y contraída de dolor.

─ Descuida, tus amigos se las están arreglando bien ─ bromeó el espadachín, señalando a los colosos con un breve gesto de la cabeza _─._ Encárgate de ése ─ los ojos encolerizados de Gourry se clavaron en el _mazoku_, que observaba la escena con entusiasmo.

Lina lo imitó, y después se dirigió de nuevo a su compañero.

─ Vete de aquí mientras puedas ─ le advirtió _─._ Ya sé que estás débil, pero debes hacerlo.

Gourry estrechó los ojos, sin comprender, pero seguidamente observó a la maga de hito en hito, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor al advertir lo que se proponía hacer.

─ De acuerdo ─ dijo _─._ Ten cuidado.

Con una última mirada a los gigantes, que se habían olvidado de ellos a la vista de unos adversarios de su tamaño, Gourry se incorporó, cogió la espada con la mano izquierda y se apresuró a alejarse, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar el sufrimiento que atenazaba su brazo.

Lina vio cómo se marchaba, y después, sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo, corrió hasta el _mazoku_ y se detuvo a unos metros de él. La criatura no se inmutó.

─ _Ray Wing _─ murmuró la hechicera. Con desesperante lentitud, se alzó sobre el suelo y flotó hasta situarse a la altura de su adversario.

─ Se acabó ─ dijo ella, uniendo sus manos nuevamente _─._ ¡Ya me has hartado!

─ Oh, estoy impaciente por ver tu siguiente movimiento ─ se burló el ser.

─ Y lo verás ─ Lina cerró los ojos y comenzó con la formulación de las destructivas palabras _─_: _Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye…_

Sin temor, el _mazoku _abrió mucho los ojos, admirado y divertido.

─… _enterrado en la corriente del tiempo. En vuestro sagrado nombre, me acojo a la oscuridad. Por el poder que vos y yo poseemos…_

Escuchó la risa maquiavélica del espíritu maligno.

─ ¡Extraordinario! Pocas veces una humana demuestra tanto poder ─ comentó.

Lina le ignoró, sumida completamente en la realización de su sortilegio.

─… _que todos los estúpidos que se interponen en nuestro camino sean destruidos para siempre _─ finalizó. La rugiente bola rojinegra, semejante a un palpitante coágulo de sangre, temblaba entre sus manos ansiosa por destruir. Lina abrió los ojos y voceó _─_: _¡¡Drag Slave!!_

La explosión sumió el ancho perímetro del lugar en el que se encontraba en un estallido de luz, llamas y muerte. El efecto se prolongó durante diez largos segundos. Lina, protegida por la barrera natural que proporcionaba el sortilegio, se vio obligada a taparse los ojos para aislarlos del impacto luminoso, mientras sus ropajes y su ondulado cabello se mecían con indomable violencia.

Hasta que todo cesó.

Del arroyo, los árboles malditos y la naturaleza cercana sólo quedaba una masa cenicienta e informe. No había ni rastro de los gigantes, ni tampoco de los gólems: los titanes habían sido masacrados por completo.

Al igual que el _mazoku_.

¿O tal vez no?

No había ni rastro del enemigo más peligroso. Lo lógico sería pensar que, al igual que todo lo demás, se había desintegrado.

Qué equivocada estaba…

─ Debo felicitarte, Lina Inverse: jamás me había divertido tanto luchar contra un mortal ─ se alzó en el aire una voz demoníaca _─._ Pero ya me he entretenido bastante… puede que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro.

Otra risa maléfica sacudió el espacio ─ ¿por qué todos los villanos sentían la imperiosa necesidad de reírse? ─, pero nadie apareció. Poco a poco, el sonido fue difuminándose hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Chasqueando los dedos con fastidio, Lina levitó sobre el Bosque; de algún modo, sabía que tampoco ahora intentaría aniquilarla. Durante su vuelo, distinguió por fin una cabellera rubia enmarañada. La hechicera descendió hasta posarse junto a Gourry, cuya cara estaba ya igual de blanquecina que la superficie de una calavera; el guerrero se mantenía al refugio de un nogal, jadeando con gestos lánguidos y sin dejar de mirarse el brazo, torcido en una posición antinatural.

La maga negra pudo ver un brillo de alivio en sus ojos cuando ésta se aproximó a él, rauda.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado con el _mazoku_?. ¿Y los gigantes…? ─ inquirió, con la voz entrecortada. Lina se arrodilló junto a él, observando su brazo con gesto crítico.

─ Los gigantes están muertos. En cuanto a ese engendro… ─ la hechicera colocó sus dedos sobre el robusto brazo del guerrero, poniendo sumo cuidado en no hacerle daño, y recurrió a sus escasos conocimientos de magia blanca _─_ se ha marchado.

─ ¿Qué…? ─ el espadachín se detuvo y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando las manos de la joven se posaron sobre su brazo, pero luego suspiró al advertir cómo el alivio de los poderes curativos acudía a sus huesos. Con gesto grave, se apresuró a continuar _─_¿Por qué se ha ido?. ¿Has dejado de interesarle de repente?

Lina torció la boca, irónica. Abandonó el hechizo de restablecimiento, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Luego, cogió un tocón de madera que descansaba al pie del árbol, arrancó unas cuantas enredaderas ─ por suerte, el Bosque de _Yanavar _estaba plagado de ellas, así que tal vez no notara la diferencia ─ y se apresuró a enlazar la tablilla en torno a la extremidad de Gourry.

─ ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ─ preguntó la hechicera, severa _─._ Todo esto no era más que una maniobra de distracción: Xellos no quería que le molestáramos con nuestra presencia.

─ ¿Por qué, qué es lo que quiere? ─ inquirió Gourry. El dolor había disminuido considerablemente, y sus mejillas habían recuperado en parte el color.

Lina se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, cuya respuesta ella misma desconocía en parte.

─ Quería estar a solas con Kerkaat y Laidanne, eso seguro, pero no sé por qué ─ aventuró _─._ Por eso tenemos que darnos prisa… ¿Qué tal?. ¿Mejor?. Mi magia blanca no es suficiente para curarte por completo, pero confío en que tu estado haya mejorado en algo.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Gourry se incorporó lentamente y abrió y cerró repetidas veces los dedos de su mano derecha, con firmeza. Recogió la espada con la otra mano.

─ Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Además… ─ el espadachín giró con destreza el arma, dibujando círculos y asestando varias estocadas al aire ─ sólo necesito un brazo.

· · ·

Cuando Laidanne recuperó el conocimiento, le pareció estar flotando en una nada onírica: su cerebro volaba a kilómetros de distancia, y sus ojos estaban empañados por una oscuridad agradable, protectora… Decidió que no quería abandonar ese dulce letargo: sabía que, si lo hacía, la agonía caería sobre ella.

─ Veo que estáis despierta.

La voz le llegó lejana, resonando en las sempiternas paredes en sombras. La conocía de algo, estaba segura, pero no le interesaba descubrir a quién pertenecía. Se escuchó a sí misma proferir un gemido de fastidio; tan sólo deseaba que el desconocido, o conocido, la dejase en paz.

El tacto de una mano, la suave tela del guante que la envolvía, se apoyó sobre su frente. El roce fue real, demasiado real; se dio cuenta de que estaba abandonando con deliberada rapidez la bendita somnolencia; una magia, oscura y poderosa, la arrastraba a la cruel realidad de su existencia.

Laidanne abrió los ojos.

De pronto, todo le resultó dolorosamente cierto: el cansancio que asolaba sus doloridos músculos, el palpitante dolor de cabeza, la humedad persistente de su hogar en los Bosques de _Yanavar_… y la silueta, esa silueta oscura que se inclinaba sobre ella, adornando sus propias tinieblas con dos puntos de brillante color violáceo.

Los recuerdos agolparon el cerebro de la elfa con cruel intensidad. Instintivamente, sus manos apartaron la mano endemoniada de su frente, se incorporó y reculó unos pasos con esfuerzo, sin apartar sus ojos desorbitados del _mazoku_. Como una estatua de hielo, la criatura permanecía inalterable; sólo su mirada la seguía a medida que ella se alejaba, penetrando, como una espada afilada de incrustaciones amatistas, en sus aterrados ojos verdes.

─ Lamento haberos asustado ─ se disculpó Xellos. Ahora que la luz comenzaba a regresar al cerebro de la joven, Laidanne pudo distinguir del todo al demonio, y su sonrisa falsamente amable _─,_ pero me temo que no podía permitirme que descansarais por más tiempo.

─ ¿Dónde está Kerkaat? ─ La muchacha se sorprendió a sí misma formulando la duda que invadía su corazón. Hubiera buscado al asesino ella misma, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los del _mazoku_.

Acentuando su sonrisa con fascinadora ambigüedad, Xellos se incorporó, empleando su báculo como apoyo, y comenzó a elevarse en el suelo. Laidanne cerró los ojos, dispuesta a defenderse si era preciso… aunque era remotamente consciente de que su embotada mente no le permitiría realizar ningún hechizo.

Xellos adelantó un brazo, y de sus manos comenzó a surgir un halo de energía oscura que se fue amplificando con celeridad. Durante un horrible instante, la elfa estuvo segura de que el sacerdote iba a atacarla, pero entonces el poder oscuro se comprimió hasta adoptar una forma humana.

La forma de Kerkaat.

El humano permanecía dormido; o desmayado; o muerto. Laidanne no alcanzaba a distinguirlo. Sólo era consciente de su presencia, que flotaba junto a Xellos con la piel membranosa de los párpados cubriendo sus ojos negros, y los brazos y la cabeza colgando exánimes, laxos, en el aire.

─ Kerkaat… Kerkaat… ─ más que pronunciar su nombre, los labios de Laidanne se movieron formando las palabras. Comenzó a temblar violentamente _─._ ¿Le has…?

─ ¿… matado?. No ─ se adelantó Xellos, sus pupilas ocultas y su sonrisa tranquila fijos en la elfa _─._ Pero lamento deciros que no tardaré en hacerlo.

Laidanne deseó más que nunca desmayarse, para volver a abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo era una atroz pesadilla. Pero sabía que tal cosa no sucedería.

─ Veréis… da la casualidad de que le necesito para mis planes ─ continuó Xellos, ajeno al sufrimiento de la muchacha _─,_ pero me temo que no me sirve de nada con vida.

Con entrecortados sollozos, aturdida, Laidanne negó fervientemente con la cabeza. No había nada que deseara más que abalanzarse sobre esa criatura abismal, arrebatarle la vida y liberar a Kerkaat, pero el terror que Xellos le producía la mantenía paralizada e impotente.

─ Vaya. ¿No tenéis nada que decir? ─ Xellos entreabrió los ojos y situó la bola rojiza de su báculo sobre la cabeza del asesino ─. Bueno, entonces será más sencillo de lo que creía…

El bastón se iluminó, y los ojos de Kerkaat se abrieron. Pero no estaba consciente: se trataba de una reacción involuntaria causada por el dolor; su cuerpo se sacudió espasmódicamente, sus labios se desencajaron en un ahogado grito de agonía. Laidanne consiguió incorporarse, utilizando su consternación como fuerza motora.

─ ¡¡Basta!! ─ chilló.

Xellos se detuvo, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de cruel satisfacción.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ No… no vas a matarle ─ consiguió articular la elfa. Sentía cómo, gradualmente, su terror se transformaba en odio, un odio como jamás había experimentado _─._ Yo te lo impediré…

Xellos se sacudió con una suave carcajada, mirando a Laidanne con aire divertido.

─ ¿Podéis detenerme?. ¡Caramba, no pensé que fuerais tan poderosa! ─ Exclamó el _mazoku_, rascándose la cabeza con una voz cantarina. Era la viva imagen de la candidez _─._ Está bien, os dejaré intentarlo.

Perpleja, confusa y dominada por el pánico, el temblor de Laidanne se acentuó. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún atisbo, por muy leve que fuera, de esperanza. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que se decidiera a hacer algo, y Xellos suspiró con ciertos visos de resignación.

─ Si no vais a hacer nada, por favor, os rogaría que me dejarais hacer mi trabajo ─ dijo Xellos, exasperado. Su bastón volvió a brillar y Kerkaat gritó de nuevo… esta vez, fue un alarido ensordecedor. Laidanne retrocedió y tropezó hasta caer, sollozando, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Apretó los puños; la cólera que anidaba en su interior continuaba creciendo, golpeando las paredes de su alma, deseosa de salir. Laidanne jamás había albergado una furia semejante: era como un monstruo que ansiaba ser liberado, que anhelaba destruir, masacrar…

─ No… ─ La druida hacía increíbles esfuerzos por dominar tales emociones. Su voz sonó cortante como el filo de un cuchillo. Sacudió la cabeza y, cerrando con fuerza los ojos e intentando evitar escuchar los gritos agónicos del hombre al que amaba, se concentró en la magia más poderosa que era capaz de canalizar.

─ _Apelo a la fuente de los Espíritus que viajan por los siglos de los siglos _─ murmuró… o más bien, lo intentó: sus palabras se tradujeron en un terrible grito de sufrimiento _─,_ _apelo a la Eterna Llama Azul, apelo al poder que duerme en mi alma: acude desde el Infinito y haz justicia…_

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en la cueva con un alarido sobrenatural, escalofriante, que hubiera paralizado de terror a cualquier mortal. Pero Xellos no se inmutó; observó el ataque de la elfa con los malévolos ojos lavanda fijos en ella, sin cesar en la tortura del humano.

─ _¡¡Ra Tilt!! _─ rugió la muchacha.

La energía envolvió al demonio con un halo de cegadora luz beatífica. El terreno quedó sumido en las profundidades del poder espiritual, purificando todo aquello que tocaba. El efecto se prolongó en lo que a Laidanne le parecieron minutos, pero la elfa, con el gesto solemne de a quien ya no le quedan lágrimas, no se movió, permitiendo que sus ropas danzaran con fiereza ante el poderío desatado y su largo cabello rojizo le azotara el rostro con la eficacia de un látigo.

Pero los gritos de Kerkaat no cesaron.

─ ¡Bueno, no ha estado mal! ─ exclamó la voz alegre de Xellos; unos aplausos resonaron en el lugar _─._ No hay duda de que domináis el terreno espiritual con maestría.

La luz se disolvió. El demonio continuaba plantado en el mismo sitio, con Kerkaat a su lado. El asesino seguía retorciéndose, crispándose por el sufrimiento.

El terror y el miedo regresaron a Laidanne con mayor intensidad. Había empleado su magia más poderosa, y ni eso había servido. Estaba sola. El _mazoku _era demasiado poderoso para ella. Estaba sola. A aquellas alturas, Lina y Gourry ya estarían muertos, asesinados por la cruel emboscada del Bosque que ahora era aliado del sacerdote.

"Estoy sola… estoy sola…"

Xellos situó el báculo sobre Kerkaat. Los desgarradores alaridos del humano aumentaron hasta tal punto que la muchacha tuvo que taparse los oídos con gesto febril. Los ojos del asesino lloraron sangre, al igual que las comisuras de sus labios. Unos cortes sanguinolentos comenzaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo.

─ Basta… ─ musitó Laidanne, los ojos enloquecidos desorbitados por la angustia. Se derrumbó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y sin dejar de apretar los oídos _─._ Basta, basta…

─ Acabaré enseguida, os lo prometo ─ escuchó decir a Xellos, con esa voz sorprendentemente educada. El _mazoku _suspiró _─._ ¿Sabéis?. En el fondo es una lástima… me parece que maese Kerkaat seguía enamorado de vos. Tal vez las cosas habrían resultado diferentes, si no le necesitara…

Aquello era más de lo que Laidanne podía soportar.

─ **¡¡BASTA!!**

La elfa gritó, prolongó su exigencia hasta que se le irritaron las cuerdas vocales. Fuera de sí, la muchacha se incorporó, dejando fluir toda la magia que albergaba su interior.

Y entonces, la cólera monstruosa que anidaba en las intrínsecas profundidades de su alma se liberó por fin.

La oscuridad la envolvió. El suelo descendió a sus pies, o quizás era ella la que se elevaba.

"Yo te ayudaré"

La voz sobrenatural resonó en sus oídos, _surgía _de ella. De repente, dejó de prestar atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor: su espíritu flotaba en un mar de caos, entrando en contacto con aquella presencia a la que no conocía, pero que, al mismo tiempo, presentía que había estado acompañándola desde los albores de su existencia.

"Yo te ayudaré", repitió la voz.

"¿Quién eres?", las palabras de Laidanne resonaron en los atemporales muros de su propia mente.

"Alguien que te ayudará a destruir todo aquello que odias".

La sorpresa sacudió a Laidanne, y la esperanza recorrió su cuerpo como la sangre fluye por las venas.

"¿Eres mi poder?", inquirió la elfa.

"Soy tu poder", respondió la voz.

Sonriendo, casi riendo de felicidad, Laidanne cerró los ojos y susurró:

"Libérate, pues".

· · ·

Xellos observó, con una sonrisa de triunfo, cómo la energía negra surgía del cuerpo de la druida, cómo entraba en contacto con el ente que descansaba en su interior, y cómo, tras varios segundos, la potencia demoníaca se liberaba. Con un grito de furia, Laidanne abrió los ojos, unos ojos rojos como el fuego consumidor.

─ Por fin ─ musitó el _mazoku_, cesando en la tortura de Kerkaat.

Esperó pacientemente a que la maligna fuerza aumentara su potencial.

· · ·

Cuando Lina observó la explosión de llamas negras devastar lo que quedaba de la cueva, se vio obligada a detenerse, con un grito ahogado. Permaneció flotando en el aire, sorprendida y asolada por un temor reverencial.

─ ¡Lina! ─ Gourry se sacudió a su espalda _─._ ¡No te detengas a tanta altura!

─ ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ─ Le cortó la hechicera, irritada y plantando un codazo en el rostro del espadachín. La maga reanudó su viaje por los aires, mordiéndose los labios al tiempo que el corazón le latía con violencia.

"Esa energía… sólo la he sentido en dos ocasiones", pensó, temerosa. "¿Será…?"

Hechicera y guerrero arribaron por fin a la caverna. Situándose en el suelo, Gourry aferró fuertemente su espada, y Lina abrió y cerró los dedos repetidas veces, percibiendo la calidez de la magia que se concentraba en ellos. La pareja intercambió una recíproca mirada y asintió. Decididos, penetraron en el mar rúbeo y azabache con suma dificultad.

Lo que vieron cuando alcanzaron el interior les arrebató el aliento.

El poder oscuro asolaba el refugio, derritiendo las enredaderas y destruyendo con letal capacidad. Y en el centro de la violenta corriente, en el núcleo de la temible tormenta…

─ Laidanne… ─ musitó Gourry, mirando a la elfa de hito en hito.

─ ¡Lina, Gourry, me alegra que estéis aquí! ─ saludó una voz risueña. La hechicera se giró con rapidez y vio a Xellos, sentado sobre los restos de un barril con los brazos cruzados y agitando tranquilamente la mano en señal de saludo. A su lado, un magullado y atormentado Kerkaat permanecía desparramado sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

"¿O muerto?", se preguntó la hechicera, con cierta inquietud.

Decidió no darle más vueltas. Ahora, lo único que le interesaba era Xellos.

─ Condenado demonio… ─ fue el amigablesaludo de la maga negra _─._ Nos has engañado.

Xellos situó un dedo sobre sus labios y, visiblemente desconcertado, apartó la vista para meditar.

─ Engañado… ─ musitó para sí. Luego, con una amplia e inocente sonrisa, volvió a mirar a Lina _─._ Me parece que no.

─ ¡No me vengas con esas! ─ gritó Lina, situando sus manos en posición. Xellos entreabrió los ojos con irritante calma.

─ Vamos, vamos ─ la disuadió el _mazoku ─._ ¿Vas a luchar contra mí?

Lina titubeó. Jamás se había enfrentado en serio a Xellos, y por todos los dioses que sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero en tales circunstancias, estaba segura de que el escurridizo demonio tenía ventaja.

Bajó las manos en contra de sus deseos de asesinar al sacerdote y clavó su mirada ceñuda en Laidanne. Alzó las cejas con visible preocupación: la onda expansiva de la magia tenebrosa, que crecía sin detención, azotaba su pelo, su atavío y todo a su alrededor. En pocos segundos, la totalidad del lugar quedaría calcinado y destruido.

─ Xellos… no me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacer esto ─ escuchó decir a Gourry. Lina suspiró con frustración, preguntándose cómo era posible que al espadachín le sorprendiera la actitud de un alto _mazoku _como él _─._ Devuélvenos a Kerkaat.

Lina parpadeó y, de nuevo, fijó su vista en el asesino.

─ Está vivo, os lo aseguro ─ dijo Xellos con una sonrisa, adivinando los pensamientos de Lina. El hombre se alzó repentinamente en el aire _─,_ y ya no le necesito.

El cuerpo del humano levitó hasta la pareja y comenzó a caer con rapidez. Gourry se apresuró a cogerlo, soltando la espada y utilizando su brazo ileso. Arrodillándose en el suelo, situó dos de sus dedos en el cuello del asesino, buscando sus constantes vitales. Con un suspiro de alivio, Gourry miró a Lina y asintió.

La hechicera volvió a depositar sus ojos en Xellos.

─ Ahora, devuélvenos a Laidanne.

─ Lo siento… pero me temo que eso no va a ser posible ─ dijo Xellos, una respuesta que Lina ya conocía de antemano _─._ De hecho, estáis de suerte: vais a ser testigos, de primera mano, de un gran acontecimiento… aunque no sea la primera vez.

─ ¿Qué acontecimiento? ─ Preguntó Lina; por decir algo, pues ya se había contestado a sí misma en cuando vislumbró la exterminadora explosión de llamas.

Xellos acentuó su perpetua sonrisa.

─ El renacimiento de mi señor ─ dijo _─_: Ojo de Rubí, también conocido como _Shabranigudú_.

El silencio dejó caer su peso sobre el viciado espacio de la cueva, absoluto, si no se tenía en cuenta el ensordecedor rugido del caótico poder que emanaba Laidanne… empero, ya no era Laidanne. Lo que Xellos acababa de decir era algo que Lina había temido en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque evitara por todos los medios reflexionar sobre ello, desde que contemplara la malévola energía surgir del lugar. Ahora, no obstante, la realidad se cernió sobre ella como una gran avalancha que la aplastara sin remisión.

_Shabranigudú_… sólo en dos ocasiones se había enfrentado al gran Señor del Mal, aquél que gobernaba el plano demoníaco en su propio mundo, aquél a quien _Ceiphid_, el Dragón Rojo, había seccionado en siete partes, desperdigándolas y encerrándolas en siete desafortunados mortales. ¿Podía ser posible que, casualmente, hubiera vuelto a topar con otra de sus esencias?. ¿Es que estaba destinada a enfrentarse a tales horrores hasta el fin de sus días?

Y Laidanne… ¿cómo era posible que esa dulce y genuina elfa, a la par de decidida y valerosa, tuviera en su interior a uno de esos engendros?

─ Te seré sincero, Lina ─ habló de nuevo Xellos. Su voz apacible no dejaba traslucir sus emociones, las cuales, sin duda, serían de puro regocijo _─, _no contaba contigo en mi plan. Realmente, parece que nuestros pasos siempre acaban por juntarnos de nuevo.

─ Desgraciadamente ─ puntualizó Lina, con rabia contenida _─._ Y ahora que has cumplido con tus propósitos. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Xellos entreabrió sus ojos amatistas y torció la boca hasta transformarla en una enigmática mueca.

─ Marcharme, supongo ─ dijo _─._ Mis órdenes no incluyen detenerte… desde luego, mi ama sabe que estás aquí, pero te considera poco más que una simple molestia. En fin, en el fondo siento curiosidad por ver cómo te desenvuelves ante Ojo de Rubí.

─ Ya le he vencido en dos ocasiones. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puedo volver a hacerlo?

─ Bueno, querida Lina ─ replicó el demonio, incorporándose _─._ Ya sabes lo que dicen: _a la tercera va la vencida_.

El _mazoku _soltó una risita. Acto seguido, desapareció.

El odio de Lina se esfumó con Xellos y su vacío fue llenado por el miedo con la rapidez con la que se colma el contenido de un odre de agua. La fuerza oscura y poderosa giraba en torno a ella, la hacía tambalearse sin posibilidad alguna de defensa. A sus pies, Gourry mantenía la cabeza gacha; su cabello era un mar de oro que bailaba al violento compás del caos.

─ Gourry, tenemos que salir de aquí ─ consiguió gritar la hechicera. Por toda respuesta, el guerrero alzó con esfuerzo al inconsciente asesino y lo colocó sobre su espalda; a continuación, tomó la espada con su único brazo manejable, y la pareja inició la ardua tarea de llegar hasta la entrada del refugio condenado.

No pudieron ni dar tres pasos; mas lo que les detuvo no fue la fuerza de la tormenta, sino el miedo.

─ _Lina Inverse…_

Las palabras surgían de Laidanne… pero no era ella quien las pronunciaba: la hechicera reconoció la voz cruel, sobrenatural y oscura del dios demonio, similar al último suspiro de un agonizante; un sonido que prometía muerte y espantosa tortura. Con dificultad, la maga negra clavó sus ojos castaños en la elfa.

El cuerpo de Laidanne le devolvía la mirada, pero no con sus claros ojos verdes, sino con dos pupilas rojas y ensangrentadas que la atravesaban de lado a lado como una afilada lanza. La expresión de su rostro era retorcida, contraída por la felicidad del despertar.

─ _Me alegra volver a verte hechicera…a ti, que en dos ocasiones has provocado mi caída _─ prosiguió la voz. Soltó una carcajada, probablemente al observar los ojos desorbitados de la aludida _─._ _Sí, estaba ansioso por volver a verte, humana. La venganza es un estimulante dulce, apetitoso…_

─ ¡Lina, vámonos! ─ apremió Gourry, mirando horrorizado a aquél ser que había sido Laidanne.

Lina no se movió; no podría, aunque quisiera. Hacía lo posible por dominar el indomable temblor que oprimía su cuerpo, por no apartar la mirada del fuego del dios demonio. Le tenía miedo; sería una necia al no admitirlo, pero tampoco iba a darle la satisfacción de demostrar su temor.

Logrando, sin saber cómo, esbozar una sonrisa de seguridad, Lina se inclinó levemente ante la deidad maligna.

─ No sabes cuánto me halaga que pensarais en mí ─ comentó la hechicera, sardónica _─._ Me temo que yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

_Shabranigudú _soltó una escalofriante risa que recorrió la sangre de la hechicera como un mar de hielo, paralizándola por completo.

─ _Siempre has sido muy divertida, maga _─ dijo _─.__Está bien, creo que seré magnánimo: te proporcionaré un par de segundos para escapar._

El miedo volvió a esfumarse para ser sustituido otra vez por la ira. Ojo de Rubí se estaba burlando de ella, quería jugar con su presa, y eso era algo que Lina no admitía de ningún modo: antes muerta a permitir que la manipularan ─ con la excepción del abyecto Xellos, que siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguirlo ─. Por eso, en lugar de escapar, apretó los dientes y, colérica, exclamó:

─ Te voy a matar. Caerás ante mi poder una vez más, y entonces seré yo quien ría.

No estaba siendo una estúpida cegada por el orgullo, pese a la pomposidad de su sentencia: no tenía alternativa. Si no acababa con él ahora mismo, la destrucción se extendería por el mundo hasta su desaparición. Los dedos de Lina se concentraron hasta encauzar el ardor de la magia, que fue creciendo con rapidez; era consciente de que su siguiente ataque no produciría efecto alguno, pero al menos, se dijo, serviría para ganar tiempo.

─ _¡Bola de fuego! _─ gritó. El proyectil salió disparado hasta estrellarse en el cuerpo etéreo de Ojo de Rubí, el cual soltó una leve risita divertida. El humo del sortilegio comenzó a esfumarse con rapidez, y Lina se preguntó, con un acceso de pánico, si no sería suficiente.

Pero entonces escuchó cómo, a su lado, Gourry recogía la espada y corría hacia el Señor del Mal. Durante unos breves instantes, la maga se planteó seriamente correr hasta él y detenerle por su estupidez, pero entonces el guerrero le dirigió una escueta y significativa mirada. "Yo le distraeré, no pierdas más tiempo", parecía decir.

Lina inició sus acciones de inmediato, asintiendo al silencioso apremio. "¡Ahora o nunca!", se dijo. La hechicera juntó sus manos y, sin pérdida de tiempo, se concentró en invocar el único hechizo que podía hacerle _algo _de daño:

─ _Señor de las Pesadillas... Concédele a mis manos la ira de los cuatro mundos: genera una espada de oscuridad de vacío congelado..._

Una convulsión de intenso dolor azotó el cuerpo de Lina, borrando todo pensamiento de su mente. Con un grito agónico, cayó al suelo; escuchó cómo Gourry, con un desgarrador bramido de sufrimiento, volaba hasta estrellarse en la pared, para posteriormente retorcerse por el horrible padecimiento, al igual que ella. Cuando la niebla del dolor se retiró de sus ojos, la hechicera alzó la cabeza con esfuerzo, clavando sus ojos en Laidanne… en Ojo de Rubí.

─ _Te dije que te daría dos segundos _─ dijo la presencia _─,_ _pero los has desaprovechado en tus patéticos trucos de magia. ¿Has olvidado acaso quién soy?_

Otra risa atronadora. De repente, Lina fue consciente del ente oscuro que surgía del cuerpo de Laidanne, una masa negra que, poco a poco, fue tomando forma hasta adquirir el aspecto demoníaco del Señor Oscuro: un monstruo diabólico de afilados colmillos, el cual iluminaba su cuerpo anímico con las llamas de aquellos rubíes que le servían de ojos.

Los sentidos de la hechicera se nublaban por momentos, y un insistente dolor de cabeza se abría paso en su cerebro. Se dio cuenta de que los músculos no respondían a su voluntad: el ataque de _Shabranigudú _le había arrebatado las fuerzas por completo, ya bastante menguadas tras haber utilizado el _Drag Slave _en el Bosque. El pánico se apoderó de ella; Lina siempre se había enorgullecido de ser fuerte, de tener siempre un as en la manga, pero en aquel momento se sentía totalmente impotente. Poco a poco, incluso su pertinaz entendimiento comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no podría hacer nada por evitar el caos de _Shabragigudú_: el mundo se sumiría en la oscuridad de la guerra, como hiciera mil años atrás. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto?

─ _Esta vez no voy a correr ningún riesgo, mortal _─ escuchó decir a la deidad maligna _─._ _Muere como el insecto que eres._

"_A la tercera va la vencida"_, había dicho Xellos. Incluso en unos momentos tan críticos, la maga logró emitir una débil y amarga risa sarcástica, un gesto que le provocó un ataque de tos; un hillillo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios. Xellos… no sabía cómo, pero el condenado _mazoku _siempre tenía razón.

Escuchó el rugido de satisfacción de Ojo de Rubí, el poder que canalizaba con rapidez y que iba destinado a ella. Intentó moverse, sin éxito, sorprendida ante la facilidad con la que había caído ante su enemigo. Se negaba a morir así, sin defenderse. Ni hablar: como mínimo, caería luchando. Se incorporó entre descontrolados temblores al tiempo que apretaba los puños en un reflejo de su legendaria obstinación. Los abismos de su espíritu tomaron prestado el poder de la fuente del caos, y se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras que, muy probablemente, también devastarían el mundo. Pero no se le ocurría nada más aparte de su _Giga Slave_.

Al mismo tiempo, un suave roce en su cabello la hizo mirar a un lado, hacia Gourry. El guerrero, tan maltrecho como ella, también había intentado incorporarse, empleando sus últimas energías en sostener la espada que le servía de apoyo. Aun así, incluso con un brazo inutilizado, fue capaz de acariciar la mejilla de Lina con el nudillo de su dedo índice, en un gesto que aunaba su paternal aire protector con una inusitada mirada que la hechicera no alcanzó a dilucidar. Sonrió débilmente, un estoicismo reflejado en sus ojos que demostraba que sabía lo que se disponía a hacer, un gesto tranquilizador que le aseguraba que todo acabaría muy rápido.

La hechicera le devolvió la sonrisa, y se concentró lo justo y necesario para recitar el gran conjuro, al tiempo que, envuelta en la calidez de su mirada, esperaba su muy posible muerte.

Pero ésta no se produjo.

Lo que escuchó, con creciente asombro, fue el grito de sorpresa de _Shabranigudú._

─ _Vaya, vaya… un habitante del mundo astral que osa oponerse a mí. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba._

Los ojos de Gourry dejaron de mirarla para clavar su expresión desorbitada en algo que Lina no alcanzaba a ver. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la maga negra volvió a girar la cabeza hasta tener a la vista, de nuevo, al dios demonio.

Y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

_Shabranigudú _mantenía en sus monstruosas manos la compresión de energía oscura que se disponía a ejecutar, pero se había detenido para posar sus ojos rojos, resplandecientes de curiosidad, en algo situado frente a él: una forma plateada y brillante que emitía un suave y amenazador rugido…

─ _¡Feäntor! _─ exclamó la hechicera en un quedo susurro, al tiempo que desvanecía por completo la magia de su ataque final. El lobo escuchó la voz que invocaba su nombre, giró la cabeza y fijó en ella sus inteligentes ojos ambarinos.

"_Vete. Yo me encargaré de él"._

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza; o más que escucharlas, las sintió. Igual que también sintió que las había pronunciado el lobo.

─ ¿Qué…? ─ Logró articular Lina. Alzó una mano con esfuerzo, maldiciendo su estado.

El lobo seguía mirándola.

"_Vete"._

─ ¡No! ─ Gritó Lina, sintiéndose estúpida por replicarle a un animal. Juntó sus manos en un temerario intento de formular de nuevo el hechizo, pero esta vez la corriente mágica resultó ser completamente nula, como si alguien hubiera cerrado el grifo del cual manaba su flujo de poder, y no acudió a ella _─._ No puedo…

"_Ahora no eres de ninguna ayuda. Estás débil, y tu deber es regresar con más poder del que ahora albergas."_

Lina no replicó. Sencillamente, se había quedado sin palabras. Escuchó gemir a Gourry a su lado; probablemente, el espadachín intentaba incorporarse para poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa que se hallara al alcance de sus manos... o, más bien, de su mano.

─ _Ya me he cansado de estos jueguecitos _─ rugió Ojo de Rubí, con un atisbo de cólera _─.__¡Desapareced junto a vuestro patético mundo!_

Sin perder más tiempo, el dios demonio lanzó su letal hechizo infernal.

No se podía catalogar de destrucción, porque tal título sería insuficiente para describir el poder de la energía manifestada en aquellos momentos. Lo que quedaba de las paredes naturales de la caverna, sencillamente, se desintegró, envuelto por un hálito negro. De pronto, Lina tuvo la certeza de que todo _Yanavar _estaba siendo arrasado.

Pero el lobo continuó en el mismo sitio, altivo, haciendo gala de un imperturbable orgullo. Sus ojos amarillos rodearon el cuerpo de Lina con una acogedora calidez que mitigó en algo su dolor. De repente, comenzó a elevarse en el aire, y supo que estaba siendo sometida a un hechizo. Sus dedos, febriles y temblorosos, se alzaron nuevamente en una muda pregunta, un interrogante que no fue respondido.

"_Vive, y regresa cuando estés preparada"._

El mundo estalló, o eso le pareció a Lina. Su cuerpo se alejó de la escena a toda velocidad, y lo último que presenció de ella fue a _Feäntor_ encarándose con el Señor Oscuro, enseñándole sus colmillos con incuestionable coraje. Pudo ver, desde las alturas, el Bosque de _Yanavar, _envuelto en las llamas oscuras del caos, agonizando ante su cercana expiración. Escuchó la risa estentórea de _Shabranigudú._

La indomable hechicera hizo amago de mover sus manos, intentando recordar la fórmula de cualquiera de sus hechizos. Pero era como si las palabras de sus conjuros, grabadas a fuego en su memoria, se hubieran esfumado.

Lina dejó caer los brazos y cerró los párpados, aislándose de la hecatombe por puro instinto, desapareciendo entre los mares de oscuridad que la acunaban como una madre, dulces y protectores.

Y, después, ya no fue consciente de nada más.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

¡Bienhallados una vez más! Tras estos acontecimientos concluye el cuarto capítulo de mi fic y, con ellos, se sucede el punto de inflexión del relato. La verdad es que mi intención era que lo que ocurría en este capítulo y en el anterior acaeciera en uno sólo, pero al final las cosas se alargaron más de lo previsto (mi vena escritora insaciable, ya se sabe… xD).

Tampoco tengo mucho que aclarar en este episodio… tan sólo que cabe la posibilidad de que haya cometido algún que otro error. Mis conocimientos acerca de las siete partes de Ojo de Rubí y la jerarquía demoníaca son limitados, pues mal que me pese, ni siquiera me he leído las novelas. En cualquier caso, espero que al menos haya quedado verosímil. Algunos podéis pensar que lo de la resurrección de una porción del dios demonio está ya muy visto, y la verdad es que durante un tiempo me planteé que fuese algo diferente. Pero como no se me ocurría nada mejor, se ha quedado así xD. Espero que al leerlo no hayáis pensado "vaya, otra vez el _Shabranigudú_ éste, qué poco original…", es un pensamiento desagradable que me ha rondado por la cabeza más de una vez xD. En fin, la cuestión es que lo importante son los sucesos generados a raíz de éstos, más personales y ligados a las relaciones entre los distintos personajes de la saga.

Por cierto, **Nadesiko**, es curioso que el colgante elfo te haya recordado al hechizo de visión, jamás lo había pensado xD. Pero la verdad es que la idea de la esmeralda que une dos mentes se me ocurrió bastante antes de saber de los portentosos poderes del amuleto de Ameria. Hum… siempre que se me ocurre algo que considero original descubro que ya ha sido usado (y en la misma serie… ¬¬ xD).

**Auron**. ¡Al final me has dejado un review! Gracias :) Con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre Gourry... por desgracia muchos tienen ese concepto de él. Pero Gourry no es en absoluto estúpido o corto de miras; simplemente, es despreocupado y demasiado bonachón. Su intuición innata es algo que se menciona mucho en las novelas, pero en la serie pierde casi toda esa inteligencia que pudiera haber tenido (sobretodo en **Try**). En el fanfic he querido esbozar a Gourry tal y como es según el autor, con toda su carisma.

Y esto es todo. A partir del siguiente capítulo el fanfic dará un giro bastante radical en numerosos aspectos. Espero que os gusten los cambios (no siempre son bienvenidos) y que sigáis disfrutando con lo que escribo.

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago_


	6. Alianzas

**5. Alianzas**

La joven avanzó a pasos apresurados por el amplio corredor de resplandecientes paredes de mármol. La luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en el brillante suelo azulado, y ello, unido a la velocidad de su carrera, hacía del terreno bajo sus pies un rugiente río rápido de cristalinas aguas. Sin embargo, la muchacha no se fijó en ese detalle: había nacido en el castillo y, dejando al margen su largo período de aventuras, desde entonces no había salido de él. Torció una esquina con rapidez cuando llegó a ella y a punto estuvo de tropezarse con la pesada y floreteada falda de su vestido azul; maldijo su atuendo en silencio por lo poco práctico que resultaba, pero no tenía elección: su padre acababa de convocar al Consejo Regente, y era menester que su hija, la princesa heredera, también estuviera presente. Por la cuenta que le traía.

Durante su apresurada andadura, la dama se tropezó casualmente con una doncella.

─ Princesa, debéis daros prisa. Vuestro padre espera ─ la avisó con timidez. La aludida le sonrió.

─ Tranquila Dayna, ya lo sé ─ le respondió, y continuó recorriendo el pasillo, que parecía interminable.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras de mármol y atravesó, lo más rápido que pudo, el amplio vestíbulo que desembocaba en las puertas del Salón del Trono. Dos magníficos portones grises arqueados, ribeteados de ornamentos dorados, resguardaban tan importante estancia, y un par de guardias, engalanados con túnicas verdes, cotas de metal pulido y límpidos sombreros de tela blanca, lo custodiaban.

Los soldados parecían aburridos, plantados en el mismo sitio durante horas y con el único sustento de una alabarda de doble punta. Uno de ellos, incluso, se atrevió a bostezar, pero se tragó el gesto cuando vio aparecer a su alteza; su compañero lo imitó: ambos hombres se pusieron firmes.

─ Pri… princesa ─ balbuceó uno de ellos, el más joven _─._ Vuestro excelentísimo padre os espera.

"Sí, él y todo el Consejo", reflexionó ella para sus adentros, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Se sentía a gusto en presencia de la corte ─ todo lo a gusto que cabía esperar, al menos ─, y junto a su propio padre. Era también muy capaz de ser diplomática y llevar a cabo cualquier acción en una enorme plaza pública, frente a millares de desconocidos; pero siempre la había puesto nerviosa la presencia de los doce miembros del consejo, tan ancianos y engalanados con sus mejores vestimentas, sus severos ojos rebosantes de reproche ante las decisiones de su padre y la desconfianza mutua, surgida de las tensiones de una corte sustentada en las intrigas, flotando en el aire. Muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido que acudir a uno de los concilios, pues de tales quehaceres siempre se ocupaba su padre, pero hoy era una de esas veces. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, no la sorprendía, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar entristecerse; hoy era un día muy importante para ella, una fecha que llevaba esperando desde hacía más de un mes, y suponía que saldría tal y como deseaba. Pero no fue así.

La joven princesa exhaló un fuerte suspiro en el que expulsó sus miedos, dudas y decepciones. Cerró los ojos para serenarse y recurrir a todos aquellos ideales que la habían ayudado a salir adelante desde siempre. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus pupilas, de un profundo color azul oscuro, brillaban rebosantes de energía.

─ Anuncia mi llegada ─ ordenó al guardián joven. El muchacho se inclinó en una torpe reverencia y él y su camarada abrieron con esfuerzo las pesadas puertas, que emitieron un chirrido de queja ante el maltrato. El joven se adelantó y, arrodillándose en el suelo con gesto sumiso, anunció:

─ La princesa Amelia, segunda hija de su Majestad, Phillionel El De _Saillune_, heredera al trono de _Saillune_, alta sacerdotisa del Clero de _Saillune_.

─ Vamos, vamos, déjate de formalidades ─ graznó una voz familiar, gruesa y campechana, tras soltar una risotada. Una voz que la princesa reconoció como la de su padre _─_; y mejora esa forma de anunciar a la gente: repites demasiado la palabra _Saillune_. ¡Ya sé dónde demonios estamos!

Amelia pudo ver cómo el muchacho palidecía, presa de un temor incontrolable. También escuchó suspirar a su padre con resignación.

─ Pero no está mal para ser un novato ─ dijo, ablandándose _─._ Te quiero ver por aquí la próxima vez, chico.

El joven se tranquilizó notablemente y, con una sonrisa trémula y otra reverencia, se apresuró a salir de la estancia. Los dos soldados se dieron prisa en cerrar otra vez las puertas y, mientras lo hacían, nadie dijo nada. En el gran Salón del Trono, cuya cúpula de mármol blanco se alzaba hasta desaparecer en las sombras, se agrupaban los ancianos representantes del Consejo Regente, ataviados con sus espléndidas túnicas y clavando sus ojos, firmes e inflexibles, en la princesa.

Por fin, las puertas se cerraron con un ruido sordo. Los presentes continuaron sin pronunciar palabra durante unos instantes, y también durante unos instantes Amelia sintió una oleada de miedo causada por el intimidante Consejo. Pero entonces clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su padre: en la sonrisa tranquilizadora que esbozaban sus labios enmarcados por el mostacho negro y en los ojos oscuros, casi totalmente ocultos por las espesas cejas del mismo color. Recuperó la valentía de inmediato, y recordó sus modales.

─ Mis señores ─ saludó, inclinándose elegantemente al compás del suave susurro de su vestido _─,_ es un placer recibiros en nuestro castillo después de tanto tiempo. Confío en que os encontréis bien.

Ella había dado el primer paso y, respondiendo a la cortesía, los demás se incorporaron y se arrodillaron ante ella.

─ Princesa Amelia ─ todos y cada uno de los miembros del Consejo saludaron de igual manera, y permanecieron en la misma posición, esperando a que su eminencia cruzara la mullida alfombra escarlata hasta situarse junto al príncipe regente.

Consciente de ello, Amelia avanzó con decisión, altiva y majestuosa. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo algunos de los ancianos alzaban la vista, maravillados, y la volvían a bajar de inmediato con un carraspeo nervioso. Amelia no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente, comprendiendo en parte su turbación. La última vez que se habían reunido su madre aún vivía, y ella era tan sólo una niña pequeña que jugaba a ensayar poces justicieras ─ cosa que continuaba haciendo ─ y a escalar árboles altos para, a continuación, caerse ─ cosa que también seguía haciendo… ─. Ahora, en cambio, Amelia se había convertido en una hermosa mujer en su decimoctavo verano, alta y hermosa; la suave tela del vestido azul, a juego con sus luminosos y honorables ojos, enmarcaba un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado. Una diadema de plata adornaba su sedoso cabello negro, que continuaba llevando corto en honor a su pragmático e indómito espíritu justiciero.

Amelia alcanzó con decisión el trono y se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a su padre. Cuando todo el Consejo se hubo acomodado de nuevo en las sillas situadas a ambos lados de la alfombra, dio comienzo la reunión. Phil se incorporó y, con su habitual escrutinio ardiente, miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

─ Bien ─ comenzó _─,_ nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para debatir un asunto de gran trascendencia.

Los primeros murmullos de desacuerdo. Los miembros del Consejo se miraron unos a otros, sacudiendo la cabeza con reprobación. Amelia frunció el ceño, pero Phil prosiguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido:

─ Muy pocas veces en todas estas décadas nos hemos tenido que congregar ─ continuó el Príncipe _─,_ pero todas las veces que lo hemos hecho han sido por el acecho de crisis casi insalvables. Esta vez no es una excepción.

─ Mi señor ─ uno de los consejeros, de crespo y largo cabello blanco y una incipiente calva en la coronilla, habló en un tono de voz educado que, pese a ello, denotaba frustración _─,_ nada es seguro. No podemos causar semejante alarma entre la población por las habladurías incoherentes de un asesino desesperado.

─ Desearía que fueran sólo habladurías incoherentes, amigo mío ─ replicó Phil, su rostro ensombrecido _─,_ pero ya desde hace semanas nos han llegado extraños rumores del sur. Pueblos y aldeas quemados, ciudades asediadas… un mar de caos que se aproxima a nosotros, inclemente.

De nuevo, se repitieron los murmullos. El viejo de cabello cano que había hablado dirigió una mirada compungida al compañero de su izquierda, casi diciendo que a los chiflados había que darles la razón. Amelia sintió una oleada de ira. A su padre se le podía tachar de muchas cosas… y sí, estaba loco a su manera ─ a Amelia no le quedaba más remedio que admitirlo ─, pero también era sabio. Bajo su mandato, _Saillune_ había prosperado. ¿Es que esos insensatos no se daban cuenta de ello?

La Princesa abrió la boca para hablar, pero una severa mirada de Phil la conminó al silencio. Cuando la sala se sumió de nuevo en el mutismo, el Príncipe prosiguió sin la más leve vacilación.

─ Podéis negar mis palabras, si así lo deseáis ─ dijo con un gruñido _─,_ pero la realidad está ahí: aceptadla o cerrad los ojos, ello no hará que desaparezca.

Encolerizado, otro de los viejos se incorporó de un salto y señaló a Phil con un dedo acusador.

─ Siempre os hemos obedecido, Príncipe Phil ─ graznó _─,_ pero esto ya es demasiado. ¡No sumiremos nuestro Reino en el miedo por unas cuantas noticias de tierras lejanas y las opiniones de un gobernante insensato!

El resto de consejeros lo secundaron con gritos y vehementes asentimientos de aprobación, incorporándose. Phil suspiró, se limitó a mirarlos con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos negros y alzó una mano para silenciar a los presentes.

Pero entonces una voz femenina, rugiente y desafiante, se alzó sobre todas las demás.

─ ¡¡Ya es suficiente!!

Phil, sorprendido, echó un vistazo al sillón en el que se sentaba su hija… pero ya no estaba en él. La joven se las había ingeniado para escalar el altísimo respaldo del trono, de diez metros de altura, y señalaba a los ancianos con resuelta actitud al tiempo que su mano izquierda se aferraba a su cintura.

─ A… Amelia ─ balbuceó Phil.

─ ¡No sabéis lo que decís! Estáis hablando con vuestro príncipe y, por lo que veo, parece ser que os habéis olvidado mi presencia. ¡Pero nunca más! ─ Los ancianos escuchaban pasmados el discurso de Amelia… aunque quizás su estado se debía más a las intrincadas poses que la princesa realizaba mientras hablaba _─._ No sólo tenemos a ese asesino; os recuerdo que con él viajaban dos amigos a los que profeso una gran estima, y cuando estén en condiciones de hablar, confirmarán las palabras de mi padre. ¡Os lo aseguro en nombre del entramado de ideales que conforman el Bien!

Los ojos de Amelia relampaguearon en el clímax de la arenga, y un viento oportuno sacudió con majestuosidad la pesada falda de su vestido y los cabellos azabaches. Todos los presentes habían enmudecido, los ojos desorbitados clavados en la reencarnación humana de la rectitud. Satisfecha por el resultado, Amelia realizó un extraordinario salto mortal, para concluir el discurso con una de sus poses más impresionantes.

No fueron sus pies los que tocaron el suelo, sin embargo, sino su cabeza. Con un gemido de dolor, la princesa se estrelló con un estruendo ensordecedor, y la solemnidad del momento se esfumó como el humo.

Con un bufido, el anciano de la coronilla pelada, que parecía ser el portavoz del Consejo, se volvió hacia Phil, ceñudo.

─ Podéis hacer lo que os plazca, Príncipe Phil ─ dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara como una advertencia _─,_ pero no tomaremos parte en lo que decidáis. Nosotros juramos lealtad al rey Eldram… y no debéis olvidar que vos seguís siendo tan sólo el príncipe.

Dicho esto, se encaminó raudo a la salida y, entre murmullos despreciativos, el resto lo imitó. "Son como ovejas que siguen a su pastor", reflexionó Amelia, sentada en el suelo y sujetándose la magullada cabeza, de la cual ya crecía un enorme chichón, pero sin mudar su expresión de inmutable dignidad.

Sólo cuando el último de los viejos hubo desaparecido tras la puerta Phil se permitió emitir un salvaje gruñido.

─ ¡Malditos vejestorios!. Fue un error contar con ellos ─ rugió, ayudando a su hija a levantarse _─._ Si tuviéramos más pruebas que confirmasen la verdad… pero sólo tenemos a ese asesino desquiciado encerrado en los calabozos…

─ Están ciegos ante la verdad, y un hombre cegado es un hombre condenado ─ parafraseó Amelia, rebosante de honor _─._ Cuando menos se lo esperen, el puño de la Justicia caerá implacable sobre ellos. No dejes que te afecte lo que dicen, papá.

Por toda respuesta, Phil soltó una estruendosa risotada.

─ ¿Afectarme?. ¿Esos? ─ preguntó _─._ Por mí como si se ponen a danzar en calzones por toda _Saillune_, no me preocupa. ¡Y en cuanto a ti…! ─ el cambio repentino, tanto de tema como de expresión, pilló tanto por sorpresa a Amelia que ésta retrocedió un paso _─._ ¿A qué ha venido ese discursito?. No era ni el momento ni el lugar, y lo único que has conseguido ha sido que se burlen de ti.

Amelia, confusa y sorprendida ante la actitud de su padre, no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero pronto frunció de nuevo el ceño, apretando los puños con decisión.

─ Necesitabas a alguien que te apoyara ─ dijo _─._ Como invitada del Consejo Regente, estaba en mi derecho. No me gustaron las injusticias cometidas en el concilio, y volvería a hacerlo, si fuera preciso ─. "Aunque perfeccionando mi salto final, naturalmente", puntualizó la princesa mentalmente, una gruesa gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

Phil frunció tanto el ceño que las espejas cejas ocultaron íntegramente sus ojos; sus labios eran una línea de severa rectitud, pero Amelia no mudó el gesto, ni su resolución.

Finalmente, una segunda carcajada del Príncipe confundió de nuevo a Amelia, y disminuyó considerablemente la tensión que raras veces existía entre padre e hija.

─ Me recuerdas a tu madre. Ella también ignoraba mis quejas: me soltaba de un plumazo todo aquello que creía correcto, diciéndome que, si no me gustaba, no debería haberme casado con ella. Y luego soltaba también esa carcajada… ─ a Phill le sacudió un estremecimiento involuntario _─._ Afortunadamente, eso sólo lo heredó tu hermana…

─ Padre ─ Amelia no quería desviar el tema, y menos para continuar con uno referente a su madre, tan doloroso para ella _─,_ sé que no debemos perder la calma, pero la situación sigue siendo grave. La destrucción asola las ciudades al sur y se acerca imparable. Debemos conseguir aliados antes de que el caos alcance los territorios norteños de la Antigua Barrera. La guerra es inminente… ─ Amelia se detuvo de improviso, asimilando por primera vez la situación en la que se encontraban. Si los rumores y las noticias de los exploradores eran ciertos, el mundo pronto se sumiría en un conflicto casi tan devastador como la guerra _Kou Ma_. Pero. ¿Sería de igual magnitud?. El asesino, ese llamado Kerkaat, que había sido encontrado justo a las puertas de _Saillune_ en compañía de los inconscientes Lina y Gourry, sólo les había hablado de Xellos, y en cuanto Amelia escuchó ese nombre supo que las cosas iban mal. Estaba convencida de que la presencia del _mazoku _y las noticias de guerra estaban relacionadas: los demonios invadían el mundo.

Pero. ¿Tan poderosa era la fuerza demoníaca que devastaba los reinos meridionales?. Y si así era. ¿Habrían entrado en acción los _shinzoku_, los poderosos dioses dragón?. Tras la caída de la Barrera, su participación ya no estaba imposibilitada, pero no había modo de asegurarse… Inexplicablemente, _Saillune_ era el único país que se había percatado de la situación, y todo ello gracias al testimonio de otras personas. Le resultaba sumamente extraño que un suceso de tales características pasara tan desapercibido…

Amelia estaba realmente asustada: acababa de darse cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Su padre debió notar su tensión, porque depositó con brusquedad una mano grande y bronceada sobre su hombro. Ella le miró, ciertamente desolada.

─ No temas nada, hija ─ la tranquilizó, intentando quizás utilizar un tono suave, aunque lo que emitieran sus cuerdas vocales fuera un gruñido grave _─._ Venceremos… aunque no sepa a quién demonios hay que derrotar. Por cierto. ¿Hoy no venía ese amigo tuyo a _Saillune_ para pasar una temporada?

El miedo desapareció de Amelia _ipso facto_, sustituido por una radiante sonrisa.

─ Así es ─ dijo ella _─._ Supongo que estará al llegar.

─ Ve a esperarle, pues ─ Phil esbozó su característica sonrisa brusca, enseñando sus blancos y resplandecientes dientes _─_; y recuerda… ¡La Paz y la Justicia vencerán!

─ Tienes razón, papá ─ dijo Amelia a su vez, alzando su puño justiciero por encima de su cabeza, también justiciera, y coronada por un chichón justiciero. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes.

Y, después, los dos príncipes prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas igualmente justicieras.

· · ·

Caía ya la tarde cuando Amelia divisó su silueta por el camino. Se encontraba en el balcón de sus aposentos, apoyada en la pesada barandilla de mármol y observando, maravillada, el espectáculo del sol ocultando su rostro tras las montañas. La belleza del paisaje, que incluía unas espléndida panorámica de la ciudad al atardecer, y la tranquilidad del momento casi hicieron que se quedara dormida, pero fue entre las brumas del sueño cuando vio cómo la figura de contorno humano se aproximaba, serena y enigmática, a las puertas del palacio.

Al principio creyó que había sido una ilusión causada por el sopor, pero cuando se frotó los ojos comprobó que no era así. Con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio, la joven observó cómo la aparición se hacía cada vez más grande, atravesando las calles de la ciudad casi desierta hasta que, finalmente, penetró sin prisa en el albo patio de entrada.

La cabeza de cabellera azul platino se alzó hacia donde ella se encontraba; de improviso, unos ojos zafirinos y una leve sonrisa tranquila, situados en un rostro de profundo color azul grisáceo, se clavaron en ella a modo de saludo. Sorprendida, Amelia dio un respingo y se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero al menos consiguió devolverle el gesto y sacudir su mano temblorosa en señal de reconocimiento.

Nunca supo cómo y cuándo había realizado el recorrido hacia el vestíbulo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ahí estaba, plantada al pie de las escaleras y aguardando, emocionada, para recibir a su amigo. Éste no tardó en atravesar las puertas, inclinando levemente la cabeza ante las corteses bienvenidas de los guardianes. Decepcionada, Amelia observó que todo asomo de sonrisa se había borrado del semblante del recién llegado, aunque sus ojos brillaron tenuemente cuando divisaron a Amelia, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron de forma casi imperceptible.

─ Me alegro de verte, Amelia ─ dijo, con su habitual voz tranquila y serena.

─ Hola, Zel ─ saludó a su vez la princesa, tragando saliva en un esfuerzo por encubrir la inmensa alegría que la embargaba, la cual aumentó al comprobar que la quimera conservaba en su muñeca el amuleto que, hacía poco más de un año, le había obsequiado. Nada le gustaría más que correr hacia él y darle un gran abrazo, pero sabía que eso era lo último que él desearía… y, probablemente, ella misma se moriría de vergüenza _─._ ¿Cómo has estado?

─ No me puedo quejar ─ respondió la quimera torciendo la boca, burlón, y acariciándose la pétrea barbilla con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha. Ese gesto… hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía… Casi se le humedecieron los ojos por las lágrimas, pero parpadeó repetidas veces para eliminar la sensación ardorosa que los asaltaban.

Con una risita de alegría, la princesa se acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas; el brazo de Zel se sacudió de forma involuntaria para desasirse del tacto, pero Amelia no lo soltó. En su lugar, lo arrastró al tiempo que ella comenzaba a caminar.

─ Ven, estoy segura de que a mi padre le alegrará verte ─ dijo la joven, sin dejar de reír; ahora que había comenzado a hacerlo, ya no se sentía capaz de parar.

─ Está bien… ─ titubeó Zelgadis, dejándose arrastrar.

Durante el recorrido, Amelia sintió la mirada de la quimera clavada en ella. Confusa, le miró; Zel parecía observar su atuendo con una extraña mirada de admiración en sus ojos oscuros, pero en cuanto advirtió el escrutinio de la muchacha, se ruborizó y apartó la vista con rapidez, recurriendo de nuevo a su inalterable expresión. Amelia también apartó los ojos; sentía el rostro arder, y consideró oportuno soltar la mano de su amigo. Acababa de percatarse de que no se había cambiado de ropa: continuaba llevando la misma indumentaria engalanada que había lucido ante el Consejo. Se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado desprenderse de un vestido tan incómodo, pero la asaltó la certera idea de que deseaba que Zelgadis la viera así.

Por fin, llegaron ante las puertas del salón del trono. Pero antes de que Amelia las abriera, Zelgadis la sujetó por un brazo.

─ Las formalidades pueden esperar ─ dijo él, con el rostro ensombrecido _─._ Cuéntame qué es lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Qué ha sido de Lina y Gourry?

Sorprendida, Amelia abrió los ojos como platos.

─ E… están bien. Inconscientes aún, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que están aquí? ─ inquirió la joven. Zel soltó un bufido, liberando su brazo.

─ Las noticias vuelan, y más aún si no traen buenos presagios ─ fue la enigmática respuesta de la quimera. Estrechó los ojos, reflexivo _─._ Y también han llegado a mis oídos los rumores de los asedios del sur. ¿Son ciertos?

─ Según los exploradores ─ respondió Amelia, desalentada otra vez ante la escasa información _─,_ pero sólo podemos hacer conjeturas… Por ahora, es casi seguro que los _mazoku _son los responsables.

─ ¿_Mazokus_?. ¿estás segura? ─ Los ojos de Zelgadis se iluminaron, ávidos de información. Amelia asintió.

─ Verás, con Lina y Gourry también había un… asesino, un hombre temible llamado Kerkaat ─ explicó la princesa _─._ Cuando recuperó la conciencia, pareció enloquecer: nos atacó con uñas y dientes e intentó escapar como un gato enjaulado, pero mi padre le dejó fuera de combate con su puño pacifista. De inmediato, ordené que lo encerraran en nombre de la Justicia…

Amelia frunció el ceño, pensativa. No pudo ver la sonrisa divertida que adornó fugazmente los labios de Zel.

─ Y eso hicieron. Entonces mi padre sugirió interrogarle, antes de que perdiera la paciencia y decidiera desollarlo vivo ─ prosiguió la muchacha _─._ Eso también lo hicieron… lo de interrogarle, no lo de desollarle ─ Zel carraspeó quedamente, y Amelia se apresuró a concluir ─: aunque no sirvió de mucho. Nos dijo su nombre y qué le llevó a reunirse con Lina y Gourry. Afirma que, antes de perder la conciencia y aparecer aquí, fue atacado por un _mazoku _que viajaba con ellos.

─ ¿Quién? ─ preguntó Zel.

─ Xellos.

Amelia tragó saliva cuando el rostro de Zelgadis se contrajo de odio incontenible. Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con su calma habitual:

─ Si ese maldito tiene algo que ver con todo esto, ten por seguro que los rumores son auténticos ─ sentenció la quimera. Amelia asintió, aún sorprendida ante la profunda ira que Zelgadis sentía hacia el demonio. Aunque en realidad no era de extrañar: en el pasado, Xellos no sólo vetó en muchas ocasiones las posibilidades de recuperar su humanidad a través de la _Biblia Claire_, sino que también disfrutaba recordándole en qué se había convertido. "Chico de piedra…"

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ Zelgadis había notado la mirada de la princesa. Ésta, nerviosa, respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

─ N… no, nada, es sólo que… ¿Todavía no has encontrado nada que te devuelva tu forma humana?

De inmediato supo que había cometido un error.

─ ¿No es evidente? ─ El tono de Zelgadis era cortante. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron ligeramente y frunció el ceño al tiempo que sus ojos gélidos la taladraban con dureza. Amelia retrocedió, azorada.

─ Lo… lo siento, ha sido una estupidez ─ balbuceó, bajando la vista. Zelgadis no respondió durante unos segundos, pero entonces ella le escuchó suspirar.

─ No tienes que disculparte Amelia. Ha sido culpa mía. Siempre… siempre pierdo los nervios con ese tema.

Amelia alzó la vista al percibir la angustia que encerraban sus palabras. Zelgadis, melancólico, tenía los ojos posados en algún punto lejano de su pasado, que sólo él podía ver. La joven se aproximó a él y posó tímidamente una mano sobre su endurecido hombro. Al sentir el contacto, la quimera la miró, y Amelia le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, cálida.

─ Ya sabes que la Justicia siempre triunfa, Zelgadis ─ dijo con voz suave. El aludido torció la boca, exasperado.

─ Lo sé, me lo has dicho unas cuantas cientos de veces ─ respondió con ironía. Amelia, en lugar de amilanarse, frunció el ceño, se incorporó y, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, señaló el techo con el índice de su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda la alzaba con el puño cerrado.

─ Pues entonces no dudes que encontrarás lo que buscas. ¡El Bien recompensa a los justos!

Durante un instante, Amelia temió que Zelgadis corriera hasta ella y la zarandeara con frustración, pero entonces le escuchó soltar una risita.

─ Gracias, Amelia ─ dijo él, sonriendo. Amelia le devolvió el gesto. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, y entonces…

─ ¡Princesa Amelia!

Los ecos de las veloces pisadas retumbaban en las níveas paredes del corredor. Sorprendidos, Amelia y Zelgadis esperaron hasta que un guardia, jadeante por el esfuerzo, corría hacia ellos como alma que llevara el diablo. Cuando llegó hasta su objetivo resbaló ligeramente, al disminuir de golpe la velocidad, y apoyó los brazos en los muslos encorvados para recuperar el aliento.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ inquirió Amelia en tono aprensivo, situando sus manos sobre los hombros del guardia _─._ ¿Se trata de mi padre?. ¿Ha averiguado algo más?

Aún resoplando, el soldado alzó su rostro preocupado.

─ No, mi señora ─ dijo, con la voz transformada en un débil susurro _─._ Os he buscado por todo el castillo, princesa. Vuestro padre me ha enviado a avisaros: la dama Lina Inverse ha recuperado el conocimiento.

· · ·

Lina estaba en su hogar, aquel que había abandonado hacía ya tantos años. Volvía a ser una niña de revoltosa cabellera castaña que recorría cada rincón de su hogar en busca de juegos. Alcanzó la cocina de la posada que le resultaba tan familiar, jugando a espada y brujería con la dama de cabello violáceo que cortaba carne hábilmente con un cuchillo manchado de aceite en su mano. La mujer se volvió, posando su mirada severa en la pequeña.

"¿Qué haces?", la voz sonaba lejana, onírica. La pequeña Lina se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, ni siquiera moverse, ni huir de su temible hermana mayor. "No puedes estar aquí, márchate".

Los ojos de Luna relampaguearon con un fulgor esmeraldino… pero ya no era su hermana.

"No puedes estar aquí", repitió la voz espectral… sólo que esta vez era la de otra joven, una hermosa muchacha elfa de ondulante cabello cobrizo y límpidos ojos verdes. "Lina Inverse".

La aparición abrió los ojos hasta que parecía que se le saldrían de las órbitas, y desencajó la boca en un mudo grito agónico. Su hermosa cabellera rojiza se tornó negra, seca; su piel se volvió pálida y putrefacta, estirada sobre los huesos del rostro como un cadáver; los ojos verdes se vieron sustituidos por dos cuencas vacías y oscuras, como pozos sin fondo. La muerta alzó una mano temblorosa hacia Lina, que continuaba sin poder moverse. "Quiero huir", pensaba, "deja que me vaya: quiero huir, quiero huir, quiero huir…"

"No huirás".

Lina se dio la vuelta, respondiendo a la nueva voz que la acosaba a su espalda. Ante ella se alzaba un monstruo uniforme y llameante, rugiente y mortífero. Sus ojos de rubí se clavaban en ella como espadas, la atravesaban con terrible dolor. El monstruo la rodeo con sus llamas, el fuego quemó su piel y le produjo una agonía como nunca antes había experimentado. La pequeña Lina lloró, pero de sus ojos no surgieron lágrimas: se habían secado ante el poderoso poder de las llamas. Una forma plateada se materializó junto a ella, de pupilas amarillas que la escrutaban con intensidad. "_Vete… y regresa cuando estés preparada_", dijo, antes de difuminarse en medio de una llamarada. El espectro de la elfa continuaba aproximándose hasta ella.

"Lina Inverse", susurraba, su mano pútrida a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Lina Inverse", el monstruo de las llamas la traspasaba con sus ojos rojos.

"Lina…"

─ No… ya basta, por favor…

─ ¡…Lina! ─ la voz masculina llegó clara y fuerte a sus oídos. Sintió cómo alguien la sacudía con esmero _─._ Despierta… ¡Lina!

Abrió los ojos…

Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad, pero sus pupilas, con parpadeos instintivos, se fueron habituando poco a poco a la tenue luz que inundaba el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una silueta se inclinaba sobre ella, una forma que, lentamente, alcanzó a distinguir: el cabello rubio y largo enmarcaba unas facciones masculinas, adornadas por unos inquietos ojos verde azulados.

─ ¿Gourry…? ─ se escuchó decir Lina, aunque no reconocía su propia voz, susurrante y débil. Continuó parpadeando hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos, quizá debido a las lágrimas involuntarias. Vio cómo Gourry cogía algo a su lado, sin mudar la expresión de profunda alarma; poco después, situó lo que parecía un trapo húmedo sobre su frente. El frescor del agua, fría y pura, recorrió su interior como un tónico; su visión se tornó más clara, y el cerebro comenzó a funcionar un poco más deprisa, pensando, recordando… recordando qué había sucedido antes de sumirse en las sombras de la inconsciencia.

La hechicera giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, más alarmada a medida que los recuerdos regresaban a su memoria. No distinguía bien en lugar en el que se hallaba, pues unos pesados cortinajes opacos cubrían lo que parecían ser dos grandes ventanas.

─ ¿Dónde… dónde estamos? ─ inquirió. Lo sucedido continuaba volviendo a su mente con dolorosa premura _─._ ¿Dónde está Laidanne?. ¿y Kerkaat?. ¿Qué ha sido de _Feäntor?_

La maga se incorporó con rapidez… y al momento lamentó haberlo hecho. Parecía que un troll golpeaba repetidas veces su cabeza con una gran porra, y la nausea subió por su estómago como una culebra sinuosa ansiosa por ser libre. Su cuerpo cayó fláccido, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero los brazos de Gourry, fuertes y musculosos, detuvieron su caída.

─ Ahora tienes que descansar ─ dijo el espadachín con voz cálida, situándola delicadamente en el lecho y arropándola con ternura. La maga no apartó los ojos de él; ahora que lo observaba detenidamente advertía el aspecto demacrado del guerrero: su piel tenía un aspecto macilento, y los ojos cansados estaban hundidos en sus oquedades y enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras. Aun así, el espadachín sonreía con cansancio: siempre encontraba fuerzas para sonreír.

─ Tú también acabas de despertar ─ afirmó ella, más que preguntarlo. Gourry asintió con un suspiro pesaroso.

─ Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, era de noche. Te vi tendida a mi lado y decidí velarte hasta que recuperaras la conciencia. Hasta que empezaste a gritar… ─ los agotados ojos de Gourry escrutaron el entorno sombrío de la habitación _─._ No sé dónde estamos y no he visto a nadie… pero, de algún modo, este lugar me resulta familiar.

Lina asintió en silencio a sus palabras, aunque en su fuero interno le sorprendiera que a Gourry también le sonara el entorno… bueno, que le sonara cualquier cosa, de hecho. Sentía la extraña sensación de haber vuelto a un lugar que hubiera abandonado tiempo atrás. Abriría los cortinajes ella misma e investigaría, pero no se sentía con fuerzas ni para respirar. Se contentó con escudriñar el lugar, intentando situarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

Al menos, hasta que la puerta de la estancia se abrió levemente y por ella penetro lo que parecía ser un criado, ataviado con una túnica verde y blanca y un amplio sombrero de tela igual de albino. Aunque agotada, Lina reconoció el uniforme con sorpresa y cierto alivio.

El criado dejó caer la bandeja llena de agua que portaba y su contenido se estrelló en el suelo con un gran estruendo metálico, desparramándose. Abrió los ojos como platos, sumido en lo que parecía un momentáneo estado de shock. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Lina se incorporó sobre el codo, apartándose el trapo húmedo de la cabeza.

─ Oye ─ dijo _─._ Reconozco esas ropas… dime. ¿Estamos en…?

Pero el criado, gritando como un loco, salió de la estancia a toda prisa, vociferando lo que a oídos de una exhausta Lina sonaba como una sarta de incoherencias. Con un suspiro de fastidio, la maga se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, y encontró energías para abrir los ojos y clavarlos en el techo oscuro.

─ _Saillune_… ─ dijo. Gourry no respondió, pero su silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra _─._ ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

─ Quién sabe ─ dijo Gourry. Lina no podía verlo, pero estaba convencida de que el espadachín se había encogido de hombros _─._ Oye, Lina… Tuve que despertarte porque estabas sufriendo alguna especie de pesadilla. ¿Qué… qué soñaste?

A Lina la sacudió un leve temblor, pero todo lo que hizo fue torcer la boca y fruncir el ceño, recordando la horrible experiencia. Se preguntó si no sería un sueño premonitorio. A lo mejor Laidanne ya estaba muerta, y su espectro putrefacto le suplicaba ayuda en sueños. A lo mejor Ojo de Rubí había ganado fuerzas…

Ojo de Rubí…

La sorpresa hizo que el mareo desapareciera momentáneamente, hasta el punto de que la hechicera, de improviso, se vio sentada en el catre.

─ ¿Por qué… por qué estamos aquí? ─ Preguntó entonces, confusa.

─ Ya te he dicho que no lo sé: es muy extraño que hayamos acabado justamente aquí, pero…

─ No me refiero a eso ─ le cortó Lina, su rostro ensombrecido _─._ Los dos lo vimos: el poder que desató _Shabranigudú _no iba sólo destinado a eliminarnos a nosotros… sino a destruir el mundo. ¿Por qué todo parece estar en calma?

Gourry asintió lentamente, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez.

─ Tampoco lo sé… no lo recuerdo todo con exactitud ─ dijo él _─._ Sólo al demonio ése, soltando una carcajada escalofriante, y al lobo,encarándose con él.

_Feäntor_...

Ahora, por fin, lo comprendía todo. El lobo les había salvado la vida; probablemente, él mismo les había depositado a las puertas de la Capital de la Magia Blanca y había evitado el cataclismo con el que Ojo de Rubí se disponía a masacrar el mundo. Pero. ¿Era realmente _Feäntor_ una entidad tan poderosa?. Recordó cuando el animal, el espíritu astral, la había mirado a los ojos con esas pupilas rebosantes de inteligencia mientras la voz de la criatura resonaba en su cabeza. "Vuelve cuando tengas más poder", había dicho… o algo parecido: la hechicera no lo recordaba muy bien. De improviso, regresó a su memoria la breve aparición del animal en su sueño; apenas sí retenía la escena, pero la imagen de los ojos amarillos, penetrantes e instigadores, permanecía con viveza en su mente.

─ ¿Lina?

Parpadeando, la joven volvió en sí, recordando que su compañero le acababa de hacer una pregunta. Sonrió débilmente.

─ Fue sólo… una pesadilla ─ dijo entonces ella. No pudo evitar que su voz temblara ligeramente. "¡Maldición!" Odiaba mostrar tanta debilidad… ─ No recuerdo muchas cosas, sólo que salía Laidanne y…

Lina evocó en aquel momento el instante en el que había soñado que volvía a ser una niña, incordiando en la posada en la cual trabajaba su temible hermana mayor: Luna, el Caballero de _Ceiphid_. Era tan real… el mismo ambiente, el mismo olor a delicioso cocido de ternera, el mismo aspecto. La joven reflexionó en esos momentos acerca de todos los largos años que había pasado fuera de su hogar, en _Zefiria_, enterrando esas sensaciones en lo más profundo de su ser. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y tragó saliva con esfuerzo para deshacerlo.

Sintió cómo Gourry situaba su fuerte mano, reconfortante, sobre su hombro, cubierto por los mechones de cabello castaño que a su vez le caían sobre el rostro, húmedos por el sudor y el agua tibia que bañaba su frente. Ella lo miró y, por supuesto, lo vio sonriendo. La hechicera se sorprendió a sí misma devolviéndole el gesto, sin rechazar el suave contacto del guerrero. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfurecerse o sonrojarse; simplemente, en aquellos momentos era muy consciente de otra cosa: Gourry era ahora su vida y, a su lado, estaba su hogar.

Parecía que el destino quería retarla, deseoso de ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, porque su corazón sí que dio un vuelco cuando la mano de Gourry ascendió y, en peso, se encerró sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. La hechicera dio un leve respingo, sintiendo la cara enrojecer intensamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?. ¿Apartarle?. ¿O disfrutar del momento?. Con un mareo fruto de la conmoción Lina se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no deseaba que el guerrero cesara en su caricia. Éste debió notar su zozobra, porque esbozó una leve sonrisa mezcla de asombro y dulzura.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Inquirió él, retirando la mano. Lina no se movió, pero sí se sintió capaz de apartar la mirada.

─ Sí… olvídalo, ya te he dicho que sólo fue una pesadilla ─ insistió ella, testaruda. Aunque realmente hablaba de forma automática. En una inspiración repentina, la maga preguntó _─_: Oye, Gourry… ¿Echas de menos tu hogar?. ¿Sientes a veces deseos de regresar, de…? ─ Se mordió el labio; no encontraba las palabras que quería decir.

Gourry parpadeó en un principio, sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego, arrugó el entrecejo, mostrando esa expresión tan peculiar en él que indicaba que se estaba devanando los sesos.

Finalmente, alzó los ojos y, con naturalidad, dibujando una cansada sonrisa, respondió:

─ En un principio quizás sí, pero… ─ Gourry vaciló. Lina alzó la vista y posó sus ojos en los de su compañero, intrigada _─._ Creo que… de algún modo, desde hace tiempo tengo la sensación de que ya estoy en mi hogar.

Gourry había pronunciado las palabras sin un atisbo de miedo o duda, con su habitual despreocupación; pero, de repente, la hechicera pudo ver una luz nueva en las claras pupilas del espadachín: un recóndito deseo, cargado de intención, que Lina jamás había presenciado…

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe.

─ ¡Lina, Gourry! ─ Exclamó la tosca voz del Príncipe Phil _─._ ¡Estáis despiertos…!. Pero… ¿Qué haces, Lina?

─ E… Efo digfo yo… ¡¿qué hafes?! ─ Intentó preguntar Gourry. La hechicera, presa del pánico al escuchar abrirse la puerta, había recurrido a incrustar el codo en la boca de Gourry. El Príncipe y los dos soldados que le acompañaban observaban la escena mudos de perplejidad.

─ Ehm… no… nada, es que me habéis sobresaltado, Príncipe ─ Lina apartó el codo del rostro de Gourry (y también puso especial cuidado en poner distancias entre ella y el espadachín), y a continuación se rascó la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una risita nerviosa. Todavía sentía el calor recorrer su rostro: estaba convencida de que debía asemejarse más a un tomate viviente que a otra cosa. Decidió cambiar de tema _─_. ¡Por… por fin alguien que puede darnos respuestas!. Príncipe. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

─ Sí… ¿qué está ocurriendo?. ¿Está…? (¿Cómo se llamaba…?. ¡Ah, sí!). ¿Está Amelia por aquí? ─ inquirió a su vez Gourry, frotándose la cara y lanzando una mirada furibunda a Lina, quien no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

─ Mi hija ya ha sido avisada, no creo que tarde en venir ─ respondió Phil, con el rostro severo _─._ Y en cuanto a lo que está ocurriendo… muchas cosas, me temo, pero será mejor esperar. No parece que estéis en condiciones de…

Lina, con los ojos rugientes de impaciencia, se incorporó de un salto y corrió hasta Phil, cogiendo al gobernante por el cuello de la camisa con una fuerza impensable en alguien de su tamaño. Los soldados aferraron con fuerza sus alabardas, pero se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

─ ¡Ya hemos esperado bastante! ─ gritó la hechicera, zarandeando al Príncipe _─._ Espero una explicación. ¡Decidnos cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes!

─ Cerca de dos semanas ─ informó Phil, sin vacilar. Sorprendida ante la noticia, Lina soltó al Príncipe con los ojos como platos y la mirada perdida, ignorante al furioso palpitar que se había instalado en sus sienes.

─ ¿Dos… dos semanas? ─ repitió, incrédula. Phil asintió.

─ Parece que, sea quien sea el que luchó contra vosotros, os dio una buena paliza ─ observó el regente _─._ En cambio, ese asesino que os acompañaba despertó mucho antes. No parecía tan magullado como…

─ ¡Kerkaat! ─ exclamaron Lina y Gourry, al unísono.

─ ¿Está él aquí?. ¿En el castillo? ─ preguntó Gourry ceñudo, incorporándose del lecho con dificultad.

─ Así es. Ese rufián está chiflado: hemos tenido que encerrarle en los calabozos por mera cuestión de protección ─ respondió el Príncipe. Lina se preguntó durante unos instantes si realmente Phil necesitaba protección… pero unas raudas pisadas, que se acercaban veloces a la habitación, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

De inmediato, dos figuras penetraron en la estancia. Lina fijó su atención en la primera: una muchacha esbelta y bella, de corto cabello negro, preocupados ojos azules y elegante vestido color añil. La joven desencajó la mandíbula por la sorpresa, deteniéndose en seco; una reacción similar sacudió a la maga negra.

─ ¿Li… Lina?

─ Hola, Amelia ─ saludó la aludida con los ojos desorbitados, sorprendida al tener que observar el rostro tan conocido desde abajo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la princesa corrió hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo entre risas entrecortadas por la emoción.

─ Lina… ¡Me alegro mucho de que estés bien!

─ Gracias, gracias… pero suéltame de una vez, antes de que me desmaye ─ refunfuñó la hechicera. Amelia le hizo caso y, de inmediato, concedió a Gourry un recibimiento similar. Lina, con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a frotarse las doloridas sienes.

─ Increíble, después de todo lo que habéis pasado estáis como si nada… sois duros de pelar ─ saludó entonces otra voz. Lina casi se cayó de espaldas al reconocerla; abrió los ojos y los posó en el segundo individuo, que había entrado junto a Amelia.

─ ¡Zelgadis!. No puedo creerlo ─ exclamó. Gourry, boquiabierto, también pareció darse cuenta en aquellos momentos de la presencia de la quimera _─._ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zelgadis se limitó a sonreír, pero Lina, recuperada de la sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que miraba a Amelia de reojo y daba codazos reiterativos en el hombro de su amigo.

─ Lo entendemos, Zel, no tienes que explicarnos nada ─ dijo ella. Zelgadis enrojeció intensamente mientras se apartaba bruscamente de su antigua compañera de viajes.

─ No hay tiempo para tonterías ─ dijo la quimera tras un carraspeo nervioso _─._ Tenéis que contarnos qué ha sucedido.

Todos los presentes adoptaron una expresión grave, sumidos en el silencio que precede al conocimiento de algo que se prefiere no saber. Lina volvió a ser consciente del cansancio que invadía su cuerpo con destructiva fuerza, pero también sabía que no podía flaquear en esos momentos. Se aproximó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella con un suspiro. Acto seguido, clavó sus ojos en sus amigos.

─ Os lo contaremos todo.

· · ·

El reloj del campanario de la Ciudad Blanca sonó a media noche, con un sonido que a Amelia se le antojó un heraldo de mala fortuna. Se encontraba en sus aposentos, ataviada con un cómodo vestido de seda rosa, cumpliendo sin dilación el encargo de su padre e intentando ignorar en vano los furiosos latidos de miedo que sacudían su corazón. El pulso le tembló violentamente en una ocasión, echando a perder la caligrafía que en aquellos momentos imprimía en el quinto pergamino que redactaba. Maldiciendo en silencio, la princesa arrugó la carta y la lanzó por los aires.

Unos toques en la puerta resonaron en esos instantes.

─ Adelante ─ dijo ella, abstraída, mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero para comenzar de nuevo. La puerta se abrió, y el desconocido se acercó a ella silencioso como una sombra. La princesa no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que el invitado habló, con esa voz discreta tan habitual en él:

─ ¿Cómo va eso?

Amelia dio un respingo, y alzó la vista hasta clavar los ojos en el rostro de Zelgadis. De inmediato, se olvidó de la tarea que tenía entre manos, boquiabierta, con la pluma manchada de tinta sobre la límpida superficie del pergamino. Zelgadis echó un lacónico vistazo al papel.

─ Cuidado ─ advirtió él.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─ exclamó la muchacha, depositando de nuevo su atención en la hoja. Unos gruesos goterones negros habían caído del extremo de la pluma, fastidiando su nuevo intento de redactar la carta. Amelia dejó el instrumento dentro del tintero, suspiró y se frotó los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla. Zelgadis cogió otra y tomó asiento junto a ella.

─ Tal vez deberías descansar un poco ─ dijo la quimera. Amelia volvió a mirarle; la expresión de su semblante era una máscara tan pétrea como su propia piel.

─ No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada. Cuando reine, voy a tener que habituarme a estas cosas ─ respondió la princesa. Intentó que su voz no sonara apenada al aludir a su futuro como regente del país, pero no lo consiguió. Zelgadis estrechó los ojos, reflexivo, y ella apartó la mirada con rapidez, fingiendo releer las pesadas cartas que había conseguido concluir con éxito ─. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Zel?

El rubor se abrió paso en sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por contener sus defensas. Por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió que Zel se agitaba, inquieto.

─ Siento curiosidad por saber cómo te van las cosas. Tu tarea es esencial, y el tiempo apremia ─ se apresuró a responder él, no obstante con una voz enronquecida que aclaró una vez finalizada la explicación. Amelia notó sus manos sudorosas de tanto aferrar el pergamino.

─ ¿Cómo están Lina y Gourry? ─ Inquirió la joven, deseosa de cambiar de tema antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Escuchó cómo su acompañante soltaba una queda risita… ciertamente de alivio, si sus oídos no la engañaban.

─ Descansando… parece ser que, después de zamparse todo el aprovisionamiento del castillo, encontraron fuerzas para abandonarse al sueño.

Amelia sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y volvió a dejar la carta sobre las demás. Zelgadis observó el papel, curioso.

─ Son las peticiones de alianza. ¿No?

─ Así es ─ respondió Amelia _─._ Ya sabes: mi padre está ocupado con los preparativos de la defensa y la tarea de redactar los tratados ha recaído sobre mí.

─ Debe de ser difícil ─ observó Zel.

─ Lo es… sobretodo porque no se trata sólo de escribir ─ respondió la joven _─._ Hay que analizar las características de los países en cuestión, establecer unas condiciones de alianza que los favorezcan tanto a ellos como a nosotros, regatear… es demasiado complicado. Como si no fuera suficiente condición que un dios demonio quiera arrasar el mundo.

Amelia torció la boca, furibunda. Se dio cuenta de que debía parecer una niña enfurruñada, porque Zelgadis esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

─ Lo estás haciendo muy bien ─ dijo la quimera. Sorprendida y complacida, Amelia sólo pudo sonreír de nuevo _─._ Al igual que tu padre: ha actuado con rapidez.

La princesa volvió a asentir, henchida de orgullo. Cuando Lina y Gourry relataron la resurrección de Ojo de Rubí, la primera impresión de los presentes fue de pánico y conmoción, pero no así con el Príncipe.

"Que se reúnan mis vasallos", exigió el gobernante en tono imperioso, "avisad a los señores, a mi hermano… a todos. Quiero que preparéis caballos y provisiones; seleccionad a los mensajeros más diplomáticos para que viajen a todas las regiones del norte: negociaremos alianzas militares. Amelia, tu tarea es redactar los correspondientes tratados destinados a todos aquellos estados que aún no han sido alcanzados por las llamas de la guerra".

"¿Y qué hará nuestro Reino mientras tanto, príncipe?", había inquirido con timidez uno de los soldados, que resultó ser un capitán de alto rango.

"¿Tú qué crees, cabeza de chorlito?", preguntó el aludido, exasperado, "prepararse para la batalla. Quiero que los sacerdotes y los clérigos canalicen su magia blanca para la defensa de la ciudad. Convoca al ejército y recluta mercenarios; me da igual dónde los encuentres, pero asegúrate de pagarles bien y de establecer un campamento de entrenamiento".

"Así se hará, mi señor", el capitán abandonó con pasos presurosos la estancia.

Y ahí estaba Amelia, redactando los pergaminos que, al alba, debían arribar a los reinos del Imperio de _Lyzeille_, a _Zefiria_, a _Dills_ y toda población dispuesta a luchar… nadie lo había dicho, pero con una mirada había bastado para saber que sus dos amigos ─ pues no contaba demasiado con Gourry en lo que a cálculos y deducciones se refería ─ compartían sus dudas: era más que probable que los países del norte ignorasen la petición de ayuda de _Saillune_.

Además, eso no era todo. Ellos eran un puñado de humanos; simples mortales contra… contra un ejército de _mazokus_ liderados por una de las siete partes del dios demonio _Shabranigudú. _Lina había propuesto, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de los demás, enviar también mensajeros a los elfos y a los dragones habitantes de las Montañas de _Kataart_, pero todos sabían que la inaccesibilidad del terreno abrupto del territorio les impedirían llegar a tiempo, así que habían desechado la idea, no sin pesar.

La princesa sólo podía rogar a los dioses para que la noticia de la resurrección del rey _mazoku _hubiera llegado a oídos de los moradores del Pico del Dragón. Y ya de paso, para que los mismos dioses hicieran acto de presencia. Cada vez le resultaba más extraño que, tras la caída de la Barrera, los _shinzoku_ no hubieran intervenido…

Amelia escuchó arrastrarse la silla en la que estaba Zelgadis, sacándola de improviso de sus pensamientos. La quimera acababa de incorporarse.

─ Intentaré descansar yo también ─ dijo él _─._ Intuyo que dentro de unas semanas nadie va a poder hacerlo…

Amelia sonrió y observó a Zelgadis con una mirada de curiosidad.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ inquirió la quimera con un parpadeo, al advertir su escrutinio.

─ Nada, es que… en circunstancias normales habrías dicho ─ Amelia adoptó una expresión grave, y habló con una voz que imitaba a la de su amigo _─_: _Esta guerra no me concierne. Todo lo que quiero es recuperar mi aspecto original. Hasta otra._

Zelgadis se quedó pasmado durante unos instantes, y Amelia esbozó una mueca de pura inocencia. Luego, para sorpresa y perplejidad de la muchacha, Zel soltó una carcajada.

─ Supongo que en el pasado hubiera sido así… pero las cosas cambian ─ dirigió una extraña sonrisa a la princesa que, por algún motivo, hizo que a ésta le bailara el estómago. Acto seguido, la quimera hizo un amago de despedida con la mano, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse sola, Amelia suspiró con satisfacción, y se le ocurrió pensar que, en cierto modo, la guerra no había sido tan inoportuna.

· · ·

─ ¡¿Sólo dos?!

El grito del Príncipe Phil resonó por toda la estancia. Daba la casualidad de que la acústica del amplio techo del Salón del Trono era impresionante, y reproducía en un estremecedor crescendo los ya de por sí poderosos rugidos del regente, haciendo que a todos los presentes les rechinaran los dientes. Los únicos que no se inmutaron fueron Lina, que se apoyaba en una de las columnas de mármol con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Zelgadis, que permanecía oculto en las sombras de otro de los pilares, sentado y con la cabeza gacha. Gourry, en cambio, dejó denotar su nerviosismo, mirando a sus amigos con gesto incómodo, y Amelia, titubeante, intentaba en esos momentos tranquilizar a su padre depositando sus manos sobre su robusto brazo.

Pero nadie sufría tanto como el pobre mensajero sobre quien había recaído la tarea de informar al Príncipe. El hombre temblaba incontrolablemente, y sudaba tanto que su piel daba la impresión de derretirse a una velocidad de vértigo.

─ L-l-lo lamento, p-príncipe ─ tartamudeó el desgraciado _─._ P-p-pero así están las c-cosas. L-los enviados han negociado lo mejor q-q-que han podido…

Phil apretó los dientes, con los ojos relampagueantes de furia. Lina torció la boca; estaba convencida de que al gobernante no le sorprendían las desafortunadas nuevas.

Vamos, príncipe ─ dijo la hechicera, en un tono de voz suave, pero no menos peligroso _─,_ tú también eras muy consciente de que la mayoría de los países se reirían ante tus tratados de alianza y, acto seguido, quemarían la carta en el fuego de sus chimeneas; seguramente consideran algo tan increíble como un insulto hacia su persona. La mayor parte de ellos no ha recibido aún ninguna noticia acerca de la guerra… por muy extraño que resulte. Peor para ellos. Cuando quieran darse cuenta, tendrán a los demonios a sus puertas.

─ Lina tiene razón. Además, no es tan malo ─ intervino Amelia con una sonrisa trémula _─._ _Zefiria_ y _Atlas_ nos han hecho caso. Tenemos a dos poderosas ciudades defendiendo el este y el oeste del continente, y _Saillune_ dirigirá desde el centro.

─ Y no sólo eso ─ intervino Zelgadis, alzando ligeramente la cabeza para dejar ver su rostro severo _─._ _Atlas_ es el enclave de muchos de los magos más poderosos de la Antigua Barrera y, si no me equivoco, la capital de _Zefiria_, _Zephil_, es una ciudad castillo fortificada y resguardada por un poderoso ejército.

─ Tiene más que un simple ejército… ─ comentó Lina con ironía, pero tras soltar una risita nerviosa y sacudirse por un escalofrío de terror que a duras penas consiguió esconder.

─ Claro que lo había pensado, demonios, pero me permití conservar un atisbo de esperanza. Me hago viejo para esto ─ el rostro del príncipe se ensombreció _─._ Os recuerdo que no se trata de simples rencillas entre territorios: se trata de Ojo de Rubí, un ser que podría destruirnos a todos de una sola vez si así se lo propusiera. No luchamos contra iguales, sino contra _mazokus_… y al parecer habéis olvidado que prácticamente todo el sur, todos los países pertenecientes a un imperio militar como lo es _Elmekia_, han caído bajo su dominio como moscas.

Lina sabía que tenía razón pero, de algún modo, estaba segura de que _Shabranigudú _no destruiría el mundo de inmediato. ¿A qué venía todo ese numerito de asediar y tomar ciudades? El dios demonio deseaba sembrar el caos, necesitaba alimentarse del miedo y el pánico de sus víctimas, y así hacerse más fuerte. Aunque considerara a Lina poco más que un insecto, la deidad maligna era muy consciente de que dicho parásito ya le había derrotado en dos ocasiones, y no volvería a cometer el mismo error de confiarse ante ella.

Ella, ella… sí; aun sabiendo que era posible que sus temores fuesen infundados y causados por su propio ego, ya que los motivos de _Shabranigudú_ bien podían ser otros desconocidos para ella, no podía evitar pensar que ella misma era la causante de todo. Lina presentía que, en cuanto Ojo de Rubí terminara con su vida, le bastaría con mover un dedo para transformar la tierra en caos. Cada noche la asaltaban sueños similares a los de la noche en que había despertado en _Saillune_. Apenas era capaz de recordar lo ocurrido, pero en todos y cada uno de ellos aparecía _Feäntor_, como si el lobo quisiera apremiarla allí donde estuviera; y eso sí lo recordaba…

Lina sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se permitió, al igual que Phil, conservar una tenue luz de esperanza. Ahora, contaban con la ayuda de los hechiceros humanos más poderosos ─ empezando por ella, claro ─ y con el potencial armamentístico de su ciudad natal, _Zefiria_… en cuyo interior, además, se hallaba su fraternal hermana: el Caballero de _Ceiphid_.

Los siervos de Ojo de Rubí no eran el verdadero problema, sino el propio rey _mazoku_. Tenía que pensar en una manera de derrotarle, y rápido.

─… _Zefiria_ ha accedido a enviarnos una cuarta parte de su ejército para ayudarnos en la guerra. El resto, se quedará a defender los muros de su propia ciudad. Lord Christopher se hace cargo de la situación, para que el país cumpla con su palabra ─ decía en esos momentos el mensajero, aún temblando.

─ ¿Y _Atlas_? ─ Inquirió Phil, retorciéndose el espeso mostacho con gesto lánguido.

─ B-bueno, los magos de _Atlas_ prefieren… prefieren guardar silencio, por a-ahora.

Las negras pupilas de Phil se estrecharon hasta transformarse en dos agujeros negros que parecían absorber el escaso valor del sirviente.

─ ¿Que desean guardar silencio?. ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó Gourry. El guerrero se había mantenido en un segundo plano ante la confusa información, y parecía que deseaba intervenir de algún modo.

─ L-l-los magos afirman estar muy al corriente de la situación, y poseer información acerca de los _mazokus _que nadie sabe todavía ─ prosiguió el mensajero. Tragó saliva e intentó mirar al Príncipe a los ojos _─._ P-pero no es con vos con quien d-desean compartirla.

─ ¿Con quién diablos, entonces? ─ Preguntó Phil, impaciente.

En vez de responder, el interrogado depositó sus asustados ojos en Lina, y todos lo imitaron. Sorprendida, la hechicera parpadeó repetidas veces.

─ ¿Conmigo? ─ Preguntó ella _─._ ¿Estás seguro?

El mensajero asintió. Su mano temblorosa se introdujo entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacó un pergamino enrollado y sujeto con una cinta dorada.

─ Los gobernantes y miembros de la Asociación de Magos de _Atlas_ afirman querer hablar en persona con la archiconocida Lina Inverse ─ informó _─._ Os invitan a un Concilio que se celebrará dentro tres días en la ciudad.

─ Vaya, vaya… archiconocida. ¿Eh? ─ Repitió Lina con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A su lado, Gourry suspiró.

─ Ya está dándose aires otra vez… ─ las palabras del espadachín se vieron interrumpidas por el puñetazo que la maga negra le propinó en la cabeza. Ignorando los quejidos del guerrero, Lina se aproximó con decisión al cada vez más asustado sirviente y le arrebató el pergamino de las manos.

─ Gracias por el aviso ─ dijo ella _─._ Lo analizaré con calma en mis habitaciones.

─ No tardes en informarme, Lina ─ dijo el Príncipe, unas palabras que dieron por concluida la reunión _─._ Ahora tengo que discutir ciertos asuntos con mis capitanes acerca del ejército y los campamentos, además de recibir a un representante de _Zefiria_ que acaba de llegar. Cada vez nos queda menos tiempo…

Era verdad. Los negociadores de _Saillune _habían tardado cerca de una semana en regresar a la ciudad con las respuestas de los dirigentes, y el ejército demoníaco avanzaba imparable. Lina no estaría tan nerviosa si no fuera consciente de que todo era un juego. Cada día, tras el trance de las pesadillas, la joven amanecía empapada en sudor, convencida de que la ciudadestaba siendo atacada. Casi le parecía oler el aroma metálico de la sangre entremezclado con el nauseabundo hedor de la carne y la madera quemadas.

Si no se daba prisa, tales escenas no tardarían en tornarse realidad.

· · ·

El sol se encontraba en su pleno apogeo a media tarde, brillando con la intensidad de la luminiscencia veraniega, retando a la oscuridad que se avecinaba, inexorable. Lina leía en silencio la carta, acompañada sólo por los expectantes Gourry, Zelgadis y Amelia. El trío retrocedía de manera inconsciente, incluso el imperturbable Zelgadis, al observar la expresión de la hechicera, que fruncía el ceño cada vez con más intensidad a medida que seguía leyendo.

Por fin, terminó. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa tranquila, enrolló de nuevo el manuscrito y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, se sirvió con calma el agua de una jarra y bebió con avidez. Sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros, confusos, temerosos de dar el primer paso. Fue Gourry, cándido, quien se atrevió a romper el silencio:

─ Bueno, Lina. ¿Qué dice?

La hechicera no respondió de inmediato, pero no tardó en sacudirse ligeramente por una risita débil y prolongada. Sus dedos se crisparon en torno a la copa de agua.

─ De ninguna manera… ─ musitó la maga en un susurro, aunque todos lo escucharon claramente.

─ ¿Y bien?. ¿Nos lo vas a explicar de una vez? ─ preguntó Zelgadis con aparente calma, aunque por sus sienes resbalaban gruesas gotas de sudor.

Entonces, Lina estalló. Tiró la copa al suelo, que se rompió con un gran impacto, y se incorporó, con los ojos llameantes de ira.

─ ¡¡De ninguna manera… NI HABLAR!! ─ rugió. Amelia, con los ojos desorbitados, se atrevió a aproximarse lo suficiente a la hechicera como para coger la carta. La desenrolló y la leyó con rapidez, y luego miró a su amiga con la boca torcida en gesto de confusión.

─ No veo que sea tan grave ─ comentó la princesa _─._ En resumen, lo único que dice es lo mismo que explicó el mensajero: que en tres días se celebra un Concilio de Magos en la sede de la Asociación de _Atlas_, y que es menester que estés presente. La firman sus dirigentes, dos magos llamados Baderkar y Sar Vanion… y ya está.

─ La posdata… ¡¡Lee la posdata!! ─ gritó la enfurecida Lina, que en esos momentos intentaba desasirse de Gourry. El espadachín la sujetaba por los brazos para tranquilizarla e impedir que destruyera algo en la ceguera de su cólera.

Amelia se dio cuenta de que había una puntualización escrita en el margen del pergamino. Leyó en voz alta:

─ "_Es imperativo presentarse con la túnica oficial" _─ Encogiéndose de hombros, Amelia parecía continuar sin entender nada _─._ Sigo sin comprenderte, Lina… ¿Acaso no tienes túnica oficial?

─ ¡¡Suéltame!! ─ rugió la maga, dándole un cabezazo en el rostro a Gourry y liberándose por fin. La hechicera exhaló un fuerte suspiro para tranquilizarse _─._ Tengo túnica oficial, me la proporcionaron cuando me gradué en la Asociación de Magos y Hechiceros de mi ciudad.

─ ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ─ Intervino Zelgadis, el ceño fruncido en gesto de impaciencia.

La cara de Lina enrojeció intensamente, mezclando la zozobra con la ira.

─ Veréis… cuando un mago se gradúa, los archimagos de la asociación le proporcionan una túnica de un color determinado… ─ la hechicera carraspeó violentamente, cada vez más ruborizada _─_ y también le adjudican un título homónimo a dicho color.

─ Eso nunca me lo habías contado ─ exclamó Gourry, ciertamente resentido por ello _─._ ¿Y qué color te dieron a ti…?

Con pasos rígidos y el ceño fruncido, la hechicera se aproximó a su mochila de viaje y rebuscó con brusquedad. Abrió un fondo secreto y de él extrajo un largo atuendo de tela: la túnica de un mago.

Y era rosa.

Todos se quedaron pasmados al verla, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

─ ¿Eso significa…? ─ Comenzó Amelia, atónita _─._ ¿… Que tu título de hechicera es Lina _la Rosa_?

Lina no vio necesidad de responder a lo evidente. Aún con la cara roja, taladró a sus amigos con sus enfurecidos ojos castaños, retándolos a reírse. Todos habían apartado la mirada, tapándose la boca con evidentes esfuerzos para no soltar la risotada.

Lamentablemente, a Zelgadis se le escapó. El golpe que le dio Lina con el mango de su espada corta no se le olvidaría mientras viviese.

─ Bueno, Lina. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer? ─ Preguntó Amelia, con cautela, cuando su genio se hubo aplacado ligeramente _─._ Sabes que tienes que asistir.

Lina, sentada en el lecho de sus aposentos, soltó una carcajada sarcástica, al tiempo que volvía a servirse otro vaso de agua que un criado había traído en sustitución de la copa rota.

─ Y voy a ir, no te quepa la menor duda. Pero antes muerta que presentarme con esa maldita túnica ─ dicho esto, bebió con brusquedad el contenido del vaso.

Y mientras lo hacía, otra voz se alzó en la estancia:

─ Vaya, vaya… en ese caso, no te importará si te mato. ¿Verdad?

Lina escupió el agua que se estaba bebiendo con tal violencia que roció a todos sus amigos. De repente, le dio la sensación de que su cuerpo, al igual que el de Zelgadis, se había convertido en piedra. Sólo alcanzó a girar la cabeza hacia la procedencia de la tan temible voz, como una autómata averiada.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una imponente mujer alta, de cabello violáceo largo hasta los hombros. Su extraño atuendo de camarera resaltaba un busto bien proporcionado y de atributos musculosos. La desconocida, demasiado conocida para Lina, observaba a la hechicera con una sonrisa burlona.

─ Her… her… her… ─ tartamudeó Lina, mortalmente pálida, ante las miradas desconcertadas de los demás. La recién llegada soltó una estentórea risotada.

─ Vamos, vamos… creo recordar que cuando te fuiste de casa al menos sabías hablar ─ comentó con ironía. Dio un paso al frente, en dirección a Lina.

Y la maga negra soltó un escalofriante aullido de terror. Retrocedió con rapidez hasta tropezar con la pared de la habitación, consciente de que estaba atrapada. La mujer exhaló un profundo suspiro de exasperación.

─ Lina ─ Gourry, preocupado, se aproximó a la aterrada joven _─._ Lina. ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Me… me… ─ En efecto, la hechicera había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ ¡Me va a matar!

Ni siquiera Zelgadis podía disimular su perplejidad. Era la primera vez que los tres veían a Lina ceder al pánico, con la posible excepción de cierto ataque de babosas gigantes. La extraña dama, por su parte, soltó un bufido de desprecio.

─ ¿Y ésta es la famosa "Asesina de Bandidos"? ─ Preguntó con causticidad _─._ Creía que tu reputación se basaba en algo más tangible, hermanita.

Y entonces, todos comprendieron. Sus recuerdos volaron al unísono hasta un determinado momento en el que Lina había recibido una extraña carta de su hermana, en la cual la instaba a aceptar el encargo de la profecía del Rey Dragón del Fuego.

─ ¿Ésta es tu hermana? ─ Preguntó Amelia con un hilo de voz. La mujer dedicó a ésta una cálida sonrisa _─._ Pues no parece tan mala.

─ Oh, es que no lo soy, pequeña. Soy un verdadero angelito ─ la mujer volvió a soltar otra risotada, que a Amelia le recordó poderosamente a la de su propia hermana _─._ Soy Luna Inverse.

─ El Caballero de _Ceiphid_… ─ musitó Zelgadis, retrocediendo, quizás advirtiendo por primera vez el aura de poder que emanaba de la poderosa mujer _─._ De modo que eras tú la que venía en representación de _Zefiria_…

─ En efecto. Quería tratar con el Príncipe Phil personalmente… y, ya de paso, charlar un rato con mi tan conocida hermana ─ dijo ella _─._ Y por lo que veo, ella ya os ha hablado de mí

─ No demasiado, la verdad… ─ Observó Gourry, vigilando todavía los violentos temblores que sacudían a Lina. La hechicera parecía hallarse inmersa en su propio mundo de terror.

─ ¿No?. Bueno, no me sorprende demasiado ─ Luna esbozó una ambigua sonrisa y crujió los nudillos con violencia _─._ En fin, lamento ser tan descortés, pero me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con la pequeña Lina… a solas.

Gourry observó las manos crispadas de Luna, y luego la máscara pálida en la que se había convertido el rostro de Lina. De repente, se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual Lina temía tanto a su hermana, y frunció el ceño, inquieto.

─ Oye, no irás a hacerle daño. ¿Verdad? ─ Preguntó con brusquedad.

─ Vaya, parece que era cierto eso de que tenía un guardián ─ comentó Luna, acentuando su sonrisa y con un extraño brillo de calidez en sus ojos _─._ Tranquilo, caballero, no voy a darle ninguna paliza, si es eso lo que te preocupa… aunque se lo merezca.

Así pues, Gourry acabó por abandonar la estancia; empero, no sin cierta vacilación. Amelia y Zelgadis siguieron sus pasos.

La puerta se abrió cerca de diez minutos más tarde, y el trío alzó la mirada con rapidez. Luna salió de la habitación y se plantó frente a ellos, con los brazos en jarra y una amplia sonrisa adornando todavía su rostro.

─ Bueno, yo ya he acabado aquí ─ dijo _─._ Tengo que irme.

─ ¿Volvéis a _Zefiria_? ─ Preguntó Amelia, cordial.

─ No tengo opción, pequeña. Estoy segura de que _Saillune _resistirá bastante bien. Yo tengo que guardar mis propias fronteras. Ahh… ─ Luna exhaló un largo suspiro _─._ Esto me va a costar al menos dos meses sin trabajo. Con lo mucho que necesito el dinero… En fin, hasta la vista. Cuida de mi hermanita.

Esto último se lo dijo a un pasmado Gourry. La dama de _Ceiphid_ se despidió con la mano en un gesto lánguido, y se alejó de ellos a paso tranquilo mientras tarareaba una canción. Nadie se sintió capaz de decir nada durante unos instantes.

Al menos, hasta que Lina abandonó la habitación. La hechicera parecía ilesa; ya no temblaba y su rostro permanecía impasible. No obstante, su mirada perdida denotaba el mal trago que acababa de pasar.

─ ¿Estás bien, Lina? ─ Preguntó Gourry, dubitativo. Al escuchar que alguien invocaba su nombre, Lina alzó la vista y estrechó los ojos, en apariencia sin reconocer al sujeto que le dirigía la palabra. Acto seguido pareció volver en sí, y esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa.

─ Sí… sí. Vamos, no me miréis así, sólo he charlado un rato con mi hermana mayor ─ lo dijo con despreocupación, pero todos pudieron advertir que no parpadeaba ni una sola vez _─._ Siempre… siempre está bien volver a ver a la familia. Y echaba mucho de menos a mi hermana… Oh, sí, mucho de menos… En fin, Gourry, tenemos que preparar nuestro viaje.

─ ¿Te has decidido con lo de la túnica? ─ Preguntó Amelia.

─ Po… ¡Por supuesto que sí! Supongo que tendré que llevarla. La verdad es que he sido muy egoísta. Ya que la Asociación de Magos me invita a un concilio, lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptar sus condiciones ─ Lina soltó una risita escalofriantemente nerviosa.

─ Te ha obligado tu hermana. ¿Verdad? ─ Preguntó Zelgadis, con un bufido.

─ Mmm… bueno, digamos que me ha hecho entrar en razón ─ puntualizó Lina, lanzando una furiosa mirada a la quimera. Ésta suspiró con aburrimiento, pero guardó silencio, decidiendo, al parecer, no tentar a su suerte. Lina, ya casi la misma de siempre, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Gourry vivamente _─._ Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado. Tenemos tres días para llegar a _Atlas_, no será un viaje fácil.

─ De acuerdo ─ dijo Gourry, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila y apoyando sus manos en la nuca _─._ ¿Qué hacemos?. ¿Comprar provisiones?

─ Eso puede esperar… antes quiero hacer algo ─ dijo Lina _─._ Alguien más viajará con nosotros.

Gourry parpadeó, confuso, y apoyó su mano en el mentón mientras pensaba durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lina esperó pacientemente, acostumbrada a ello. Finalmente, el guerrero abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

─ ¿No te referirás a…?

Lina asintió. Desde que había recuperado el conocimiento se había negado a visitar al individuo, y de hecho le había pedido expresamente al Príncipe Phil que no lo sacara todavía de las mazmorras ─ no quería tener que preocuparse, encima, de guardarse las espaldas de alguien que deseaba verla muerta ─. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, y necesitaría emplear cuantiosas horas para hablar con él, un tiempo del cual no disponía si tenía que asistir a las reuniones del príncipe y proporcionar ayuda e ideas en las estrategias de defensa del Reino. Ahora, el viaje a _Atlas_ resultaba ser una oportunidad de oro, y les vendría muy bien un aliado tan hábil y letal en el camino.

─ Así es ─ respondió, por fin, la maga negra _─._ Vamos a los calabozos. Tenemos que visitar a Kerkaat.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

Bueno, fin del quinto capítulo; bastante más tranquilo y desenfadado que los anteriores, puesto que, como dije en el anterior, es el punto de inflexión de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado, porque sin duda éste ha sido el más complicado. Como habéis podido ver el fanfic ha dado un giro radical: ha pasado de ser una simple aventura de Lina y Gourry a convertirse en toda una guerra masiva, y hacer ese cambio sin que quede mal, o extraño, es bastante difícil. Ha sido considerablemente dificultoso relatar las estrategias de defensa de la ciudad, la magnitud del conflicto, los preparativos para la batalla… No es que sea una experta en estrategias bélicas, así que he terminado con la sensación de que no he tenido algo en cuenta, que hay fallos garrafales, etc, etc, etc.

Curiosidades y comentarios… Casi todo el capítulo ha surgido de mi imaginación, tomando como base la realidad. El Consejo Regente de _Saillune_ me lo he sacado de la manga, así como ciertas descripciones de las ciudades (por ejemplo, no tengo ni idea de si el ejército de _Zefiria_ es poderoso o no; sólo sé que en alguna parte leí que la capital es realmente una ciudad castillo, en conclusión fortificada, así que pensé que, por lógica, también tendría una milicia destacable. Por otro lado, no sé si Luna Inverse posee esa personalidad, pero creo que con las descripciones que Lina ha hecho en varias ocasiones de ella no es difícil de imaginar xD.

Lo que sí es cierto es la historia de la túnica oficial de Lina y su nombramiento de _La Rosa_. Cuando se graduó en la Asociación de su ciudad (porque creo que fue en la de _Zefiria_) el mago que se la ofreció le dijo algo así como que las chicas debían vestir de forma femenina, que era una niña muy mona, etc, y por eso le dieron ese color (personalmente creo que debió de ser humillante xD). No sé si en algún momento de la historia se lo dijo a Gourry o a los demás, pero en fin…

Y esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, así como la introducción de Amelia y Zelgadis (supongo que estarás contenta, **Nadesiko** :P), y que el fic en general no os esté decepcionando. No es un fanfic romántico, ni especialmente cómico o dramático: he intentado narrar una gran aventura de Lina y cía., procurando escribir un relato verosímil en el que se conserve la personalidad de los personajes, así como los hechos que han vivido, pero dándoles a todos un aire quizás más realista y adulto (por ejemplo, Amelia no abusa tanto de sus poses justicieras, y no me paso párrafos enteros explicando que Lina y Gourry amontonan platos de comida). Ya lo he dicho: es posible (MUY posible) que haya fallos argumentales y demás, puesto que no he leído las novelas, pero sólo rezo para que no lo leáis con demasiado ojo crítico ;)).

**LunaSolNocturno**, te respondí a tu review, pero no sé si lo habrás recibido. Eso que dices de que el Bosque de _Yanavar_ también es similar a esa escena concreta de los _Reinos Olvidados _es muy cierto, aunque no lo había pensado xD. Supongo que te refieres a los _Páramos de los Trolls_, el malévolo bosque circundante a _Luna Plateada_ (sí, la ciudad de la dama Alustriel). Pero cuando relaté las características del Bosque estaba completamente influenciada por _El Ciclo_, así que… xD. Por cierto, sí, soy española; de Gran Canaria, concretamente.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! (no os olvidéis de las reviews… ¬¬ xD).

¡Saludos!

**Náyade Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago._


	7. Travesías

**6. Travesías  
**

El asesino avanzaba a ritmo cauteloso a través de los pedregosos senderos del Bosque. Sus ojos desconfiados abarcaban una y otra vez el perímetro del territorio maldito: cada árbol, cada piedra, cada hoja. Parecía una sombra que se deslizara a través de la fosca luz que se filtraba por las copas de la arboleda, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Debía tener cuidado: esa noche, como todas las noches, el Bosque de _Yanavar _estaba hambriento de sangre enemiga.

Se detuvo, acuclillándose tras la floresta, cuando divisó, a escasos metros de distancia, la entrada a una pequeña cueva cubierta de enredaderas. De ella salía una espesa humareda grisácea, probablemente de una fogata, y se elevaba en sutiles círculos hasta fundirse con el cielo. Estrechó los ojos. ¿Un intruso habitando el Bosque, o una estratagema creada por la malévola inteligencia del mismo? No lo sabría hasta que se acercara. Hizo amago de levantarse.

La punta de una daga a su espalda, de piedra a juzgar por el tacto, se hundió lo suficiente en la carne de su cuello como para obligarle a detenerse.

─ No te muevas ─ dijo una voz ronca y amenazadora. ¡Una mujer! El tono frío y brusco no consiguió esconder la musicalidad femenina. Él alzó los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

─ No soy tu enemigo ─ dijo, sin el menor atisbo de pánico. La punta afilada de la daga acentuó su presión. El dolor comenzaba a ser molesto.

─ Muchos de los que entraron aquí anteriormente cometieron el error de tragarse un cuento como ese ─ dijo la mujer _─,_ y ahora están muertos.

─ ¿Debo deducir entonces que vas a matarme?

─ No si haces lo que te ordeno ─ el tono de la desconocida era imperioso. De repente, la daga desapareció de su cuello _─._ No te atrevas siquiera a respirar.

El asesino obedeció con calma. Era cauteloso por naturaleza, pero ningún cobarde, y no obstante, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. El sigilo de la mujer era impresionante. No la había sentido oculta entre los árboles, y tampoco ahora era capaz de percibir su presencia. Cuando dejó de hablar, dio la sensación de haberse esfumado como por arte de magia, pero no era tan estúpido como para girar la cabeza y comprobarlo por sí mismo.

─ Ahora ─ tras unos segundos, la voz aflautada volvió a alzarse en el Bosque ─ date la vuelta, muy despacio.

Acató las órdenes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, de momento? Tenía que estudiar a su enemigo, analizar sus gestos, sus movimientos y su potencial. Luego ya entraría en acción. En unos instantes, se encontró encarado con la desconocida.

Era la visión más extraña que había presenciado jamás. La mujer permanecía encaramada a un árbol, ataviada con una tosca túnica grisácea que quizás en el pasado había sido blanca. La tela inferior de la vestimenta estaba rota, desgarrada, seguramente para facilitar los movimientos, y dejaba a la luz unas piernas cubiertas de arañazos y moretones, pero no exentas de curvilínea gracilidad. Una mata de cabello sucio y desaliñado, que en su día debió de ser cobrizo, caía salvaje sobre su rostro taciturno. El asesino adivinaba un brillo esmeraldino desde la profundidad del demacrado rostro.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ El hombre habló con calma y tranquilidad, aunque interiormente el silencio comenzaba a incomodarle _─._ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

─ Me entregarás tus armas y tus provisiones, te marcharás y no volverás jamás ─ respondió la joven.

─ ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

La mujer bajó del árbol con ágiles y fascinadores movimientos felinos. Sin saber por qué, el asesino sintió una oleada de calor, y se enfureció cuando sus ojos no obedecieron el mandato de apartar la vista de los de la muchacha. Tenía que concentrarse en los movimientos de la extraña, no en sus pupilas.

Se acercó a él con lentitud, y fue entonces cuando pudo ver las orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de su espesa cabellera. "Una elfa… muy interesante".

─ Entonces ─ la mujer lanzó la daga al suelo con bruscos movimientos y juntó sus manos. "¿También es hechicera…?" _─,_ morirás.

─ Soy demasiado joven para morir ─ dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa mezcla de arrogancia y admiración. Sacó su propia daga de su cinto con movimientos veloces, girándola entre sus dedos con habilidad. Le complació enormemente ver que la expresión de la andrajosa muchacha mostraba asombro ante su arte.

Los dos contrincantes se analizaron mutuamente, esperando el mejor momento de atacar, preparando un golpe único y mortífero…

· · ·

Una ola gigante cayó sobre la cabeza de Kerkaat… o al menos, eso le pareció. Despertó bruscamente, empapado, echando mano a su vaina por puro instinto, ya que desde hacía semanas no poseía su preciada daga. Sus ojos oscuros, nublados por la modorra, parpadearon repetidas veces para despejarse, al tiempo que se protegía con su robusto brazo.

─ Vamos, tranquilízate, no soy ningún monstruo ─ dijo una voz femenina. Kerkaat pudo distinguir por fin una pequeña figura humana, ataviada con una capa negra y de larga cabellera castaña; sostenía entre sus manos un cubo vacío de agua. Tras ella, un hombre alto y rubio sacudía la cabeza, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Todavía adormilado, el asesino intentó situarles. Sabía que los conocía. Pero. ¿De qué?

─ ¿Estás bien, Kerkaat? ─ Habló el hombre rubio. Los recuerdos regresaron a la cabeza del mercenario con la rapidez de un rayo, un impacto que perforó su cerebro y sus sentidos, hundiéndolo irremisiblemente en la oscuridad.

─ Dejadme en paz ─ gruñó. La mujer torció la boca y frunció el ceño.

─ Mira esto, Gourry ─ se burló la imponente joven _─._ ¿No te parece un espectáculo patético?

─ Tampoco es necesario que seas tan dura, Lina… ─ reprobó el espadachín, aunque a Kerkaat le pareció que no se atrevía a ir más allá en su censura. La hechicera hizo caso omiso de la opinión de su compañero y se arrodilló de cuclillas frente a Kerkaat.

─ Cualquiera diría que tú eres aquel letal asesino que quería verme muerta ─ dijo ella _─._ ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

Era verdad: apestaba a mugre y suciedad, los cabellos le caían enmarañados sobre el rostro y una descuidada barba cubría sus pómulos, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más fiero del que ya era habitual en él. Aun así, el asesino dirigió una mirada relampagueante a la maga negra. ¿Cómo se atrevía, precisamente ella, a hacer esa pregunta?

─ Tal vez la respuesta esté en una maldita hechicera que decidió abandonarme aquí ─ respondió, sarcástico ─ en lugar de pedirle al condenado príncipe de este miserable lugar que me liberara.

─ ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una lengua muy sucia? ─ comentó Lina, con un suspiro _─._ Una lengua que sin duda habrás empapado a placer en alcohol.

Kerkaat emitió un salvaje gruñido y se incorporó con brusquedad. Lamentó haberlo hecho al instante; se tambaleó violentamente y se apoyó en la pared, sosteniéndose la cabeza con el otro brazo y apretando los dientes. El dolor era insoportable, pero todo fuera por no tener que responder a la afilada observación de la hechicera. Su estado se debía, desde luego, a la bebida. Desde que había sido encerrado en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, la depresión hizo presa de él como una afilada garra draconiana; no sólo habían capturado a uno de los criminales más buscados de las regiones de la Antigua Barrera ─ lo cual, en circunstancias normales, implicaría la horca, y eso sólo si gozaba de buena suerte ─, sino que cada noche le asaltaban terribles pesadillas, recuerdos relacionados con Laidanne y con el fatídico día en el que conoció a Xellos. No recordaba nada desde que perdiera la conciencia en el Bosque, ni sabía si Laidanne estaba viva o muerta, y cuando se enteró de que la maga y su guardián habían despertado al fin estuvo tres noches consecutivas gritando, presa de la frustración, y exigiendo hablar con Lina Inverse. Ella, sin duda, sabría lo que él desconocía, le ayudaría a llenar las angustiosas lagunas oscuras que persistían en su cerebro.

Pero la hechicera se había negado a visitarle, le había ignorado como a un perro molesto. Primero sintió ira hacia Lina, hacia su camarada, Gourry, y hacia todos los habitantes del castillo, empezando por el maldito príncipe pacifista y su desquiciante hija, aquélla de las poses extrañas… Lo que sintió, después de eso, fue resignación; el resto de los días, se limitó a permanecer oculto en las sombras de su celda y sólo abría la boca para pedir vino, cerveza o cualquier licor fuerte que aliviara sus aterradoras pesadillas, ésas en las que aparecía Xellos atravesando a Laidanne con su bastón de madera; sonriendo, como siempre…

Se había acostumbrado a esa vida, era mucho más fácil que la anterior; y por todos los dioses que la maldita hechicera no se la arrebataría, como le había arrebatado todo lo demás desde el momento en el que se cruzaran sus caminos.

─ No pretendo ofenderte con esto, Kerkaat ─ dijo Lina, sin la menor pizca de compasión _─,_ pero entregarse a la bebida para no enfrentarse a los problemas me parece propio de cobardes.

─ No te atrevas a juzgarme, hechicera ─ el tono de voz de Kerkaat habría hecho palidecer hasta al más valeroso de los caballeros, pero Lina no se inmutó _─._ Podrías haber acabado con mi agonía en cualquier momento, si me hubieras sacado de aquí.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que yo tengo que resolver tus problemas? ─ El tono de Lina no era menos peligroso _─._ Lo lamento, pero ni hablar. Además… me dio la sensación que necesitabas un escarmiento. Por lo que veo, no me equivocaba.

Si hubiera podido, Kerkaat habría cruzado la estancia a zancadas, habría rodeado con sus manos el infantil cuello de la maga y la habría estrangulado hasta la muerte. Pero hubiese sido un insensato si llevase a cabo tal acción; no sólo necesitaba viva a Lina Inverse, sino que sin duda el espadachín que guardaba sus espaldas podría neutralizarle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan débil como estaba. Además, había que contar con el poderío de la propia Lina.

Así pues, en lugar de llevar a cabo sus satisfactorios deseos, se limitó a preguntar:

─ ¿A qué habéis venido?

─ A sacarte de aquí ─ respondió Lina, en el tono de voz con el que se explica que el mar es líquido. Kerkaat se quedó perplejo unos instantes, y luego emitió una suave risita amarga.

─ Llegas tarde, hechicera ─ dijo el asesino _─._ No tengo intención de salir de aquí.

─ Vaya… ¿es eso lo que deseas? ─ la expresión de Lina era dura como la piedra, pero en cierto sentido también mostraba… ¿qué?. ¿compasión? Aquello enfureció aún más a Kerkaat _─._ ¿No te preocupa la suerte de Laidanne?

─ Esa mujer murió para mí hace mucho tiempo ─ se limitó a responder Kerkaat, sin alzar la mirada. La mención de la elfa le hizo parpadear y recordar que tenía una pregunta importante que hacer. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en Lina _─._ ¿Qué le ocurrió…?

Lina soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda al hombre con los brazos en jarras.

─ Creí haber entendido que había muerto para ti ─ dijo ella.

─ Dímelo ─ exigió Kerkaat _─._ Tu vida por la información; será la última deuda que salde.

Lina soltó una queda risita. Tanto él como ella sabían que no estaba en condiciones de amenazarla, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

─ Y después. ¿Qué intercambiarás con los dioses cuando te condenen a muerte? ─ Preguntó Lina, astuta.

─ Mi vida ─ respondió el asesino, tras meditar unos instantes ─ por la redención.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes. Gourry miraba fijamente a Kerkaat, con una expresión que, sorprendentemente, no dejaba traslucir sus pensamientos. De Lina, aún de espaldas, sólo divisaba su espesa mata de cabello castaño.

La maga negra se giró por fin. En sus ojos había un brillo de poder, esa llama eterna que siempre persistía en sus pupilas marrones.

─ Te daré información ─ convino ella _─_ con la condición de que nos acompañes.

Los ojos de Kerkaat brillaron de cólera, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

─ Eso no formaba parte del trato.

─ ¡No hay ningún trato! ─ replicó Lina, impaciente. Kerkaat abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces Gourry intervino:

─ ¿Quieres que los dioses te liberen? ─ preguntó _─._ No lo harán a cambio de tu vida; hay cosas mucho más importantes en la existencia de un hombre, como el honor. Muere con dignidad, si es lo que deseas, pero no lo hagas en un agujero mohoso empapado en alcohol.

Incluso Lina se quedó pasmada al escuchar esas palabras, pero no más que Kerkaat. Aquel guerrero, al que había considerado un simple cordero ─ muy hábil, eso sí ─ en pos de la hechicera ahora le resultaba un caballero imponente y curtido. "¿En cuántas batallas habrá participado para hablar así?", reflexionó Kerkaat.

El asesino taladró con los ojos a la pareja, que le devolvió el gesto con tranquilidad ─ y, en el caso de Lina, quien había sacudido la cabeza murmurando lo que parecía significar "hombres", con cierta irritación ─. Finalmente, exhaló un quedo suspiro y bajó la cabeza, de modo que sus espesos y largos cabellos negros, húmedos y grasientos, le ensombrecieron todavía más el rostro.

─ Está bien ─ accedió _─._ Os ayudaré, compartiré vuestro camino y combatiré en vuestras batallas. Pero después me dejaréis morir en paz, y no os interpondréis.

Gourry titubeó al escuchar sus palabras, pero Lina respondió sin la más leve vacilación:

─ Como desees.

· · ·

Amelia recibió al mensajero con su habitual cortesía. El joven le entregó el largo pergamino sujeto con una brillante cinta plateada. Cuando se encontró a solas en sus habitaciones, desenrolló la carta; reconoció al instante la escritura, elegante y llena de florituras. A pesar de que llevaba esperando un mensaje así desde hacía semanas, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y sentirse aliviada. Temía que la carta no llegara nunca.

─ Por fin… ─ musitó. Se incorporó y abandonó su habitación con pasos apresurados. Desde hacía días, había renunciado a los atuendos que evidenciaban su etiqueta de princesa, recurriendo a las cómodas ropas blancas que utilizaba en sus viajes; un tanto diferentes a las habituales, pues había crecido considerablemnente en los últimos años y las antiguas ya no le servían. Cuando abrió la puerta, el guardián que custodiaba sus aposentos se puso firme, con expresión solemne.

─ ¿Sabéis si mis compañeros han regresado a sus habitaciones? ─ Preguntó.

─ No, mi señora ─ respondió el soldado _─._ No les he visto llegar.

Amelia sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento. Acto seguido, atravesó el corredor, rezando para que sus amigos todavía siguieran en los calabozos.

· · ·

Zelgadis se hallaba sentado sobre la barandilla de uno de los altos torreones del palacio. Disfrutaba de la paz y la tranquilidad de la que allí se gozaba, recibiendo con gratitud el suave aire veraniego en el rostro y escuchando con atención los sonidos procedentes de la ciudad, que le llegaban lejanos. Aunque no se apreciara a simple vista estando allí, Zel era muy consciente del ajetreo en el que se hallaba inmersa la capital. Sus ojos zafirinos, ensombrecidos, se dirigieron a las altas murallas que la rodeaban, y en las diminutas siluetas de los soldados que paseaban o hablaban con sus compañeros; pero todos mirando hacia la lejanía: hacia la extensa planicie que rodeaba a la civilización. El inmenso prado estaba pacífico, la verde hierba reflejaba el sol de media tarde.

Dentro de poco, esas llanuras estarían plagadas de sangre, monstruos, demonios y cadáveres de hombres valientes. Casi le parecía distinguir, en el horizonte, una columna de humo gris y negro que se aproximaba a su destino, inexorable.

Zelgadis esbozó una triste sonrisa. "Atrapados en una ratonera", reflexionó. No tenía intención de abandonar _Saillune_ para acompañar a Lina y Gourry en su viaje a _Atlas_. Les conocía lo suficiente como para saber que podrían apañárselas los dos solos. Sin embargo, en pocos días la Capital de la Magia Blanca necesitaría de toda mano dispuesta a luchar.

Además, no olvidaba su promesa. Le había asegurado a Amelia que pasaría una temporada en _Saillune_, y eso haría. La muchacha había madurado muchísimo, a su parecer; se había visto obligada a asumir el mando, junto a su padre, y ni las noticias de muerte y destrucción la habían hecho flaquear lo más mínimo. Zelgadis estaba seguro de que, en más de una ocasión, habría querido encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir, dormir y olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo, ella había seguido allí, demacrada y ojerosa, pero proporcionando a su pueblo atisbos de esperanza y valor.

La quimera emitió una suave risa irónica, reflexionando acerca lo mucho que había cambiado desde que su destino se entrelazó con el de cierta hechicera, cierto espadachín, y cierta princesa justiciera. De repente, se dio cuenta de que podría perderlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizá los monstruos tardasen en venir, pero los _mazokus _podrían aparecer de la nada en cuanto quisieran y comenzar con sus maniobras de conquista, destrucción y muerte. Desde hacía semanas, los clérigos y los templos habían trabajado en unidad, acentuando la capacidad mágica defensiva de la ciudad. La protección iba bien, de momento, pero Zelgadis temía lo peor. Los sacerdotes también comenzaban a agotarse.

Zelgadis clavó sus ojos en la palma de su mano derecha, dura y grisácea; resultaría muy gracioso morir sin haber recuperado su humanidad. De repente, el sol ya no calentaba tanto; con un estremecimiento, la quimera se apoyó en la pared y se arrebujó en su capa, hundiéndose en la oscuridad de sus atormentados pensamientos.

· · ·

Amelia y Zelgadis acompañaron a Lina y Gourry hasta las puertas del castillo. Incluso el Príncipe Phil encontró tiempo para salir a despedirlos; desde hacía días, no sólo había estado inmerso en la defensa de la ciudad, sino que había tenido que lidiar día y noche con los ancianos del Consejo, que se habían vuelto contra él y no hacían más que planear estrategias para boicotear sus planes y poner a la población en su contra. No lo habían conseguido, pero resultaban ser una verdadera molestia, y por ello Phil estaba cada día más furibundo y gruñón ─ es decir, más de lo habitual ─, lo cual, unido a al aspecto pálido y macilento de alguien que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, le confería un aspecto feroz.

─ Lamento que no podamos acompañaros ─ dijo Amelia, visiblemente entristecida. Lina sonrió.

─ No os preocupéis, aquí tenéis trabajo ─ dijo la hechicera _─._ Puede que los magos de _Atlas_ me ayuden a encontrar algo que destruya a Ojo de Rubí.

─ Eso esperamos, se nos acaba el tiempo ─ observó Zelgadis, con gesto serio.

─ No seas tan pesimista, Zel ─ dijo Gourry con una sonrisa, aplacando en algo los temores de sus amigos. Kerkaat se encontraba tras ellos, impaciente, paseándose con movimientos lentos y aislándose de la conversación. Su ceño, como siempre, estaba fruncido, pero sus ojos no dejaban mostrar lo que sentía. Al menos, en gran medida gracias a la insistencia de Lina, se había aseado y su rostro estaba límpido en ausencia de la desgreñada barba.

─ Bueno, tenemos que irnos ─ dijo Lina. Sonrió a sus amigos y, posteriormente, hizo otro tanto con el Príncipe Phil _─._ No dejéis que la ciudad caiga.

Lina confiaba en regresar a _Saillune_ a tiempo, antes de que las hordas demoníacas actuaran, pero no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas. Era algo que todos temían.

─ Descuida, Lina ─ dijo Phil, sonriendo con sus brillantes dientes blancos _─._ No permitiré que esos malditos se acerquen a más de cincuenta metros de la ciudad.

─ Que sean cien ─ bromeó Lina, sonriendo levemente _─._ Hasta pronto.

─ Tened cuidado ─ Zelgadis también sonrió.

─ Adiós, chicos ─ la voz de Amelia sonaba entrecortada _─._ Recuerda la carta, Lina.

La hechicera asintió. Amelia corrió hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Gourry palmeó la cabeza de Amelia con aires de hermano mayo, y después le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Zel. El Príncipe Phil hizo lo mismo con el espadachín, quien se cayó de bruces sobre el suelo al recibir el impacto, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la musculatura de Gourry.

Después, se marcharon.

Lina no quiso mirar atrás. Sabía que, si lo hacía, su firmeza flaquearía.

Tal vez fuera la última vez que les viera…

· · ·

Tanto a Lina como a Gourry les pareció que entraban en otro mundo al penetrar en la ciudad. Desde que recuperaran la conciencia, ninguno de ellos había abandonado el castillo, inmersos en los planes de defensa del Príncipe Phil. El palacio, desde hacía semanas, estaba ocupado con los preparativos y el agobiante trabajo, pero no alcanzaba ni la décima parte de la agitación que reinaba en la ciudad.

La población se había triplicado. Phillionel había enviado mensajeros a todas las ciudades y aldeas más allá de _Saillune_, aquellas más cercanas a las fronteras de la prácticamente destruida _Elmekia_, advirtiéndoles de la cercanía de la guerra y ofreciéndoles cobijo tras las sólidas y protectoras murallas de la capital. No todos habían hecho caso a su consejo, pero sí la mayoría. Cada día, llegaban nuevos campesinos, nuevas familias, tanto plebeyas como nobles; las carretas de suministros entraban y salían de la ciudad, intercomunicándose con los campamentos instalados a kilómetros de distancia, al sur y al noroeste de la capital. Los oradores y falsos sacerdotes aprovechaban la oportunidad para embolsarse unas monedas, alertando a la población del caos que se avecinaba y asegurándoles clemencia si entregaban ofrendas a los dioses. Los armeros y forjadores habían instalado tiendas provisionales en las callejuelas y las plazas y dedicaban su tiempo y esfuerzo a forjar armas, armaduras y espadas mágicas para luchar contra los demonios, utilizando amuletos y gemas proporcionados por la Asociación de Magos de la urbe. "No les servirán de mucho", observó Lina, con pesar.

De todas las edificaciones de la ciudad, los templos eran los más solicitados, además de la misma Asociación, que en aquellos momentos era un hervidero de hechiceros preparando sus conjuros más letales. Raras veces se veían clérigos entre la muchedumbre, tan inmersos estaban en la canalización de su protectora magia blanca, y las pocas veces que se veía a alguno era para atravesar la ciudad a paso raudo, dispuestos a cumplir un encargo o a llevar algún mensaje a los sumos sacerdotes de los templos cercanos.

Precisamente a un templo se dirigía Lina antes de partir; justamente al más grandioso e imponente de todos y, por ende, el más rodeado por el gentío. El Templo de _Ceiphid _se alzaba, construido en límpido mármol blanco, a más de cincuenta metros sobre el suelo. Las columnas albinas sostenían una amplia techumbre arquitrabada de tejas rojas, cuyo friso de oro rodeaba un fresco representativo de la batalla ancestral de hace más de mil años: la Guerra _Kou Ma_. "¿Veremos una imagen similar a ésa en esta contienda…?"

Lina se paró a pocos metros del templo, tras una vociferante multitud que rogaba entrar para poder rezar a los dioses. Gourry y Kerkaat se detuvieron tras ella. La hechicera sacó de entre los pliegues de su capa la carta de hermosa caligrafía que le había entregado Amelia. En ella, la Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo le pedía, de forma cortés, que acudiera al Templo para hablar con ella. No firmaba con ningún nombre, sólo con su cargo.

"¿Quién es la Suma Sacerdotisa?", había preguntado Lina, confusa e irritada al mismo tiempo. Amelia se había limitado a sonreír.

"Ya lo verás", le respondió.

─ Tendremos que abrirnos paso ─ observó Gourry, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo. La multitud constituía una sólida muralla humana. La hechicera escrutó el rostro de Kerkaat; el asesino observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor con una mueca de desprecio y parecía persistir en su deseo de no pronunciar palabra. Lina lo agradeció enormemente: era demasiado agotador batallar verbalmente contra él.

─ Vamos, pues ─ se limitó a decir la maga negra. Con esfuerzo, el trío consiguió abrirse paso entre los vociferantes creyentes. Gourry iba en cabeza, imponiendo con su impresionante altura y apartando a todos aquellos que le obstaculizaban el paso con manos no exentas de gentileza. Por fin, consiguieron llegar hasta las puertas. Tres acólitos sudorosos y de aspecto nervioso intentaban calmar a la multitud, tratando de explicarles que las puertas estaban cerradas y que los sacerdotes estaban sumamente ocupados.

─ Mi señor, no podéis pasar ─ dijo uno de ellos a Gourry cuando el espadachín llegó hasta él.

─ Tenemos una cita con la Suma Sacerdotisa ─ explicó Lina sin vacilar, surgiendo bajo el robusto brazo del guerrero. El clérigo parpadeó, sorprendido ante su aparición.

─ Lo siento, joven. Los sacerdotes están ocupados con su magia. Entendedlo.

─ Lo que entiendo es lo que dice esta carta ─ Lina plantó el pergamino desenrollado a unos centímetros de la nariz del sacerdote. Éste lanzó una mirada desconfiada a la hechicera, pero se detuvo a leer la carta. De repente, dio un respingo y miró a Lina bajo una luz nueva.

─ ¿Vos… vos sois Lina Inverse? ─ Inquirió. La aludida sonrió, complacida, y se limitó a asentir. El acólito se arrodilló frente a ella con creciente zozobra _─._ Lo… lo lamento, mi señora, no sabía… no tenía ni idea… podéis pasar.

─ Ya era hora ─ gruñó Kerkaat. El acólito devolvió la carta a Lina. Los otros dos clérigos abrieron las puertas del templo, ignorando a duras penas los quejidos de la multitud. Lina se apresuró a penetrar en el templo, seguida por sus compañeros. Entró en la hermosa estancia rectangular, igual de blanca que las paredes exteriores y con un agradable y persistente olor a incienso. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, el rugido del exterior pareció esfumarse, y sólo quedaron los sonidos del templo; incluso en el pacífico lugar parecía reinar la confusión: los sacerdotes cruzaban estancias de un lado a otro, y todos parecían necesitar de varias horas de sueño; el cántico de los magos blancos se elevaba con una fuerza sobrenatural que a Lina le provocó un estremecimiento. Uno de ellos se aproximó al grupo y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Caminaron durante un par de minutos, subiendo largas escaleras de mármol níveo y dorado, y atravesaron un amplio corredor hasta que, por fin, alcanzaron una antesala ovalada y abovedada en la cual descansaba un gran portón cerrado.

─ Aguardad aquí, por favor ─ dijo el guía. Se aproximó a la puerta entre el suave susurro de su túnica blanca, abrió levemente una de las puertas y entró en la misteriosa estancia. Un minuto más tarde, regresó e hizo señas de nuevo a los visitantes para que entraran.

La habitación no se diferenciaba demasiado de la sala principal del templo. Al otro extremo, una hermosa estatua de oro y rubí representaba a un imponente dragón divino, probablemente _Ceiphid_. Bajo él, una figura humana, ataviada con ropas blancas de sacerdocio en contraste con su largo cabello negro y liso, se encontraba arrodillada frente al monumento, orando.

El clérigo carraspeó con timidez, y el sonido se multiplicó en la amplia sala. Al escucharlo, la desconocida se incorporó y se dio la vuelta. Era una mujer, y sonreía con una cálida sonrisa que a Lina le recordaba a alguien.

─ Tu debes de ser la Suma Sacerdotisa. ¿No es así? ─ Preguntó Lina. Habló en voz baja y se encontraba al menos a diez metros de la mujer, pero en la tranquila cámara fue como si estuviera gritando. Pudo ver cómo la interrogada sonreía.

─ Así es ─ la voz suave y delicada también avivó recuerdos enterrados en la mente de la hechicera, pero no consiguió sacarlos a la luz _─._ Lina, Gourry… veo que no habéis cambiado mucho.

─ ¿Nos conocemos? ─ La hechicera estaba realmente sorprendida. Dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al espadachín, pero éste se encogió de hombros. Ambos escucharon cómo la sacerdotisa emitía una risita queda, acercándose a ellos lentamente.

─ Es normal que no me reconozcáis a simple vista ─ dijo ella. Se aproximó aún más a los visitantes hasta que sólo les separara un metro de distancia. Entonces pudo observar con más detenimiento el rostro de la joven, y la reconoció de inmediato.

─ Esto tiene que ser una broma… ─ musitó la hechicera, anonadada. A su lado, Gourry emitió un grito ahogado de sorpresa _─._ ¡Sylphiel!

La aludida esbozó una amplia y cálida sonrisa. Sí, era Sylphiel… pero estaba completamente diferente. Conservaba sus grandes y dulces ojos verdes, así como la larga cabellera negra que enmarcaba su rostro, pero en esta ocasión su atuendo consistía en una amplia túnica blanca, tan limpia que a su lado las paredes parecían grisáceas, que envolvía su cuerpo. La tela del atavío estaba sujeta en su cintura por un cinturón de plata sencillo. Una capa también blanca, pero de bordes dorados, caía grácil tras su espalda, arrastrándose por el suelo. Una gargantilla de oro rodeaba su cuello, y el largo cabello estaba recogido en la zona inferior por una trenza, entrelazada con una cinta plateada. También argéntea era la tiara que adornaba su frente y se cerraba alrededor de su cráneo, cayendo en una cascada de redecillas igual de brillantes.

─ Suma Sacerdotisa, no puedo creerlo ─ comentó Gourry, sonriendo, aunque a juzgar por sus insistentes parpadeos segundos antes le había costado sobremanera recordar a la joven _─._ Estoy orgulloso de ti.

La muchacha miró a Gourry con un rubor intenso en las pálidas mejillas. Por la luz que se reflejó en sus ojos en esos instantes, Lina adivinó sus pensamientos, y sus sentimientos. De repente, la abordó una fugaz oleada de celos que desechó de inmediato, irritada.

─ Recordaréis que, tras la destrucción de _Sairaag_, decidí marcharme a _Saillune_ con mi tío, para ayudarle en su negocio ─ explicó la joven, con modestia _─._ Con el tiempo, retorné a mi verdadera vocación: además de en la sociedad, intenté integrarme en el Clero. Amelia me ayudó muchísimo. Pasó el tiempo y…

─… y ahora eres la principal mandataria del Templo de _Ceiphid _─ finalizó Lina _─._ Estoy impresionada.

Aún sonrojada, Sylphiel se limitó a acentuar su sonrisa.

─ De todos modos, también realizo visitas esporádicas a Sairaag para ayudar con la reconstrucción y dar ánimos a mi pueblo. Las cosas van muy bien en mi tierra natal ─ dicho esto, la joven dirigió sus ojos al taciturno Kerkaat, que se abstenía a participar en la conversación y se apoyaba en la pared con gesto impaciente ─. A vos no os conozco, mi señor ─ dijo entonces, con timidez _─._ ¿Podría preguntar vuestro nombre?

─ Mi nombre no importa ─ respondió él con cortante rudeza. Sylphiel parpadeó, confundida ante el brusco trato, pero Lina emitó una risita nerviosa y agitó una mano para quitarle importancia.

─ No te preocupes, siempre actúa así… es como una virtud natural ─ ironizó. Sylphiel pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar esto, y volvió a fijar su atención en Lina. De repente, había dejado de sonreír.

─ No os robaré mucho tiempo, sé que tenéis que partir ─ dijo ella _─._ Tan sólo quería comentaros algo.

Lina, Gourry y Kerkaat acompañaron a Sylphiel a una pequeña sala anexa, en la cual había una mesa central repleta de abundante comida y refrescante bebida.

─ Veo que has pensado en todo ─ comentó Lina, babeando. Sylphiel esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo traviesa e inocente.

Cuando la hechicera y el espadachín se hubieron zampado la comida en poco más de tres minutos, Sylphiel decidió comenzar a hablar al tiempo que servía té en cuatro tazones de cerámica blanca.

─ Me hubiese gustado visitaros antes ─ dijo Sylphiel _─,_ pero me ha resultado imposible abandonar el templo… y a vosotros el palacio, por lo que veo.

─ Todos hemos estado muy ocupados ─ asintió Lina _─,_ pero estoy segura de que no nos has citado aquí para disculparte.

El rostro de Sylphiel se ensombreció. Exhaló un suspiro al tiempo que volvía a sentarse y depositaba la tetera sobre la mesa.

─ Decidme… ¿no notáis algo extraño en todo esto? ─ Preguntó la sacerdotisa _─._ ¿En toda esta guerra?

Lina estrechó los ojos, sin comprender. Sylphiel decidió proseguir:

─ Lina, tú conoces lo sucedido en la Guerra _Kou Ma_, el Conflicto por la Resurrección de Ojo de Rubí de hace más de mil años ─ dijo ella _─._ Fue en esos momentos en los que los Altos Señores _Mazoku_ levantaron la Barrera, para aislar a los _shinzoku_ y acorralar al Guardián del Norte: el Rey Dragón del Agua.

Lina asintió. De repente, la semilla de la duda empezó a germinar en su cerebro; pero antes de que floreciera, Sylphiel volvió a hablar:

─ ¿No es extraño que, tras la caída de la Barrera, los _shinzoku _no hayan intervenido?

─ Su cometido es despertar si una de las partes de Ojo de Rubí resucita ─ corroboró Lina, comenzando a entender _─._ Ya no hay Barrera, y los dioses dragón pueden… deberían estar ayudándonos.

Sylphiel suspiró, depositó las manos sobre el regazo y bajó la vista.

─ Cuando en el Templo se recibió la noticia de la resurrección de Ojo de Rubí, no le di excesiva importancia. Estaba convencida de que los dioses no tardarían en intervenir ─ dijo la joven _─._ Sin embargo, pasaron los días, las semanas, y sólo recibía noticias de asedio y muerte. En mi interior, comencé a dudar, pero no quise enfrentarme a esa verdad. Seguí manteniendo las esperanzas de que los _shinzoku _despertarían… ─ las manos de Sylphiel se crisparon ─. Hasta que recibí una carta de Amelia. Ella me planteaba exactamente las mismas dudas. Cuando leí su mensaje, cuando supe que alguien más aparte de mí había notado la ausencia de las deidades benignas… la verdad cayó sobre mí como un jarro de agua helada.

─ No lo entiendo muy bien ─ dijo Gourry, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido en un evidente esfuerzo por atar cabos _─._ ¿Estás diciendo que si esos _shin-_como-se-llamen nos ayudaran ahora no estaríamos en guerra?

─ Es más que probable ─ asintió Sylphiel.

─ Todo esto es muy grave, Sylphiel, no te lo discuto ─ dijo Lina, frunciendo el ceño _─,_ pero no entiendo qué es lo que quieres que haga.

─ Primero ─ atajó Sylphiel con firmeza, pero sin perder la suavidad que la caracterizaba ─ me gustaría saber por qué no habéis enviado emisarios al Pico del Dragón. Necesitamos a los dragones, y a los elfos.

─ Sabes que si lo hubiéramos hecho a estas alturas dicho mensajero estaría escalando las montañas ─ replicó Lina, torciendo la boca _─._ Yo misma lo propuse, pero es verdad: para cuando recibieran nuestra petición de ayuda, tal vez _Saillune_ ya estaría envuelta en llamas.

─ Si lo enviamos ahora, desde luego que sí ─ dijo Sylphiel, con una severidad que contrastaba asombrosamente con su tono de voz _─._ Deberíais haberlo intentado…

─ Oye, guapa, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido ─ se quejó Lina, colérica y comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

─ Es cierto, Sylphiel… todos han trabajado mucho, más de lo que sus propias fuerzas les permitían ─ dijo Gourry. Al escuchar sus palabras, Sylphyel se ruborizó intensamente y dio un respingo.

─ Lo… lo siento mucho ─ se disculpó, clavando en la mesa sus ojos verdes _─._ Sé que habéis hecho todo lo que habéis podido, y os estamos muy agradecidos. Me alegra que estéis aquí.

─ Aunque ahora tenemos que marcharnos ─ observó Lina, suavizando su expresión con una sonrisa.

─ Lo sé… ésa es otra de las cosas que me gustaría pediros ─ dijo Sylphiel _─._ Los magos de _Atlas_ tienen que saber la verdad de todo esto. Si no comentan la ausencia de los _shinzoku _en el Concilio, Lina, pregúntalo tú. Nuestra última esperanza es que sepan qué debemos hacer.

Lina asintió, analizando la petición de Sylphiel. Miró de reojo a Gourry, que en esos momentos la observaba expectante, y a Kerkaat. El asesino también se había negado a participar en la conversación, limitándose a sentarse a la mesa y a aceptar el té con cortesía fría. "Confío en que esté más activo en la batalla", pensó Lina, arrepintiéndose por momentos de haberle pedido que la acompañara. Volvió a mirar a Sylphiel.

─ En ese caso, creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo ─ le dijo la hechicera _─_; y si quiero llegar a tiempo al Concilio, voy a tener que viajar día y noche.

─ Cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos ─ dijo Gourry, sonriendo. La sacerdotisa asintió, y de repente las comisuras de sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

─ Sólo una última cosa ─ dijo _─._ Amelia me ha mantenido informada. Según ella, estuvisteis presentes cuando la cuarta parte de Ojo de Rubí resucitó. ¿Quién… quién la llevaba en su interior?

Un sonido brusco sobresaltó a los presentes. Kerkaat se había incorporado con violencia, depositando la taza de té en la mesa con un golpe seco y arrastrando la silla.

─ Tenemos que irnos ─ fue todo lo que dijo, con su voz ronca. Atravesó la pequeña estancia a zancadas, abrió la puerta y desapareció de la vista de todos.

─ ¿Qué… qué he dicho? ─ Balbuceó Sylphiel, sorprendida.

─ Nada ─ Lina suspiró _─._ Es sólo que él conoce a la mujer que llevaba a _Shabranibudú _en su interior. Una elfa llamada Laidanne, procedente de una arboleda druídica de _Kataart_: _Frausser_.

─ _Frausser_… no me suena de nada. ¿Pero es por eso que viaja con vosotros? ─ preguntó Sylphiel _─._ ¿Quiere recuperarla?

─ Sí ─ respondió Gourry, esbozando una inusitada sonrisa audaz _─._ Sólo que aún no lo sabe.

Se despidieron de Sylphiel con la promesa de averiguar el paradero de los _shinzoku_ y asegurándole que volverían a verse. Tras haberse cargado con provisiones y alquilar caballos, el trío no se demoró un minuto más y abandonó la ciudad, emprendiendo por fin el viaje a _Atlas_.

La hechicera, su guardián y el asesino cabalgaron sin descanso, sin dar tregua a sus monturas. Lina se había quejado desde el principio de que los caballos no sólo les harían gastar dinero, sino que cuidarlos y mantenerlos vigilados resultaría muy engorroso.

─ Podríamos ir volando ─ propuso Lina, limpiándose con una mueca de asco las babas del lametón que su caballo castaño le había estampado en la cara _─._ No sería difícil. Vamos, Gourry, sólo son dos días a treinta metros sobre el suelo…

Pero el espadachín se había negado en redondo a esa idea, con un estremecimiento. Además, el guerrero apuntó, con sentido común, que a la larga acabaría cansándose de utilizar tanto tiempo su magia, y que no podría cargar con él y con Kerkaat a la vez. Furibunda, Lina no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

Al amanecer del segundo día, el grupo llenó ávidamente sus estómagos ─ con la excepción de Kerkaat, que se había contentado con unos mordiscos de pan ─ y prosiguió la marcha. No encontraron demasiados problemas. Decidieron evitar el camino, y en una ocasión se encontraron con una pequeña manada de hombres lobo oculta en la espesura. Acabaron con ellos con asombrosa eficacia, a espada, magia y daga.

Pasadas las horas, le hechicera se hartó visiblemente del silencio del asesino. Azuzó a su montura para ponerla al lado de la suya, negra como el carbón.

─ ¿Sí? ─ Inquirió él sin mirarla, gélido.

─ Vaya, empezaba a pensar que te habías arrancado la lengua ─ rezongó Lina. El asesino soltó un bufido.

─ En nuestro contrato no se exigía que hablara con vosotros ─ dijo él, cortante.

─ Supongo que no ─ admitió Lina, sin dejar de mirarle _─._ ¿Por qué haces esto, Kerkaat?

─ ¿El qué?

─ Negar la verdad. Es evidente que estás preocupado por Laidanne ─ dijo _─._ Deja de atormentarte a ti mismo.

─ No eres la más indicada para decirme eso ─ replicó el asesino _─._ No veo que tú aceptes la verdad en lo que se refiere al espadachín.

Kerkaat torció la boca y lanzó una lacónica mirada a Gourry, que cabalgaba tras ellos disfrutando de la naturaleza del entorno. Lina enrojeció intensamente, pero no se amilanó.

─ Eso es completamente diferente ─ dijo _─._ Gourry no se ha transformado en _Shabranibudú. _Si lo hiciera, ten por seguro que me lanzaría en su ayuda. No sería la primera vez…

Kerkaat no respondió, pero la sombra del dolor pasó fugaz por su rostro. Lina le había contado al asesino todo lo sucedido en los Bosques de _Yanavar _tras su desmayo y, aunque no quería admitirlo, era evidente que había sufrido ante la noticia. Lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntar por Xellos, pero a eso ni siquiera ella podía responderle; el demonio aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo. Lina deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, ponerle las manos encima y retorcerle el pescuezo, pero el _mazoku _se dejaría ver cuando él así lo deseara, y de momento tenía que conformarse con imaginárselo.

─ Tú no sabes lo que sucedió ─ dijo él _─,_ ni lo que me hizo.

─ No me interesa lo que pasara entre vosotros ─ le cortó Lina. El asesino la atravesó con sus ojos negros, pero ella hizo caso omiso de ello _─._ Ni aunque te hubiera amenazado de muerte. Conocí poco a Laidanne, pero sé que era… es una buena persona. Hiciera lo que hiciera, eres importante para ella, y tú le correspondes muy mal… hundiéndote en tu propia amargura egoísta en lugar de hacer todo lo posible por salvarla.

La hechicera pico espuelas y se dispuso a alejarse a trote, pero Kerkaat la detuvo, rechinando los dientes.

─ ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así…? ─ se interrumpió de inmediato. Lina se había detenido lo suficiente como para girarse y lanzarle algo a Kerkaat, algo que el asesino cazó al vuelo con habilidad. Desconfiado, observó lo que tenía entre sus manos, y durante unos segundos se le cortó la respiración: era el colgante de oro con la esmeralda incrustada que anteriormente perteneciera a Laidanne. Miró a Lina con cierta confusión.

─ ¿Por qué me das esto? ─ Preguntó.

─ Nunca ha sido mío, sólo te lo devuelvo ─ se limitó a responder ella, encogiéndose de hombros con rostro inexpresivo _─._ Laidanne te lo regaló y ella querría que lo tuvieras tú.

El asesino no quiso responder, o tal vez no pudo. Lina decidió ignorarle. Espoleó al caballo y se adelantó, para encabezar la marcha.

En los albores de la tercera jornada divisaron _Atlas_. Una Lina pálida y agotada parpadeó repetidas veces, convencida de que se trataba de una ilusión. Ante el escaso tiempo, se habían visto obligados a cabalgar día y noche, sin apenas descansar.

─ Justo a tiempo ─ murmuró la hechicera.

─ Los caballos por fin podrán descansar. Pobres bestias… ─ Gourry le dio una palmadita compasiva a su cansada montura gris. Lina decidió que su estómago era mucho más importante que la suerte de tres caballos, así que se apresuró a reanudar la marcha para llegar pronto a las puertas de la ciudad. Estaba encantada: mientras que la guerra asolaba las tierras del sur, en las tierras norteñas de _Lyzeille_ todo parecía estar en calma, de momento. Llegarían a _Atlas_ sin haberse topado con ningún problema serio.

Qué equivocada estaba…

De repente, su caballo se encabritó. Irritada, Lina apretó los dientes, intentando en vano afianzarse a las riendas y calmar al animal, pero fue inútil. Sus semejantes, los corceles montados por Gourry y Kerkaat, actuaron del mismo modo.

─ ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ─ Preguntó Lina, en un tono de voz que decía a las claras que nunca tendrían que haber alquilado unos caballos. Gourry parecía tan confuso como ella, pero Kerkaat, manteniéndose sobre su semental con maestría, estrechaba los ojos y escrutaba el terreno a su alrededor como un gato cauteloso.

─ Aquí hay algo… o alguien ─ dijo el asesino.

─ Sí. ¿Pero quién? ─ Inquirió Gourry, desenvainando su espada con el ceño fruncido.

La respuesta a su pregunta no tardó en aparecer ante ellos, materializándose de la nada en forma de neblina negra. Los caballos relincharon salvajemente, y los tres, sin excepción, alzaron las patas con violencia y se deshicieron de sus jinetes, emprendiendo a continuación una desenfrenada huída. Maldiciendo en silencio e ignorando el dolor del golpe, Lina se incorporó con rapidez.

La presencia oscura tomó forma, poco a poco. La silueta se transformó en un hombre, un extraño humano de piel fuertemente azul y brillante cabello rubio albino. Sus ojos demoníacos rebosaban maldad. Lina no necesitó más de un segundo para reconocerle.

─ ¡Tú! ─ rugió Kerkaat. A juzgar por la rapidez con la que Gourry se ponía en guardia, Lina supo que él también le había reconocido. El _mazoku _soltó una estentórea carcajada por toda respuesta.

─ Es un placer verte de nuevo, hechicera ─ dijo_─._ Estaba ansioso por verme de nuevo las caras con la famosa Lina Inverse.

─ Mis disculpas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo ─ dijo Lina, irónica, sin mostrar ni el más leve atisbo del temor que anidaba en su interior. Agotada como estaba, le sería tremendamente difícil aniquilar a una criatura tan poderosa como ésa _─._ Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre. ¿Tan insignificante eres, que no posees ninguno?

El demonio sonrió, sin dejarse encolerizar.

─ Te pido disculpas ─ dijo _─._ Mi nombre es Gobran.

─ Gobran… sí, desde luego eres insignificante ─ comentó Lina, con un suspiro. Esta vez, la expresión del _mazoku _se tensó, pero al parecer decidió ignorar la ofensa.

─ Te estás volviendo muy escurridiza para mi señor ─ le dijo a Lina _─,_ y mi deber es eliminarte antes de que le causes algún daño.

─ No irás a decirme que Ojo de Rubí tiene miedo de mí… Vaya... ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! ─ dijo la maga negra, con fingida sorpresa. Sus ojos analizaron los tranquilos ademanes de la criatura y preparó su mano tras la espalda. Si actuaba con rapidez… Tenía que distraerle el máximo tiempo posible _─._ Lo siento, pero no me lo trago. Si quisiera, _Shabranigudú _podría hacerme pedazos, a mí a todos, con sólo esbozar su despreciable sonrisa. Dime la verdad, vienes de parte de Xellos.

─ Ese condenado _Juushinkan _no tiene ningún poder sobre mí… aunque parezca olvidarlo muchas veces ─ dijo Gobran, con un rictus de odio _─._ Pero te has acercado bastante: sirvo al Ama de las Bestias.

A Lina no le sorprendió esa información. La primera vez que el demonio le dijo que servía a Xellos, en el Bosque de _Yanavar_, su tono de voz despreciativo parecía decir lo contrario. No entendía muy bien por qué había mentido entonces, pero en fin… ¿alguien era capaz de desentrañar la maquiavélica mente de un demonio?

─ ¿Qué papel juega tu Ama en todo esto? ─ preguntó Lina. Una silenciosa bola de luz comenzó a materializarse entre sus dedos, tras la espalda _─._ ¿Por qué no actúan los Señores Oscuros?. ¿Por qué Ojo de Rubí se entretiene asediando, cuando podría destruirnos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

─ No he venido hasta aquí para responder a tus preguntas, maga ─ respondió Gobran, estrechando los ojos con malicia _─._ Pero te seré sincero: sólo se está divirtiendo. En el fondo es aburrido destruirlo todo de una sola vez. Mientras más terror provoquemos entre esos patéticos mortales, más fuerza ganaremos. Y mi señor también.

─ ¿Dónde está Xellos? ─ continuó Lina, materializando en su mente las palabras del hechizo. Movió la mano izquierda de forma apenas perceptible, pero Gourry se dio cuenta. Escuchó cómo se movía lentamente tras ella.

─ Muy pronto le verás, aunque no quieras ─ respondió el _mazoku ─._ Me estoy cansando de este jueguecito de preguntas y respuestas, hechicera.

Lina sonrió.

─ Yo también ─ la mano de la maga negra se movió veloz, así como sus labios _─._ ¡_Bola de Fuego_! ─ Exclamó. El proyectil ardiente salió de sus manos con un gran estallido, envolviendo al demonio en llamas. Pudo ver cómo su silueta se sacudía por una carcajada

─ ¿Encuentras placer en provocarme cosquillas? ─ Preguntó, sin inmutarse.

"Ríete mientras puedas". Lina se apresuró a preparar su siguiente hechizo, pero no apartó los ojos de la silueta de Gobran. Aunque no podía asegurarlo por la humareda, estaba segura de que el demonio la buscaba con la mirada. "Eso es, mírame a mí". Otra forma borrosa se aproximó, sigilosa, tras el demonio. Sabía que Gourry avisaría a su enemigo segundos antes de clavarle su extraordinaria espada mágica: odiaba asesinar por la espalda, a traición, aunque se tratara de un demonio.

Gobran no dio muestras de percatarse de la trampa. La luz que brillaba en sus pupilas llameantes era de diversión, íntegramente concentradas en la maga negra. Lina fingió impotencia con el corazón en un puño: la espada mágica de Gourry era sumamente poderosa, aunque no lo suficiente como para matar a un _mazoku _de su categoría. No obstante, podría dejarle malherido si la hundía en algún punto vital. "Ya es nuestro", pensó.

En esos momentos, Kerkaat saltó sobre el demonio con un alarido salvaje, daga en mano. La furia de su arremetida sí sorprendió al demonio, que se derrumbó ante la fuerza del golpe. Gourry observó la escena con los ojos desorbitados, y Lina apretó los puños, canalizando de nuevo su magia. "¡Estúpido!". Gourry se recuperó lo suficiente de su perplejidad como para lanzarle por fin una estocada a Gobran, pero para entonces el _mazoku _ya lo había visto. Soltó otra carcajada al ver cómo un confuso Kerkaat intentaba clavarle la daga en el cuello, sin éxito, y acto seguido conjuró entre sus manos azules una bola de energía oscura.

─ Imbéciles… ─ cacareó. Soltó la esfera negra, y el impacto lanzó a Gourry y Kerkaat varios metros por el aire, haciendo que ambos hombres se estrellaran en el suelo con un ensordecedor impacto. Entonces centró su atención en Lina mientras volvía a incorporarse. Para entonces, la hechicera ya había culminado las palabras del caos de su siguiente sortilegio.

─ _¡Ragna Blade! _─ Bramó. La espada, igual de negra que el poder de su enemigo, se materializó entre sus manos absorbiendo la luz que persistía a su alrededor. Con un grito de esfuerzo y el rostro perlado en sudor, Lina lanzó su estocada mágica. En lugar de apartarse, Gobran recibió el ataque con una sonrisa, deteniéndolo entre sus manos. El demonio tembló ante el golpe, los dientes le rechinaban por el esfuerzo, pero consiguió frenar la embestida sin demasiados problemas. Segundos más tarde ─ o quizá minutos, no estaba segura ─ fue Lina la que comenzó a cansarse. Gobran, en cambio, se recuperó lo suficiente como para volver a reír. En esos momentos, la carcajada demoníaca le pareció a Lina una metáfora de muerte.

─ Poderosa, sin duda ─ jadeó el _mazoku ─,_ pero no lo suficiente.

"No puedo con él", pensó Lina, gritando y sacando a relucir todas sus reservas de energía. Era lo que había temido: estaba demasiado débil y cansada después de días de apresurado viaje, y Gobran era un _mazoku _de clase media y consumado poder. Lo había comprobado en _Yanavar_ y lo estaba comprobando ahora. El demonio comenzó a ganar terreno, apartando la espada oscura.

La hoja de otra espada atravesó el hombro del maligno espíritu, que se transformó de inmediato en una masa de energía informe.

El grito de dolor de Gobran le puso a Lina los pelos de punta, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada más. "Ahora o nunca", se dijo. Su alarido superó con creces al del demonio, al tiempo que volvía a ganar terreno con su _Ragna Blade_.

Pero Gobran utilizó todas sus energías para emitir una violenta onda expansiva. Gourry y su espada salieron volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en la espesura con un fortísimo golpe, y Lina lo imitó. Creyó que iba a enloquecer de dolor al estrellarse, y entre las brumas de la agonía pudo ver que Gourry estaba inconsciente… o al menos eso esperaba. Escuchó otro grito conocido; sin duda Kerkaat había vuelto a atacar a su enemigo. "Maldito necio".

Sólo unos segundos más tarde los pies de Gobran se situaron frente a ella. Escuchaba los suaves gemidos de dolor del demonio, que agarró a la hechicera por el cuello de su túnica hasta situar su rostro a sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Los rasgos de Gobran estaban contraídos de dolor mientras su herida se retorcía en forma de encrespadas neblinas negras, pero se las arregló para volver emitir una débil risita.

─ Supongo que subestimé al guerrero ─ dijo _─,_ pero se acabó. Éste es tu fin, hechicera. Cuando te aniquile, mi señora y mi dios oscuro me cubrirán de gloria, y este mundo no tendrá por qué alargar su patética existencia.

Lina sabía que tenía razón. No podía hacer nada. Sintió la calidez del poder de Gobran, que se disponía a acabar con su vida. Intentó realizar un último hechizo, su última esperanza, pero ni siquiera tenía energía para mover los dedos.

Entonces, cuando sentía que sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaban, sucedió un milagro.

Pudo sentir cómo Gobran la soltaba, y cómo ella volvía a caer con violencia sobre la hierba. Escuchó al demonio gritar algo con incredulidad, pero su cerebro no fue capaz de traducir las palabras. Entre sus ojos entreabiertos vio que el herido _mazoku _se disponía a luchar. ¿Contra quién? No lo sabía. No tuvo fuerzas ni para mantener los párpados abiertos por más tiempo.

Antes de abandonarse al confuso desmayo, escuchó un coro de voces que gritaban con fuerza algo que sí pudo entender: _Ra Tilt_, y seguidamente, Gobran rugió de impotencia…

· · ·

Cuando despertó, alguien se inclinaba sobre ella. Parpadeó varias veces para volver a enfocar su visión y permitir que su cerebro se aclarase. Cuando lo consiguió, el rostro que la observaba tomó la forma de un humano de cabello castaño encanecido, calva incipiente y dos serpenteantes hilos de bigote castaño. El desconocido alzó la vista, clavándola en alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

─ Está despierta ─ dijo, con una voz profunda y grave y, al mismo tiempo, cortante.

─ ¿De veras? ─ La otra voz sonaba apremiante y joven. Unos pasos apresurados se movieron por la hierba y otro extraño se arrodilló junto a ella, alguien que parecía ser un muchacho de redondeados pómulos y cabello negro ondulado y largo hasta los hombros. Situó una mano fría sobre su frente. ─ Tranquilizaos, mi señora ─ el tono era educado y reconfortante _─._ Pronto os recuperaréis.

─ ¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido? ─ Murmuró Lina, recordándolo todo _─._ ¿Gourry… Gourry y Kerkaat?

─ Vuestros amigos están bien ─ dijo el joven con cortesía. Su acompañante, en cambio, no mudó su semblante inexpresivo. La mano del muchacho se tornó cálida, y Lina sintió una oleada de gratificante magia purificadora. De repente, los huesos ya no le dolían tanto, y la realidad cobró sentido en torno a ella _─._ También están siendo atendidos.

Lina se incorporó con cierta dificultad, frunciendo el ceño. Observó a su alrededor. Todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de desmayarse. A su alrededor iban y venían hombres severos ataviados con túnicas de diversos colores. "Magos", pensó Lina, "magos de _Atlas_". Algunos se inclinaban con dedicación sobre algo en la hierba… o más bien alguien; no cabía duda de que se trataba de Gourry, y de Kerkaat.

Lina volvió a fijar su atención en los dos hechiceros que la atendían. El muchacho sonreía, cortés y paciente, pero la expresión del otro hombre se tensaba por momentos.

─ ¿Gobran está muerto? ─ Preguntó Lina al joven; pero quien le respondió fue su acompañante:

─ Me imagino que ése es el nombre de esa vil criatura ─ dijo con desprecio _─._ Sí, está muerto. O eso suponemos. En cualquier caso, dudo mucho que vuelva a molestarnos; estaba en las últimas cuando lo encontramos, y fue fácil derrotarle. Gracias a vos, supongo.

A Lina su tono de voz no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero, sorprendentemente, se mordió la lengua. A juzgar por las ricas vestimentas azules del individuo, debía tratarse de un alto cargo de la Asociación. Lo mismo podía decirse del muchacho de atuendos blancos, pese a su visible lozanía.

─ ¿Quiénes sois? ─ preguntó la hechicera.

─ Os ruego que nos disculpéis por no habernos presentado ─ el zagal parecía avergonzado. Se inclinó levemente _─._ Parelish _el Blanco_, ferviente aprendiz del grandioso Sar Vanion _el Rojo_, a vuestro servicio, mi señora.

─ No soy ninguna señora ─ dijo Lina, incómoda. Normalmente le gustaban los tratos tan serviles, pero, por algún motivo, frente a ese agradable joven se sentía avergonzada _─._ Llámame Lina.

─ Como gustéis ─ dijo Parelish.

─ Mi nombre es Brenkan _el Azul_ ─ dijo el otro hechicero con bastante más hosquedad. En esos momentos, Parelish sacó de entre sus bolsas una botellita de cristal con un extraño líquido azul en su interior.

─ Tomaos esta poción, mi señ… eh… Lina ─ dijo el joven. Sus ojos eran de un azul increíblemente claro. Ella aceptó el brebaje con gratitud y puso especial énfasis en no esbozar una mueca de desagrado, pues el sabor era insoportablemente amargo. No obstante, en cuanto se lo tomó sintió una cálida oleada de vigor recorrer su sangre hasta el cerebro. Miró a Parelish con una inquisitiva mirada de asombro, y el mago le sonrió _─._ Poción de Claridad; vigoriza la fuerza y agudiza la inteligencia. Os hará falta para el Concilio.

─ Es cierto ─ dijo Lina, aliviada por no haberse perdido la reunión _─._ Os agradezco vuestras atenciones. Decidme… ¿cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?

─ Éramos vuestra escolta hasta la sede de la Asociación, y aguardábamos a que llegárais frente a las puertas de la ciudad ─ explicó Brenkan con brusquedad _─._ Obviamente, acudimos de inmediato cuando divisamos a lo lejos la magia del combate.

─ Y afortunadamente, llegamos a tiempo ─ dijo Parelish. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero en esos momentos un recuperado Gourry se acercó corriendo a ella, visiblemente aliviado al ver que parecía ilesa. Tras él iba Kerkaat. Aunque lo disimulaba bajo un muro de terquedad, Lina comprobó, satisfecha, que el asesino parecía avergonzado por su actuación en el combate, pues puso buen cuidado en no mirarla a los ojos. La maga negra no dijo nada. ¿Y de qué serviría? "¡Las armas comunes no funcionan contra los _mazokus_, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo!", podría decirle; pero el indomable y testarudo asesino no le haría el menor caso si ella se lo ordenaba.

─ Bueno, mi señora ─ dijo Parelish con otra sonrisa, utilizando de nuevo el tratamiento cortés sin darse cuenta _─,_ si estuviera en mi mano, os llevaría a vos y a vuestros amigos a la mejor posada de la ciudad para que pudierais descansar; pero el Concilio está a punto de empezar. ¿Seríais tan amable de acompañarme?

Lina asintió. Minutos más tarde, ella, Gourry, Kerkaat y el numeroso grupo de magos se encaminaron raudos hacia la ciudad, y hacia el Concilio.

Hacia la reunión que, esperaba, le proporcionaría la clave para derrotar a Ojo de Rubí.

· · ·

Zelgadis acudió raudo al llamamiento de Amelia. Una vez más, los incontables corredores y pasillos del palacio le parecieron interminables, pero, sorprendentemente, consiguió llegar al patio. Un enjambre de soldados se apostaba en ordenadas hileras a lo largo del suelo de piedra, dejando abierto entre ellos un amplio pasaje que se alargaba hasta las puertas de entrada al edificio, y la quimera pudo observar con su aguda vista que los dos primeros portaban lamplios estandartes de tela blanca con el emblema alado de _Saillune_. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de sirvientes y habitantes de Palacio con discreción, echándose sobre el cabello plateado la capucha albina.

Decidió permanecer junto a una columna alejada de la multitud y buscó con la mirada a Amelia. Finalmente, la localizó. La princesa permanecía junto a su padre, en un lugar de honor a la entrada del patio. Estaba radiante, ataviada con un ornamentado vestido verde ribeteado de hojas y flores negras, y se mantenía en actitud solemne, con las manos recatadamente cruzadas sobre el regazo. Como si tuviera un sensor localizador de quimeras, la joven volvió la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Zelgadis. Al reconocerle, esbozó una dulce sonrisa que atravesó la coraza de piedra del joven como un dardo. Se ocultó más entre las sombras de la capucha para ocultar su rubor, y se contentó con hacer un leve gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, aquellos soldados que portaban unos tambores comenzaron a entonar una serie de redobles rigurosos y militares, y una horda de visitantes atravesó las puertas. Eran soldados, cubiertos con relucientes cotas de acero y túnicas de cuero rojo. El primero de ellos portaba un sinuoso estandarte rúbeo con un magnífico emblema: el emblema de _Zefiria_. Uno, dos, cincuenta,… cien… mil… muy pronto, la quimera perdió la cuenta del número de soldados que conformaba el ejército, tan sólo una pequeña parte del verdadero efectivo del país.

El último en entrar provocó una exclamación ahogada en los presentes. El hombre irradiaba luz propia; alto, imponente con su cota de metal pulido que reflejaba todos los colores cuando los rayos del sol chocaban contra la superficie, y un magnífico yelmo de igual material que se contorsionaba hasta tomar la forma de un rugiente león de mandíbulas abiertas. La capa roja del individuo ondeaba al viento con elegantes movimientos. El guerrero se desasió del casco, dejando al descubierto un hierático rostro de rasgos muy marcados adornado por dos ojos grises, mandíbula cuadrada y pulcra perilla negra, a juego con un cabello corto y rizado igual de azabache. Colocando el casco bajo su brazo, el hombre, que no debía tener mucho más de treinta años, se aproximó al Príncipe Phil con cortesía. La quimera se abrió paso entre los soldados, que le abrían paso al reconocerlo como invitado de Palacio, hasta situarse lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

─ Os saludo, Príncipe Phillionel ─ la voz del caballero era grave y serena. Se arrodilló frente al gobernante en gesto de sumisión _─._ Mi nombre es sir Lorrick de Katherland, mi señor, capitán de los ejércitos de _Zefiria_. Nuestra regia señora, la Reina Eterna, nos ha enviado a mí y a estos tres mil valientes soldados con el propósito de prestaros ayuda en esta guerra.

─ Levantáos, sir Lorrick ─ dijo Phillionel, igualmente honorable _─._ No dudo que, con ayuda de vuestra espada, conseguiremos que la paz vuelva a reinar en nuestras tierras.

─ Así lo espero, mi príncipe.

─ Os presento a mi segunda hija, Amelia Will Tesla _Saillune_, princesa heredera y alta sacerdotisa del Clero de _Saillune_ ─ Amelia se acercó y se inclinó en una reverencia. Zelgadis pudo comprobar con una sonrisa que no se sentía cómoda con el vestido… ni con el enfático título.

─ Mi señora ─ saludó sir Lorrick, besando la mano de Amelia ─, es un inmenso placer conocer a la hija y heredera del aclamado príncipe Phillionel.

─ El honor es mío, sir Lorrick ─ saludó Amelia con seguridad. La Princesa frunció el ceño y alzó el puño al cielo… señal de catástrofe, en opinión de Zelgadis. "No quiero mirar…" En cambio, la escuchó con bastante claridad _─_ ¡Con vos y vuestro gran ejército defendiendo las blancas murallas de nuestra capital, no albergo dudas de que el martillo de la Justicia caerá implacable sobre todos nuestros enemigos!

Fue la primera vez que escuchó reír a sir Lorrick. Cuando alzó la vista, distinguió un extraño brillo en las nobles pupilas del caballero.

─ Tan imponente como hermosa y bella. Mi señora, me habéis impresionado.

Amelia se sonrojó, y Zelgadis tensó las comisuras de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta de ello. Fue en esos momentos cuando la joven clavó sus azules ojos en la quimera.

─ Quiero presentaros a alguien más ─ dijo la muchacha. A Zelgadis le dio un vuelco al corazón y se apresuró a desaparecer entre los soldados, pero Phil lo vio.

─ ¡Vamos, no seas tímido, muchacho! ─ graznó el regente. "Maldición, Amelia…", ahora que sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en él, no le quedaba más remedio que responder a la llamada. Con pasos inseguros, y envolviéndose más en la capucha, Zelgadis se acercó, cabizbajo. Miró de soslayo a sir Lorrick y vio que el general lo observaba con la curiosidad pintada en sus atractivos rasgos.

─ Este reservado joven es uno de mis principales consejeros ─ rió Phillionel, dando reiteradas palmadas en la espalda de Zelgadis y dejándole sin aliento _─,_ e íntimo amigo de mi hija.

─ ¿De veras? ─ De repente, sir Lorrick se mostró bastante interesado. Estrechó los ojos con una extraña expresión de… ¿qué?. ¿Desafío?. ¿Irritación? La quimera no pudo adivinarlo, pero torció la boca ante lo absurdo de la situación. En seguida, la cortesía volvió a aparecer en el rostro del caballero, y se inclinó ante él _─._ Me temo que no conozco vuestro nombre, mi señor.

─ Zelgadis ─ sin saber muy bien por qué, a Zel le asaltó la necesidad de quitarse la capucha y mostrarle sus rasgos malditos al caballero. Sintió una especie de cruel satisfacción al ver los ojos desorbitados de sir Lorrick clavados en su rostro, pero el general, demasiado educado, no dijo nada _─._ Zelgadis Graywords.

─ Es un honor ─ se limitó a decir él. Ninguno de los dos parpadeó, ni apartó la mirada. "La verdad es que demuestra ser muy valiente al observarme tan fijamente", pensó Zelgadis, cáustico.

─ ¿Zel…? ─ Notó duda y desconcierto en la voz de Amelia, pero no la miró, como tampoco lo hizo sir Lorrick.

Finalmente, Phillionel acabó con el momento de tenso silencio golpeando el cráneo de Zelgadis con su puño, con tal fuerza que la pasmada quimera se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

─ Bueno, supongo que ya va siendo hora de que nos reunamos ─ le dijo Phil al mandatario militar de _Zefiria_, con desenfado _─._ Sir Lorrick, lamento deciros que mi Consejo no os recibirá con demasiada educación. Desde hace tiempo se palpan las tensiones en…

Un grito femenino desgarró el ambiente, secundado por las exclamaciones de los soldados y el movimiento apresurado de los mismos. De repente, Zelgadis estuvo seguro de que las hordas demoníacas habían invadido _Saillune_, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en tres figuras humanas que acababan de penetrar en el patio. Dos eran soldados, que con gesto grave sostenían entre sus brazos a un tercer hombre. Zelgadis sintió un estremecimiento al verlo; vestía con lo que en su día debieron de ser ropajes de explorador, pero estaban desgarrados y hechos jirones, así como cubiertos de sangre seca. El moribundo temblaba con violentos espasmos, y de vez en cuando lo sacudían convulsiones y toses que lo hacían escupir sangre. Una espantosa herida atravesaba su hombro derecho, cubierto de una enorme mancha negra de sangre coagulada, aunque no parecía haberle cogido ningún punto vital.

Zelgadis fue el más rápido. Corrió hasta el mensajero herido, seguido por Phillionel, sir Lorrick y Amelia, y le sujetó por los hombros, clavando sus ojos en el espantoso rostro torturado del desgraciado individuo.

─ ¿Qué ha sucedido? ─ Tras él, el caballero se arrodillaba, muy atento. Escuchó a Phillionel dar órdenes apresuradas e inapelables a los sirvientes para que prepararan una habitación y ungüentos medicinales y trajeran a un sacerdote. Amelia se acuclilló junto a él, ayudándole a sostener al doliente junto a los soldados que lo traían.

─ ¿Quién ha podido hacerle esto? ─ Preguntó la princesa, con voz temblorosa.

─ Responde ─ Apremió Zelgadis con delicadeza, aunque estaba convencido de que todos los presentes, además de él, ya conocían la respuesta. El agonizante explorador clavó sus ojos nublados por el dolor en él, sin reconocerle, pero al ver a Amelia abrió mucho los párpados y aferró los brazos de la joven con desesperada dureza.

─ Un ejército… de… monstruos ─ consiguió decir, casi sin voz. Le sacudió una tos sanguinolenta durante unos segundos y, con sus últimas fuerzas, dijo _─_: Al… al menos… millares… Estarán aquí en u-un día. _Saillune_… está perdida…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

Fin del sexto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, y que el fic no os esté decepcionando (me da la sensación de que me repito xD). Sé que en este episodio Zel y Amelia no han aparecido demasiado, e incluso me da la sensación de que he dejado a Gourry en un segundo plano, pero no os preocupéis: tengo planes para ellos... para todos ellos. ;)

No tengo muchas curiosidades que comentar esta vez… salvo la reaparición de Kerkaat, que llevaba un episodio sin hacer acto de presencia (y en el anterior, aunque salía, estaba desmayado xD), y también la de Gobran, el _mazoku _de nivel medio del cual estuve a punto de olvidarme... cof, cof xD. Espero que os haya gustado la introducción de Sylphiel; ya tenía pensada su aparición casi desde el principio de la historia, tal y como está narrada, y por supuesto también tendrá su objetivo en esta Guerra. Por otro lado, están los personajes nuevos: sir Lorrick, el caballero zefiriano (con éste también tengo muuuchos planes, juju…), y los magos de la Asociación de Hechiceros de Atlas... los cuales personalmente me encantan. Pero eso a mí, que ya tengo el relato terminado y sé cómo son; espero que no os decepcionen a vosotros. ;) Por cierto, **Shadir**, a esto puedo responderte porque no es spoiler: Filia no aparecerá en este fic, ya que lo estoy haciendo lo más fiel a las novelas posible; aparte de que con tantas subtramas que narrar no hay hueco para más. Pero no te preocupes, tengo pensado escribir otros dos relatos (aunándolos todos bajo el serial **Slayers Chronicles**), y en uno de ellos la irascible dragona aparecerá... y tanto. :p (tampoco me olvido de Naga xD).

Otra cuestión: en cierta ocasión Gobran llama a Xellos _Juushinkan_. Tal término significa "Sacerdote de las Bestias" (por lo que he leído), y en las novelas se refieren a él por ese nombre numerosas veces. Con respecto a Zefiria, no poseo información acerca del país, ni siquiera de su estandarte (y mira que he buscado), así que prácticamente todo lo que escribo de dicho estado es invención. Excepto la alusión a su gobernante: la Reina Eterna.

En fin, no tengo mucho más que añadir… a nivel de escritora tengo que decir que estoy muy satisfecha con este fanfic. Me gusta la idea de relacionar personajes de mi invención con los ya existentes, ya que alcanzar su nivel de carisma es difícil (por no decir imposible: Lina y cía. son insustituibles). Sólo espero que sigáis disfrutándolo. :)

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel  
**_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago  
_


	8. Preludios

**7. Preludios**

A Kerkaat jamás le había resultado tan impresionante un edificio. El exterior de la Asociación de Magos y Hechiceros de _Atlas_ consistía en tres imponentes torres que, iluminadas bajo el sol, se asemejaban a un trío de uñas rúbeas pertenecientes a un gigantesco dragón rojo que horadara la tierra desde su interior. La altura de las edificaciones fácilmente superaba los casi cien metros de altura, y la cúspide prácticamente desaparecía entre las nubes. "Probablemente", reflexionó el asesino, frotándose la rigidez del cuello causada por mirar demasiado tiempo hacia arriba, "a los dioses que nos observen desde las alturas les pareceremos una hilera de hormigas multicolor que penetran en las montañas".

Pero no eran diminutas hormigas lo que se adentraba en tales montañas, sino magos, una elite de hechiceros cuyo poder se percibía a metros de distancia. Kerkaat se aseguraba de mantener una postura digna y una expresión impasible, pues no quería parecer menos ante aquellos practicantes de trucos de magia; no obstante, el pintoresco grupo le causaba poderosa intimidación, y no era el único que se sentía así. A su lado, Gourry no dejaba de observar las túnicas y las bolsas de ingredientes mágicos de los miembros de la Asociación con una estúpida expresión de asombro pintada en sus rasgos. Ni siquiera Lina parecía tan segura de sí misma como de costumbre; cabalgaba en primera fila, pues Parelish _el Blanco_, muy amablemente, le había cedido su montura; una cortesía que no se había tenido en cuenta ni con él ni con el espadachín, recordó con una mueca. La maga charlaba animadamente con el joven mago, y de vez en cuando respondía a los bruscos interrogantes del hechicero de mayor edad que montaba a su lado: Brenkan _el Azul_. Aunque también se esforzaba por parecer serena, Kerkaat, perspicaz, no pudo dejar de notar la rigidez que mostraban los ademanes y las sonrisas de Lina.

El interior del edificio era igual de imponente que el exterior y, tras varios minutos, el grupo no tardó en llegar a la Sala del Concilio, una estancia cerrada a cal y canto por una enorme puerta doble de ónice, adornados sus extremos con filigranas plateadas que se ondulaban hasta tomar la forma de runas mágicas. Los dos magos que custodiaban la entrada saludaron a Parelish y a Brenkan, principalmente, e hicieron otro tanto con Lina. Kerkaat no podía escuchar lo que decían, pues hablaban en susurros. Todos excepto la hechicera.

─ Eso espero ─ escuchó decir a Lina en una ocasión, con una voz poderosa que desmentía su nerviosismo _─,_ no he recorrido todos estos kilómetros para marcharme con las manos vacías.

Kerkaat torció la boca. No le sorprendería que la maga negra exigiera una bolsa de monedas de oro por las molestias causadas. Fue en ese momento cuando Parelish, con porte sereno y el susurro de su túnica albina, se volvió hacia él y hacia Gourry.

─ Nuestros dos visitantes son acompañantes de la señorita Lina ─ dijo el muchacho _─_: Gourry Gabriev, su guardián, y maese Kerkaat, un… mercenario.

Muy prudentemente, Parelish había omitido el hecho de que Kerkaat era un asesino a sueldo.

─ Sed bienvenidos, mis señores ─ dijo uno de los hechiceros, de mediana edad y ataviado con una sencilla túnica violácea. Señaló a su compañero: un agradable joven de rasgos angulosos, lacio cabello negro y austero atuendo verde _─._ Davian _el Verde_ os acompañará a las habitaciones más cómodas de que disponemos.

─ Esperad un momento ─ Kerkaat se adelantó, con brusquedad. ¿Después de todo lo que había sucedido pensaban darle de lado como a un perro? ─ Yo también quiero participar en el Concilio.

─ El… el Concilio es sólo para magos, mi señ…

─ Olvídate de toda esa cursilería cortés, mago. No estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, así que lo menos que podéis hacer es dejarme pasar.

Pudo ver como a Lina le rechinaban los dientes, y cómo sus ojos relampagueaban.

─ Estúpido ahora estás en la Asociación de Magos más poderosa del mundo. Haz lo que te dicen y cierra la boca.

Justo cuando Kerkaat iba a replicar, un sonriente Gourry le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

─ No hace falta discutir. Entiendo perfectamente que la reunión ésa sea sólo sea para hechiceros ─ el guerrero posó su despreocupada mirada en el azorado mago ─, pero yo soy el guardián de Lina, y creo que mi deber es estar con ella.

La hechicera emitió un quedo gruñido, aunque en cierto modo sus ojos evidenciaban complacencia, y enterró la cara en la palma de su mano derecha; la vena de la sien de Brenkan se dibujó claramente en su calva cabeza. Todos los presentes parecían haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, excepto Parelish, quien rompió la tensión con una sonora carcajada.

─ Los acompañantes de la señorita Lina parecen igual de obstinados que ella ─ dijo, respondiendo a la mirada asesina de Lina con una suave sonrisa _─._ Está bien. Por hoy, y sin que sirva de precedente, se le concede la asistencia al Concilio a estos dos caballeros.

─ ¿Estás de broma, Parelish? ─ Brenkan parecía incrédulo _─._ ¿Qué crees que dirá Sar Vanion de todo esto?

─ Estoy seguro de que a mi maestro le resultará muy divertido, mi viejo amigo ─ respondió Parelish con sencillez. Acto seguido, clavó sus claros ojos azules en Lina _─._ Mi señora, estoy seguro de que querréis ataviaros con vuestra túnica oficial antes de que dé comienzo el cónclave ─ el mago blanco señaló una habitación tras la hechicera, ignorando el escalofrío involuntario de la misma _─._ Podéis emplear esa estancia como guardarropas.

─ Gracias ─ farfulló Lina. Con las manos crispadas, se dirigió con decisión a la habitación señalada por el hechicero.

Kerkaat sólo tuvo que esperar diez minutos para ver la esplendorosa sala del concilio. Consistía en un gran espacio circular y abovedado de mármol negro. Sobre el suelo descansaba una mesa redonda de piedra gris y, sentados alrededor de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, se hallaban los miembros de la asamblea. Trece eran los magos que aguardaban pacientemente, sentados en sus incómodas sillas también pétreas. Trece, y dos invitados carentes por completo de dotes mágicas: Gourry, y él mismo.

La primera docena de magos, dividida entre hombres y mujeres, era imponente: individuos altos y delgados, ataviados con un sinfín de túnicas de diversos colores, rostros se solemne severidad y la sabiduría palpitando en sus pupilas. Uno de los hechiceros era un hombre de mediana edad, surcado de arrugas y de ralo y espeso cabello grisáceo, a juego con su larga barba. Cubierto con una imponente túnica de satén negro con adornos plateados, Kerkaat sólo necesitó un vistazo para saber que él era el presidente de la Asociación. A su derecha, cómodamente repantigado en su asiento, descansaba un hechicero adulto, en la plenitud de su vida. Vestía unos ricos ropajes escarlatas y era de rasgos afilados y zorrunos, aunque no por ello poco atractivos, que le conferían una extraña expresión de arrogancia. Se mesaba una castaña barbita puntiaguda en gesto lánguido, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa astuta. Dos finos y pulcros bigotes adornaban la zona inferior de su nariz, y tenía el cabello muy recogido, formando un pico en la frente, hasta finalizar en una larga y delgada coleta que le caía desde la nuca. Pero lo más extraño del individuo eran sus ojos: rasgados y almendrados, sus pupilas eran de un intenso color ámbar, y escrutaba la totalidad de su entorno con una mirada penetrante e inquisitiva.

Junto al hechicero rojo se sentaba Parelish, descansando con placidez sus manos sobre el regazo. Brenkan _el Azul_ estaba situado en el lado izquierdo del presidente, sin mudar ni por un instante su expresión de hosquedad. El mago que antes se ofreciera a acompañarles a las habitaciones, Davian _el Verde_, permanecía sentado en actitud nerviosa. Sí. Definitivamente, era el grupo de hechiceros más soberbio que había visto en su vida.

Sólo uno de ellos, el décimo-tercer hechicero, destacaba sobre el resto. Lina Inverse, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, frente al presidente y entre Gourry y él mismo, parecía ser la hija pequeña de alguno de los integrantes del Concilio, más que una invitada honorífica. Su menudo cuerpo se cubría con una túnica que, más que de mago, parecía de doncella, pues estaba conformada íntegramente por seda de un fuerte color fucsia. Al parecer, una de las aprendizas de la torre había insistido en adornar su espeso cabello castaño con una larga trenza, cosa que, a juzgar por los gritos, no le había hecho a Lina ni pizca de gracia. Al menos la maga negra tenía la suerte de que su atuendo hacía juego con su rostro, poderosamente encendido. Lina permanecía con las manos crispadas sobre el regazo y un ceño fruncido que no se molestó en ocultar. El asesino, divertido, se sorprendió a sí mismo teniendo un acceso de cariño hacia la hechicera.

El presidente de la asociación carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Cosa que no hacía falta, pues la sala estaba en completo silencio. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz grave y profunda:

─ Lina _la Rosa _─ saludó con solemnidad. Kerkaat tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para disimular su sonrisa _─, _seas bienvenida a nuestra Asociación. Te agradecemos encarecidamente que hayas accedido a asistir a nuestro Concilio. Mi nombre es Baderkar _el Negro_, presidente de la Asociación de Magos y Hechiceros de _Atlas_. Es un honor.

─ El honor es mío ─ dijo Lina, rígida y esbozando una sonrisa forzada _─,_ pero os agradecería que no me llamarais Lina _la Rosa_. Soy Lina Inverse.

Se alzaron ciertos murmullos de desacuerdo entre los magos. Brenkan enrojeció de ira, y Parelish acentuó su sonrisa con cierta cortedad, pero el hechicero rojo soltó una sonora carcajada.

─ Os felicito por vuestra osadía, mi señora ─ dijo el extraño individuo, recalcando sus palabras con tres sonoros aplausos. Lina no se inmutó ante la agitación general: se limitó a torcer la boca en gesto de aburrimiento hasta que, finalmente, Baderkar la miró con ojos cálidos.

─ Como deseéis, Lina Inverse ─ dijo el presidente, sin dar muestras de haberse sentido ofendido. Acto seguido, se inclinó ante los dos acompañantes de la hechicera. Kerkaat sostuvo su mirada cuando los ojos negros del viejo mago se clavaron en él, aunque se vio obligado a admitir que su penetrante indagación resultaba inquietante _─._ Os saludo también a vosotros, Gourry Gabriev, maese Kerkaat. Debéis saber que no es precisamente habitual permitir la entrada a nuestras reuniones a aquellos que no practican el preciado don de la magia.

─ Me siento honrado ─ dijo Kerkaat, sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

─ Os estamos muy agradecidos ─ intervino Gourry a toda prisa, incómodo, mesándose el rubio cabello desde la frente hasta la nuca y lanzando una mirada soslayada al asesino con la frente arrugada. Baderkar sonrió, entrelazó sus largos y huesudos dedos pálidos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos.

─ Está bien, entonces damos por comenzado el Concilio ─ anunció el presidente _─._ En circunstancias normales presentaría a sus integrantes, pero no hay tiempo… corren tiempos aciagos.

Kerkaat vio el leve asentimiento de Lina. De repente, su rostro era una máscara de seriedad.

─ ¿Tampoco vas a presentarme a mí, viejo Baderkar? ─ la voz del mago rojo estaba cargada de socarronería. Sonreía con una irritante expresión picaresca y se acariciaba el cuello con profunda tranquilidad. Baderkar lo miró, y durante un instante vio los ojos del anciano presidente relampaguear de furia. "Sn duda, esos dos no se llevan demasiado bien…"

Pero en vez de molestarse, Baderkar volvió a carraspear.

─ Éste es Sar Vanion _el Rojo_ ─ anunció, con cortesía forzada _─,_ vicepresidente de la Asociación… aunque muchos se preguntan por qué.

─ Me ofendéis, Baderkar ─ Sar Vanion soltó otra carcajada _─._ Supongo que os sorprende que algunos asciendan al poder por méritos propios, y no por astutos sobornos a las personas indicadas.

Baderkar enrojeció de ira ante la clara acusación.

─ Maestro, por favor… ─ Parelish se sentía avergonzado. Kerkaat no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que un muchacho tan amable fuera el pupilo de semejante imbécil.

─ ¿Hemos venido hasta aquí sólo para escuchar cómo dos magos se lanzan pullas? ─ A pesar de su aspecto infantil, la voz imperiosa de Lina hizo carraspear a más de uno. La hechicera los atravesaba a todos con las llamas de sus ojos _─._ Os recuerdo que estamos en guerra.

Sobrevino un breve silencio, seguido por un prolongado suspiro por parte de Baderkar.

─ Cierto, mi señora. Ruego que me disculpéis ─ a su lado, Sar Vanion soltó un bufido, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de disimularlo… o intentarlo. El presidente escudriñó a los reunidos uno a uno _─._ Todos conocéis la situación actual. La guerra asola los países del continente antes sellado. Las hordas demoníacas de Ojo de Rubí arrasan ciudades y arrebatan la vida a un centenar de inocentes.

─ Todo eso ya lo sabemos ─ intervino Sar Vanion nuevamente. Esta vez, en su voz no había ni rastro de sarcasmo, sino un timbre de severidad _─._ En vez de resumir lo obvio, Baderkar, harías bien en explicar a Lina Inverse el motivo por el que la has citado aquí, arriesgándola a los ataques inesperados de los _mazokus_.

─ Sar Vanion… ─ la voz de Brenkan sonaba exasperada. Baderkar se disponía a responder, pero entonces Lina intervino:

─ Debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con el mago, aunque no me caiga bien ─ las palabras de la maga negra sólo hicieron sonreír a Sar Vanion _─._ Me he visto obligada a abandonar a mis amigos en un momento crucial, he tenido que cabalgar día y noche, sin apenas posibilidad de descanso y comida, y lo peor… ─ Lina miró su indumentaria rosa con asco _─._ He tenido que vestirme con estas ropas sólo porque lo habéis ordenado. Exijo saber por qué mi presencia es necesaria.

─ Oh, no temáis por vuestro atuendo, os sienta de maravilla ─ en los ojos de Sar Vanion apareció un brillo guasón ─. Nunca en mi vida había visto a una criaturilla tan bonita.

Nuevamente, Baderkar _el Negro_ suspiró, y retomó la palabra justo a tiempo de evitar que la hechicera se avalanzara sobre el desvergonzado mago dispuesta a sacarle los ojos. Gourry también debió notar su intención, pues sujetó su brazo con una mirada de alarma.

─ Tenéis razón ─ el viejo mago clavó sus pupilas negras en Lina _─._ Sabemos que no queda tiempo. Está bien… todo el mundo conoce tus hazañas, Lina Inverse.

─ No todo el mundo ─ puntualizó la aludida ya más serena, con cierto pesar; pero Baderkar prosiguió como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

─ Sois una de las hechiceras más poderosas que existen. Os graduasteis en la Asociación de vuestra ciudad con sólo trece años. A tan corta edad, demostrasteis ser muy capaz de desenvolveros por vos misma, y no tardasteis en forjaros una terrible e imponente reputación. Inspirabais respeto entre vuestros enemigos.

─ Querréis decir que sigo inspirando ─ volvió a decir Lina, y Baderkar parpadeó repetidas veces. Kerkaat esbozó una mueca. Si conocía a la hechicera tanto como afirmaba, también debería estar al corriente de su arrogante orgullo.

─ Desde luego ─ el presidente siguió hablando _─._ La cuestión es… que habéis hecho más que derrotar a unos simples bandidos y _mazokus _de bajo nivel. En vuestra corta existencia, ya podéis vanagloriaros de haber destruido a dos de los altos _mazoku_s más poderosos: Gaarv, Dragón del Caos, y Fibrizo, el Amo del Infierno.

─ Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto ─ esta vez fue Gourry quien interrumpió, rascándose la cabeza con una mirada de confusión _─._ Es cierto que Lina hirió a Ga… Gau… como se llame, pero al final fue el tal Fibrizo quien lo mató. En cuanto ése, la propia Diosa de las Pesadillas… ¡Aaauh!. ¿Pero por qué me has pisado, Lina?

─ No interrumpas al presidente de la Asociación ─ le regañó la hechicera con una mirada asesina, la cual indicaba a las claras que la irritaba que su camarada tuviera tan buena memoria cuando no le convenía en absoluto.

─ ¿Qué? Pero si tú misma…

─ Prosiga, por favor ─ Lina dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Baderkar, al tiempo que ejercía todavía más presión sobre el pie de Gourry. Kerkaat no pudo menos que compadecer al pobre diablo.

─ La señorita Inverse tiene carácter ─ a Sar Vanion sólo le faltaba un tarro de palomitas para culminar su diversión.

─ No… no lo dudo ─ Baderkar se vio obligado a darle la razón, perplejo. Volvió a carraspear _─._ En cualquier caso… incluso esas hazañas se han quedado cortas ante otras más prodigiosas: fuisteis vos quien acabásteis con dos de las siete partes de Ojo de Rubí. La primera de ellas, con un hechizo de vuestra propia creación, y la segunda, uniendo el poderío de los grandes dioses demonio de los Cuatro Mundos. Vuestra fuerza es impresionante.

─ Sí, sí, ya lo sé. ¿A dónde queréis llegar? ─ Lina agitó la mano en señal de impaciencia, aunque a Kerkaat no se le escapó que no ponía tanto énfasis en cortar la conversación como hiciera antes, cuando el mago no enumeraba sus prodigios.

─ Ya sabéis la respuesta ─ Baderkar estrechó los ojos _─._ Sólo vos tenéis la fuerza suficiente para destruir por tercera vez a _Shabranigudú_.

─ Todo eso es muy bonito, y me halagáis ─ Lina se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla _─,_ pero lamento decepcionaros: esta vez, no tengo ni idea de cómo derrotar a Ojo de Rubí.

─ Vos no ─ Baderkar esbozó una sonrisa _─,_ pero nosotros sí.

Esta vez, la hechicera dio muestras de sentirse interesada. No obstante, no parecía demasiado impresionada; sin duda era algo que ya se había imaginado desde un primer momento.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Fue todo lo que preguntó Lina. Por toda respuesta, Baderkar miró a Sar Vanion, y el hechicero se incorporó con elegancia y se aproximó a la mesa. Sus movimientos resueltos y decididos, tan soberbios como los de un rey, acentuaban el atractivo del extraño mago; a Kerkaat se le ocurrió pensar que debía proceder de alguna familia noble. Al llegar hasta la superficie de piedra, sus manos esbeltas hurgaron con destreza entre los amplios pliegues de su túnica roja y, de improviso, sacó lo que parecía ser un elaborado cofre con incrustraciones de esmeralda y rubí. "Un cofre que no podría guardarse en la manga sin que no se notara", pensó el asesino, sorprendido. El hechicero levantó los cierres del recipiente, que se abrieron con un lacónico chasquido, mostrando lo que se guardaba en su interior: un antiguo y pesado libro de magia. Sar Vanion situó el arcón sobre la mesa, dejando a la vista de Lina el gran volumen. A simple vista, no parecía gran cosa: la añeja superficie tenía un color indefinido, pues el tiempo la había desteñido, y bajo las tapas de cuero se adivinaban un montón de hojas de pergamino en pésimo estado. Era un objeto austero, carente de todo tipo de decoración. Gourry, al igual que él, frunció el ceño extrañado; en cambio, Lina parecía bebérselo con los ojos.

─ ¿Sabéis lo que es esto? ─ Preguntó Sar Vanion. Su mirada penetrante y astuta se clavó en Lina, quien, pese a su seguridad, titubeó:

─ Un libro de hechizos.

─ ¡Bingo! Sí, es evidente que es un libro de hechizos ─ el mago rojo volvió a reír, acariciándose la pequeña barba puntiaguda. Si vio cómo Lina temblaba de rabia, hizo caso omiso de ello _─._ ¿Pero sabéis qué secretos guarda?. ¿Qué mago… o magos, lo redactaron?

─ Es imposible saberlo a simple vista ─ la hechicera estaba cada vez más furiosa. Parelish, nervioso, se incorporó con ciertas reservas:

─ Maestro… la señorita Lina tiene razón. No es posible que sepa…

─ Al contrario, mi querido discípulo. Estoy seguro de que nuestra invitada es muy inteligente ─ Sar Vanion torció la boca en una mueca que dejó al descubierto parte de sus blancos dientes _─._ ¿No os arriesgáis, señorita Inverse? Creía que destacabais sobre los demás magos.

"Lo que está claro es que éste sí la conoce", pensó Kerkaat, "basta con aludir que es una cobarde, aunque sea de forma sutil, para llevar a la hechicera por el camino que se desea. Una jugada muy hábil…"

En efecto, una iracunda Lina no tardó en incorporarse de su asiento de piedra.

─ Muy bien, listillo ─ rugió _─,_ éste no es el momento ni el lugar de jugar a las adivinanzas, pero si es lo que quieres, te complaceré. ¿Que quién escribió este libro? Y yo qué demonios sé. Siendo tan antiguo, bien podría haberlo escrito uno de los Cinco Sabios…

Lina se detuvo. La sonrisa en los delgados labios de Sar Vanion había aumentado, y sus ojos brillaban en una sibilina expresión.

─ ¿Fue uno de los Cinco Sabios? ─ Inquirió la maga negra, con emoción contenida.

─ ¿Lo ves, Parelish? ─ Otra vez, rió. Por lo que al mago rojo respectaba, Baderkar no se encontraba presente en la cámara. El presidente hacía enormes esfuerzos por mantener el autocontrol _─._ Os dije que era inteligente… Pero me temo que no habéis acertado a la primera, señorita Inverse. No obstante, os acercáis bastante.

─ Que yo sepa, los libros escritos por los Cinco Sabios están registrados, e incluso algunos poseen numerosas copias. No se me ocurre nada que… ─ de repente, Lina soltó un grito ahogado y abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a Sar Vanion con una mirada que parecía decir "¿estoy en lo cierto?". El mago sólo asintió _─._ Hay… hay un libro… pero no es posible. Se dice que es sólo una leyenda.

─ Eso es lo que quisimos hacer creer ─ intervino, por fin, Baderkar _─._ Es algo demasiado valioso como para compartirlo con cualquier hechicero. Estamos haciendo una excepción con vos, muchacha. Sabemos que lo usaréis sabiamente.

─ Lina. ¿Sabes de qué están hablando? ─ Preguntó Gourry. Los ojos del espadachín lagrimeaban de tantas veces que había bostezado.

─ ¿Que si lo sé? ─ la voz de Lina temblaba de excitación _─._ Es… es el grial de los magos, el tesoro al que aspira cualquier hechicero. Si no me equivoco… estáis hablando del Hechizo de los Cinco Sabios.

A las palabras de Lina las sucedió un silencio cargado de expectación. Lina tenía los ojos clavados en las pupilas amarillas de Sar Vanion, que la escrutaban con un rostro insondable mientras sus labios sonreían. Fue Baderkar quien rompió el silencio:

─ Habéis acertado ─ dijo el anciano, con la voz algo cortante _─._ Éste es el legado de los Cinco Sabios, el tomo en el que se guardan los secretos de la creación de un poderosísimo sortilegio: el _Wise Disaster_… uno cuyo poder supera al de cualquier conjuro que hayáis utilizado en el pasado.

─ ¿Incluso mi _Giga Slave_? ─ las palabras de Lina evidenciaban una clara exaltación.

─ Incluso vuestro _Giga Slave_ ─ confirmó Baderkar _─._ El hechizo creado por los cinco grandes magos de nuestro mundo, rescatado de las tinieblas del olvido. Os lo entregamos a vos, Lina Inverse… espero que seais consciente del honor que se os concede.

─ Creedme, soy muy consciente ─ Lina se acercó lentamente a la mesa de piedra, acercó una mano temblorosa al cofre y acarició con cuidado la cubierta del grueso y viejo libro. Después, alzó la vista con una mirada de confusión _─_. Este libro, y el hechizo que contienen sus páginas, fueron realizados por la labor conjunta de los Cinco Sabios. ¿No es así?

─ Eso es lo que os hemos explicado ─ Baderkar asintió.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ inquirió la maga negra _─._ Los Grandes Sabios nunca coincidieron en el tiempo.

─ Buena pregunta ─ halagó Sar Vanion _─._ Realmente es algo que seguimos investigando… Probablemente, la idea inicial la tuvo el primero de ellos. Su deseo sería realizar un hechizo definitivo, sondeando los límites de la magia, pero probablemente era muy consciente de que no podría alargar su vida para culminarlo. No se puede alcanzar la inmortalidad… yo lo sé bastante bien.

El mago rojo suspiró, y Baderkar tomó la palabra:

─ El libro está protegido con un sortilegio de considerable poder ─ explicó el presidente _─._ El poderoso mago querría, sin duda, que un hechicero de su misma categoría prosiguiera el trabajo. Al morir, escondió el tomo a buen recaudo, dejando instrucciones de uso. No sabemos si fue cosa del destino, pero el libro tan sólo fue encontrado por aquellos magos alzados posteriormente bajo el título de Sabios. Ellos continuaron con la investigación, pues poseían el poder necesario para tal experimento, y la concluyeron… a no ser que tuvieran más planes y el tomo quedara inacabado, cosa poco probable.

Lina pensó fugazmente en Rezo. ¿Sería posible que en su larga existencia dedicara parte de su tiempo a dicha investigación, y no a su obsesión por eliminar su ceguera?. Y si es así... ¿Cómo diantres acabó el valioso tomo en manos de los hechiceros de _Atlas? _Eran interrogantes que en aquellos momentos no podía permitirse el lujo de investigar.

─ Como os he dicho, todo esto no son más que conjeturas… excepto lo de la magia protectora ─ Sar Vanion estrechó los ojos _─._ Nadie en esta Asociación ha sido capaz de levantarla.

─ Esperad ─ Lina parecía alarmada _─._ Si vosotros no habéis podido. ¿Cómo demonios suponéis que yo podré hacerlo?. ¿Y si no encuentro el modo de destruir el hechizo…?

─ Es que ya lo habéis hecho ─ Sar Vanion soltó una risotada ante la mirada incrédula de Lina, sustituida a continuación por una media sonrisa _─._ Veréis, nosotros ni siquiera podíamos rozar el libro, pero vos lo habéis acariciado con las yemas de vuestros dedos sin ningún esfuerzo.

─ Sabíamos que vos podríais conseguirlo, éramos conscientes de vuestro potencial ─ Baderkar también sonrió _─_ y no nos equivocamos.

Kerkaat también estaba impresionado, muy a su pesar. ¿Habría estado viajando todo el tiempo con quien estaba destinada a ser una de las hechiceras más poderosas de la Historia? Observó cómo Brenkan rebullía con furiosos movimientos en su asiento, emitiendo un quedo gruñido.

─ Os aseguro que le daré un buen uso ─ fue todo lo que dijo Lina cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa lo suficiente para hablar. Con cierta inseguridad, tomó el anciano libro entre sus manos, acunándolo como a un recién nacido.

─ Estamos seguros de ello ─ dijo Baderkar _─._ Por lo que parece, ya no hay mucho más que decir. Mi señora, debéis comenzar a estudiar el hechizo cuanto antes, tenéis que dominarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por supuesto, tiene sus riesgos… es posible que no sobreviváis a su poder.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Gourry estaba adormilado, pero despertó de inmediato al escuchar las palabras del viejo mago. Kerkaat, sin embargo, vio la serenidad y la firmeza dibujadas en las facciones de Lina.

─ Salta a la vista. Cierto, es muy posible que no sobreviva, pero no sería la primera vez ─ la hechicera sonrió a Gourry, aunque con cierta tensión. Un gesto que el espadachín no le devolvió _─._ Seguramente me resultaría más sencillo concentrarme aquí, pero debo regresar a _Saillune_. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan, y no puedo fallarles.

─ Ése es el espíritu ─ convino Sar Vanion, risueño _─._ Pero no dejéis que la guerra os distraiga de vuestro cometido, el cual, paradójicamente, es vital para ganarla. Sin duda no podréis salvar la vida de aquel que contenía en su interior una de las partes de Ojo de Rubí. Una lástima… pero no podemos pedirlo todo.

Kerkaat sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago, y durante unos segundos le sobrevino un insoportable mareo. Vio cómo Lina echaba un escueto vistazo hacia él, pero el asesino fingió no advertirlo, como también fingió la agitación que persistía en su interior. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Laidanne pudiera morir; cada vez que hablaban de ella era para ir a rescatarla, pero no para recuperar su cadáver. "Estúpido", se dijo, cerrando los puños con fuerza, "eres un estúpido. Pues claro que no puede sobrevivir a ello: la ha poseído un dios demonio. De todos modos, no importa: esa mujer ya no significa nada para mí. Nada…"

¿Nada…?

─ Partid de inmediato ─ decía Baderkar en esos momentos _─_ y acabad con esta oscuridad. Lina Inverse, si pudisteis echar abajo la barrera del Libro de los Cinco Sabios, no albergo dudas de que podréis superar cualquier obstáculo.

─ Acabáis de recordarme algo ─ dijo Lina de repente _─._ Seguramente vosotros también habréis notado la ausencia de los _shinzoku_. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no han actuado?

El rostro de los magos se ensombreció, y se miraron unos a otros, incómodos. Con la excepción de Sar Vanion, que se limitó a torcer ligeramente la boca.

─ ¿Y vos, en cambio, señorita Lina, no os habéis preguntado dónde están los Señores Oscuros?. ¿El Amo de las Bestias?. ¿El Señor de los Hielos?. ¿El Soberano del Mar Profundo? ─ fue Baderkar quien habló _─._ Están actuando, sí… pero su cometido es diferente, no se dedican a conquistar. Han establecido una barrera astral en torno a la esencia espiritual de Ojo de Rubí y lo han convertido en un ser casi imposible de localizar. Es como una pequeña versión del escudo que antes rodeara nuestro continente; con dos de los grandes demonios destruidos, y Dynast Grausherra malherido en el Plano Astral, eso era todo lo que podían hacer. Empero, ha resultado ser una táctica muy efectiva.

─ Los _shinzoku _sólo despiertan al notar su presencia ─ Lina abrió mucho los ojos _─,_ y las ciudades, los países del norte… ahora entiendo cómo es posible que una catástrofe semejante casi haya pasado desapercibida.

─ No os garantizamos el éxito del hechizo con esa barrera, mi señora ─ esta vez fue Parelish quien tomó la palabra _─,_ pero confiamos en encontrar pronto la manera de invocar la presencia de los dioses dragón. No quisimos informaros de la situación para no cargaros con más problemas; debéis centraros en vuestro objetivo.

Lina asintió. Pocos minutos después, el variopinto grupo no tardó en abandonar la estancia ─ Lina apretando los labios y dando violentos tirones a las mangas de su basta túnica, como si tuviera intención de desnudarse allí mismo ─, pero Kerkaat apenas si fue consciente de ello. Reflexionaba…

Reflexionaba acerca de sus propios sentimientos.

· · ·

Lina depositó la pluma al lado del tintero y emitió un suspiro de alivio. La carta era larga, pues en ella detallaba todos los pormenores del Concilio, dando especial énfasis a la situación actual de los _shinzoku_. Esperó a que el pergamino se secara, echando sobre él la arena que descansaba en un tarro de cristal para facilitar el proceso, lo enrolló y lo selló con el emblema de _Atlas_, para que la Capital de la Magia Blanca supiera de dónde procedía. Luego se incorporó, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió al hechicero de la túnica verde. El mago, muy amablemente, se había ofrecido a ocuparse de ellos como una especie de mayordomo personal.

─ Davian ─ dijo Lina, con voz cansada _─._ ¿Estás seguro de que la carta llegará a _Saillune_?

─ Nuestros mensajeros son mágicos, mi señora. Llegará ─ el mago sonrió _─._ ¿A quién va dirigida?

─ Eso no importa ─ Lina había aprendido a confiar en el joven mago, pero todo tenía un límite _─._ Encárgate de que llegue lo antes posible.

El mago se inclinó en una reverencia y se marchó a paso raudo con el pergamino. Lina volvió a su habitación, una estancia grande, con balcón y bien equipada, que compartía con Gourry y Kerkaat, muy a su pesar. Los viajeros habían accedido a quedarse una noche en la ciudad, concretamente en la sede de la Asociación, para recuperar fuerzas por el arduo viaje, el combate y el también agotador concilio. Lina temía no poder descansar esa noche, pues tanto ella como sus compañeros se habían pasado prácticamente todo el día durmiendo. En aquellos momentos Gourry estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, afilando su poderosa espada a la luz de las llamas. La expresión de concentración y seriedad le confería un atractivo singular.

Al notar que le miraba, Gourry hizo otro tanto, sonriendo.

─ ¿Ya has acabado? ─ preguntó el espadachín. Lina asintió débilmente. Gourry se había sumido en un insólito mutismo desde que acabara la reunión; seguramente estaba preocupado por ella y por su precario futuro al emplear el nuevo hechizo, pero no le había increpado nada al respecto, cosa que agradeció enormemente… "Si él no confía en mí, nadie más lo hará".

─ ¿Dónde está nuestro querido amigo? ─ inquirió entonces ella, mirando a su alrededor.

─ Fuera, no le apetecía mucho charlar. Me parece que está de mal humor.

─ Qué raro ─ Lina torció la boca ─. Por momentos, me entran ganas de bajarle los humos.

─ ¿De veras? ─ se mofó Gourry, esbozando una mueca irónica ─. ¿No será que te irrita tanto porque es clavado a ti?

─ Yo no me parezco en nada a ése ─ graznó Lina con una voz peligrosa, ignorando la vocecilla interior que le decía que, por momentos, su mal humor y obstinación superaban con creces los del asesino. Gourry se encogió de hombros.

─ Vale, vale, no he dicho nada ─ dijo, en un tono bastante poco convincente. La hechicera suspiró, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

─ En fin… ahora sólo espero que Sylphiel reciba la carta ─ dijo _─,_ y que al menos sea consciente de lo que sucede…

─ Todo el mundo es muy consciente de lo que sucede. Estamos en guerra. ¿No? ─ Gourry acentuó su sonrisa y apartó la vista, volviendo al trabajo. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o en su voz había un atisbo de amargura? Pero obviamente, la conversación se había acabado. Encogiéndose de hombros, la maga negra se encaminó al balcón; apartó los amplios cortinajes y salió al extenso semicírculo exterior, coronado únicamente por la luz de las estrellas. Esa noche había luna nueva. "Incluso la luna se oculta", pensó con tristeza. Kerkaat estaba sólo, apoyado en la barandilla, meditabundo. El suave aire nocturno agitaba su cabello azabache.

─ Por favor, si me hubieras dicho que ibas a hablar tanto no te hubiera pedido que nos acompañaras ─ dijo ella, sarcástica, cuando se acercó al asesino. Pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó; como mucho, echó a la recién llegada una mirada soslayada llena de irritación _─._ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿No es evidente? ─ Preguntó él, tan cortante como siempre _─._ Estoy descansando.

─ Pensando, más bien ─ observó la maga.

─ ¿Acaso importa?

Para su sorpresa y la del asesino, Lina esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

─ Supongo que no ─ fue la respuesta de la hechicera _─._ En momentos como éste, la gente desea estar sola.

Kerkaat la miró y abrió la boca, pero tras unos cuantos temblores, volvió a cerrarla. Ambos permanecieron así varios minutos, sin pronunciar palabra, absortos en sus propias dudas y temores. Pero finalmente, fue él quien rompió el silencio:

─ Laidanne… morirá ─ el asesino clavó en ella sus ojos negros _─._ ¿Verdad?

─ Eso no lo podemos saber ─ Lina no respondió de inmediato _─,_ pero es muy posible que no sobreviva.

─ Te agradezco tu honestidad ─ replicó él, cáustico y con un visible estremecimiento.

─ Me has hecho una pregunta y yo te he respondido.

─ Sigue viva… simplemente, lo sé ─ Kerkaat acarició distraídamente el colgante de la esmeralda _─._ Pero desde hace dos noches me asaltan sueños… pesadillas en las que _Feäntor_ me observa, me insta a actuar. Casi percibo una luz de acusación en sus ojos, como si… como si me culpara a mí por la situación de Laidanne.

Lina no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía días que no había vuelto a tener pesadillas referentes al lobo, lo cual, por otro lado, era un alivio. No obstante, la sorprendió comprobar que Kerkaat había experimentado algo similar, por no decir lo mismo. Abrió la boca para interrogarle al respecto.

─ Laidanne y yo… éramos asesinos.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Las palabras, pronunciadas con intensa amargura, pillaron por sorpresa a Lina, que miró a su compañero con detenimiento y olvidó por completo cualquier interrogante con respecto a _Feäntor_. Él seguía observando las estrellas.

─ La conocí en _Yanavar_, y estuvimos a punto de matarnos el uno al otro ─ prosiguió el asesino, esbozando una tenue sonrisa que acompañó con un suspiro _─._ Pero no tardamos en formar un gran equipo. Fui yo quien la instó a abandonar ese maldito territorio en el que estaba exiliada; había sido una druida, expulsada de su tribu por asesinato, y desde entonces había estado sola, con la única compañía de _Feäntor_. Me enamoré de ella, y ella de mí. Fuimos compañeros, y juntos acabamos siendo la pareja de asesinos a sueldo más temida. Nos creíamos imbatibles. Éramos muy jóvenes… como tú.

Lina apretó los dientes, pero se contuvo. No quería estropear la historia de Kerkaat con un ataque de ira, y más ante la sorpresa que le había causado saber que la dulce elfa también había sido una sicaria.

─ Pero ocurrió algo ─ Kerkaat parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para ella _─._ Por algún motivo, ella empezó… a cambiar. No le agradaba su vida, los asesinatos que había cometido a mi lado le pesaban en la conciencia. Se sentía como un simple instrumento de venganza, un instrumento que pasaba de mano en mano, al igual que yo. No podía comprenderla. Me dijo en más de una ocasión que me olvidara de mi vida de asesino; podríamos volver a _Yanavar_, donde teníamos nuestro refugio, y vivir ahí, juntos… para siempre. Yo me negué en redondo. ¿De qué viviríamos, si no era matando? Creía que era sólo un capricho pasajero… hasta que me traicionó.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─ Inquirió Lina, cautelosa. Tras un tenso silencio, él le respondió:

─ Teníamos un nuevo trabajo ─ la voz de Kerkaat sonaba en un susurro _─._ Un nuevo contrato: ella me lo dijo, me lo explicó con detalle. Debíamos ir a cierto descampado, y allí encontraríamos a la presa. Yo la creí, por supuesto: confiaba en ella más que en mí mismo. Cuando llegamos, Laidanne me dijo que me adelantara, que ella me cubriría con su magia _─._ El rostro de Kerkaat se contrajo de dolor, y Lina sintió una súbita oleada de compasión _─._ Pero cuando llegué al lugar indicado, lo único que me encontré fue una emboscada. Los soldados, decenas de ellos, se abalanzaron sobre mí. Podría haberme defendido, pero sólo era consciente de la traición, la traición… Laidanne me miraba: sus ojos verdes me observaban con tristeza, pero los míos sólo contenían odio.

Lina asintió. No era ella la que había pedido escuchar la historia, pero por fin empezaba a comprender.

─ ¿Y ella? ─ inquirió la hechicera _─._ ¿También fue capturada?

─ Me dijo que se entregaría si yo no oponía resistencia, que cumpliría condena al igual que yo ─ Kerkaat soltó una triste risita _─._ Dijo que debíamos pagar por nuestros crímenes… que a cambio, la justicia no nos ejecutaría. Me ofreció una vida tranquila, lejos de la muerte, una vez pudiéramos estar libres. Pero yo… ─ Kerkaat vaciló ─ yo sólo pude decirle que la próxima vez que la viera, la mataría. Y ésa… fue la última vez que la vi, hasta ahora.

─ Sabes que Laidanne hizo lo que hizo porque te quería ─ Lina intentó que su voz no sonara acusadora _─._ ¿Verdad?

─ Es algo que me he dicho muchas veces ─ el asesino se frotó las sienes con los dedos. Sus mechones negros cayeron, ocultando su rostro _─._ He… cambiado… todo esto me ha convertido en un hombre diferente ─ a juzgar por su tembloroso timbre de voz, diríase que le costaba sobremanera admitir aquello ─. Aunque quiera negarlo, en el fondo sé que es así. Si… si Laidanne estuviera a salvo, yo…

Kerkaat suspiró, y Lina esbozó una tenue sonrisa. El asesino miró a la maga negra a los ojos y, por primera vez, ella vio brillar una luz diferente en esas pupilas, oscurecidas por las consecuencias de una existencia difícil.

─ Dime que salvarás a Laidanne ─ dijo él, en un susurro _─._ Dime que lo intentarás. Si lo haces… te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Lina meditó su respuesta unos instantes y, después, habló. Las estrellas y la ausente luna fueron testigos de sus palabras:

─ Te prometo que Laidanne no morirá si yo puedo evitarlo.

Sorprendentemente, Kerkaat sonrió, con una sonrisa franca, sincera. El cambio fue impresionante, como si el asesino hubiera rejuvenecido una década, y Lina pudo contemplar por primera vez al hombre que fue, atractivo y valiente aun a pesar de sus crímenes, y no a aquél en el que se había convertido. La hechicera decidió permanecer al abrigo de la noche un tiempo más, implorando a los dioses para que le permitieran recuperar a la elfa con vida.

· · ·

El acólito atravesó los pasillos como alma que llevara el diablo, o el propio _Shabranigudú_, cosa que no sería tan extraño. Abrió las puertas del oratorio con fuerza y se plató ante la Suma Sacerdotisa en cuestión de segundos. Ésta, con un parpadeo, interrumpió sus oraciones a los ausentes dioses. El rostro se Sylphiel estaba cubierto por una película de sudor; se sentía como si necesitara llegar a un sitio con urgencia, pero la puerta se cerrara en sus narices unos segundos antes de que lo consiguiera. Secándose la frente con las mangas de su túnica, miró al clérigo con aparente calma.

─ Mi… señora… Sylphiel ─ el mago blanco parecía estar pasándolo peor. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, y jadeaba por el esfuerzo de hablar _─._ Ha llegado… una… una carta para vos.

─ Tranquilizaos ─ Sylphiel sonrió _─._ ¿Quién la envía?

─ Lina Inverse… mi señora ─ respondió él. Sylphiel suspiró y cerró los ojos; en parte, sus oraciones habían tenido respuesta. Agradecida, la sacerdotisa despidió al acólito. El joven, al igual que ella, y que todos, tenía mucho que hacer.

"Todos están sumamente ocupados desde que las líneas enemigas comenzaran a divisarse en el horizonte", reflexionó, con una punzada de temor. Se encerró en el pequeño cuarto anexo y desenrolló el pergamino a la luz de una vela. La arruga de preocupación en su entrecejo fue aumentando progresivamente a medida que seguía leyendo.

Cuando terminó de leer, fue ella la que abandonó la estancia casi a la carrera. El corredor era un hervidero de magos blancos, clérigos y sacerdotes, demacrados por el esfuerzo de levantar y acrecentar las defensas del reino. Sylphiel sabía que no debía molestar a ninguno, y que ella misma debería estar aportando su ayuda, como Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo de _Ceiphid_; pero acababa de tomar una decisión, y era menester que su principal confidente lo supiera. Detuvo a uno de los clérigos.

─ Disculpa ─ dijo, con modestia _─,_ pero necesito que hagas algo por mí. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

─ Vos sois la Suma Sacerdotisa, mi señora ─ dijo el interrogado, extrañado.

─ Intenta comunicarte con la princesa Amelia. Dile que necesito que se reúna conmigo aquí, ahora ─ el sacerdote abrió mucho los ojos, y Sylphiel sintió que su resolución flaqueaba por momentos _─._ Por favor. Es muy urgente… no te lo pediría si no fuera así.

─ Haré lo que pueda ─ con una reverencia, el mago salió a la carrera. Sylphiel suspiró y volvió a la sala. Esperaba que Amelia no tardase, aunque era muy consciente de que ella, al igual que su padre, su tío y los altos cargos de _Saillune_, era la que más ocupada estaba. Llevaría a cabo su plan aunque nadie lo supiera, pero era mil veces preferible que al menos su amiga estuviera al corriente. Dedicó varios minutos a orar ante la estatua de _Ceiphid_, rogándole que le infundiera valor; no sabría decir cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde entonces.

Se incorporó, con un acuciante dolor en las rodillas por la incómoda postura, y regresó al corredor. Esta vez, se dirigió a sus habitaciones, y una vez en ellas, al amparo de las sólidas paredes marmóreas, suspiró, apoyada en las puertas. Se frotó los brazos con persistencia; la noche era fría, o quizás era un efecto causado por su propio miedo. ¿Se equivocaría?. ¿Fallaría a los ciudadanos de _Saillune_ por una idea irrealizable? Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no darle más vueltas: era algo necesario, lo supo desde que había recibido el mensaje de Lina. Se aproximó al baúl que descansaba al pie de su cama y lo abrió.

En él, se hallaban las únicas pruebas de que una vez, hacía mucho, había sido sacerdotisa de su ciudad natal, _Sairaag_. Sus ropas de viaje, cuidadosamente dobladas, reposaban junto a la estola de su antiguo clero. Sobre ellas, descansaba el magnífico cetro rematado por una esfera de cristal con el que, hacía lo que le parecía un milenio, había ayudado a Lina, a Gourry y a los demás en la ardua batalla contra el clon de Rezo. "Qué lejano me parece todo…", se sorprendió a sí misma deseando regresar a esos tiempos. Resignada y melancólica, comenzó a desvestirse.

Cuando Amelia llegó, ya estaba ataviada con su túnica de viaje violácea, sus pantalones blancos y sus botas, capa negra y hombreras. De nuevo permanecía en el oratorio, rezando a _Ceiphid_ con el magnífico cetro entre sus manos. La princesa irrumpió en el lugar en esos momentos.

─ Sylphiel ─ el tono de Amelia sonaba cansado, y asustado _─. _Estaba ocupándome de la seguridad de las mujeres y los niños cuando he recibido tu mensaje. ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Qué… por qué estás vestida así?

Esta vez, en su voz se apreciaba notable confusión. Sylphiel, sonriendo con tristeza, se incorporó. Amelia estaba pálida, sus ojos azul oscuro surcados por profundas ojeras. Su blusa, capa y pantalones blancos estaban arrugados, como si hubiera dormido con aquellas ropas.

─ Debo irme, Amelia.

─ ¿Qué? ─ la princesa tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Por toda respuesta, la sacerdotisa se aproximó a ella y depositó la carta entre sus trémulas manos.

─ Es de Lina ─ dijo _─._ Ahora ya sé por qué los _shinzoku _no despiertan. Si la lees, lo entenderás.

─ ¿Pero por qué tienes que irte? ─ Amelia parecía a punto de sucumbir a la desesperación _─._ La ciudad es un caos. Incluso a mi padre y a mi tío les cuesta controlarla. Zel y yo hacemos lo que podemos, pero… te necesitamos, Sylphiel. ¿Qué será de la defensa de la ciudad si te vas?

─ Aquí hay sacerdotes igualmente capacitados para esa tarea ─ de repente, Sylphiel tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero debía ser fuerte. Depositó sus manos enguantadas sobre los hombros de Amelia _─._ Tengo que hacer esto. Si los dioses dragón no reaccionan por sí mismos, alguien tiene que ir a despertarlos.

─ ¿Y adónde piensas ir? ─ a la princesa le costaba hablar; su voz sonaba ahogada.

─ Al lugar en el que habitan los emisarios de los dioses ─ Sylphiel sonrió _─._ A las Montañas de _Kataart_.

Amelia dio un respingo, sobresaltada ante la noticia.

─ No llegarás a tiempo.

─ La ciudad resistirá hasta mi regreso. Pero para conseguirlo, debo partir ya.

─ ¿Y cómo piensas esquivar a las hordas de monstruos¿y si los demonios te localizan? ─ Amelia parecía desesperada por encontrar un argumento convincente.

─ Yo soy una sola persona, mientras que _Saillune_ es el Reino de la Magia Blanca ─ Sylphiel intentó parecer firme en su decisión _─._ No se fijarán en mí.

Sólo cuando Amelia, frustrada, bajó la vista sin saber qué más decir, la Suma Sacerdotisa prosiguió:

─ Amelia… sabes de sobra que sin ayuda no podremos contra los _mazoku_. Ahora son sólo monstruos los que nos acosan, pero pronto serán demonios… y el propio _Shabranigudú_ ─ Sylphiel suspiró _─._ Por favor, necesito saber que al menos tú me apoyas.

Amelia la miró y parpadéo repetidas veces para evitar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

─ De acuerdo ─ dijo al final, la voz entrecortada. Aun así, se empecinaba en fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños, sin duda recurriendo a los ideales que cimentaban su valor _─,_ lo entiendo.

La Suma Sacerdotisa experimentó en ese momento una profunda sensación de gratitud, y estrechó a Amelia en un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole también que se despidiera de Zelgadis de su parte; la princesa, desolada, no tardó en regresar a la ciudad, dispuesta a continuar con la tarea encomendada. Sylphiel dejó instrucciones al clérigo más capacitado, sin informarle de sus verdaderas intenciones. Se cubrió con su capa a modo de capucha para pasar desapercibida y se abrió paso entre el ajetreo asustado y expectante de las calles de _Saillune_, otrora tranquilas y apacibles. Se adentró en los establos cercanos y alquiló con rapidez un caballo; tuvo suerte, pues ni siquiera el mozo de cuadra pareció percatarse de su identidad, a pesar de que la atendió con rigurosidad.

Abandonó _Saillune_ por una de las grandes puertas traseras, que sorprendentemente estaban desprotegidas, aunque probablemente rodeadas por una barricada mágica; las hordas enemigas se aproximaban por el sur, pero no tardarían en rodear la ciudad. Se alejó al galope, ocultándose de las miradas ajenas; corriendo contra el tiempo, escoltada por las estrellas. Sólo cuando estuvo ya a considerable distancia de la ciudad, se detuvo en lo alto de una ladera y miró tras de sí. El enjambre de monstruos levantaba una línea de polvo gris y negro, que se acercaba inexorable a su destino: la Capital de la Magia Blanca.

Sylphiel se mordió el labio y emprendió de nuevo el galope; tenía una misión que cumplir.

· · ·

─ ¡Princesa Amelia, os estábamos buscando! ─ gritó con creciente alivio uno de los soldados _─._ No tenéis de qué preocuparos: la mayor parte de la población incapacitada para luchar se encuentra sana y salva en los subterráneos de Palacio.

"Sana y salva… ¿hasta qué punto estarán a salvo cuando empiece la batalla?"

─… queríamos informaros, y no sabemos qué debemos hacer ahora… mi señora. ¿Estáis bien?

Amelia parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez de que le estaban hablando a ella. Sus pasos la habían llevado, sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta, al patio de Palacio, y frente a ella, un macilento soldado, cabecilla de un grupo de al menos treinta, aguardaba órdenes. En su cerebro todavía tronaban con fuerza las palabras de Sylphiel, su decisión de marcharse. "No puedo flaquear ahora", se dijo, frunciendo el ceño, "mi pueblo me necesita".

─ Habéis hecho un buen trabajo ─ dijo, intentando conferirle a sus palabras el mismo ánimo de siempre _─._ Sin duda los dioses de la Justicia han sido testigo de ello. Ahora id junto a mi padre; os necesitará para la defensa del Palacio.

El soldado asintió con una reverencia, y el grupo abandonó el patio con pasos raudos, pero cansados. Amelia miró a su alrededor; se repetía la misma situación en todos los casos: capitanes que daban órdenes a los soldados, guardias que corrían de un lado a otro armados hasta la médula… "¿Y de qué servirá?", se dijo Amelia, el peso de la consternación cayendo sobre ella, irrefrenable pese a sus arduos esfuerzos por contenerlo, "Sylphiel se ha ido, y tampoco están aquí Lina y Gourry. Los dioses nos dan la espalda… ¿y qué puedo hacer yo?"

Sintió cómo los ojos le ardían, y respondió con un cabeceo ausente a la pregunta de uno de sus súbditos, interesándose por su salud. Se sentía mareada, como si todos los rostros que la observaban quisieran devorarla. Se alejó a toda prisa de las miradas ajenas y encontró un recóndito lugar del patio completamente vacío. En cuanto estuvo segura de que nadie la veía, se derrumbó sobre un desgastado banco de piedra y comenzó a llorar. Sollozando, se acordó de su madre, sin saber por qué, y del día en que la había perdido. Realmente, apenas recordaba su rostro: era demasiado pequeña por aquel entonces; no obstante, sí era capaz de evocar la calidez de su regazo, su voz suave cuando le cantaba canciones antes de dormir, su risa… una risa que ahora también comenzaba a difuminarse en el tiempo.

─ ¿Amelia…?

Con un sobresalto, la princesa se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Alzó la vista sonriendo, completamente segura de que la voz que invocaba su nombre sólo podía ser de Zelgadis.

… pero no era Zel quien la observaba con arrugas de preocupación en su entrecejo, sino sir Lorrick. Sintió una súbita oleada de decepción. El caballero se sonrojó y carraspeó:

─ ¿Princesa Amelia? ─ repitió, recordando esta vez el título de rigor _─._ ¿Os encontráis bien?

De repente, Amelia se sintió culpable por su reacción. Sir Lorrick se interesaba por su bienestar, y ella le correspondía desilusionándose al ver un rostro humano, en vez de a una quimera.

─ Sí, estoy bien, sir. No os preocupéis ─ Amelia suspiró, sosegándose, apretando los puños para recuperar su integridad y su firmeza. "¿Cómo he podido derrumbarme así? No puedo permitírmelo. Ahora no…" Escuchó el ruido metálico provocado por la armadura de sir Lorrick cuando el caballero _zefiria_no se acercó a ella _─._ Es sólo que… estaba indispuesta.

─ Por supuesto… esta guerra afecta el ánimo de todos ─ dijo él. Amelia le miró y sintió un estremecimiento. Los ojos claros del hombre la observaban comprensivos, pero también con una intensidad poderosamente extraña _─._ No estáis bien, mi señora… Soportáis demasiada presión. Ya es admirable que hayáis aguantado tanto; sois una mujer fuerte.

─ No… no es para tanto ─ azorada, Amelia no sabía qué más añadir. Sir Lorrick estaba considerablemente hablador, y el trato que le otorgaba, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la confundía sobremanera. De repente, el caballero se arrodilló ante ella.

─ Princesa Amelia ─ el nerviosismo del individuo se contrastaba en algo con su rostro severo y solemne _─,_ yo… me gustaría serviros de apoyo, que confiarais en mí cuando la desolación se adueña de vos.

─ Gra… gracias ─ de repente, Amelia había olvidado el uso de las palabras. Lorrick esbozó una leve sonrisa.

─ ¿Sabéis que ya os conocía? ─ inquirió _─._ Hace años, cuando tenía vuestra edad, mi padre, por aquel entonces capital de la Guardia de _Zefiria_, fue enviado para escoltar a uno de los grandes nobles del país, que tenía asuntos que tratar con vuestro padre ─ el caballero acentuó su sonrisa, perdiéndose en el pasado _─._ Yo tan sólo era un escudero, joven e ingenuo. Fue entonces cuando os vi, una niña revoltosa y encantadora que no dejaba de reír. Espiabais el encuentro oculta tras una de las columnas, junto a vuestra hermana.

─ No lo sabía ─ era verdad. ¿Qué edad debía tener por aquel entonces?. ¿Seis años? ─. Os ruego que me disculpéis. Sin duda recordaría a alguien como vos.

─ Sois muy gentil ─ Sir Lorrick soltó una queda risita y tragó saliva perceptiblemente _─._ Desde el momento en que os vi, de algún modo supe que estaba destinado a encontrarme de nuevo con vos ─ el caballero tomó de improviso la mano de Amelia entre las suyas, y esta sintió que se le paraba el corazón _─_; y cuando os he vuelto a ver… lo he visto claro.

─ ¿Qué… qué habéis visto claro? ─ la voz de Amelia parecía pertenecer a otra persona.

─ Mi señora ─ comenzó él _─,_ no soy un príncipe, ni un rey. Ni… ni estoy destinado a serlo. Pero procedo de un noble linaje, por lo que espero que mi deseo no os suene extraño ─ las grises pupilas de Lorrick escrutaron a una embobada Amelia _─._ Desearía casarme con vos.

─ ¿Qué? ─ la joven intentó no sonar alarmada o descortés, pero no lo consiguió.

─ Sé que os sorprende ─ sir Lorrick titubeaba _─,_ apenas me conocéis, y puede que me consideréis demasiado viejo para vos. Pero… estoy seguro de que podríais llegar a amarme, si me aceptáis. ¿Qué respondéis, mi señora?

Amelia cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de que la había tenido abierta todo el tiempo. Durante un breve instante, absorbida por lo idílico del momento, estuvo a punto de decir que sí. Al fin y al cabo. ¿No es eso con lo que sueña toda muchacha? De pequeña imaginaba precisamente que su destino se sucedería de tal modo: un noble caballero, apuesto y honorable, le pediría en matrimonio. Jugaba y fantaseaba a menudo con ello, compartiendo sus secretos con su madre, pues a su hermana Gracia no le interesaban esas cosas y la consideraba tonta por ello.

Todo era perfecto. Todo.

Entonces. ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz, sino abatida?

La respuesta apareció en escena, en forma de una quimera seria, de piel azulada y pelo color platino. Zelgadis se detuvo; su semblante permanecía inalterable, y observó la escena sin pronunciar palabra. Al verle, Amelia se levantó de un salto, y sir Lorrick, extrañado, miró tras de sí.

─ ¿O… ocurre algo, Zel? ─ aunque intentó serenarse, sentía cómo le ardía la cara _─._ ¿Se trata de mi padre?

─ Te está buscando ─ se limitó a decir Zel, con su calma habitual _─._ No es un buen momento para desaparecer en el patio con la placentera compañía de caballeros, Amelia.

La aludida bajó la vista, avergonzada, aunque también en parte indignada por la injusta reprimenda. Sir Lorrick frunció el ceño.

─ No es culpa suya. La princesa ha pasado por demasiado ─ dijo el caballero _─._ Deberíais comprenderla.

─ Todos lo estamos pasando mal, pero eso no es excusa ─ respondió Zelgadis, taladrando al capitán _zefiria_no sin un asomo de compasión. De repente, Amelia sintió un acceso de ira. ¿Por qué no podía Zelgadis ser como Lorrick?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan egoísta? Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, la muchacha se abrió camino.

─ Si me disculpáis ─ musitó, con voz gélida. Al pasar junto a Zelgadis no percibió ningún movimiento en él. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer, el caballero la detuvo:

─ Princesa ─ invocó, con voz queda _─,_ prometedme al menos meditar mi propuesta.

─ Lo haré ─ Amelia no respondió de inmediato, vacilante. Su mente era un océano de confusión. Sin perder más tiempo, se encaminó rauda hacia el castillo.

"Caballeros, quimeras…", pensó, furibunda, "¡ojalá desaparecieran todos!"

· · ·

La tensión aumentó notablemente en el ambiente cuando Amelia se marchó. Sólo permanecieron en el lugar Zelgadis y sir Lorrick. El caballero le escrutaba con aquellos dos trozos de hielo recubiertos de niebla, analizándolo, juzgándolo. Zel puso buen cuidado en hacer lo mismo con él.

─ Sois un hombre silencioso ─ Lorrick se vio obligado a romper el incómodo silencio; una pequeña victoria adjudicada a la quimera.

─ Lo tomaré como un cumplido ─ dijo Zel, irónico _─._ Creo que el príncipe Phil también desearía que su capitán _zefiria_no estuviera con él.

Zelgadis dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Lorrick no estaba tan dispuesto a dejarle escapar.

─ ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis con la princesa? ─ inquirió, con voz fría y aparentemente desapasionada. Todavía dándole la espalda, Zel esbozó una mueca.

─ ¿Por qué debería daros explicaciones, sir?

─ Mera curiosidad ─ respondió el humano _─._ Salta a la vista que ella os aprecia. Cuando llegué aquí, me dio por pensar que quizá os unía una relación aún profunda.

─ Pues me temo que os equivocáis: sólo somos amigos ─ respondió la quimera de forma automática.

─ Entonces, no os importará saber que le he propuesto matrimonio.

Es curioso: de repente, las tripas de Zelgadis comenzaron a retorcerse como si fueran un manojo de serpientes, pero se aseguró de no demostrarlo.

─ Interesante… pero. ¿es ella o su trono lo que os interesa? ─ Preguntó la quimera en un peligroso susurro; no sabía por qué, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer esa pregunta, y el sólo hecho de pensar en la posible respuesta de su interlocutor hacía que le hirviera la sangre como tan pocas veces le sucedía. El rostro de Lorrick se contrajo de ira al tiempo que daba un paso hacia él, pero posteriormente pareció serenarse y, suspirando y recuperando el control de sus acciones, respondió:

─ Amaría a la princesa Amelia aunque fuera una simple campesina de alguna modesta granja.

De algún modo, era la respuesta que deseaba oír; pero, también de algún modo, hubiera deseado no escucharla jamás. Debería haberlo dejado ahí, dar media vuelta y marcharse, ignorar un terreno que a él no le concernía en absoluto. Pero otra pregunta, aquélla que ansiaba formular desde el principio, afloró a sus labios como si estos escaparan al control de su voluntad:

─ ¿Qué os ha respondido? ─ La quimera intentó hacer que su voz sonara como quien pregunta por el tiempo.

Esta vez, fue Lorrick quien sonrió. Zel no pudo verlo, pero sí sentirlo.

─ Como amigo suyo, deberíais saberlo.

Dicho esto, sir Lorrick pasó junto a la quimera, con movimientos pausados al compás del sonido metálico de su armadura. Sin ni siquiera dignarse a echarle un vistazo, el capitán desapareció, tomando el mismo camino que había seguido Amelia.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión caótica, la quimera emprendió la marcha por el camino contrario.

· · ·

La mañana amaneció suave y despejada en _Atlas_, en apariencia ignorante al caos que se desataba en el sur. Los viajeros invitados al concilio se levantaron casi a la salida del sol, dispuestos a reabastecerse de provisiones, preparar la marcha de regreso a _Saillune_ y, en el caso de la hechicera y el espadachín, llenar sus estómagos con una media de un plato de comida por segundo. Se despidieron de los hechiceros, especialmente de Baderkar _el Negro_, y se apresuraron a reemprender la marcha, para desgracia de Lina nuevamente a caballo.

─ Debéis conservar vuestras energías ─ argumentó el anciano presidente cuando Lina anunció sus quejas al respecto _─._ Necesitaréis de todo vuestro potencial para invocar un hechizo tan poderoso, el cataclismo de la magia espiritual.

Al llegar a las puertas de _Atlas_, sucedió algo que sorprendió sobremanera a la maga negra: Sar Vanion _el Rojo_, ataviado con una distinguida y ornamentada túnica roja que lucía como si se tratara del manto de un rey, se unió a ellos montado a lomos de un magnífico semental blanquinegro. Tras él iban Parelish _el Blanco_, Brenkan _el Azul_ y Davian _el Verde_, encabezando un grupo conformado por media docena de hechiceros.

─ Nos dirigimos al campamento de _Saillune_ situado al norte de la capital ─ anunció el vicepresidente con su habitual tono entre astuto y mordaz _─._ Comandaré en él a partir de ahora. He pensado que podemos viajar juntos hasta entonces. Seguiremos recto hacia el este, atravesando _Ralteague_; no es un desvío demasiado grande con respecto a vuestra ruta anterior.

─ Será un honor serviros hasta que nos separemos, mi señora Lina ─ Davian, el joven mago verde, se inclinó en una reverencia.

─ Vaya, qué amables ─ Gourry sonrió ampliamente, pero Lina, frunciendo los labios y no muy convencida, se limitó a asentir.

El viaje transcurrió de manera apacible. Gourry parecía haber trabado rápidamente amistad con Davian; ambos tenían algo en común: eran idiotas y se reían por cualquier tontería, o al menos eso pensaba Lina. Sar Vanion explicaba animadamente algo a su discípulo, con su pícara sonrisa, y Parelish escuchaba muy atento y ciertamente sorprendido, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de un rubor rosaceo. "¿Qué demonios le estará enseñando ese mago pervertido?" Tras ellos, como un lobo guardián, permanecía el hosco Brenkan, sin pronunciar palabra. Lina y Kerkaat abrían la marcha, intentando no mezclarse demasiado con el grupo de hechiceros. El asesino, tan taciturno y callado como siempre, de vez en cuando murmuraba entre dientes largas peroratas de las cuales Lina sólo entendía palabras como "malditos hechiceros" y "condenados demonios".

De repente, transcurridos unos minutos, Parelish apareció a su lado, montado sobre su yegua grisácea. Lina dio un respingo al no advertir su presencia, aunque Kerkaat no pareció demasiado sorprendido.

─ Estáis muy callada, Lina ─ comentó el joven _─._ ¿Preocupada?

─ Dentro de unos días tendré que jugarme la vida intentando dominar un hechizo legendario, deberé usarlo contra un dios demonio y tendré que impedir la destrucción del mundo ─ Lina suspiró, exasperada _─._ ¿Tú qué crees?

Por toda respuesta, Parelish rió modestamente.

─ Mis disculpas, supongo que tenéis razón ─ dijo el mago. Tras unos instantes de silencio, retomó la palabra _─_: He notado que no preguntáis.

─ ¿Preguntar qué? ─ Lina se aburría por momentos.

─ Sobre nosotros, nuestras labores en la Asociación ─ Parelish acentuó su sonrisa _─._ ¿No sentís curiosidad?

─ No demasiado ─ admitió Lina _─._ No hay mucho que saber, supongo… ¿o sí? _─_ Lina dirigió una mirada suspicaz al inocente Parelish, quien no mudó su expresión apacible _─._ De acuerdo… realmente ese Sar Vanion me trae de cabeza. No sabría decidir si me cae bien o mal.

─ El maestro suele producir ese efecto ─ ambos miraron tras de sí con disimulo. Brenkan hablaba a Sar Vanion con gravedad, pero éste respondía a todas sus palabras con una despreocupada sacudida de cabeza.

─ Es poderoso ─ musitó Lina _─._ Sin duda debe tratarse de un hechicero negro de extraordinario poder. Maneja la magia ofensiva. ¿No es así?

─ Cierto… aunque no es el único arte que domina ─ dijo Parelish _─._ Es nigromante.

Lina tiró de las riendas sin darse cuenta, e hizo caso omiso al relincho furioso de su montura. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

─ ¿Un nigromante? ─ repitió, incrédula _─._ ¿Un mago de la muerte?. ¿Un señor de los muertos?

─ Dicho así, suena hasta siniestro ─ comentó Parelish, con una sonrisa nerviosa _─._ Así es, el maestro Sar Vanion estudia a los muertos, así como la oscuridad, la resurrección… incluso la inmortalidad. Pero no le prejuzguéis por ello: Sar Vanion sabe dónde están sus propios límites.

Lina no rebatió al joven hechicero. El mago rojo era aún un misterio para ella, pero había llegado a apreciar su cautela.

─ ¿Y cómo es que un muchacho como tú, ataviado con el honor de la túnica albina, le sirve como discípulo? ─ Preguntó Lina _─._ Sin duda dominarás el terreno de la magia blanca.

─ Así es. Pero jamás quise recluirme en un templo; decidí servir como mago blanco en la Asociación tras graduarme. Y respondiendo a vuestra pregunta… ─ Parelish suspiró, disfrutando del brillo del sol ─. El maestro me descubrió y supo ver mi potencial. Gracias a él, acabé estudiando magia… pero eso es otra historia. Tengo mucho que aprender de él; no por ser nigromante carece de sabiduría.

─ Y sin duda has adquirido lo mejor que podía ofrecerte ─ halagó insólitamente Lina _─._ Tú también eres poderoso, a pesar de tu juventud. ¿Cuántos años tienes?. ¿Dieciséis?

─ No, mi señora ─ Parelish volvió a reír _─._ Tengo catorce.

Lina dejó traslucir su sorpresa unos instantes, pero enseguida continuó como si no fuera algo tan impresionante:

─ Bueno, no debería sorprenderme si yo me gradué a los trece ─ dijo, cediendo nuevamente a su orgullo _─._ Dime una cosa… hay tensiones patentes entre Sar Vanion y Baderkar. ¿No es así? En el Concilio, él lo acusó de…

─ Baderkar es un hombre sabio y se merece el puesto ─ la interrumpió Parelish con seriedad _─._ Las condiciones de su ascensión son sospechosas, pero ello no quiere decir que no haya sido la elección más indicada como presidente. Pero Sar Vanion también codiciaba ese puesto, y ellos dos jamás han sido amigos… lo cual es comprensible, a juzgar por lo que sé de ellos. El maestro es un buen hombre, pero a veces peca de ambicioso.

─ Ya veo… ─ a Lina no le sorprendía: la Asociación de Magos de _Atlas_ era un hervidero de intrigas y confabulaciones _─._ ¿Y Brenkan, ese tipo de azul tan divertido?. ¿Y Davian?

─ Brenkan es, con perdón, el perrito faldero de Lord Baderkar. Todo lo que le contamos a él es como si también se lo explicásemos al presidente, y el maestro no confía en él _─._ Parelish torció la boca _─._ En cuanto a Davian, ciertamente jamás le había visto hasta el día del Concilio. Pero eso no es tan extraño: es un mago de baja categoría, y parece un tipo discreto.

─ Entiendo… ─ sin más que añadir, Lina se sumió en un prolongado silencio. A su lado, Kerkaat bostezó, pero sus ojos brillantes delataron que había estado muy pendiente de la conversación.

─ ¿Decíais que no teníais preguntas, mi señora? ─ bromeó Parelish. Lina sonrió a su vez; parecía que, por mucho que se lo reprochara, el joven seguiría llamándola por el tratamiento de "señora" eternamente. Inconscientemente, acarició la superficie del desgastado libro de hechizos recibido en _Atlas_, a buen recaudo en su bolsa de viaje.

─ Me apetecía hablar, eso es todo.

Llegaron al campamento al caer la noche. Al principio, sólo era una mancha borrosa en el paisaje, pero poco a poco se fue agrandando. Esta vez, Lina trotaba en la retaguardia del grupo, junto a Gourry. El espadachín estrechó los ojos con gravedad, acto que no le pasó desapercibido.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó ella.

─ No sé… tengo la sensación de que algo va mal ─ respondió Gourry _─._ Es una corazonada.

─ Si todas mis corazonadas se hicieran realidad, guerrero, ya estaríamos todos muertos ─ respondió Kerkaat, sombrío. Cabalgaba sólo unos pasos detrás de ellos.

─ Hazle caso ─ replicó Lina, con arrugas de preocupación en su entrecejo _─,_ nunca se equivoca con estas cosas.

Como era habitual, Gourry acertó. Cuando se aproximaron lo suficiente al campamento, las siluetas de sus ocupantes y el sonido del asentamiento llegaron con claridad a sus respectivos ojos y oídos. Miles de tiendas de campaña, blancas y marrones, se alzaban en el descampado, y los estandartes de _Saillune_ y _Atlas_ ondeaban al viento. Los jinetes y caballeros de la Capital de la Magia Blanca cabalgaban raudos de un lado a otro, los capitanes daban órdenes apresuradas y los hechiceros abandonaban sus habitáculos con el ceño fruncido y sus bolsas cargadas de pócimas e ingredientes mágicos. Lina vio cómo un batallón de al menos cien caballeros se organizaba en una ordenada fila, preparados para partir, y los forjadores trabajaban sin tregua para afilar las armas con precisión a la tenue luz de las antorchas. El cielo negro y sin estrellas no parecía menguar su ánimo.

Lina y Gourry se miraron, confusos. O mucho se equivocaban o ése no era el ánimo que debía reinar en un campamento. De repente, le sorprendió ver nuevamente un extraño brillo de tristeza en los ojos, habitualmente alegres, de Gourry.

Continuaron trotando hasta el campamento; Parelish y Brenkan miraban de un lado a otro, notablemente confusos, pero Sar Vanion mantenía la mirada fija al frente. Lina sólo acertaba a verle la ondeante capa roja a su espalda y la delgada coletilla castaña que partía de su nuca, así que no hubiera sabido decir si el mago estaba nervioso o sereno.

─ Vaya, vaya… esto es muy extraño ─ la voz de Davian provocó un respingo en Lina. El mago verde se había situado a su lado sin que ella ni siquiera reparara en ello, cosa que últimamente ocurría con demasiada regularidad. Pero no fue por eso por lo que la hechicera se sorprendió, sino porque el tono ciertamente irónico del joven le había recordado poderosamente a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién… ─. Creo que sé lo que ocurre.

─ ¿Y qué ocurre? ─ Preguntó Lina, escrutando al sonriente mago aún con esa sensación de que debería conocerle. Pero Davian no tuvo ocasión de responderle, pues en cuanto penetraron en el campamento la confusión se adueñó de todos ellos. Un grupo de caballeros se acercó a los recién llegados, y el que parecía ser el comandante hizo un amago de reverencia.

─ Os saludo, mago Sar Vanion _el Rojo_, de _Atlas_ ─ dijo con cortesía _─._ Llegáis en mal momento, mi señor.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ la voz de Sar Vanion permanecía bajo control, pero Lina tuvo la sensación de que el vicepresidente de la Asociación de _Atlas_ ya conocía la nefasta respuesta.

─ Se trata de _Saillune_ ─ respondió el soldado. Lina sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago _─._ La ciudad está sitiada.

_**Continuará...  
**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

¡Hola una semana más! Con esto concluye el séptimo capítulo. Sé que me repito… pero espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado. Soy consciente de que la longitud de los capítulos está aumentando cada vez más… pero con todo lo que tengo que narrar ya es bastante difícil hacerlos más cortos xD.

Quizás lo más destacable de este episodio es el Concilio. La descripción que he hecho del exterior de la Asociación de Atlas _creo _que es auténtica, pero sólo he visto una imagen del edificio bastante pequeña, así que no puedo afirmarlo. Por supuesto, el interior es de completa invención mía: tanto la Sala del Concilio como los magos en ella reunidos. Excepcionando la pequeña saga de _Halsifom_ el _Blanco_ que aparece en las novelas y en Slayers Next, no sé absolutamente nada de la jerarquía de magos existente en la Asociación, por lo que les he adjudicado las posiciones de presidente y vicepresidente a Baderkar y Sar Vanion. Si hay alguna incongruencia con respecto a los cánones de la serie (esto va dirigido a los maestros de Slayers xD) mis disculpas; ya sé que tampoco es tan importante y que exagero, pero qué se le va a hacer… soy demasiado perfeccionista xD. Aparte de eso, la verdad es que el grupo de hechiceros (empezando por Sar Vanion y Parelish) me gusta mucho, y espero que a vosotros también. ;) También decir que el Libro de los Cinco Sabios y el hechizo legendario _Wise Disaster _también son inventados, obviamente; como esto de tener a _Shabranigudú _de enemigo ya está muy trillado (y por lo tanto en la serie se puede decir que Lina ya lo ha intentado todo) tuve que echar mano a la imaginación, lo cual siempre es bueno.

Es probable que los fans de la pareja Ameria/Zelgadis (entre los que me incluyo) se estén tirando de los pelos ante la propuesta de matrimonio de sir Lorrick. Aunque tampoco hay motivo para ello… ya sabéis que esto es sólo un fic. Pero en fin, si esta escena os provoca iras, sorpresas y deseos de asesinato hacia la persona de Lorrick (o hacia la mía propia) no me importará: significará que escribo bien xDD. Bueno, esta escenita la he revisado tropecientas mil veces, porque no quería que quedara muy pastelosa (aunque el caballero de marras ya es bastante pomposo… pero eso ya no es culpa mía, sino suya xDD).

Hay algo que quizás no os esté gustando… mi historia se narra desde el punto de vista de Lina, Ameria, Zelgadis, Sylphiel y, por supuesto, Kerkaat (y en su día también de Laidanne). Pero… ¿qué pasa con Gourry, os estaréis preguntando? Bueno, por un lado, quiero que sea la propia Lina la que analice sus actos y reacciones, tal y como ocurre en las novelas de Kanzaka. Aparte de eso, Gourry es demasiado complejo (sí, sí, como lo oís xD); es precisamente su actitud despreocupada y aparentemente franca lo que hace que me cueste escribir sobre él; no es un personaje que se coma demasiado el coco, precisamente; o quizás sí… con él es imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta xD. De todos modos, le he tenido un poco en segundo plano en estos últimos capítulos y ni yo misma estoy satisfecha con ello. Así pues, sólo puedo deciros que tengo algo muy (muy, muy) importante preparado con respecto a él, pero no me interroguéis al respecto… :p

Y supongo que no tengo más que añadir. Me despido anunciando que seguramente tardaré un poquitín más en publicar el siguiente episodio, porque me estoy dando cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo muy rápido; y no me he tirado tres meses estrujándome el cerebro y escribiendo para que os lo leáis a toda pastilla ¬¬ xD.

¡Saludos!

**Náyade Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago_


	9. Batallas

**8. Batallas**

Sylphiel arribó a su destino al amanecer del séptimo día de viaje.

La travesía había sido ardua, más que nada por el hecho de que apenas había empleado magia para realizar un viaje algo más somero y cómodo: intuía que, dentro de muy poco tiempo, necesitaría de todo su potencial mágico. La joven sacerdotisa le dio unas palmaditas a su montura en el cuello en señal de felicitación, y ésta piafó satisfecha, agitando la sedosa crin castaña. Allí, al pie de las laderas de las vastas e infinitas Montañas de _Kataart_, Sylphiel desmontó y observó a su alrededor; la aldea que se acurrucaba al abrigo de las montañas comenzaba a despertar: unas luces esporádicas se encendían en algunas viviendas, ahuyentando la oscuridad que, poco a poco, daba paso a la luz del sol. Una mujer regordeta salió de su hogar con un cubo vacío, camino al pozo, y le dirigió una breve e inquisitiva mirada a Sylphiel antes de proseguir su marcha.

La sacerdotisa tomó las riendas y se apresuró: era mejor marcharse cuanto antes y no suscitar sospechas. Se aproximó a los establos traseros pertenecientes a una posada y dejó el caballo a cargo del somnoliento mozo de cuadra. Estaba exhausta, y las cálidas paredes del albergue actuaban sobre ella como un imán. No obstante, logró aguantar sus impulsos. No tenía tiempo que perder: aunque aquellas campechanas gentes vivieran en su acogedora e ignorante monotonía, día tras día, Sylphiel era consciente de la guerra que asolaba el sur. Demasiado consciente.

Si no hacía algo pronto, el pueblo en el que se encontraba no sería el único en ser arrasado.

Regresó, sola y con la única carga de su liviana alforja, al pie de las montañas, y en esta ocasión sí recurrió a su magia: las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban se esfumarían si comenzaba a ascender el abrupto territorio a pie.

─ _Ray Wing _─ susurró. Se elevó sobre el suelo, formando unas leves hondas en la tierra, e inició la marcha. Al principio, se limitó a seguir el sendero anclado entre las paredes de piedra, que serpenteaba mientras se perdía en las alturas. Por unos instantes, sintió un acceso de alegría: llegaría al Pico del Dragón mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, su regocijo desapareció, como si lo hubieran pinchado con la punta de la daga, cuando se elevó en las alturas y observó que dicho Pico ni siquiera se divisaba todavía.

Y aún experimentó más desesperanza cuando los senderos pedregosos dieron paso a lo que parecía ser una alta meseta recubierta de árboles: un auténtico laberinto que desembocaba en miles de montañas diferentes, pero en cierto modo, iguales. Sylphiel se mordió el labio mientras el viento cálido le azotaba el rostro y revolvía sus cabellos negros: desde el principio pensó que el Pico del Dragón destacaría sobre el terreno, que lo reconocería a la vista, pero no era así. "Y ahora... ¿hacia dónde debo continuar?". La joven, exhalando un pesaroso suspiro, sobrevoló los árboles unos instantes, buscando indicios de poblaciones no hostiles que pudieran guiarla; pero toda la vida que halló entre los árboles provenía de las bandadas de pájaros que agitaban las copas al emprender el vuelo.

Al borde de la frustración, la sacerdotisa decidió descender y detenerse a descansar unos instantes. Agradeció las sombras que ofrecían las arboledas y, dejándose caer con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un abeto, dedicó unos minutos a rememorar lo que Lina y los demás le habían contado en su día acerca del Pico del Dragón, pero no lograba recordarlo. "Ni siquiera merezco ser sacerdotisa, debería poseer más conocimientos", se dijo, arqueando las cejas y rodeando femeninamente sus piernas con los brazos. Nadie diría, al verla, que se encontraba frente a una Suma Sacerdotisa de _Ceiphid_. Emitió una suave risita, ocultándola con su mano en un recatado gesto, y entonces sus pensamientos volaron a _Saillune_; hacía una semana que había partido y, desde entonces, no había recibido noticias, pero sin duda la ciudad ya estaría sitiada. "¿Resistirán?. ¿Estarán combatiendo Amelia y Zelgadis?. ¿Y Lina, habrá conseguido encontrar alguna solución? Oh, Gourry… _Ceiphid_, que no les pase nada...".

Aquello la llevó a concluir que todos los dioses hacían caso omiso de la contienda y que precisamente era eso lo que la había llevado hasta allí. Enterró la cara en las rodillas, sumida en una triste resignación.

Algo, no un sonido, sino una intuición, la hizo elevar los ojos nuevamente. Se incorporó con apremio y observó a su alrededor. Todo parecía normal. Nada en el bosque se había alterado: ni un movimiento, ni el susurro del viento en las hojas, ni algún animal huyendo asustado… pero, de algún modo, _sabía _que no estaba sola.

─ Eres muy hábil, humana ─ dijo entonces una voz. Lo primero en lo que pensó Sylphiel al escucharla fue en un filo de acero revestido de suave y hermosa seda: el tono era musical, pero no por ello carente de una firme frialdad ─. Muy pocos son capaces de detectarnos… sin duda debes de ser algún tipo de hechicera.

Un hombre salió de entre los árboles entonces. De inmediato, la joven supo que era un elfo: era de complexión esbelta y delgada, y poseía una estatura ligeramente inferior a la suya propia. Una mata de lacios cabellos oscuros enmarcaba un rostro grácil y agraciado. Parecía joven, pero la luz de sabiduría patente en su almendrada mirada color miel la hizo ver que debía de ser mayor, mucho mayor. El individuo la observaba sin pestañear mientras acarreaba un elegante arco de madera en el cual no descansaba ninguna flecha amenazante. Durante unos instantes, Sylphiel desencajó la mandíbula, sorprendida, pero al ver que ningún arma la apuntaba sintió un ligero alivio. Hizo amago de aproximarse al elfo, pero éste la detuvo con un rápido gesto de la mano.

─ Cuida tus pasos, hermana. No estamos solos aquí ─ advirtió. Sylphiel estrechó los ojos, confundida, pero entonces de la nada surgieron, silenciosas como sombras, un millar de puntas de flecha que miraban hacia ella, sin dejar entrever siquiera los dedos de sus dueños. Sylphiel tragó saliva, retorciéndose nerviosa las manos.

─ Os lo ruego, señor. No es mi intención haceros daño ─ dijo ─. Tengo una misión que cumplir, y quizás vos podáis ayudarme. Veréis…

─ Las preguntas las formularé yo, hermana. Ahora estás en nuestra Arboleda ─ nuevamente, el trato con el cual se dirigía a ella sorprendió a la sacerdotisa. "¿Hermana?". Pero entonces, las palabras posteriores del elfo captaron toda su atención.

─ ¿Arboleda? Queréis decir… ¿sois druidas?

─ En efecto ─ el elfo sonrió ─. Una humana sabia. Me gustas, hermana, pero será la última vez que respondo a tus incógnitas.

Sylphiel decidió no tentar a su suerte. El elfo parecía agradable, pero al mismo tiempo dispuesto a actuar de inmediato si percibía la más leve amenaza. La joven entrelazó las manos y bajó los ojos, aguardando. Aun así, dirigió una mirada soslayada a los árboles. Sabía que los elfos habitaban en las copas, por lo que era muy consciente de la presencia de los hogares, aunque ella no pudiera verlos.

─ ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ─ inquirió por fin el individuo. Sylphiel levantó los ojos y tragó saliva.

─ Mi nombre es Sylphiel Nels Lahda ─ intentó impedir que su voz temblara ─. Soy Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo de _Ceiphid_, del reino de _Saillune_, y he venido aquí, como os he dicho, para cumplir con un cometido.

─ Una hermana blanca ─ musitó el elfo, reflexivo y observándola fijamente. Sylphiel, incapaz de sostener su mirada melada, volvió a bajar la vista, ruborizándose. El elfo pareció darse cuenta de ello ─: Disculpa mis modales, hermana. No percibo el mal en ti, en efecto, pero es necesario que me asegure. Soy Thurandil, Gran Druida de _Frausser_.

Sylphiel dio un respingo. _Frausser_… conocía ese nombre. Los recuerdos regresaron a ella a medida que reflexionaba, y un ligero mareo nubló su vista. Según Lina, la muchacha portadora de la porción de Ojo de Rubí era una joven elfa llamada Laidanne… una druida… ¡habitante de la Arboleda de _Frausser_! Sus manos temblaron. "Esto no puede ser casualidad…" A veces, el destino tejía un entramado harto curioso…

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, hermana?

Sylphiel parpadeó. Se dio cuenta de que había tenido los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente abiertos. Carraspeó.

─ Sí, lo… lo siento ─ se disculpó.

─ Antes me has dicho que alguna obligación te había traído aquí ─ prosiguió Thurandil, con voz apacible. ─ ¿Podrías explicarnos el porqué?

Aunque era una pregunta cortés, algo en el tono del Gran Druida la convenció de que era un mandato.

─ Es posible que no estéis enterados ─ comenzó la sacerdotisa, titubeante ─, pero la guerra asola los territorios del sur.

─ Rencillas humanas ─ Thurandil torció la boca, despreciativo, pero Sylphiel negó vivamente con la cabeza.

─ Ojalá lo fueran… pero no ─ la muchacha suspiró. ¿Cómo se tomarían los elfos la noticia? ─. Nuestros enemigos son los _mazoku_. Una de las siete partes de _Shabranigudú _ha despertado.

Un silencio tenso se sumió en el paraje. Nada se movía, e incluso el viento parecía haber perdido la capacidad de desplazarse. Finalmente, Thurandil suspiró. De improviso, la expresión de su rostro lo reveló como un anciano, a pesar de su piel tersa y joven.

─ Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos contacto con el mundo ─ musitó, casi para sí ─. Pero dime, hermana. ¿En qué puede ayudarte arribar a las profundidades de _Kataart_?

─ Se trata de los _shinzoku_ ─ Sylphiel adquiría firmeza a medida que continuaba con sus explicaciones. ─ Los dioses dragón no reaccionan, y no sé por qué. He creído posible que los habitantes del Pico del Dragón me facilitaran una solución.

─ Hermana, es lógico que los dioses no respondan, están aislados por la Barrera ─ explicó Thurandil, como si se dirigiera a un niño. Sylphiel dio un respingo. ¿Hasta tal punto llegaba su retiro del mundo?

─ La Barrera cayó hace años ─ explicó la joven. Haciendo caso omiso a la expresión perpleja del Gran Druida, prosiguió, esta vez con timidez ─: Realmente… no sólo he venido aquí por los _shinzoku_. Necesitamos aliados. Sé que los dragones se unirán a las filas del bien cuando les ponga al corriente de la situación, y he pensado que tal vez vosotros… bueno… ─ dejó la frase inconclusa, pero el silencio resultó ser mucho más elocuente. Thurandil la miró, nuevamente sin parpadear, pero después sonrió.

─ Puedo guiarte hasta el Pico del Dragón ─ dijo ─, pero hace tiempo que los elfos vivimos en paz y armonía con la Naturaleza. Me temo, hermana, que no podrás contar con nosotros.

─ Pero… ─ un acceso de miedo asaltó a Sylphiel ─. Esa paz desaparecerá si el mundo es destruido.

─ Lo que ha de pasar, sucederá ─ los ojos color miel de Thurandil reflejaron tristeza ─. Nada es eterno.

Sylphiel se mordió el labio, buscando argumentos. Era sorprendente, y frustrante, comprobar el total desligamiento de los elfos con respecto al resto de seres vivos. Le costaba creer que fueran los principales sirvientes de los dragones dorados. Súbitamente, le vino la inspiración.

─ Vos debéis conocer a Laidanne ─ dijo. Thurandil no se inmutó: su rostro era una máscara pétrea. Sylphiel se preguntó entonces, temerosa, si no la recordaría, o si se habría equivocado ella de Arboleda; pero entonces el elfo habló, con un voz ronca y ciertamente trémula:

─ ¿La conoces? ─ Su perplejidad era tal que olvidó agregar el tratamiento de "hermana".

─ No ─ susurró la sacerdotisa con cautela ─, pero es ella quien contenía a Ojo de Rubí en su interior ─ percibía cómo las paredes de dura cortesía del elfo se desmoronaban poco a poco, y Sylphiel atacó a las grietas con crecientes remordimientos ─: Es posible que siga viva. Seguramente no dejaríais morir a uno de los vuestros de ese modo.

─ Deberías saber, hermana ─ habló de nuevo Thurandil, con voz cansada, tras recuperarse de la conmoción ─, que Laidanne fue expulsada de la Arboleda cuando no era más que una niña. Incumplió el mandato más sagrado de nuestra gente: arrebatarle la vida a otros hermanos, a otros hijos de la Madre Tierra.

A Sylphiel le dio un vuelco al corazón: no tenía ni idea de eso. Sus manos se crisparon mientras trataba de mantener una calma que desaparecía con deliberada prontitud.

─ Pero ─ Thurandil sonrió entonces ─ debo reconocer que tienes razón. Jamás dejaría morir a ningún nativo de _Frausser_, a una joven que, a pesar de su crimen, recuerdo jugando y riendo antes de que se sucediera la tragedia.

Sylphiel contuvo el aliento cuando Thurandil, con la gracilidad de un felino, se aproximó a ella y posó sus manos sobre las suyas. Su contacto era suave y gélido al mismo tiempo, pero sus siguientes palabras, aunque un tanto indecisas, sonaron como música en los oídos de la sacerdotisa:

─ Te guiaremos al Pico del Dragón, y nos uniremos a los humanos en la batalla. Emprendamos la marcha, hermana, no hay tiempo que perder.

· · ·

Lina despertó intentando retener en su memoria los retazos de una pesadilla, pero éstos no tardaron en esfumarse. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sobre el Libro de Hechizos de los Cinco Sabios, y se incorporó con rapidez, despegando delicadamente de su mejilla la hoja apergaminada cubierta de runas: era un tesoro histórico, y se arrancaría la cabellera si percibía el más leve daño en él. Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse del contacto adhesivo de la hoja, la hechicera cerró el tomo y acarició suavemente la portada, suspirando pesadamente. Estaba agotada, y el cabello desgreñado se revolvía sobre su cara, pero no le importaba.

Por fin, después de siete largos días consagrados íntegramente al estudio, había conseguido aprender el hechizo más poderoso que existía: el _Wise Disaster_.

No obstante, lo difícil sería utilizarlo, y eso lo sabía. Si no cuidaba con esmero su potencial mágico, evitando gastar hasta el más mínimo hechizo, no sería capaz de controlarlo. Tragando saliva, la joven guardó el libro a buen recaudo, se arregló levemente el pelo y salió al exterior, apartando la cortina de tela que lo interconectaba con su tienda.

Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en el campamento de _Saillune_, ubicado al norte de dicha ciudad. Hacía unos días que habían dejado de llegar magos y hechiceros dispuestos a partir a la Capital de la Magia Blanca, y ya apenas quedaban caballeros y soldados. El resto eran mercenarios, ancianos y niños que se entrenaban como podían: la última defensa del Reino si las demás flaqueaban. Lina suspiró; cuando se enteró de que _Saillune _había sido sitiada, su primer impulso, y el de Gourry, había sido el de correr hacia la ciudad para auxiliar a sus amigos, pero Sar Vanion, el hechicero rojo, la había disuadido con firmeza: ella tenía otra misión que cumplir, y ya no podría culminarla en _Saillune_. De mala gana, la maga negra accedió a quedarse en el campamento, pero no había ni un solo día que no dedicara a pensar en sus amigos.

"Amelia… Zel… Sylphiel… tened cuidado", rogó por vigésima vez. Inspeccionó el campamento y sus ojos relucieron con furia al posarse en la tienda del comandante: Sar Vanion y sus súbditos, Parelish y Brenkan, seguían allí, impartiendo órdenes y forjando estrategias. También Davian el Verde, que la servía con esmero hasta el punto de que Lina comenzaba a hartarse ya de las atenciones del joven mago; la sensación de que debía conocer al individuo no había desaparecido desde que llegara al lugar. Sus ojos se apartaron de la tienda y se detuvieron en lo alto de una ladera. Kerkaat, tan sombrío y silencioso como siempre, lanzaba su daga en una diana de prácticas apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. El arma era nueva: un magnífico cuchillo con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y empuñadura de _orihalcon_, regalo de los magos y presente con el cual podría hacer frente a los _mazoku_ en la batalla. "Una nueva daga, cuya hoja no está mancillada con sangre humana", reflexionó ella, "una nueva vida". A pocos metros de él, Gourry permanecía sentado y meditabundo, observando la panorámica del campamento; últimamente, una extraña melancolía se había adueñado del guerrero, y Lina no se había atrevido a indagar demasiado: normalmente, no tenía que hacerlo. No obstante, en esta ocasión se aproximó a él y, cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó a su lado. Kerkaat pareció no reparar en ella, aparentemente, y el espadachín ni siquiera alzó sus ojos al sentir su presencia, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

─ ¿Cómo van tus estudios? ─ Inquirió. Ella sonrió a su vez, cruzando las piernas.

─ Muy bien ─ dijo ─. Ya lo tengo.

Esta vez, Gourry sí la miró, temblando levemente las comisuras de sus labios. En su expresión había ciertos dejes de inquietud debido al riesgo que entrañaba para ella esgrimir tal poder. Aun así, nuevamente pareció decidir no manifestar sus temores en voz alta.

─ Entonces ya sólo nos falta… ─ comenzó a decir, en cambio.

─… encontrar a _Shabranigudú_ ─ finalizó la joven, torciendo la boca ─. La cuestión es que no sabemos dónde está.

Gourry suspiró, y volvió a fijar la vista al frente. Lina siguió su línea de visión: frente a ellos, dos niños de no más de doce años se entrenaban con espadas de madera; su técnica era buena, y resultaba evidente que habían estado recibiendo instrucción. Uno de ellos golpeó al otro hasta que se cayó al suelo, y los pequeños prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

─ Son buenos ─ comentó Lina, divertida. Para su sorpresa, Gourry esbozó una mueca de seca ironía.

─ Son niños que juegan a la guerra ─ replicó. Luego, bajando la voz, añadió ─: ya aprenderán.

Lina se estremeció; ya no podía seguir ignorando la extraña tristeza que persistía en su compañero. Se inclinó hacia delante y clavó sus ojos castaños en las pupilas verde azuladas del guerrero, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Oye... ¿qué demonios te pasa? ─ preguntó ─. Hace días que actúas de un modo extraño. No es que me preocupe, pero… es raro en ti.

Gourry lanzó una queda carcajada, mirándola, durante unos instantes, con su habitual expresión alegre y despreocupada. Posteriormente, su rostro se ensombreció.

─ Lo siento ─ dijo él ─, es que esto me trae recuerdos.

De repente, Lina cayó en la cuenta, y se arrepintió al instante de haber sido tan ruda.

─ Tú… participaste en la guerra interna de _Elmekia. _¿No es así? ─ Preguntó en un susurro, pasados unos segundos. Gourry no vio necesidad de responder a ello ─. Y tu familia vivía… vive en el Imperio.

La joven se sonrojó poderosamente al haber empleado el verbo en pasado, pero el espadachín le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─ Mi familia sabe cuidar de sí misma, ellos no me preocupan. Olvidas que procedo de una estirpe de guerreros ─ dijo. A continuación, volvió a clavar su mirada taciturna en los niños que se entrenaban entre risas ─. Me recuerdan a mí… yo actué igual antes de entrar en combate. Tenía la misma edad y la guerra me parecía algo glorioso. Supuse que todo acabaría como en el cuento de un juglar, que mi familia se sentiría orgullosa de mí y yo obtendría un hueco entre los relatos y leyendas ─ soltó otra queda carcajada al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, sin duda recordando aquellos necios sueños de juventud ─. Pero… ─ Una sombra todavía más oscura veló los ojos claros de Gourry; el guerrero estaba físicamente ahí, pero su mente se hallaba perdida en el pasado. Lina no podía apartar la mirada de él ─. Cuando ves morir a tus compañeros, cuando de repente te das cuenta de que eres tú quien ha sobrevivido… ya nada te parece un cuento. No haces más que preguntarte por qué… ¿por qué sobreviví yo, y no ellos?

La amargura latente en las palabras de Gourry actuaba sobre ella como una pesada roca; jamás había escuchado tal tono de voz en él, jamás lo había oído hablar así de su pasado y jamás creyó que éste pudiera albergar tantas lagunas negras; su carácter optimista siempre le indicaba lo contrario. Incluso Kerkaat, tras ella, había detenido su entrenamiento para escucharle con fascinación.

─ ¿Lina?. ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó Gourry, sacudiendo su mano a un palmo de los desorbitados ojos de Lina. La aludida parpadeó, súbitamente incómoda. El espadachín la escudriñaba con su espontánea preocupación.

─ E… estoy bien, tranquilo. Yo… ─ resultaba irónico que fuera él quien le preguntara por su estado de ánimo, y no a la inversa. Supo que debía decir algo, algo reconfortante; a Gourry tales palabras le salían de forma innata, pero a ella le costaba sobremanera expresarlas. Finalmente, suspiró ─. Es que estoy cansada, nada más…

─ No me extraña, aprender semejante hechizo debe costar lo suyo ─ comentó él, rascándose la cabeza. Luego, comenzó a incorporarse al tiempo que esbozaba la sombra de una sonrisa ─. En fin, voy a ir a ver cómo están las cosas por ahí abajo. Parece ser que Sar Vanion está interesado en que imparta instrucción a los más jóvenes.

─ Sí, de acuerdo ─ asintió ella sin mirarle, con una voz excesivamente aguda y un torbellino de emociones asolando su interior. "Debería decirle algo. Cualquier cosa, pero… ¿qué?" ─ Gourry… ─ de improviso, la muchacha cerró su mano en torno a la suya, y Gourry la miró confuso. Intentando parecer tan segura como de costumbre, le miró a los ojos y sonrió ─, ya deberías saber por qué sobreviviste a la guerra. ¡Tenías que encontrarte conmigo!. ¿Qué guardián tendría ahora si no, mentecato cabeza de chorlito?

Gourry la miró de hito en hito unos instantes, todavía de cuclillas, a medio levantarse. Lina intentó sostener su mano cerrada sin temblar. Finalmente, el guerrero dibujó una sonrisa, esta vez bastante más auténtica que la anterior.

Ya lo sé ─ rió entonces. Se liberó de la mano de la hechicera y le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz con su dedo índice ─. Idiota… ─ tanto la voz como los ojos de Gourry expresaban una calidez tal que a punto estuvo de provocarle un desmayo a Lina, pero ésta intentó no demostrarlo. Lo consiguió con bastante éxito… sin embargo, la cosa no acabó ahí; haciendo amago de incorporarse, sin apartar los ojos claros de una confusa Lina con una sonrisa que podía interpretarse como traviesa (¡traviesa!), Gourry acercó su rostro al suyo y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. El color rojo subió en el semblante de Lina, desde la barbilla hasta la frente, como si fuera una copa que se colma con rapidez de vino tinto, al tiempo que su espalda adquiría una hiperbólica rigidez y sus ojos se desorbitaban hasta parecer dos pelotas blancas. Gourry rió ante su reacción, sacudiendo la cabeza ─. Lo sabía… no eres tan fuerte como intentas aparentar, si ni siquiera eres capaz de aguantar eso. A mí no me engañas.

Volviendo a reír, y considerablemente más animado, el guerrero se incorporó y, silbando, bajó por la colina. Lina observó su marcha pasmada, recuperando lenta, muy lentamente, el control de sus acciones, y sustituyendo en parte la zozobra por una furia fruto de la indignación por haberse dejado mangonear de ese modo. Con un gruñido de rabia, cogió un pedrusco considerablemente grande y se lo lanzó al espadachín, quien lo esquivó con facilidad, sin dejar de silbar y sin detener su plácida andadura. Lamentablemente, fue a estrellarse en la cabeza de un desafortunado campesino anciano que pasaba por allí, el cual se apresuró a alejarse sujetándose la magullada frente y lanzando a la hechicera una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

Pasados unos instantes, en los que Gourry desapareció y Lina se dedicó a maldecir en voz baja y a trazar placenteros planes de venganza, Kerkaat se aproximó a ella.

─ Un tipo curioso ─ comentó, girando la daga entre sus dedos y admirando cada pieza de ella. Lina lo fulminó con la mirada y con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas castañas parecían unirse en su centro, pero el asesino le devolvió el gesto con firmeza y una mueca divertida ─. Pareces un tomate, hechicera. ¿Acaso esperas estallar en llamas para abrasar a los ejércitos demoníacos?

─ ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, listillo! ─ Lo atajó Lina, rabiosa y, no obstante, frotándose las mejillas con fiereza, sintiendo aún la huella impresa del cálido beso e ignorando el calor que en nada tenía que ver con la ira. Para su sorpresa, Kerkaat emitió una carcajada carente de sarcasmo. Lina ya había escuchado esa risa en otra ocasión, pero de nuevo se quedó perpleja ante tal acontecimiento. Lo cierto es que a pesar de ello el asesino tenía un aspecto demacrado y ojeroso; a Lina no le resultaba extraño, pues no había noche en la que no lo acosaran las pesadillas. Era inevitable saberlo, ya que su tienda estaba al lado de la suya y no hacía más que escucharle gemir y removerse en la oscuridad. La hechicera no había dejado de preguntarse si dichos sueños contendrían también como protagonista a _Feäntor_…

─ ¿Sabes? Debo reconocer que me caes bien ─ admitió ─. Tal vez, cuando todo esto termine, te perdone y decida no cumplir con el encargo de acabar con tu vida.

─ Muy amable ─ dijo Lina, sardónica. Cuando se disponía a añadir una réplica igual de cáustica, un sinfín de gritos de pánico se cernió sobre el campamento. Lina se incorporó de un salto y observó cómo los magos se ponían en movimiento para defenderse de algo que no alcanzaba a ver. Sar Vanion salió precipitadamente de la tienda de mando, gritando lo que Lina creyó entender como "¡encontradlo!. ¡no dejéis que escape!". Parelish y Brenkan se unieron a la búsqueda, encauzando la magia entre sus manos.

Lina intercambió una mirada con Kerkaat, y luego ambos se apresuraron a llegar hasta los dirigentes magos. Gourry salió de entre la multitud y se reunió con ella casi a la vez, mirándola con expresión de desconcierto. Llegó junto a Sar Vanion cuando éste se disponía a correr, pero la maga negra le sostuvo el brazo con firmeza.

─ ¡Eh!. ¿qué está ocurriendo? ─ Preguntó. Sar Vanion la miró y, durante unos instantes, no dio muestras de reconocerla. Lina sintió un escalofrío: los ojos amarillos del mago rojo relucían con tal furia y fortaleza que a punto estuvo de dar un paso atrás, pero con un suspiro, el hechicero relajó el gesto.

─ Hay un _mazoku _en el campamento ─ informó. Lina abrió los ojos de par en par.

─ ¿Cómo? No es posible, no lo he visto aparecer.

─ Ni falta que hace, moza ─ Sar Vanion emitió una queda carcajada cargada de furibunda ironía. Lina se disponía a replicar por el apelativo de "moza", pero las siguientes palabras del mago la dejaron helada ─: ha viajado con nosotros desde el principio.

─ ¿Qué? Pero… ─ Gourry miraba a uno y a otro, con los ojos desorbitados ─. Acabo de ver cómo Parelish y Brenkan salían en su busca, y también los demás magos. Entonces, si no son ellos. ¿quién…?

Los dedos de Lina se crisparon. De repente, tuvo la sensación de ser cubierta con varias toneladas de hielo. Alzó los ojos y miró a Sar Vanion. Éste le devolvió una firme mirada de mudo entendimiento.

─ Davian… ─ musitó la maga negra al fin, y el hechicero rojo asintió. La asaltó tal conmoción que a punto estuvo de derrumbarse en el suelo, pero sustituyó rápidamente su malestar por rabia incontenible. Sin duda se trataba de un alto _mazoku_, pues su disfraz humano era perfecto. De repente, recordó la vez en la que los ademanes del individuo le habían recordado poderosamente a alguien; sus palabras, su sonrisa…

─ Maldito sea ─ rugió en voz baja, rechinando los dientes. ¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ─ Maldito sea… ¡Maldito sea!

Ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de quienes la rodeaban, Lina emprendió una carrera, abarcando con una mirada escrutadora cada rincón del campamento. Escuchó pasos tras ella, pero no se molestó en ver quiénes la seguían.

─ ¿Dónde estás? ─ Bramó Lina al cielo. ─ Sal de tu escondite… _Davian_, sé muy bien quién eres ─ hizo especial hincapié en el nombre, descargando en él toda su furia y frustración.

─ Lina, espera ─ intentó llamarla Gourry, pero ella le ignoró.

─ ¡¡Sal de una vez!!

Una figura se materializó de la nada, delante de ellos: un joven mago de cabello oscuro, grandes ojos castaños y afilados rasgos pálidos, ataviado con una sencilla túnica verde. Sonreía… de ese modo que había avivado tan intensamente sus recuerdos. De inmediato, todos se pusieron en guardia: Kerkaat, empuñando su magnífica daga mágica, Gourry la espada. Sar Vanion se limitó a permanecer erguido sin mover ni un músculo, pero Lina percibía el aura de poder que emanaba de él. Al hechicero se unieron con prontitud Parelish, Brenkan y el resto de magos, que no eran demasiados.

El _mazoku_, lejos de sentirse amenazado,se inclinó en una burlona reverencia y habló con voz suave y divertida:

─ ¿Sí?. ¿deseáis algo… mi señora Lina?

─ Déjate de formalidades, condenado demonio ─ Lina cerró sus puños con fuerza, intentando contener sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre la criatura ─, y muéstrate de una maldita vez.

Todos examinaron a Lina, confusos; con la excepción de Sar Vanion, que todavía taladraba a la criatura con una acerada mirada áurea. Davian acentuó su sonrisa.

─ Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras… no me acostumbro a esta apariencia. Debo reconocer que tras milenios de existencia con mi disfraz habitual casi lo hecho de menos ─ acentuando su sarcástica sonrisa, la presencia de Davian comenzó a deformarse…

… para regresar con el aspecto de un hombre de mediana estatura, capa negra y báculo construido en madera, sujetando una esfera roja en el extremo superior. Aunque su rostro continuaba mostrando la misma expresión, el pelo negro había dado paso a unos mechones violáceos, y los ojos cerrados se entreabrieron para mostrar una gélida mirada amatista. Sí, esa mirada… por todos los infiernos, qué bien la conocía.

Lina sintió cómo Kerkaat temblaba de ira a su lado mientras musitaba:

─ Xellos…

─ ¿Le… le conocéis, Lina? ─ Inquirió la pasmada voz de Parelish. Ella no respondió; cuando habló, lo hizo dirigiéndose al _mazoku_:

─ Me estaba preguntando dónde demonios estarías ─ consiguió controlarse al fin: no era tan insensata como para iniciar una pelea contra Xellos ─, y fíjate, aquí estabas, cuidándonos como un buen sirviente. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Xellos?

Pronunció el nombre con asco, pero el aludido soltó una risita; todo le divertía, al parecer.

─ Estoy tentado de decirte que es un secreto, Lina, sólo para ver cómo aumenta tu furia. Pero no voy a hacerlo… ─ se apresuró a agregar Xellos, alzando las manos en ademán protector y con una falsa sonrisa trémula cuando la pequeña muchacha dio un paso hacia él, apretando los puños. A continuación, se rascó la cabeza con inocencia ─. Ya que he dejado que los aquí presentes descubran mi presencia, no voy a echarme atrás.

─ Habla si no quieres morir, demonio ─ amenazó Sar Vanion. Lina tuvo la sensación de que el mago rojo, más que otra cosa, intentaba preservar su dignidad por no haber averiguado antes la presencia del _mazoku_.

─ Por supuesto, jamás me arriesgaría ante vuestro potencial ─ Xellos se inclinó en una mordaz reverencia, y luego alternó su mirada violácea de Lina a Kerkaat, de éste a Gourry y, nuevamente, a Lina ─. Obviamente, mi querida Lina, recibí la orden de espiarte. Lo hubiera hecho desde que llegaste a _Saillune_, pero… digamos que estaba ocupado ayudando con los preparativos de la guerra.

─ Ve al grano. ¿Por qué has dejado que sepamos que estás aquí precisamente ahora? ─ Lo atajó Lina, con fría impaciencia ─. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─ Darte una última oportunidad ─ Xellos esbozó una mueca ambigua ─. No es que mi señor te tema, Lina, pero te respeta; no habría organizado esta larga ofensiva de no ser así. Así pues, antes que destruirte preferiría que te unieras a su causa; podrías ser muy grande, Lina, si accedieras a convertirte en un _mazoku_. ¿Qué me dices?

Hubo un común murmullo de sorpresa entre todos los presentes. Incluso Sar Vanion dio un respingo ante la propuesta. Kerkaat la miraba de soslayo, sopesando sus acciones, y Gourry hizo otro tanto.

─ Lina, no lo harás. ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó el espadachín con firme convicción. Lina no le respondió; no era necesario que lo hiciera. Recordó que ya en más de una ocasión le habían ofrecido lo mismo, pero ella había rehusado ambos tratos sin dudarlo ni un solo instante.

─ ¿De veras crees que aceptaré? ─ la maga negra suspiró, impaciente ─. Xellos, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para conocer de antemano mi respuesta.

El demonio volvió a reír.

─ Lo sé. La intuía desde un principio, pero mis órdenes eran muy claras. Ya sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero qué se le va a hacer… ─ Xellos se encogió de hombros ─. Mi trabajo ha acabado aquí. Al menos, lo he intentado. Si me disculpáis…

─ ¡No escaparás, maldito seas!. ¡Todo lo que me ha ocurrido, a mí… y a Laidanne, ha sido por tu culpa! ─ Rugió Kerkaat, lanzando su daga hacia el sacerdote, que voló hasta él como una veloz centella. Xellos desapareció para volver a surgir unos metros más a la derecha, y el arma perforó con precisión la tierra, clavándose en ella.

─ Menudo genio ─ murmuró el demonio, acariciándose el cabello y observando la daga con una sorpresa magistralmente genuina. Kerkaat lanzó un juramento con los músculos tensos; por el contrario Gourry, con la espada desenvainada, permanecía inalterable, limitándose a repasar al demonio de arriba abajo, analizando sus movimientos. Los hechiceros, por su parte, comenzaron a recitar sus conjuros, todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Parelish y Sar Vanion, quien los observaba a todos con una mueca de desaprobación con la que Lina coincidió. "Idiotas… no servirá de nada", reflexionó, mordiéndose el labio.

─ ¿Por qué no nos destruyes? ─ Gritó la hechicera, para hacerse oír entre el estruendo ─. Sabes que podrías hacerlo.

─ Lo haría, pero mi amo no me ha dicho que sea estrictamente necesario… y realmente, siento curiosidad por ver cómo te desenvuelves ahora que por fin posees un arma lo suficientemente poderosa. Además… tengo otras cosas que hacer.

─ ¿Qué cosas?

Xellos alzó un dedo.

─ No lo puedo decir, es secreto ─ anunció. Acto seguido, desapareció, pero su voz se escuchó una última vez en la integridad del espacio ─: Por cierto, no creas que mi señor no está al corriente del hechizo que pretendes utilizar contra él… me temo que ya ha tomado medidas al respecto. La verdadera guerra no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Pronunció la última frase como si informara acerca del tiempo. Con una postrera risita, su presencia pareció finalmente esfumarse del todo. Lina apretó los puños con furia; Xellos lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo: el Libro, el hechizo… ¡dioses, si incluso había estado presente en el Concilio! No podría negar que su representación había sido magnífica, como siempre. "Pero... ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso de que la verdadera guerra no ha hecho más que comenzar…?".

El grito entrecortado de un explorador que llegaba al galope respondió a su pregunta.

─ ¡Mi señor! ─ jadeó, acercándose a Sar Vanion ─. Un ejército de monstruos, al menos miles, y de todo tipo. Estarán aquí en menos de una hora.

Lina sintió un acceso de pánico, intercambiando una mirada con Gourry: en el campamento ya no quedaba apenas ningún soldado, sólo jóvenes y reclutas inexpertos. Y, sin contar con la presencia de Sar Vanion, sólo había seis o siete magos más. "Y no puedo contar conmigo misma… si gasto mis hechizos en la lucha, no podré invocar el conjuro de los Cinco Sabios". Soltó una carcajada desesperada; ahora entendía lo que quería decir Xellos cuando afirmaba que Ojo de Rubí ya había tomado medidas.

─ No es normal que aparezcan todos juntos, y de todas las clases. Algo los espolea ─ murmuró Sar Vanion. Acto seguido, se movió con premura, seguido por Parelish. Había que reconocer que la firmeza y seguridad del alto e imponente mago era muy capaz de infundir valor ─. De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico. Levantaremos salvaguardas entre todos y resistiremos. Enviaré mensajes a _Atlas_ para solicitar ayuda. Que los reclutas tomen posiciones, los soldados en vanguardia y los magos a la retaguardia. ¡No dejaremos que esas malditas bestias…!

Se detuvo de improviso, perdiendo la capacidad de hablar, al igual que todos.

Unas nubes negras se arremolinaron frente a ellos, y una horda de _mazokus_ emergió a su alrededor, rodeando el campamento.

· · ·

El aura de poder mágico bañó con su luz al menos a un centenar de monstruos. El hechizo aumentó la luminiscencia, transformándose con premura en un titán destructivo a medida que pronunciaba las palabras del caos. Escuchó cómo Amelia, a su lado, realizaba iguales acciones, hasta que ambos concluyeron en la misma formulación:

─ ¡¡_Ra Tilt!!_

El beatífico conjuro envolvió a las criaturas, abrasándolas hasta que de ellas sólo quedó un gran círculo de hierba ennegrecida. Estaba agotado, y podía escuchar cómo su compañera jadeaba entrecortadamente en busca de resuello. Pero no podían descansar ahora: en los campos circundantes a _Saillune _las bestias seguían apareciendo; no habían dejado de hacerlo desde hacía una semana y, cuando parecía que el Reino había obtenido por fin su primera victoria, un nuevo enjambre se materializaba en la línea del horizonte.

Se diría que eran infinitos, que por cada ser que aniquilaban surgían tres más. Pero ése no resultaba ser el verdadero problema.

No había ni rastro de los _mazokus_.

El círculo que la pareja acababa de abrir en el campo de batalla se estrechaba con deliberada rapidez. Más enemigos. Más enemigos… Escuchaba los gritos de los guerreros como sonidos distantes en su subconsciente, tan concentrado como estaba; el entrechocar de las espadas, el aura de poder de los magos, los últimos estertores de los agonizantes… Al iniciarse la batalla, la ciudad había tenido todas las de ganar, pero él no conocía todavía a ningún héroe capaz de mantener a ralla a un ejército perpetuo. Poco a poco, las defensas iban cediendo ante el agotamiento. Los muros de la ciudad continuaban siendo impenetrables; empero, los sacerdotes también eran seres humanos, y siete días sin descanso hacían mella en su potencial defensivo.

─ Zel ─ musitó Amelia. Ni siquiera reconocía la voz de la princesa: hacía ya al menos tres días que había dejado de realizar poses extrañas e invocar a la Justicia, más que nada porque no tenía fuerzas para ello. Podría haberse quedado curando a los heridos junto a los otros sacerdotes, pero la joven había insistido en tomar parte activa en la lidia ─, no podremos resistir mucho más.

─ Lo sé ─ murmuró la quimera, secándose con la manga de tela ennegrecida el sudor que perlaba su frente de piedra ─, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa.

─ No me esperaba esto. Supuse que lucharíamos contra los _mazoku_ nada más comenzar la batalla, pero ni siquiera se han dignado a aparecer. No lo entiendo.

─ Quieren darnos un golpe de gracia ─ Zelgadis comenzó a materializar otro hechizo entre sus manos al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada carente de humor ─. Cuando estemos tan agotados que no podamos hacer otra cosa que retirarnos, se dejarán ver.

─ Entonces… ¿no hay esperanza? ─ La voz de Amelia sonaba desfallecida. No obstante, la quimera sintió cómo la muchacha se erguía de improviso y apretaba los puños ─. No… me niego a creer eso. Esta ciudad ha resistido durante siglos ante las arremetidas del mal, y esta vez no será una excepción. ¡La Justicia debe… _tiene _que triunfar!

Zelgadis no pudo evitar mirarla de soslayo y sonreír. Su gesto vaciló levemente al recordar la propuesta de matrimonio de sir Lorrick, que tal vez aceptara ─ en el hipotético caso de que ambos salieran con vida de la situación, claro estaba ─. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Y de qué te sorprendes? Es su destino, como heredera de _Saillune_. No es asunto tuyo". Así pues, desechó tales pensamientos con firmeza, resuelto a no reflexionar acerca de la agitación que sentía cada vez que rememoraba el asunto.

─ ¿Preparada para gastar tus últimas fuerzas? ─ Le preguntó entonces.

─ Siempre ─ Amelia le sonrió a su vez ─. ¡Vamos!

La princesa comenzó a correr mientras bramaba las palabras de una flecha de fuego. Zelgadis hizo otro tanto en la dirección contraria, pero en su caso lo que hizo fue desenvainar su espada bastarda y apretar la palma de su mano contra la empuñadura.

─ ¡_Vaina Astral_! ─ gritó. Un potente haz de luz rúbeo envolvió la hoja, provocando destellos en los ojos de las criaturas, que se protegieron la vista instintivamente. Zelgadis aprovechó la distracción para arrebatarle la vida a todos los que pudiera. Se abrió camino a estocadas, olvidándose de su entorno, de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sus cinco sentidos estaban dedicados única y exclusivamente a un objetivo: matar al enemigo.

Un grito femenino traspasó su concentración como el filo de un mandoble. Sólo esa voz era capaz de llamar su atención, una voz que sonó con un escalofriante matiz agónico. Se olvidó de la batalla y de los seres que lo rodeaban, escrutando el terreno tras de sí con los dientes apretados. La distracción le costó cara. No supo cómo había pasado, pero de repente se encontró tendido en el suelo con un palpitante y agudo dolor en la cabeza. Le sorprendió la fuerza del golpe, teniendo en cuenta la dureza de su constitución. La sangre que manaba de la herida le nublaba la vista, y el gruñido gutural de su rival se alzaba triunfante a sus espaldas. Pero Zelgadis sólo tenía consciencia del grito. "¿Está muerta? No… dioses, no puede estarlo". Tenía la vaga sensación, como en un sueño, de que para encontrar a Amelia tendría que matar antes al causante de su lesión, así que buscó su espada a tientas en la hierba, sin encontrarla.

Algo pesado se arrastró por el suelo, y el bramido del monstruo le indicó que, sin duda, acababa de alzar algún tipo de arma contundente con el objetivo de aplastarle la cabeza. Aun siendo de piedra, supo que no podría resistir el golpe, por lo que recurrió a su magia. Supo también que no podría formular ningún conjuro a tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Debía resistir, buscarla…

Tampoco fue muy consciente de lo que sucedió entonces, sumido como estaba en una extraña sensación de irrealidad, pero la forma inhumana que se inclinaba sobre él dejó de prestarle atención, alzando el arma que portaba al cielo ─ un martillo, ahora que lo observaba con más detenimiento ─ con gruñidos que parecían alborozados. Iguales palabras procedentes de todo el ejército enemigo, acompasadas como el latido de un corazón, acompañaron a la bestia, y Zel supo que celebraban algo que acababa de llegar, algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Como una etérea ilusión, escuchó el sonido monótono y grave de un cuerno.

No importaba. Tenía que encontrar a Amelia.

Se secó la sangre de los ojos y volvió a buscar su espada. Esta vez sí consiguió localizarla. La cogió y, recuperando la agilidad y la consciencia de dónde se encontraba, caminó casi arrastrándose por la hierba. Nada deseaba más que aniquilar a todo engendro que se cruzaba en su camino, pero ninguno se fijaba en él, y no dar muestras de su presencia en aquellos momentos era un acto de prudencia que no estaba de más.

Evitó llamar a gritos a la princesa hasta que, por fin, la encontró. Tumbada en el suelo, una silueta humana se acuclillaba sobre ella, cogiéndola en brazos con premura.

─ ¡Amelia! ─ Su llamada, aunque susurrante, fue perfectamente audible. Sin embargo, ningún enemigo le prestó atención, absortos como estaban en loar a aquello invisible a sus ojos. El humano, no obstante, giró su demacrado rostro hasta posar los ojos grises en los suyos. Era Lorrick.

─ No os preocupéis ─ le tranquilizó el caballero con voz grave. Probablemente, la inquietud inconsciente debía reflejarse en su rostro. Zelgadis observó que la armadura del caballero estaba mellada y sucia, y su rostro sudoroso atravesado con un largo corte superficial que le atravesaba uno de sus pómulos. La hoja de su poderoso espadón de dos puños, sujeto a la espalda mediante un tahalí de cuero, se hallaba manchada de sangre; sin duda, debía de ser muy diestro en el combate ─. La han herido levemente en las costillas y ha perdido el conocimiento. Ha tenido suerte de que no se fijaran más en ella, ya que debería estar muerta. Pero debe ser tratada de inmediato. Vamos.

Visiblemente aliviado ─ una sensación que contrastaba poderosamente con la extraña irritación que le causaba ver a la joven en brazos del caballero, hecho que prefirió ignorar ─, Zelgadis siguió a Lorrick, mirando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta entonces de que pasaba algo raro.

─ ¿Dónde están los nuestros?

─ El príncipe Phil ha ordenado retirada. ¿No habéis escuchado el cuerno? ─ Inquirió Lorrick con cierta exasperación en su voz, mientras miraba de un lado a otro frenéticamente. Zelgadis no lo culpó por su actitud: de un momento a otro, las criaturas podrían volver a fijarse en ellos, y esta vez no había ningún compañero de batalla que pudiera cubrirles las espaldas.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a las puertas de palacio, pero a Zelgadis le pareció que transcurrían horas. Los últimos soldados y magos rezagados corrían al interior, instados por un hombre alto de túnica verde oscuro y peto de cuero. Algunos portaban entre sus brazos a los moribundos que habían conseguido rescatar del caos.

Los ojos del hombre ataviado de verde, surcados de profundas ojeras, se abrieron desmesuradamente al divisarles. Un turbante otrora blanco, pero ahora grisáceo debido a la suciedad, adornaba su cabeza, y su labio superior estaba poblado por un espeso bigote castaño.

─ ¡Amelia! ─ gritó. Su semblante se tornó poderosamente pálido al observar el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha ─. ¿Está… está…?

─ Lord Christopher… ─ comenzó Lorrick, irguiéndose con cortesía.

─ Está viva ─ atajó Zelgadis, cortante, antes de que Lorrick pudiera intervenir. No había tiempo para andarse con formalidades. La quimera posó las manos sobre los hombros del hermano de Phil, escrutándolo con gravedad ─, pero necesita tratamiento. ¿Dónde está el Príncipe?. ¿Está bien?

─ Está en Palacio. Sólo ha recibido heridas leves, gracias a los dioses, pues insistió en participar en la contienda…. pero no nos detengamos aquí a charlar. Tenemos que entrar, rápido.

Christopher se apresuró a penetrar en el interior seguido de Lorrick, que aún portaba a la inconsciente Amelia. Zelgadis posó sus ojos en el campo de batalla antes de entrar, deseoso de saber el motivo de la actitud extraña del ejército enemigo.

Y entonces lo supo. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y desencajó la mandíbula. Una columna de nubes negras se alzaba sobre el sangriento descampado, rodeando la ciudad como un anillo de color azabache.

Sin embargo, no eran nubes, sino _mazokus_.

Pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió. Una figura destacaba sobre todas las demás, un adalid oscuro que flotaba sobre ellos, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo. Incluso a esa distancia, Zelgadis pudo verlo tan claro como si se encontrara a su lado. Casi podía divisar el brillo purpúreo de sus malévolos ojos.

"Xellos… repugnante malnacido".

─ ¡Zelgadis! ─ gritó Christopher ─. ¡No hay tiempo que perder, debemos cerrar las puertas!

Apretando los dientes hasta escuchar cómo le rechinaban, la quimera apartó los ojos del demonio. Sentía cómo le hervía la sangre al traspasar las puertas. Su mente continuaba invadida por la visión de Xellos mientras atravesaba las calles atestadas de soldados heridos, magos exhaustos y clérigos macilentos.

Y entonces, las puertas se cerraron con un chirrido, ocultando la misma estampa de la muerte.

· · ·

Amelia corría en medio de sus enemigos, canalizando su magia a toda velocidad. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, pero tenía que resistir. Una parte de su cerebro pensaba en Zelgadis, en la suerte que pudiera haber corrido. Entonces, una sombra se irguió sobre ella, alzando su espada.

Amelia se concentró en ella, recitando las palabras de una flecha de hielo. El ser moriría antes de que consiguiera tocarla.

Algo afilado rasgó la carne de su cintura, a su espalda. Gritó ante el agudo dolor que comenzaba a invadirla hasta los huesos y se inclinó sobre sí misma, palpándose la herida. Estaba húmeda. Al bajar la mirada hacia su mano, comprobó que sus dedos se habían vuelto rojos. Alzó el rostro buscando ayuda, jadeando debido a la repentina debilidad, y creyó reconocer una silueta que se aproximaba a ella abriéndose camino a estocadas.

Entonces, su vista se nubló.

Abrió los ojos…

Parpadeó ante la titilante luz de la antorcha, que en tales circunstancias se asemejaba a diminutas alfileres que se hundían en sus ojos de manera cruel. También le palpitaba el costado, aunque durante unos instantes no pudo recordar por qué. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que estaba acostada, en una habitación anclada en algún lugar, y una sábana blanca la cubría hasta el cuello. Gimiendo y mordiéndose el labio para aguantar el dolor, intentó incorporarse.

─ No te muevas ─ dijo una voz. La reconoció al instante y, aunque su tono era desapasionado, a oídos de la joven sonó como un bálsamo ─. Te han herido en la batalla. Necesitas descansar.

─ ¿Zel…? ─ No tenía intención de susurrar, pero así salió su voz. Al parecer, sus cuerdas vocales no tenían fuerzas para nada más. Dirigió sus ojos al punto del que provenían las palabras y distinguió la silueta de su amigo, sentada en una esquina y medio hundida entre las sombras. Una ventana revelaba que ya era de noche; no obstante, las estrellas se habían esfumado, dando paso en su lugar a una persistente lluvia.

La batalla… sí, recordó que había estado luchando, y entonces… Amelia dio un respingo al recordar su situación, la de Zelgadis y la de su propio país. Al instante lamentó el movimiento, pues el dolor de sus costillas aumentó hasta ser insoportable. Reprimiendo un grito, intentó localizar los ojos de Zelgadis en la penumbra.

─ ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?. ¿Hemos ganado? ─ inquirió esperanzada. La quimera no se movió, nada dijo; y, sin embargo, la princesa creyó escuchar un quedo suspiro. La realidad cayó sobre ella como un pesado bloque de mármol. Con voz trémula, repitió ─ ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Zel?

Fue entonces cuando el joven se incorporó y, con elegantes pasos pausados, se situó junto a la ventana, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados. La luz de la antorcha lo iluminó y, aunque no la miraba, Amelia pudo distinguir el vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza.

─ Nos hemos retirado ─ dijo entonces él, sin apartar los ojos del exterior ─. Todavía resistimos, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Han aparecido los _mazoku _y no podemos hacer otra cosa que defendernos. Tu padre ordenó a los clérigos insonorizar la habitación para no molestarte, y por eso aquí no se escuchan los sonidos del combate.

─ Estás herido ─ preocupada por la contusión de su amigo, apenas si había prestado atención a sus palabras. A pesar de ello, éstas penetraron dolorosamente en su cerebro sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

─ No es nada ─ aseguró él, impasible ─. Tal vez si fuera humano ya estaría muerto, pero por suerte no ha sido así. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Zelgadis esbozó una tensa sonrisa que Amelia no pasó por alto, pero decidió no añadir nada más al respecto.

─ ¿Y mi padre y mi tío, están bien?

─ Perfectamente. Ambos dirigen la defensa sin descanso.

─ ¿Y sir Lorrick? No sé por qué, pero tengo la vaga sensación de haberle visto antes de desmayarme.

Zelgadis miró a Amelia. Fue un examen insondable, sereno, que parecía evaluarla, especular acerca de algo que sólo él conocía. Amelia se sonrojó súbitamente, recordando la proposición de matrimonio del caballero. "Pero no es posible que Zelgadis lo sepa", reflexionó, apartando la vista, "y además, aunque lo supiera, a él no le importa… ¿verdad?".

─ Sir Lorrick está bien. Hace menos de media hora que tu padre le mandó llamar. No quería separarse de ti ─ tal vez fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero a Amelia le dio la sensación de que sus últimas palabras poseían un matiz sarcástico ─. No me habías dicho que Sylphiel se había ido.

El repentino cambio de tema la pilló por sorpresa. Aun así, lo agradeció.

─ No tuve tiempo de hacerlo ─ dijo, en tono de justificación ─. Cree haber encontrado la forma de despertar a los _shinzoku_. Se marchó al Pico del Dragón.

─ ¿De veras? ─ Si la noticia había sorprendido a Zelgadis, la quimera no dio muestras de ello ─. Puede que entonces tengamos alguna esperanza… contra Xellos, la necesitaremos en grandes dosis.

─ ¿Xellos? ─ de repente, Amelia creyó que sus cuerdas vocales se enrollaban formado un elaborado nudo. Tragó saliva para deshacerlo ─. ¿Está él aquí…?

─ Lo reconocería a la legua ─ aseguró Zel con rabia contenida, apretando los puños ─. Sería un placer para mí devolverle todo lo que me ha hecho.

Algo en la calma con que Zelgadis pronunció sus oscuros deseos estremeció a Amelia. Apartó la sábana blanca y se incorporó despacio, sin apartar los ojos de él. Cayó en la cuenta, entonces, de que estaba ataviada con un sencillo camisón blanco. Se sentó en el borde del lecho, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia de la quimera, sin apartar sus pupilas azul oscuro de su rostro. Perdido en sus ensoñaciones, él no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

─ Zel ─ murmuró la joven con ansiedad ─, Xellos podría matarnos a los dos sin ensuciarse las manos, y lo sabes. No hagas ninguna tontería.

Zelgadis la observó con una penetrante y dura mirada. Amelia dio un leve respingo, pero el joven relajó el gesto casi de inmediato.

─ No deberías haberte movido ─ el tono severo no modificó la muda pregunta en los ojos de la muchacha. Amelia vio entonces cómo suspiraba, resignado ─. No voy a hacer ninguna tontería ─ aseguró, esbozando una mueca ─, he dicho únicamente lo que me gustaría hacer. Desearía poder vengarme por todos los problemas que me ha causado.

El tono amargo de sus palabras penetró hasta su corazón. La princesa esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y, antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, situó su mano sobre la de su compañero. Un leve temblor sacudió a la quimera al sentir el tacto de la joven, pero a pesar de ello ésta no apartó la mano. Le miró a los ojos, como también hizo Zelgadis, mezclando la confusión de sus pupilas zafirinas con un extraño brillo que Amelia no alcanzó a interpretar.

─ Sé cómo te sientes ─ aseguró ella, sin vacilar. Subconscientemente, alabó su propio atrevimiento ─. Xellos vive para hacer daño. No debes hacer que sus palabras te afecten, yo jamás les he dado crédito. Confío en ti, y con eso me basta.

Zelgadis no respondió. Continuó mirándola con una calidez inaudita en él, esbozando de improviso una sonrisa apenas perceptible. De repente, a Amelia le dio la sensación de que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Pero las siguientes palabras de Zelgadis fueron como hielo sobre su cabeza:

─ Sir Lorrick es un gran hombre, y sin duda será un magnífico esposo para ti.

No había dureza en el tono de voz de Zelgadis. Ni sarcasmo, ni tristeza. Tal vez fue eso lo que conmocionó a Amelia, el hecho de que sus palabras carecieran de emoción, con la excepción de un leve matiz amistoso. Hubiera preferido que el comentario de la quimera expresara celos, o algo que contradijera a sus palabras, pero al no ser así Amelia supo que nada se escondía realmente tras su comentario: a Zelgadis no le importaba que ella contrajera matrimonio con sir Lorrick. No le importaba que se casara con otro hombre. No le importaba nada… nada en absoluto.

De repente se sintió estúpida por sus acciones. Se ruborizó intensamente al observar su mano sobre la de Zel y la apartó con rapidez, intentando por todos los medios ocultar el dolor que le atenazaba el pecho y la sensación ardorosa que invadía sus ojos.

No le hizo falta, sin embargo, pues en la puerta de la habitación resonaron unos fortísimos golpes. Sin esperar respuesta, los goznes se abrieron, dando paso al Príncipe Phil. Amelia consiguió dejar en segundo plano el mal trago que acababa de pasar, fijándose en la palidez mortal del rostro de su padre, en sus ojos desorbitados.

─ Papá. ¿qué ocurre? ─ No supo cómo, pero consiguió incorporarse. El dolor había remitido considerablemente desde que despertara, sin duda gracias a las acciones curativas de los sacerdotes. El Príncipe Phil alternó sus ojos de Amelia a Zelgadis, sin pronunciar palabra. La quimera apenas si había mudado su posición hermética, pero sus ojos reflejaban claro desconcierto.

─ Tenéis que venir conmigo ─ se limitó a responder su padre, apremiante ─. Los dos. Lo siento, hija; sé que necesitas descansar, pero esto es necesario.

Amelia y Zelgadis intercambiaron una mirada. Las incógnitas habían borrado de su mente, al menos de momento, toda conversación con el joven. Amelia se tomó unos instantes para ataviarse de nuevo, a toda velocidad, con sus prácticas ropas de viaje. Phil se acercó entonces a su hija para ayudarla a caminar, pero ella rehusó el ofrecimiento. Se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo sola y, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se hallaba sumida la ciudad, era necesario que el resto de habitantes del castillo la viera en óptimas condiciones. "Al menos recobrarán en algo su aplomo", pensó con tristeza.

Así pues, Amelia atravesó los corredores, arropada en la sucia capa de su padre, con el ceño fruncido en gesto digno y paso seguro. Escoltada por Zelgadis y Phil, los escasos súbditos que rondaban por los pasillos se inclinaban a su paso, maravillados de verla tan recuperada. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo tenía como consecuencia el retorno de un molesto dolor en el costado. Intentó ocultarlo por todos los medios. No podía desfallecer.

Por fin llegaron a su destino: uno de los altos torreones del palacio, el más grande de ellos. Subieron con premura las frías y pétreas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al extremo superior de la torre. Phil se volvió hacia ellos con un suspiro, depositando su robusta mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

─ Desde aquí estamos dirigiendo la defensa del reino ─ comunicó Phil ─. Ahora, entraremos.

─ Príncipe, sería mejor si nos explicarais lo que está ocurriendo ─ dijo Zel, con una dureza que no reflejó su rostro. Phil le miró con gesto grave.

─ Lo veréis por vosotros mismos ─ aseguró.

Acto seguido, abrió la puerta.

Salieron al exterior. El altillo de la torre era sumamente extenso; coronado por las estrellas, la lluvia caía sobre el suelo como una inundación. Cinco clérigos agotados se situaban sobre los extremos de un pentagrama dibujado apresuradamente en el suelo, levantando con su magia una perceptible barrera protectora que rodeaba el perímetro de la torre. Los sacerdotes hacían caso omiso a la lluvia que les empapaba las túnicas y azotaba sus cabellos. También estaban presentes su tío y varios de los grandes señores de _Saillune_. Distinguió a Lord Krophel, amigo de confianza de su padre. También vio a sir Lorrick, cuyos ojos se iluminaron al ver sana y salva a la princesa; no obstante, su alivio se esfumó con rapidez. Todos ellos, tan diferentes entre sí, tenían no obstante algo en común: su vista nerviosa, alarmada, estaba clavada en un determinado punto del terreno.

Xellos se erguía en el exterior de la barrera, flotando pausadamente y ajeno al temporal del plano material. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su bastón descansando entre ellos, el demonio clavó sus ojos en los tres recién llegados, esbozando una sonrisa taimada.

Amelia se paró en seco. De repente, el frío que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el viento, y se arrebujó en la capa sin que éste se esfumara. Pudo ver cómo Zelgadis comenzaba a temblar; casi podía sentir la ira que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

─ Cuanto me alegro de veros ─ dijo Xellos alegremente, agitando su mano en un saludo al que ninguno de los presentes respondió. Amelia recuperó en algo su aplomo. Se adelantó un paso y, apretando los puños, señaló al _mazoku _con un dedo acusador.

─ Xellos, no me puedo creer que tengas el descaro de presentarte aquí ─ exclamó ─. Si la Justicia fuera un arma, ya estarías muerto hace tiempo.

─ Amelia, no has cambiado nada ─ observó el demonio, risueño.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ La pregunta de Zelgadis sonó calmada y susurrante. No obstante, todos reaccionaron como si la quimera acabara de sacar un explosivo gigante de entre sus ropas. Todos excepto Xellos, que acentuó su sonrisa.

─ Vaya, vaya, chico de piedra ─ saludó, sarcástico ─, veo que tú también sigues como siempre.

La quimera juntó sus manos entre temblores coléricos, concentrándose. Amelia se aferró a su brazo, negando vehementemente con la cabeza. En el fondo la sorprendía ser ella la que contuviera sus impulsos, y no al revés, como solía ocurrir; pero tratándose de Xellos… Zel la miró y parpadeó, dándose cuenta, al parecer, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Suspiró para serenarse, adquiriendo una frialdad tal que hubiera congelado a Xellos de haber podido.

─ No has respondido a mi pregunta ─ dijo entonces, sin dejar que la furia afluyera a su exterior nuevamente.

─ Veréis, tengo un mensaje para los grandes mandatarios de _Saillune_ y, simplemente, quería que vosotros estuvierais presentes. ¡Echaba de menos a mis viejos compañeros! ─ dijo el interrogado con sencillez ─. En fin, supongo que querréis saber cómo están Lina y Gourry.

─ ¿Cómo están? ─ Preguntó Amelia con un hilo de voz.

─ Pues la verdad es que no lo sé.

─ ¡Maldito seas! ─ rugió Zelgadis. Amelia fue consciente de que, si la conversación no llegaba pronto a su fin, el autocontrol de su amigo no duraría mucho más tiempo.

─ La última vez que los vi estaban inmersos en una importante batalla… o a punto de sumergirse en ella, al menos ─. La socarronería de Xellos dio paso a una calma siniestra ─. Iré al grano, habida cuenta de que últimamente mis amos han decidido utilizarme como chico de los recados y no puedo hacer otra cosa que obedecerles: vengo a ofreceros la posibilidad de una rendición.

─ ¿Estás de broma? ─ Bramó el Príncipe Phil, rojo de ira ─. Vuestro cometido es destruir el mundo. Ni siquiera rindiéndonos conseguiríamos nada, y aunque así fuera, jamás nos arrodillaríamos ante engendros como vosotros.

─ Oh… me temo que moriréis elijáis lo que elijáis ─ corroboró Xellos, rascándose la cabeza como si lo lamentara profundamente ─; pero la cuestión es que, si esgrimís la bandera blanca, desapareceréis sin más, sin dolor. Veréis, nuestro dios parece haber desarrollado una… extraña afición por la tortura. No creo que deseéis ver sufrir a vuestra hija.

Phil apretó los dientes, atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Xellos volvió a sonreír, satisfecho.

─ ¿Qué me decís? ─ Xellos paseó su vista por los presentes, que bajaron la mirada, incapaces de sostener la del _mazoku_ ─. No tenéis alternativa.

─ Sí hay alternativa.

La voz segura de Amelia captó todas las atenciones. Su padre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y Zel estrechaba los suyos, indeciso, al parecer, sobre si debía hacerla callar o dejarla continuar. Pero la princesa prosiguió. Depositó sus ojos en los de Xellos, y no los apartó cuando éste la observó fijamente.

─ Sí hay alternativa ─ repitió, apretando los puños. Las formas de una espectacular pose acudieron a su memoria; de algún modo _necesitaba_ acudir a ellas, pues la congoja desaparecía de inmediato al llevarlas a cabo. Mientras las realizaba, su estatura pareció aumentar de tamaño, alcanzando dimensiones descomunales ─. Puede que perezcamos en esta guerra, y que tu sucio ejército penetre en estas tierras. Puede que el mundo sea destruido y ya no quede nadie con vida para corroborar nuestras hazañas. Pero sé algo ─ su voz se convirtió en un bramido mientras saltaba sobre el lugar más alto de la torre. El odio que le producía la situación de su reino la alentaba, mezclándose con otros detalles, como la suerte de Lina y Gourry, el destino de Sylphiel… las impasibles palabras de Zelgadis en lo referente a su posible boda. Todo acudía a ella avivando una llama prendida con imperecederos ideales ─. ¡¡No nos rendiremos como perros!!. ¡¡Me da igual si el mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas se materializa en este mismo lugar con intención de aniquilarnos!!. ¡¡Lucharemos hasta el final!!

Un silencio cargado de perplejidad se cernió sobre los presentes, hasta que, poco a poco, cargados con la luz de la esperanza y el pundonor, los grandes señores ratificaron las palabras de la joven con esplendorosos gritos de desafío. Sir Lorrick gritaba como el que más, aclamando la valentía de la muchacha. Ésta suspiró y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Zelgadis la miraba con una amplia sonrisa insólita en él y una expresión de orgullo en sus pupilas oscuras. La sonrisa bailó en los labios de Amelia, recordando lo acaecido en la habitación, pero finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió el gesto con igual intensidad.

Cuando el alborozo hubo cedido a la expectación, un impasible Xellos suspiró largamente.

─ Me ha quedado bastante claro ─ dijo ─. Lo siento, chicos… pero ya habéis decidido vuestro destino.

El _mazoku _desapareció. Con un gruñido de rabia, Zelgadis corrió hacia el otro extremo de la torre, apoyándose en la barandilla tanto como le permitía la barrera.

─ Maldición ─ le oyó gritar ─. Ese condenado… despreciable… tenía que desaparecer con el rabo entre las piernas, como siempre. Me hubiera gustado…

Las palabras de Zel se detuvieron de improviso… demasiado de improviso. Los grandes señores, situándose junto a la quimera, reaccionaron exactamente igual, o peor, con aterrados gritos de pánico. Uno de ellos, incluso, se derrumbó sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza desesperado y perdiendo el control. "¿Qué… qué sucede?", Amelia, con los ojos desorbitados, corrió hasta donde se encontraban ─ aunque desgraciadamente olvidó que se encontraba en un sitio alto, y fue incapaz de evitar el porrazo ─, dirigiendo su línea de visión al punto que los demás observaban.

Entonces, se sintió desfallecer.

El extenso manto negro conformado por _mazokus _rodeaba la capital como un burbujeante mar oscuro. La princesa podía percibir las ahora débiles defensas, que parpadeaban con cada ataque. No divisaba a Xellos, pero, de algún modo, sabía que el demonio no estaba participando en el ataque; tal vez, si se hubieran rendido, el sacerdote ya habría reducido la ciudad a la nada: era muy capaz de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no fue esta visión de desesperanza la que captó la atención de Amelia, sino la nueva presencia que, apenas uno o dos kilómetros más allá, acababa de materializarse, soltando una estentórea carcajada cuyo regocijo brillaba en dos pupilas rojas como la sangre.

_Shabranigudú_ había hecho acto de presencia.

· · ·

Hacía mucho que Gourry había perdido la noción del tiempo. Exhausto, pero muy consciente de que no podía detenerse, sentía que su cuerpo no era el suyo, sino un montón de complejos engranajes que se movían de forma automática, embistiendo, golpeando. Debió de ser a causa de su concentración que los demonios apenas le habían tocado: eran criaturas de baja estofa, muy capaces de perecer ante el poderoso filo de su espada mágica. "Pero si dejaran de aparecer de una maldita vez…", reflexionó el guerrero con un matiz de angustia. Desde que empezara la batalla, los demonios que destruía se veían sustituidos, de inmediato, por otros de igual categoría. Apenas tenían descansos de minutos antes de que el ejército demoníaco atacara de nuevo.

Por suerte, ya no quedaba ni rastro de los monstruos que se habían unido a ellos.

A Gourry todavía le maravillaba el hecho de que hubieran podido resistir. Al principio le pareció inaudito, pero en cierta ocasión pudo ver cómo Sar Vanion invocaba un destructivo _Drag Slave_ casi tan poderoso como el de Lina, por no decir más. El impresionante ataque había acabado con aproximadamente la mitad de los seres no pertenecientes a la raza demoníaca. Lina había llevado a cabo el mismo hechizo, por lo que el resto de criaturas y bestias no tardó también en perecer; sin embargo, la intervención de la joven le había sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que tenía que reservar sus fuerzas para ese hechizo legendario?

Sin embargo, la victoria había sido una ilusión momentánea. Gourry siempre dejaba a Lina sacar las conclusiones y conjeturas de cualquier situación en la que se encontraran, mientras que él se limitaba a actuar; sin embargo, en esta ocasión incluso el espadachín era capaz de deducir que no aguantarían por mucho más tiempo.

Por si eso no era poco, la maldita lluvia actuaba como un perfecto cortinaje opaco sobre su visión, que no mejoraba mucho en una noche sin estrellas.

"Ya es suficiente, esto tiene que acabar", pensó por decimoquinta vez, buscando a Lina con la mirada. A su lado, un zagal de apenas quince años cayó entre estertores, atravesado de lado a lado por una garra de al menos metro y medio de longitud. De repente le pareció ver otro rostro en aquella vida que expiraba: el de un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, compañero de correrías en la aldea que lo vio nacer y que se alistó al ejército junto a él. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Roynal, sí… ni siquiera recordaba muy bien su rostro; sin embargo, sí era capaz de evocar con claridad sus asustados ojos desorbitados cuando un soldado enemigo le atravesó el corazón; sus pupilas sin vida clavadas en el nublado cielo, sin verlo. Sintió una potente punzada de rabia. "Tiene que acabar, demonios… ya basta… ¡Tiene que acabar!"

Como si por fin alguien hubiera respondido a sus plegarias, los _mazokus_ se detuvieron. Ignorando las miradas perplejas y recelosas de los humanos que se enfrentaban a ellos, las criaturas fueron desapareciendo una a una. Gourry, boquiabierto, miró en torno a sí. De repente, como si jamás hubiera existido, el ensordecedor bullicio del campamento se vio sustituido por un silencio inquietante, roto sólo por el siniestro soplo del viento que hacía crujir la madera quemada y azotaba las telas de las escasas tiendas que quedaban en pie, mientras la totalidad de los seres humanos allí reunidos se dedicaba a reaccionar igual que el espadachín.

─ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ─ preguntó él, a nadie en concreto ─. ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Acaso hemos ganado?

─ No lo creo, guerrero ─ le respondió entonces una voz ronca que le provocó un sobresalto. Kerkaat se encontraba junto a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el horizonte. El asesino se encontraba subido a un carromato semidestruido, arrodillado y jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Su piel morena brillaba por la lluvia, y el cabello empapado le encubría el rostro mientras sus dedos sostenían la daga.

─ ¿Entonces por qué se han ido? ─ Inquirió nuevamente Gourry, estrechando los ojos. Le extrañaba la actitud del asesino. Sólo le había visto actuar de ese modo en escasas ocasiones que ahora se le antojaban como parte de una vida anterior: el asesino reaccionaba así con la elfa… cuyo nombre, por más que se estrujara el cerebro, no conseguía recordar. "Pero es imposible que ella esté aquí", pensó entonces, "a no ser que…".

Con un vuelco al corazón, Gourry escuchó las exclamaciones de los supervivientes del combate, que distaban mucho de ser victoriosas. Todos observaban algo en la lejanía, con expresiones de abatida esperanza. Gourry miró también, aunque, de algún modo, intuía lo que iba a ver. Lo supo desde que advirtió la reacción de Kerkaat.

Una masa uniforme se alzaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, demasiado lejos como para considerarla un peligro acuciante. Sin embargo, lo era. La penetrante visión del guerrero captó, aun en medio de la lluvia, dos resplandores rojos. "Sólo una criatura en este mundo posee esos ojos", reflexionó entonces, apretando los dientes. "Y es ese dios demonio… _Subrani_… como se llame. Esto está empeorando por momentos…".

─ Kerkaat ─ apremió Gourry, sin apartar los ojos de la escena y envainando su espada ─, tenemos que encontrar a Lina. Ella es quien posee la clave para acabar con…

─ Ella está allí…

─ ¿Cómo? ─ El tono de voz tembloroso del asesino le hizo volver a posar sus ojos claros en él. El individuo apretaba los puños y asía su daga con fiereza. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la ira.

─ Laidanne está allí ─ repitió, agregando el nombre. De repente, aferró con firmeza su colgante. La esmeralda parecía refulgir tenuemente ─. No voy a dejar que muera. No lo consentiré ─. Sin esperar respuesta, el asesino saltó ágilmente y, ante la mirada atónita de Gourry, se acercó a un caballo que vagaba libre por el campamento arrasado. Parpadeando y recuperándose de la conmoción, el guerrero alzó una mano hacia él.

─ ¡Kerkaat, espera! ─ Gritó, mientras el individuo montaba sobre el animal a pelo y emprendía un desenfrenado galope ─. ¡No debes ir sólo! Lina. ¿dónde…?. ¡Por los dioses, no cometas una locura!

El instinto impulsó al guerrero a correr hacia él y traerle de regreso. Casi estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

─ Déjalo ir ─ dijo con firmeza una voz femenina, a su lado. Gourry ni siquiera necesitó mirar para saber quién era, pero lo hizo, atónito. Lina se encontraba a su lado; aunque su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado por el esfuerzo de la batalla, permanecía anclada en la tierra, serena y con una expresión totalmente imperturbable, mientras sus ojos castaños miraban con fijeza la forma casi incorpórea del dios demonio. La escrutó con la mirada para averiguar sus intenciones. Normalmente lo conseguía, pero éste no era el caso.

─ No podemos dejarlo ir, Lina ─ respondió entonces el guerrero, en tono cortante ─. Morirá…

─ Esto es lo que lleva esperando casi desde un principio ─ lo atajó Lina ─. Si ahora le detienes, lo único que conseguirás es que se vuelva contra ti, lo cual no es muy conveniente en estos momentos.

Gourry titubeó. El tono de voz de Lina no admitía discusión, y él, muy prudentemente, solía guardar silencio en tales ocasiones, muy consciente de que un paso en falso podría despertar su ira. Muchos lo consideraban débil de carácter por ello cuando, en realidad, era una mera cuestión de sensatez y sentido común.

Sin embargo, en este caso la situación no invitaba a ser prudente. Volvió a fijar los ojos en el punto por el que había desaparecido Kerkaat, borroso por la lluvia al igual que la silueta del demonio. Kerkaat le caía bien. Era un tipo complicado, pero humano a pesar de ello, y desde que descubriera la inmensa tristeza que invadía al asesino, aun cuando éste jamás le hubiera hecho jamás partícipe de la misma, había tratado de ayudarle. Y ahora lo dejarían marchar, morir…

Gourry se encaró con Lina, ceñudo.

─ Yo voy a ir tras él ─ anunció firmemente ─. Si no vienes conmigo, iré yo sólo.

La hechicera no respondió, ni le miró. No obstante, pasados unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Furibundo ante su reacción, insistió:

─ Lo digo en serio ─ la firmeza, sin embargo, ya no era la misma ─. Iré tras él y… y te dejaré aquí.

─ Sabes que no lo harás ─ esta vez Lina sí le miró, con una pícara calidez en sus ojos castaños. A una parte de él siempre le había gustado la vertiente traviesa de la muchacha, pero la otra hervía de irritación, más que nada porque sabía que ella tenía razón: jamás sería capaz de dejarla sola. Emitiendo un audible gruñido, el espadachín apartó la vista; no le gustaba dejarse llevar por el enfado, pero ella era capaz de hacerle estallar en numerosas ocasiones.

─ ¡No seas tonto, Gourry! ─ Exclamó ella, risueña y adelantándose a él. Gourry la miró de soslayo, confuso ─. ¿Crees que le dejaría enfrentarse solo a Ojo de Rubí?. ¡Soy yo quien merece llevarse el protagonismo!

Atónito, el guerrero siguió a su compañera con la mirada. Entonces sonrió al ver cómo ésta esbozaba, a su vez, otra sonrisa. Su seguridad no era del todo cierta, pues en sus ojos persistía un leve matiz de temor; cualquier otro no hubiera podido darse cuenta de ello, pero sí él. Aun así, no puedo evitar admirarla una vez más. Siempre decidida. Siempre orgullosa…

─ ¿Iremos tras él, entonces? ─ Preguntó el guerrero. Haciendo gala de su casi inalterable despreocupación, se acercó a ella.

─ Así es ─ la maga negra lo miró a los ojos, acentuando su sonrisa y esa perpetua llama de poder en sus pupilas que, de algún modo, conseguía cautivarlo ─. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. ¿Estás listo, Gourry?

_**Continuará…  
**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

Bueno, ya veis que la espera (que apenas ha sido de un día más, casi dos) ha tenido su recompensa… :) (esto va por ti, Nadesiko xDD). En fin, se podría decir que, aunque todavía quedan dos capítulos (y el epílogo) para que esta historia finalice, el relato ya ha entrado en su recta final.

Qué decir de este capítulo… pues que por fin he dado un poco de protagonismo a nuestro querido Gourry, un personaje cuyo pasado puede dar mucho juego; no sólo he querido narrar una escena desde su propio punto de vista, sino resaltar los temores y tristezas que _creo _que un hombre como él posee. Realmente, Gourry sí participó en una guerra interna de su tierra natal, _Elmekia_; los pormenores de dicha contienda nadie los conoce, ni tampoco sé cuándo participó Gourry en ella, pero es de suponer que fue a temprana edad (algo por otro lado bastante común en las sociedades medievales, en las que los niños se veían obligados a madurar demasiado rápido, y más aún en períodos bélicos). Tal acontecimiento, y tan joven, tiene que haberlo marcado, pese a su talante optimista por naturaleza.

Y por supuesto, destaco el regreso de Xellos xD. La verdad es que al principio me planteé que apareciera bajo la identidad de Parelish o Sar Vanion… pero como esos dos me han acabado encantando, decidí crear a Davian para no echar a perder dichos personajes. Dudo mucho que os haya sorprendido su aparición, sin embargo, puesto que ya había puesto una pista bastante clara en la conclusión del capítulo anterior. :p

¡Y esto es todo, amigos! Sólo decir que el siguiente capítulo será el más largo de todos (cosa bastante difícil de conseguir xD). La última batalla está muy cerca… ;) risa malévola xD.

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago_


	10. Decisiones

**9. Decisiones  
**

Aunque en aquellos momentos un tsunami hubiera invadido la hierba, adentrándose a través de las montañas; aunque un terremoto hubiera resquebrajado la tierra invitando a la lava interna a fluir al exterior; aunque un regimiento de rayos y violento granizo se hubiera esparcido sobre el terreno, arrasándolo, destruyéndolo, volatilizándolo… ninguna de estas cosas hubiera podido poner fin a la veloz cabalgata de Kerkaat.

El asesino espoleaba a su montura con frenesí. No necesitaba trazar ninguna ruta: únicamente tenía que ir en línea recta, lo más lejos posible de las distracciones del ejército oscuro, hasta llegar al objetivo que se divisaba claramente a lo lejos, cortando el cielo negro, iluminando las penumbras con dos luces semejantes a coágulos de sangre.

_Shabranigudú…_

"Laidanne…". Kerkaat volvió a espolear al caballo mestizo que montaba. No había distinguido la presencia de Ojo de Rubí al principio, en el ya lejano campamento. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de su aura malévola, de su horrible visión, que sumía el mundo en la más profunda desesperanza. No, lo primero que supo fue que Laidanne estaba allí, a lo lejos; de algún modo, su amuleto se lo había comunicado. Él lo había sentido en su interior: el grito de angustia de la muchacha, que pugnaba por ser libre, había resonado claramente en su cerebro; le pedía auxilio, le rogaba que la liberara del sufrimiento. Sin embargo, la elfa no había entrado en contacto con él directamente; de un modo vago, percibió la presencia de un lobo plateado con ambarinos ojos almendrados que había servido como vehículo de conexión entre él y la joven druida. No necesitaba cavilar acerca de dicha presencia, pues sabía muy bien quién era.

"Ya falta poco, Laidanne", volvió a repetirse, ateniéndose a esa certeza, "pronto, muy pronto… seré yo quien te salve a ti. Ten paciencia".

Sumido como estaba en el objetivo de llegar a su destino, casi se olvidó del mismo. Alzó los ojos negros y, entonces, sus facciones se desencajaron momentáneamente por la sorpresa.

─ _Vaya, vaya… esto sí que no me lo esperaba _─ la estentórea voz sonaba como el gorgoteo de una garganta humana en su último estertor ─. _Un humano loco viene sólo a desafiarme. Debo decir que admiro tu valor… o tu insensatez._

Y allí estaba él, una figura maléfica formada únicamente por halos de maldad y muerte, taladrándolo con sus corruptos rubíes, dejando entrever las formas etéreas de su dentadura al reír, y reír, y reír… Durante unos instantes, Kerkaat se quedó paralizado por el terror, intentando inconscientemente calmar a su montura, que se había encabritado poderosamente ante la visión del caudillo de la oscuridad.

El colgante volvió a brillar. El lobo regresó fugazmente a sus pensamientos. Aun por una décima de segundo fue consciente del apremio del animal, de la cruel agonía en la que se hallaba inmersa Laidanne. Casi pudo distinguir los acongojados ojos verdes de la muchacha, que se clavaban en su alma al igual que afiladas flechas. El asesino desechó el temor por completo, y el vacío que dejara tal emoción se vio sustituido por la ira con la rapidez de un relámpago. Descabalgó de su aterrorizado caballo, que emprendió una veloz huída en cuanto se vio libre y, asiendo su daga mágica de empuñadura de _orihalcon_, se encaró con la muerte.

─ Señor del mal ─ bramó con voz de barítono ─, he venido a enfrentarme a ti.

· · ·

─ Lina… Lina… no… ma-más despacio… basta… ¡No…!. ¡Para, por lo que más quieras!

─ ¿Quieres dejar de molestarme de una vez, idiota?. ¡No podemos ir a menos velocidad!

─ Podríamos haber cogido caballos… Kerkaat lo hizo. No hubiera supuesto ninguna dife… dife…

Gourry emitió un quedo gemido sin apartar los ojos del suelo, mientras sus piernas se agitaban al son de un desenfrenado baile, ansiosas por encontrar un asidero en tierra firme sobre el que combatir a la tenaz gravedad. Un gesto innecesario, a decir de Lina. La hechicera lo tenía fuertemente sujeto entre sus brazos y, aunque el espadachín pesaba por lo menos el doble que ella, antes se raparía al cero y haría flexiones desnuda que dejarlo caer. La maga negra no dejaba de aseverarle que no corría peligro, no había dejado de asegurarle tal cosa desde el primer viaje que ambos realizaran por los aires, años atrás. Pero su gallardo guardián no había logrado superar todavía el temor primario que le inspiraban las alturas.

Además, la gruesa cortina de lluvia, que no había cesado desde el crepúsculo avanzado, empeoraba las cosas, así como el hecho de tener que planear casi en una total oscuridad, sirviendo únicamente como guía aquellas dos antorchas que actuaban de globos oculares en Ojo de Rubí. Ni siquiera se divisaba el astro de la luna en la bóveda nocturna.

Lina suspiró largamente, invocando a la paciencia como tan pocas veces era capaz de hacer.

─ Grábatelo en ese cerebro de mosquito que tienes: es Ojo de Rubí, es el dios demonio de este mundo, un ser que posee la capacidad de reducir el mundo a cenizas. ¿Qué crees que haría con un solo hombre? Unos pocos minutos que perdamos cabalgando y Kerkaat es hombre muerto.

Gourry no replicó, pero la joven le escuchó emitir un quedo gruñido, como si reflexionara acerca de sus irrebatibles palabras buscando algo que no encajara en ellas. Lina lo ignoró, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de su abominable objetivo, el cual no cesaba en sus escalofriantes carcajadas, mirando, a sus pies, lo que a sus ojos debía de asemejarse a un temerario escarabajo. Pero no era ninguna clase de insecto lo que se enfrentaba a él, sino el asesino. Incluso Gourry cesó en sus temblores cuando dijo, en un susurro grave:

─ Ahí están ─ el espadachín tenía el don de señalar lo evidente ─. Ya hemos llegado.

La hechicera no respondió, atenta como estaba a serenarse y enterrar su miedo bajo las rocas de su valentía, si es que le restaba alguna. Sólo un hechizo podría, en aquellos momentos, acabar con un espíritu que, si bien tan sólo era la séptima parte de lo que una vez, antaño, se había alzado sobre el mundo, era considerablemente más fuerte gracias al manto de terror y guerra que se había cernido sobre el mundo desde su llegada. Pues, aun siendo el gobernante de las fuerzas del caos, Ojo de Rubí también era un demonio, y la tristeza, la desesperación y la congoja de la muerte eran para él como deliciosos manjares.

Ahora Lina se disponía a enfrentarse a una entidad cebada y en inestimables condiciones, al contrario que ella. Se había visto obligada a gastar su energía mágica contra el ejército que rodeara el campamento de _Atlas_, y ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para convocar una _Bola de Fuego _con todo su potencial. Así pues, en tales instantes no poseía el poder suficiente para encauzar el _Wise Disaster_, la hecatombe de los Cinco Sabios, el conjuro prohibido.

"Pero debo intentarlo", se dijo, para fortalecer su ya mellada confianza, "aunque yo muera, aunque gaste todas mis energías… debo hacerlo".

Ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más. Se encontraba a un escaso kilómetro de su enemigo.

Apresuró la marcha cuando la deidad oscura inició sus ataques contra Kerkaat.

· · ·

De repente, Kerkaat perdió toda noción de la realidad. Tan sólo recordaba haber observado, receloso, cómo _Shabranigudú _se iluminaba de forma progresiva, y cómo ese haz de luz restallaba sobre él como un látigo.

No había mejor símil que ofrecerle: _era _un látigo. El golpe le perforó la carne de la espalda, y el impacto lo hizo estremecerse hasta caer de rodillas en la espesura; sentía como si un millar de hormigas caníbales recorrieran su espalda, desollando su piel y devorándola lenta, muy lentamente. Su vista se nubló durante unos instantes. Nada deseaba más que derrumbarse sobre el césped, allí mismo, cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al nebuloso reino de la inconsciencia.

"Laidanne…"

El látigo lumínico de su rival chasqueó de nuevo en el vacío del aire, anunciándole con su resplandor una nueva acometida. Supo que tendría que empezar a moverse si quería salvar la vida, y eso hizo. Se apartó justo cuando la extremidad serpenteante se estrellaba en el suelo, en el punto en donde unas milésimas de segundo antes había estado su cabeza. Sus ojos negros se abrieron desmedidos al observar el profundo y humeante surco que el azote había abierto en la tierra.

─ _Tienes reflejos, insecto _─ se burló Ojo de Rubí ─. _Serás un gran entretenimiento antes de que destruya este patético plano y lo fusione con el caos._

Otra vez esa perversa risotada. Las humillantes palabras de la criatura deberían haber despertado en él aquel iracundo orgullo que le caracterizaba, pero todo lo que conseguían era envolverlo con pavor hasta el punto de desear salir corriendo. Más de una vez estuvo tentado de hacerlo, especialmente al rumiar la realidad de que la bestia sólo estaba jugando con él, entreteniéndose como si el humano fuera un muñeco en sus manos.

"Laidanne…"

Se incorporó, apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que le palpitó la vena de la sien. Aferró la empuñadura de su daga hasta que estuvo seguro de que las formas trenzadas de la misma se habían impreso en la palma de su mano casi con la potencia del fuego. El viento y la lluvia azotaban su rostro, pero el asesino sólo tenía ojos para su enemigo… no, su presa. No tenía por qué preocuparse: él era el mercenario, y _Shabranigudú_ su siguiente contrato. Lucharía y vencería, como siempre, y obtendría su recompensa. La obtendría a ella. Se repitió tales palabras una y otra vez para conferirse valor.

─ Lucharé y venceré ─ gruñó con convicción, dando un paso hacia el llameante espíritu maligno e intentando ignorar la sensación dolorosamente ardiente que revestía su espalda ─. Lucharé y venceré, lucharé y venceré, lucharé y…

─… _morirás_ ─ finalizó la frase el dios, como una nefasta sentencia. Reanudó sus ataques, pero en esta ocasión Kerkaat concentró sus cinco sentidos en la confrontación, dándolo todo de sí: la agilidad de sus huesos; la fortaleza de sus músculos; la agudeza de su visión aguileña; la meticulosidad de su astucia de asesino, la cual había moldeado a lo largo de los años como un metal maleable. En aquellos momentos, cualquier ser humano que le hubiera podido observar habría pensado que la recompensa depositada sobre su cabeza no era en absoluto desmerecida. El cazador, el depredador que albergaban sus instintos, salió a flote, deslumbrando con la ferocidad de su espíritu.

La daga del asesino consiguió seccionar con un corte limpio el refulgente tentáculo que lo acosaba. Kerkaat ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello; continuó ejecutando su magistral danza, sosteniéndose sobre la delgada línea que alternaba lo artístico con lo letal; ora bailando, ora embistiendo.

Por desgracia, no se enfrentaba a un igual.

─ _Ya me he cansado de este juego…_

Daba la sensación de que las palabras de la poderosa deidad pertenecían a la formulación de un sortilegio arcano, pues en cuanto las hubo pronunciado surgieron de la tierra no uno, sino al menos diez látigos conformados por luminiscencia negra. Todos ellos rodearon a Kerkaat, apresándolo como un sinfín de dedos carentes de huesos. Esta vez, el asesino se vio obligado a volver en sí, lidiando contra la ofensiva como un felino enjaulado. Las desagradables prolongaciones lo apresaban, lo aplastaban arrebatándole el aliento. Pero él luchaba, aun cuando los tendones de su cuello se tensaran como rocas y la sangre le subiera al rostro hasta teñirlo de un intenso color rojo, él continuaba combatiendo.

"Laidanne…"

"Resiste, Kerkaat… te lo ruego, no puedes morir."

Tal vez, se dijo, en el umbral de la muerte las personas escuchan las voces que más desean oír. Las aflautadas y melodiosas palabras de la elfa resonaron en sus oídos como si la muchacha se encontrara a su lado.

Con un rugido que en nada tenía que envidiar al de los más fervorosos truenos, el asesino intentó liberarse, sin éxito. Tenía que ser libre, tenía que recuperar a la elfa, tenía que… que…

La conciencia huía de él, se esfumaba con sus últimas fuerzas.

─ _¡Lanza Elmekia!_

La voz que había bramado lo que parecía ser un hechizo le sonaba de algo, pero en tales circunstancias lo único que era capaz de reconocer era el dolor agudo que invadió su cuerpo cuando los tentáculos cedieron su presión. Se sintió caer, y caer… caía al vacío en el cual deseaba sumergirse para no abandonarlo nunca… jamás….

Unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron con fuerza, al tiempo que lo zarandeaban con apremio. Aquél que habló entonces también le resultaba vagamente familiar:

─ Kerkaat ─ decía ─, Kerkaat, despierta… ¡Vamos! Lina, está a punto de desmayarse.

─ No se lo permitas, demonios ─ la respuesta femenina sonaba tajante ─. Bastantes problemas nos ha causado ya como para encima tener que ocuparnos de él medio moribundo.

─ Pero no reacciona. Por más que lo intento…

─ Espera, déjame a mí ─ escuchó cómo la desconocida carraspeaba y aspiraba aire, al tiempo que daba dos palmadas al aire en un sonido que se le antojó irreal ─. ¡Eh, Kerkaat, Laidanne está aquí!. ¿No la ves?. ¡Despierta, hombre!

La consciencia regresó a su cerebro con la efectividad de un cubo de agua fría. Se incorporó tan de repente que su cabeza chocó violentamente contra la del hombre que se inclinaba sobre él, provocándole un grito ahogado; pero el asesino ignoró completamente el dolor que comenzaba a emerger sobre sus ojos. Parpadeando, observó a su alrededor: Gourry se sostenía la dolorida frente con los dientes apretados; Lina sacudía la cabeza, resignada, para clavarla de inmediato en él, y luego, con gravedad, en la presencia maligna que se cernía sobre ellos. Ésta parecía esperar pacientemente, con un brillo casi divertido en sus pupilas.

Pero no vio a Laidanne.

─ Maldita seas ─ gruñó, dirigiéndose a Lina ─. Laidanne no está aquí. ¡Me has engañado!

─ Pero has vuelto en ti ─ se limitó a responder ella, encogiéndose de hombros ─. ¿No te parece una excelente táctica? Aunque la verdad, no creí que cayeras tan fácilmente, con esos aires de tipo listo que te das…

─ ¡Serás bruja, condenada hija de...!

─ _¿Habéis acabado?_

─ La monstruosa voz tuvo la virtud de atajar toda clase de discusión. El trío de mortales depositó su mirada, cauta y evaluadora, en el dios demonio. Incluso Gourry parecía haberse olvidado de la enorme hinchazón que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza, situando lentamente su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

─ _Lina Inverse… no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos _─ habló el oscuro ─. _Mis siervos me han mantenido informado de tus andanzas… sí, muy interesantes. ¿Estás dispuesta a utilizar ese gran conjuro del que tanto hablan? Siento una profunda curiosidad por verlo._

─ Entonces complaceré vuestros deseos, mi señor ─ respondió Lina en tono burlón. No obstante, el leve temblor que sacudió su cuerpo desmintió la seguridad de su afirmación.

─ _¿De veras? _─ Ojo de Rubí parecía poseer una necesidad vital de concluir sus frases con una carcajada ─._ ¿Y a qué estás esperando, pequeña maga?_

Lina no respondió. No mudó la mueca despreocupada de su semblante, pero el asesino pudo ver cómo su frente se perlaba en sudor. "¿Qué demonios le pasa?", las comisuras de los labios de Kerkaat temblaron con violenta impaciencia, "ella tiene la clave, puede usar ese gran hechizo. ¿Por qué no lo conjura, maldita sea?"

El dios _mazoku _pareció haber leído sus pensamientos.

─ _No puedes invocarlo. ¿verdad? _─ Esta vez, Lina sí frunció el entrecejo, dejando traslucir su visible inquietud ─. _Supongo que has agotado toda tu magia en la batalla… oh, espero que te haya gustado mi regalito. En fin, hechicera, si eres tan legendaria como dicen, sin duda encontrarás alguna manera de derrotarme. Vamos a ver quién consigue antes acabar con el otro._

La risa de _Shabranigudú _fue en esta ocasión sumamente satisfactoria, mientras de su cuerpo manaba una bola de energía oscura. A Kerkaat le dio un vuelco al corazón; según lo que le había contado Lina, un hechizo similar había enterrado en el olvido el mítico Bosque de _Yanavar_.

Lina, tratando de no amedrentarse, por lo que él pudo observar, se puso en posición. Gourry desenvainó su espada, apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en una severa línea que atravesaba su rostro. La esmeralda del colgante de Kerkaat se iluminó de nuevo, recordándole dolorosamente la tortura en la que se hallaba sumida la elfa.

"Laidanne…"

Decidido, el asesino tomó entre sus manos su preciada daga y se encaminó hacia el destino que lo aguardaba.

· · ·

Un gran lago. Sí, eso era lo que parecía _Saillune_: un límpido y refulgente lago a cuyas aguas llegaban, imparables, un sinfín de culebras negras, invadiendo la cristalina superficie por todos sus extremos y tiñéndolas de oscuridad.

Zelgadis sonrió irónico ante su inopinado ingenio. Empero, era una sonrisa de triste resignación: la Capital de la Magia Blanca estaba a punto de caer.

Nada de eso importaba ya. Frente a las altas y magníficas puertas de la urbe, cerradas a cal y canto, permanecían erguidos y en posición los soldados y magos supervivientes de la batalla, custodiados por los exangües clérigos en retaguardia. "La Guerra del Auge", la habían llamado: _el Auge de los Espíritus_. La quimera no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese nombre, pues el concepto de espíritu era demasiado genérico; la vertiente benigna del mismo se hallaba ausente. _El Auge de los_ _Mazokus_, debería ser.

Los restos de las defensas de Saillune, conformados en parte por los únicos supervivientes de las fuerzas _zefirianas_, que apenas alcanzaban los doscientos, no parecían reparar en la fortísima lluvia que se filtraba a través de la piel hasta calar no sólo los huesos, sino la misma alma. No. Los representantes de la humanidad permanecían altivos, orgullosos y con tales muestras de solemnidad que habrían hecho arrodillarse al más tozudo de los mortales. Aunque la ciudad cayera, nadie podría decir que pereció sin batallar.

La bravura de los guerreros se debía, en gran parte, a la bizarra e imponente figura del príncipe regente, cuya estatura en aquellos momentos parecía superar incluso la altura de las nubes tormentosas. Los relucientes ojos negros de Phillionel demostraban toda clase de emociones excepto el temor, y sus músculos se tensaban con la impaciencia de entrar en combate. Las tres siluetas que circundaban al gobernante alimentaban la estampa de fortaleza que él mismo encarnaba: el caballero _zefiriano_, sir Lorrick, tan hierático como siempre y haciendo gala de una prodigiosa semblanza con la imagen platónica de los héroes de los relatos juglarescos, cortaba la respiración a todo aquél que lo observaba; la hermosa heredera de _Saillune_, cuya serenidad y portentosa sabiduría contrastaban poderosamente con su juventud, confiriéndole en el momento decisivo una singular edad indefinida; la muchacha, ataviada con sus atuendos combativos albinos y empapados por la lluvia, era en aquel instante la efigie física de la Justicia. Y luego estaba él mismo, la enigmática quimera en cuyo fuero interno, imperturbable y gélidamente sosegado, no se advertían las desgracias de la guerra.

Y así era, realmente: no temía su destino. Él, el engendro cuyas maldecidas facciones le recordaban al asesino que una vez había sido cada vez que contemplaba su reflejo en un espejo; el verdugo, al servicio de un hechicero cuya virtud se había visto corrompida con los años hasta su postrera muerte, no encontraba una manera mejor de poner fin a su vida. Hacía ya tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de que Lina surgiera de la nada portando entre sus manos una milagrosa solución, tal y como era habitual en ella. Se increpó interiormente por haberlo esperado, con irritación; Lina no era la gran salvadora, ni la única que sabía actuar y les sacaba las castañas del fuego a los demás en las situaciones más peligrosas. Siempre se había valido por sí mismo, y esta vez no sería una excepción. "Además, tal vez ya esté muerta", pensó con fría amargura, "quizás los demonios ya han dado cuenta de ella y de Gourry, y también de Sylphiel…".

A su lado, Amelia lo miró con una animosa expresión que él le devolvió. Sólo aquello hacía que Zelgadis lamentara profundamente el sino al que se disponía a enfrentarse: el hecho de no volver a ver la inocente calidez de esa sonrisa, el brillo de aquellos ojos profundamente azules. No había mentido cuando le había asegurado que sir Lorrick sería un excelente esposo para ella. "Al menos, él hubiera sido capaz de hacerla feliz…"

Phillionel se encaró con los presentes, a su espalda, evaluándolos a todos con una penetrante mirada. Nadie vaciló ante ella.

─ Ha llegado el momento ─ anunció. Su ruda voz era el reflejo del arrojo, pues no cedió ni un solo instante ─. Es posible que el Reino de la Magia Blanca desaparezca en el olvido. Es muy probable que, al atravesar esas puertas, nos encontremos con una traicionera muerte, y no con la gloria que esperamos obtener. Así pues, no obligaré a ninguno de vosotros a luchar ahora, si no es ése vuestro deseo. No hay cobardía en marcharse ahora. ¿Qué decís?

Nadie respondió. Las expresiones de resolución de algunos flaquearon levemente, pero no se movieron.

─ Lucharemos ─ fue Amelia la que habló, con una invariable seguridad surgida de los ideales que orientaban su vida ─. Lucharemos, papá… No sólo eres mi padre, sino también mi futuro rey, el monarca de una ciudad que en este día será recordada por su valentía. Éste será el último acto heroico en nombre de la Justicia.

Zelgadis la admiró una vez más por sus férreas convicciones. Sin duda, ella también había perdido toda esperanza, pero no se permitía a sí misma derrumbarse. No ante su pueblo.

─ Será como decís, princesa Amelia ─ se atrevió a hablar uno de los soldados ─. Yo no pienso huir con el rabo entre las piernas mientras veo cómo mi gente se hunde en las sombras.

─ Ni yo ─ lo secundó otra voz ─. Esos demonios malnacidos no olvidarán este día. Lo juro por los dioses.

─ Por lo que parece, nadie está dispuesto a abandonar, hermano ─ un sonriente Christopher aferró con fuerza fraternal el hombro del regente.

─ Mi señora… ─ la voz dudosa de sir Lorrick tuvo el efecto de hacer que Zelgadis girara la cabeza hacia la escena de forma automática ─. Mi amor por vos no ha hecho otra cosa que florecer desde el día en que arribara a vuestro resplandeciente país. Al parecer, ya no importa vuestra respuesta en lo referente a mi petición… pero estaré con vos y os protegeré hasta el final. Lo juro por el honor que rige mi existencia.

¿Por qué diantre no podía liberarse de la sensación de que, en su interior, sus órganos vitales se comprimían hasta formar un amasijo doloroso? Zel escrutó la mirada de Amelia, pero no logró discernir la ambigua expresión de la muchacha.

─ No hay mejores protectores para un reino ─ alabó entonces Phillionel. Dándose la vuelta, con el negro mostacho coronando una amplia sonrisa, el Príncipe bramó ─ ¡Abrid las puertas!

Los portones de mármol blanco adornados por filigranas doradas y plateadas iniciaron su movimiento con teatral lentitud, estrellándose la lluvia contra la centelleante superficie. Los rugidos de la alfombra de _mazokus _que aguardaba en el exterior, al igual que la aterradora presencia de Ojo de Rubí en el horizonte, no amedrentaron a los héroes de _Saillune_.

─ ¡Victoria!

El grito de guerra se repitió sin descanso mientras los mortales se encaminaban a su última gran batalla.

· · ·

El viento agitaba su cabellera castaña hasta taparle la vista, pero no lo suficiente. "Realmente", pensó, no sin cierta ironía, "preferiría que me tapara los ojos del todo, así no tendría que contemplar esa asquerosa cara…"

Pero la horrible visión de Ojo de Rubí invadía sus sentidos como una atroz pesadilla.

─ _¿Qué te pasa, hechicera?_ ─ Otra vez ese terrible y putrefacto estertor que le servía de voz ─ _¿No te sientes con fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarte a mí?_

¿Para qué contestar? Ambos conocían la respuesta: la maldita batalla que el dios demonio había planeado sólo para ella ─ a Lina se le olvidaba con frecuencia sentirse halagada por ello ─ casi le había arrancado el potencial mágico de cuajo. Miró de soslayo a Gourry, cuyos pensamientos estaban velados por una insólita máscara mientras observaba a su enemigo, sujetando su espada en un pausado gesto. No miró al asesino, pero divisó su silueta inclinada sobre la hierba, tratando de mantenerse en pie; aun sin verlos, sentía los ojos oscuros del Kerkaat clavados en ella, instándola a atacar. La hechicera experimentó deseos de encararse con él y gritarle que no podía vencerle en su estado actual.

No obstante, no iba a permitir que _Shabranigudú_ la creyera impotente.

─ Podría, si quisiera, reducirte a un amasijo de nauseabunda y débil energía negra, venerable señor. Y todavía me restarían fuerzas para patearte el trasero ─ era un farol, y nadie mejor que ella sabía cómo interpretarlos. Tal vez su empecinada arrogancia confundiera a la deidad y pudiera, entretanto, ganar tiempo. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo Ojo de Rubí fue volver a estallar en alborozadas risas. Lina se preguntó, con un sobresalto, si el señor oscuro sería capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

─ _Hablas mucho, pero haces poco, nimio gorgojo. A lo mejor eres tímida… supongo que tendré que empezar yo a romper el hielo._

No cabía duda de que _Shabranigudú_ era capaz de romper el hielo con escalofriante eficacia. De repente, una oleada de dolor sacudió el cuerpo de la hechicera. Cayó al suelo entre espasmos y convulsiones, únicamente consciente del dolor. Percibió vagamente, como algo anclado en el subconsciente, la voz de Gourry invocando algo, seguramente su nombre, y el grito desafiante de Kerkaat. Luego, también les escuchó gritar a ellos. Ella también aullaba, por más que una parte de su mente la exhortara a detenerse, a conservar su dignidad. Pero la agonía era demasiado intensa.

De repente, la tortura cesó. Tratando de atrapar el aire que suplicaban sus pulmones, intentando en vano detener los espasmos de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, Lina parpadeó para aclarar su cerebro y su visión. Sin duda, el ataque había durado escasos segundos, pero a ella se le había antojado una eternidad.

─ _Me estás decepcionando… _─ escuchó decir al dios demonio, aburrido ─. _¿Realmente eres tú quien me ha destruido en dos ocasiones?. ¿No eres ninguna impostora?_

Lina quiso replicarle con una respuesta ingeniosa, pero de sus cuerdas vocales surgió tan sólo un ronco susurro. "Maldita sea. Tengo… tengo… debo vencer"; únicamente su obstinado orgullo sirvió a su cuerpo como motor de avance. Se incorporó lentamente, observando a su alrededor por primera vez: Gourry y Kerkaat yacían desparramados sobre el suelo, como dos viejos e inservibles muñecos de trapo. Un aspecto similar debía de presentar ella, pero situó esa observación en segundo plano, posando la mirada en el macilento rostro del espadachín; en su mano, que asía con fiereza la espada intentando incorporarse.

La visión del guerrero tuvo la virtud de despertar su ira, y cualquiera que en el pasado se hubiera cruzado en el camino de Lina Inverse sabía que las ciudades estallaban en un millón de fragmentos bajo el peso de su cólera.

─ Condenado engendro de las sombras ─ le sorprendió escucharse decir esas ostentosas palabras. "No me reconozco…" ─, ya he tenido bastante… me has subestimado por última vez.

Cerró los ojos, aislándose de las influencias externas en la medida de lo posible, invocando a su escaso poder mágico, que parecía acurrucarse en las paredes de su espíritu, reacio a salir. "Pues vas a salir", ordenó Lina, imperiosa, "¡vas a salir!". Como un gatito asustado obligado a obedecer a su ama, la magia de la hechicera afluyó al exterior con cierta reticencia. Preparado el terreno, comenzó la formulación del único sortilegio en el que debía volcar su energía:

─ _Nacidos de entre las brumas del tiempo y la sapiencia… _─ una voz interior le advirtió que se disponía a emplear, con apenas unas migajas de poder mágico, el conjuro que rivalizaba con el mismísimo _Giga Slave_, pero la desechó con rapidez. "Si no lo hago, si no lo intento… moriremos de todos modos".

─ _Sería interesante comprobar hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar, pero no voy a cometer el mismo error que antaño _─ informó Ojo de Rubí. En su espectral voz había cierto asomo de gravedad, pero apenas perceptible. Casi de inmediato, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados para envolverse en la calidez de su magia, Lina pudo sentir cómo el gran señor del mal se disponía a contraatacar. Se mordió el labio, consciente de que muy probablemente el ataque lograría traspasar la barrera protectora proporcionada por el hechizo. "No, no… espera un poco, sólo un poco más", imploró, a nadie en concreto.

Entonces escuchó gritar a Ojo de Rubí. No era un bramido de rabia, realmente, sino más bien un leve gruñido de alguien que intenta espantar alguna mosca. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos… y allí estaba Gourry, con el rostro demacrado y sudoroso de un convaleciente que acabara de superar una enfermedad, pero combatiendo a su enemigo con la misma agilidad y las elegantes florituras de siempre. La resolución brillaba en sus claros ojos; aun desde esa distancia, ella podía notarlo.

Gourry la miró fugazmente. Cualquier otro no se hubiera percatado de ese gesto, pero sí ella, demostrando en un segundo los fuertes lazos que los unían. Lina interpretó a la perfección esa sacudida de cabeza: "no pierdas más el tiempo, yo lo distraeré".

─ Haz tu trabajo, maga.

Casi cayéndose por la impresión, la voz ronca de Kerkaat sonó junto a su oído, y de inmediato la veloz sombra del asesino pasó a su lado, abalanzándose sobre su objetivo por el flanco opuesto al de su guardián. Lina experimentó una inmensa oleada de gratitud que tuvo el don de avivar su poder, y volvió a encerrarse a sí misma en su consciencia para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al sortilegio.

─ _Nacidos de entre las brumas del tiempo y la sapiencia _─ repitió ─ _nacido uno por el alba y otro por el día _─ el poder se manifestaba a su alrededor como un aura cuya fortaleza la aplastaba, la asfixiaba. "Voy a morir…", lo sabía, era consciente de ello. "Gourry, lo siento…". Nada importaba ya: _Shabranigudú _caería, el mundo viviría y ella sería recordada como una heroína. No estaba tan mal…

Pareció como si un montón de manos la agarraran por el pescuezo, cortando su respiración. Lina desligó instintivamente toda conexión con el hechizo, buscando el resuello, sujetándose a la vida. Cosa harto difícil, pues de repente tenía la sensación de que unas paredes invisibles se cerraban sobre ella, comprimiéndola hasta transformarla en un amasijo de carne y huesos. Una vez alejado el poder mágico, empero, recuperó lentamente el aliento vital.

Gourry gritó. Kerkaat bramó con rabia. Se arriesgó a alzar la vista y vio cómo espadachín y asesino volaban por los aires hasta estrellarse en la reblandecida tierra, junto a ella. Lina miraba a la deidad con los ojos desorbitados mientras el ente reía, se regocijaba por su pronta victoria.

─ _Lo has intentado _─ dijo ─. _Al menos me has divertido lo suficiente._

"No he podido… si hubiera encauzado el hechizo sólo unos segundos más… yo habría… todos habríamos…", la frustración le impedía pensar con claridad. Apretó los dientes hasta el punto de que sólo faltó que le estallaran en mil pedazos. Por mucho que se emperrara en luchar, sabía demasiado bien que había desaprovechado la única oportunidad de vencer. "¿Todo está perdido…?"

─ _Destruiría tu patético mundo de inmediato si no fuera porque, de momento, me es imposible _─ la voz del ente sonó ciertamente irritada, y Lina, aun entre las brumas de la desesperación, lo advirtió con vivo interés. "¿Que no puede…?" ─ _Pero al menos te quitaré de mi camino de una maldita vez. Es tu fin, Lina Inverse…_

Sonriendo, Lina agradeció que al menos se despidiera de ella pronunciando su nombre. No tenía fuerzas ni para abandonarse a una risa histérica. Como mucho, echó una ojeada a sus dos compañeros, a _su _compañero. Kerkaat yacía desmayado, al parecer, pero Gourry la miraba con una férrea resistencia ante lo que estaba sucediendo pintada en sus apuestos rasgos. Sin embargo, Lina también advirtió en ellos… ¿qué?. ¿tristeza?. ¿frustración por algo que desea hacer, pero de cuyo tiempo no disponía? Pudo ver cómo el espadachín abría y cerraba la boca, al parecer buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.

Lina acentuó su sonrisa. ¿Acaso importaba ya? El ataque del dios demonio aumentó su luminiscencia hasta transformarse en un letal hechizo conformado por oscuridad.

· · ·

Amelia estaba exhausta, mas sus ataques no suponían ninguna diferencia: era como intentar drenar el mar. Sentía cómo le ardían los músculos ─ ¿músculos?. ¿acaso le quedaba alguno? ─ por el esfuerzo. Las extremidades que le servían de brazos y piernas se desplazaban de forma automática, mecánica, sin obedecer a su inconsciente voluntad, aquella que la instaba a detenerse sobre la hierba y aspirar aire hasta que sus pulmones estallaran como lo haría una despedazada estrella.

Echó un vistazo. No vio a nadie, nadie que no fueran engendros, _mazokus_. Sir Lorrick había intentado mantenerse a su lado desde que empezara la batalla, pero el arrasador ejército enemigo había acabado por alejarlo de ella. Desde hacía ya varios minutos no escuchaba la atronadora y segura voz de su padre clamando a la Justicia, mientras empleaba el poder de sus ideales ─ los mismos que también ella abrazaba ─ concentrado en su puño. Ni un soldado, ni un mago… sólo hostiles criaturas por doquier.

"Zelgadis…"

Mas que a los demás, la muchacha no había dejado de buscar a la quimera con los ojos desorbitados. Lo mismo hizo entonces, sin verle. En su andadura, abriéndose camino entre las hostilidades, divisó una silueta inerte en el césped, y se dirigió a ella con premura. Un golpe en la espalda causado por uno de los demonios la lanzó bruscamente al suelo, impactando violentamente junto al objetivo al que se disponía a llegar. Incapaz de ver nada, adelantó cinco trémulos dedos y palpó un cuerpo endurecido y áspero, un cabello de resbaladizos y rígidos mechones platinos. Su visión se nubló por las lágrimas mientras apretaba los dientes en un vano intento por controlar los sollozos.

Se apresuró a alzar los ojos, acuosos por evitar que el llanto que ansiaba derramarse, y se encontró cara a cara con Xellos.

Él no se inmutaba, se limitaba a sonreír en su habitual alarde de gélida displicencia. A su alrededor, el ejército enemigo se detuvo, como hostigado por el poderío de su general.

─ Amelia… no sabes cómo lamento verte así ─ murmuró, chasqueando la lengua y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Algo de veracidad debían encerrar sus palabras, pues el sacerdote nunca mentía. No obstante, la verdad que expresaba no solía ser siempre la que uno creía.

─ ¿Por qué, Xellos? ─ La princesa experimentó un odio tal que se sorprendió sobremanera por ello. No quiso mirar al suelo, en el cual, gracias al fortuito golpe que la había enviado a su lado, yacía Zelgadis. No quiso comprobar si su inmovilidad se debía a que estaba inconsciente… o muerto ─. ¿Porque acaso hubieras querido acabar tú con nosotros?

─ Claro que no, mujer ─ ahí plantado, rascándose la cabeza con confuso nerviosismo y sin dejar vislumbrar los ojos violáceos, cualquiera hubiera podido afirmar que el demonio jamás había roto un plato ─. Es que nunca entenderé a los humanos. Desperdiciar vuestra existencia de ese modo, morir en un vano enfrentamiento… ¿Por qué?. ¿Por la gloria? No importará si el mundo es destruido. Realmente, me resulta poderosamente incomprensible.

Por primera vez desde que conociera a Xellos, Amelia acertó a creer que su ignorancia era genuina. Y también por primera vez reflexionó, con un escalofrío, que ni siquiera se le podía culpar por ello; él era un demonio, una criatura incapaz de experimentar otra cosa que no fueran emociones negativas: odio, ambición, tristeza… Tal era su naturaleza; para él no era algo malévolo, sino _normal_. De repente, fue como si la luz invadiera su conciencia, dotándola de sabiduría.

─ Acabo de darme cuenta ─ ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, temblando por la fatiga y con las silenciosas lágrimas aguardando el momento de escapar, Amelia se sentía mucho más alta y poderosa que el temible y desconcertante _mazoku_ ─. No me das miedo, Xellos. Me das lástima.

Xellos enarcó una ceja, obviamente divertido ante sus palabras. Ella se apresuró a continuar:

─ Nosotros, los humanos… puede que no seamos inmortales, y que nuestro potencial no sea ni el más leve reflejo del tuyo ─ la joven apretó los puños ─. Pero somos capaces de defendernos ante la adversidad. Si nos invade la tristeza, tenemos poder para transformarla en alegría; si nos sumimos en la depresión, podemos salir a flote gracias al amor. En cambio tú… vosotros… no poseéis defensas ante el rencor y la ira que anida en vuestros corazones. Y eso siempre nos hará más fuertes.

El demonio soltó una risita, completamente inmune a la disertación de la muchacha. Pero cuando se disponía a responder, alguien más le interrumpió.

─ N-no malgastes tus fuerzas con alguien como él… Amelia ─ aun débil, la voz masculina pareció ensalzarse sobre el campo de batalla con toda su magnificencia. Amelia casi se sintió desfallecer por el alivio cuando vio, a su lado, a un tembloroso Zelgadis incorporarse lentamente. Alrededor de su sien, a pesar de su fortaleza, se advertía un coágulo de sangre que lo obligaba a entrecerrar el ojo derecho; pero él pareció no reparar en ese detalle. La cólera que dirigió a Xellos hizo creer a Amelia que la experimentada por ella hacía tan solo unos instantes no había sido más que un fútil enfado infantil, al lado de la suya ─. Excelente… moriré descargando sobre ti toda mi ira. Definitivamente es una buena muerte.

─ ¿Eso quieres? ─ Los ojos de Xellos se entreabrieron ─. Si me permites aconsejarte, Zel…

─ No se te ocurra darme consejos, maldito.

─… si me permites aconsejarte, yo que tú me buscaría a otro rival. Verás, tengo órdenes de no hacer nada. Ya sabes, si moviera una mano… oh, más bien un dedo, serías destruido ─ lo dijo sin dar muestras de arrogancia, como una mera exposición de hechos ─ y todo resultaría ser demasiado fácil.

─ ¿Por qué te complace causar tanto dolor, Xellos? ─ Inquirió Amelia en una pregunta absurda, no obstante observando a su compañero de reojo. Zel parecía hacer esfuerzos por concentrarse en encauzar su magia.

─ Amelia… no deberías olvidar que os ofrecí la posibilidad de rendiros ─ el sacerdote suspiró, perezoso ─. Pero tú, como siempre, tenías que subir ahí a hacer tus posturitas y a negarte en redondo. Todo podría haber acabado ya… ésta ha sido vuestra elección. Recuérdalo bien.

─ ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!. ¡Me has causado demasiados problemas como para que pueda olvidarlos! ─ El amargo grito de Zelgadis penetró hasta el interior de la joven, desgarrando su alma.

─ Bueno, puesto que ninguno de los dos me escucha… ─ si no lo conociera, Amelia pensaría que el pesar de Xellos era incuestionable… pero tales cavilaciones quedaron ahogadas por el terror que le produjo el leve movimiento que el _mazoku _comenzó a trazar en el aire, con su báculo ─… supongo que voy a tener que defenderme.

─ ¡Zel! ─ Chilló Amelia, aferrándose a los brazos de la quimera, que ya comenzaban canalizar una portentosa cantidad de energía. Con un gruñido de rabia, apartó a la princesa de un empellón, y ésta se vio lanzada a más de un metro de él, cayendo al suelo sin posibilidad de recuperar el equilibrio.

─ _Apelo a la fuente de los espíritus… _─ comenzó el hechicero. Sus ojos oscuros llameaban hasta el punto de que sus pupilas daban la sensación de derretirse, de fundirse como la cera. Xellos continuaba moviendo su bastón con escalofriante parsimonia.

─ ¡Ya basta Zel! ─ Imploró Amelia, clavándose las crispadas uñas en la carne del brazo sobre el cual se apoyaba.

Los _mazokus _circundantes, recibida una silenciosa orden, colmaron los oídos de la muchacha con espantosos rugidos al tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre sus presas.

─_… que viajan por los siglos de los siglos._

─ Detente, Zel… ¡Detente!

─ _Apelo a la Eterna Llama Azul…_

─ No… no…

Los labios de Xellos se contorsionaron. Un extraño brillo rojizo cubrió la superficie del bastón al tiempo que los demonios concentraban sus propios ataques oscuros. La garganta de una sollozante Amelia parecía tener vida propia:

─ Basta… basta… ─ no… no podría permitir que le arrebataran de ese modo a otra persona importante en su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, implorando para que todo acabase de una vez, impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada por detener la escena ─. BASTA-BASTA-BASTA… **¡¡BASTA!!**

El prolongado sonido de un cuerno acalló todo alarido.

· · ·

Era sorprendente cómo, en el momento de la muerte, el tiempo parecía ir despacio, muy despacio. Lina era consciente de muchas cosas ─ además de aquella pertinaz parte de sí que la instaba una y otra vez a continuar luchando ─: de la esfera maldita que aumentaba su tamaño en manos de Ojo de Rubí, de la sensación dolorosa de sus huesos, la inflamación de sus músculos, una acariciadora gota de sudor que le caía por la frente hasta el oído; su respiración irregular, la de Kerkaat, la de Gourry… los ojos verde azulados del guerrero, su amplia sonrisa franca y sincera, sus robustos brazos cubiertos por innumerables cicatrices, su voz dulce, afable, que le aseguraba que siempre permanecería a su lado.

"Siempre…"

─ _Muere_.

Shabranigudú culminó su poder. Lina sonreía, contemplando cómo Gourry le sustraía una albóndiga de su almuerzo. El dios demonio gritó en su regocijo. Una partida de orcos les atacaban en los lindes de un verde bosque primaveral y Gourry se situaba frente a ella para protegerla con su vida, si era necesario. _Shabranigudú _alzó sus deformes garras, presto a lanzar su destructora magia. Lina vencía a Fibrizo, celebraban la postrera victoria, y ahí estaba él, sus amigos. Siempre juntos, siempre imbatibles.

"Siempre…"

Ojo de Rubí aulló en un alborozado grito victorioso.

El prolongado sonido de un cuerno acalló todo alarido.

· · ·

La muchacha de sedoso y largo cabello negro, empapado y completamente adherido a su rostro, desmontó de su caballo. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban tristeza ante el aterrador espectáculo. Sus manos se crisparon en torno al mango de su esférico cetro conformado por planchas de centelleante cristal, confiriéndose el valor y la firmeza que, sabía, iba a necesitar.

Dos figuras se unieron a ella: un grácil elfo de baja estatura y largo cabello oscuro, cuyos ojos color miel enfocaban, desorbitados, el horror de la contienda. La mano que portaba el arco de madera de abedul tembló, y no precisamente por el frío de la lluvia. La otra silueta era alta y majestuosa, ataviada con una impecable túnica blanca. El hecho de que su espesa cabellera rubia pareciera más un mar de fuego y que sus ojos fueran realmente como oro fundido negaba su condición de humano. Eso, y los colmillos que mostraron sus labios al entreabrirse por la furia, dejando escapar un tenue hilillo de humo.

─ El mal se propaga en nuestro mundo… ─ habló el individuo alto, con una enigmática calma que encubría su cólera. La muchacha de cabellos negros se limitó a asentir, asumiendo una hierática postura.

─ _Sairaag_… mi ciudad natal también padeció algo similar. Pero no… ─ la joven esbozó una triste sonrisa ─. Al menos los míos murieron rápidamente. Pero ellos… ellos están sufriendo.

─ ¿Te parece bien que entremos en acción, hermana? ─ Inquirió el elfo con voz grave. Ella asintió, dedicando miradas afectuosas a sus dos acompañantes, comenzando por el espléndido sujeto de mirada áurea.

─ Milgazia… pase lo que pase, quiero agradecerte la ayuda que nos has prestado ─ la humana suspiró, posando sus ojos en el elfo ─. A los dos.

─ No tienes que agradecernos nada, Sylphiel ─ respondió el llamado Milgazia, con una tenue sonrisa. El elfo, por su parte, asintió, dando fe de sus palabras.

Esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa, asiendo con firmeza su ornamentada arma e ignorando los embates de su capa negra al entrar en contacto con la feroz tempestad, Sylphiel habló:

─ Haz sonar el cuerno, Thurandil.

El elfo hizo realidad su petición de inmediato. Tras ellos, al abrigo de la colina sobre la que se alzaban, una alfombra blanquinegra de numerosos individuos envió al cielo poderosos gritos de coraje. Sylphiel observó, sobrecogida, la magnificencia del ejército, casi sin poder creerse que prácticamente ella sola hubiera sido capaz de traerlo hasta las puertas de _Saillune_. La sección negra de las tropas se adelantó cuando el sonido del cuerno, como un pájaro esperanzador que emprendiera el vuelo engullendo la congoja, se elevó en las alturas, revelándose como miles y miles de elfos que, aferrando sus arcos y concentrándose en la realización de sus sortilegios, se disponían a enfrentarse a la muerte. La mitad albina, por su parte, permaneció anclada en la tierra, envolviéndose lentamente con una progresiva luz que brillaba con fiereza. Cuando ésta se hubo esfumado, los abundantes efectivos humanos ataviados con mantos nacarados habían desaparecido.

Y en su lugar, tiñendo el cielo carente de luz como un esplendoroso mar áureo y negro, sobrevolaba las sombras una imperecedera hueste de dragones.

A su lado, Milgazia emitió un estremecedor rugido que nada tenía de humano, al tiempo que él también se envolvía en un potente fulgor blanquecino. Su forma humanoide dio paso, con prontitud hipnótica, a la de un curtido y fastuoso dragón dorado. El poderoso batir de sus alas cortaba el espacio y la lluvia, arrojando agua en todas direcciones mientras iniciaba la marcha guiando a su pueblo.

Una vez desaparecidos sus dos camaradas, la suma sacerdotisa tragó saliva y, frunciendo el ceño con férrea decisión, montó sobre su caballo y emprendió un veloz galope.

Debía llevar a cabo su misión, pero no podía hacerlo sola.

· · ·

─ ¡Maestro!

Apartándose los ondulados y mojados mechones de la frente, Parelish se abrió paso entre los atónitos hechiceros, mercenarios y granjeros, que habían detenido su labor de reconstrucción del campamento al primer sonido del estremecedor cuerno y al divisar, en el horizonte, la centelleante mancha luminosa que rodeaba la capital, chocando contra el mar negro como dos nubes tormentosas. El joven mago localizó a Sar Vanion, al fin, plantado en medio del caos, como todos los demás, y similar a una estatua de mármol de rojos y empapados atuendos.

─ Maestro ─ repitió al hallarse a su lado, ya más tranquilo ─, por fin os encuentro. ¿Habéis visto…? ─ se detuvo. "Necio, claro que lo ha visto. Todos lo están mirando como si se avecinara el fin del mundo". Se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a rectificar ─ ¿Qué debemos hacer? No distingo muy bien lo que es… pero me aventuraría a afirmar que son dragones. ¿No opináis lo mismo, maestro?. ¿Se… señor?

Atónito, Parelish desencajó la mandíbula cuando, de improviso, el cuerpo de Sar Vanion comenzó a agitarse por sutiles risas, las cuales desembocaron, finalmente, en estentóreas carcajadas. Quienes los circundaban desviaron la mirada del horizonte para posarla en el excéntrico hechicero. "Ya está… se ha vuelto loco", reflexionó Parelish con los ojos desorbitados, "siempre lo ha estado, pero esta vez ha sido la definitiva. ¿No enloquecen todos los genios?"

─ Ma… maestro, por favor… ─ Parelish adelantó sus trémulos dedos y dio un suave tirón a la amplia manga de la túnica del vicepresidente, y éste, de improviso, sustituyó sus risotadas por la misma expresión seria y estática que tuviera antes, con una rapidez tal que Parelish dio un respingo.

─ Parece que, después de todo, hoy no vamos a morir ─ musitó entonces para sí el mago rojo.

─ ¿Co… cómo? ─ Inquirió, aprensivo, su pupilo. Sar Vanion lo miró, parpadeando como si se percatara por primera vez de su presencia. Entonces esbozó una amplia y picaresca sonrisa al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda del muchacho reiteradas veces.

─ Bueno, Parelish, cuando todo esto acabe me tienes que invitar a una cena ─ dijo con voz alegre, comenzando a caminar y arrastrando consigo al joven ─. Echo de menos mis alocadas juergas de juventud, y como mínimo me lo debes por todo lo que te he enseñado…

─ Maestro, por favor… tenemos… tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a… ─ Parelish señaló, inseguro, la masa dorada que se abalanzaba sobre _Saillune_. Sar Vanion lo imitó, en apariencia aburrido.

─ Ah, sí, las lagartijas aladas… bueno, muchacho. ¿y a dónde crees que me dirijo si no?. ¿crees que estoy paseando por aquí como si esto fuera un parque?. ¡Demonios, no! ─ El mago se detuvo, y Parelish observó, sorprendido, que se hallaban frente a dos de los caballos supervivientes del asedio al campamento. El hechicero rojo se apresuró a montar sobre uno de ellos y, mientras lo hacía, los demás magos y soldados se reunieron en torno a él ─. Maldita sea, esos condenados engendros han agotado casi todas mis fuerzas. En fin…

─ ¡Sar Vanion! ─ Era la voz severa de Brenkan la que se alzaba sobre las demás. El mostacho del calvo hechicero azul se agitaba presa de la furia ─. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tenemos órdenes de permanecer aquí. Baderkar no tolerará…

─ Puedes decirle al idiota de Baderkar que se meta sus tolerancias por cierta zona que tiene situada al final de la espalda ─ lo atajó Sar Vanion, sus ojos dorados reluciendo peligrosamente. Brenkan, tragando saliva, se vio obligado a retroceder un paso ─. Y ya de paso, que se afeite. Esa estúpida barba no le sienta demasiado bien. Además, olvidas que soy YO quien comanda aquí. En fin, muchacho. ¿vienes o no? ─ Agregó bruscamente, dirigiéndose a Parelish.

─ ¿A… adónde, maestro?

─ ¿Adónde va a ser?. ¡Pues a la batalla, obviamente! Apostaría mis atuendos a que la moza y su guardaespaldas siguen vivos, y hasta mi ropa interior... bueno, eso sólo si me la jugara con alguna hermosa muchachita ─ añadió, pensativo ─. En fin, ahora que parece que la balanza se inclina un poco más a nuestro favor... ¿no estás dispuesto a darlo todo por este mundo, chaval?. ¡Y esto va por todos! ─ La dura y despreciativa mirada de Sar Vanion recorrió a los presentes, que bajaron la vista y carraspearon con embarazo ─. Para limitaros a ordenar de nuevo este sitio bien valía que os hubiérais quedado en vuestras granjas como unos niños buenos: allí tenéis estiércol de sobra que limpiar. ¿no?

Parelish, boquiabierto ante la larga arenga, modificó rápidamente su expresión por una radiante sonrisa. "Estará loco, pero es el loco más inteligente que he conocido jamás". El muchacho, apaciblemente, subió sobre la otra montura, ignorando las quejas, menos firmes en esta ocasión, de Baderkar.

─ ¿Preparado? ─ Inquirió el maestro. El discípulo, por su parte, acentuó su sonrisa, brillando sus claros ojos azules.

─ Nunca lo he estado más.

Sin más que añadir, Sar Vanion espoleó a su jamelgo e inició una rápida galopada. Parelish se apresuró a seguirlo mientras, a su espalda, los gritos de ánimo y júbilo de los supervivientes, que no dudaron un instante en prepararse para seguir el mismo camino que los dos valerosos magos, ahogaban las débiles protestas de Brenkan.

· · ·

Amelia se sintió desfallecer cuando el imponente ejército de dragones cubrió el cielo negro con un manto de oro y azabache reluciente. Vio cómo, en tierra firme, los elfos canalizaban su portentosa magia y abatían uno a uno a los sorprendidos _mazokus. _Por más que lo intentara, no podía apartar los ojos de la visión, la mismísima estampa de la esperanza. De repente, el alivio la sacudió con viveza, provocando que sus obstinadas lágrimas se derramaran al fin. Pero en esta ocasión no eran lágrimas de congoja, sino de alegría. "Sylphiel", pensó, incapaz de dejar de llorar, "Sylphiel… ¡gracias!".

De improviso, recordó lo que estaba sucediendo antes de la aparición de los benignos refuerzos, y se incorporó de un salto. Sin embargo, los demonios que otrora se abalanzaran sobre ella y Zelgadis ahora miraban en torno a sí, notablemente confusos y asustados y únicamente controlados por la visión de su imponente caudillo; Xellos también observaba la escena, pero de una forma tan imperturbable que cualquiera hubiera podido afirmar que ya se lo esperaba. Con un suspiro de alivio, observó que la magia del hechizo de la quimera disminuía, contemplando él también con los ojos como platos el giro radical que habían dado los acontecimientos.

La joven se acercó a él, recuperando poco a poco el control sobre sí misma, y se arrodilló a su lado.

─ Zelgadis ─ inquirió con voz suave, situando sus manos sobre su hombro ─. Zel… ¿estás bien?

El aludido la miró, parpadeando y saliendo por fin de las ensoñaciones causadas por la visión que colmaba sus pupilas. Finalmente, suspiró, aliviado al reconocer a la princesa.

─ Sí… sí, lo estoy ─ musitó él. Sus ojos zafirinos brillaron con una luz de disculpa ─. Amelia, lo siento. Nunca debí… no tenía por qué empujarte de ese modo. Perdí el control…

Súbitamente, incapaz de contener sus impulsos, Amelia se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo el lloroso rostro en su hombro. La quimera permaneció hermética en un principio, aturdida ante el suceso, pero poco a poco sus brazos, mecánicos, correspondieron a su gesto, rodeando la espalda de la muchacha. Pese al caos del momento, pese a la certeza de la multitud de enemigos que los rodeaban y pese a la maligna presencia de Xellos, de la cual continuaba siendo consciente en demasía, Amelia sintió que podría haberse quedado así… para siempre.

─ No tienes por qué disculparte ─ susurró entonces ella. "Por favor, no quiero… no quiero soltarlo nunca", pensó, aferrándose a Zelgadis, quien en ningún momento dio muestras de desear apartarla de él ─. Estás bien, y eso es lo que importa. Tenemos que luchar, Zel. Estoy harta de sufrir.

─ ¿Echas de menos adoptar heroicas posturitas en nombre de la Justicia? ─ Musitó él tras soltar una débil risita, con aquella voz calmosa que siempre conseguía proporcionar paz al impetuoso espíritu de la princesa. De improviso, la joven sintió cómo una de sus manos ascendía hasta situarse sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello. Amelia se estremeció bajo su contacto ─. Lucharemos.

Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, y por ello cedió con sumo pesar a su abrazo, indagando en sus rasgadas pupilas oscuras. Él sonreía con nerviosismo, aunque también con profundo afecto, pero no consiguió dilucidar nada más en su escrutinio.

─ Bueno, chicos, de veras que lamento estropear este momento, pero…

La pareja dio un respingo. Zelgadis, apretando los dientes, adelantó su brazo frente a Amelia para protegerla, al tiempo que situaba una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada; un acto inconsciente, reflexionó Amelia, pues no le serviría de nada contra Xellos. Éste, aún mostrando su inalterable máscara de confusa inocencia, se rascó la cabeza esbozando una modesta sonrisa.

Las numerosas oleadas de fortaleza y esperanza, que habían vuelto a crecer desmesuradamente con la visión de los refuerzos, estallaron en Amelia, quien se incorporó señalando a Xellos, con el puño de su otra mano apretado fuertemente y una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sus ojos azules relucían con la llama de la templanza. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que una gruesa gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien de Zelgadis.

─ Xellos, has intentado confundirme con tus astutas tretas, aprovechándote del dolor y del sufrimiento de esta guerra ─ parafraseó la joven. Esa brisa oportuna que parecía acompañarla siempre en tales ocasiones sopló sobre el terreno, agitando su capa ─. ¡Pero se acabó, esta vez me vengaré! Vale… no sé cómo… ¡pero te puedo asegurar que hoy no moriré!. ¡La Justicia te estrujará con su implacable mano y te…!

─ Vamos, no os pongáis así ─ interrumpió Xellos la perorata, restándole importancia ─. De veras que me gustaría seguir charlando contigo acerca de manos gigantes que estrujan al personal, Amelia, pero como has podido observar se ha producido un importante giro en los acontecimientos, y me temo que voy a tener que irme…

─ ¡No escaparás, miserable! ─ graznó Zel, pero recuperando su cracterística frialdad y ni de lejos tan fuera de sí como antes.

─ Zel, ya sé que estás ansioso por morir a mis manos… una actitud harto extraña, por cierto… pero de veras que lo siento. Supongo que deberías agradecer a los abnegados dragones que tu insensato intento de suicidio no haya surtido efecto ─ el sacerdote acentuó su candorosa sonrisa y agitó la mano enguantada en señal de despedida ─. ¡Adios! ─ Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera siquiera parpadear, el demonio desapareció, y su ejército se desperdigó en respuesta a algún mudo mandato, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los enemigos más peligrosos.

Zelgadis y Amelia intercambiaron una mirada grave, muy conscientes de que tenían que actuar con rapidez. "Además", la muchacha se mordió el labio, "no hay rastro de mi padre, ni de mi tío, ni de sir Lorrick…", parpadeó, sorprendida por haberse acordado de él, "es un caballero leal y honorable y no me gustaría verle morir, sólo eso".

─ Amelia, tenemos que movernos ─ dijo entonces Zel, sacándola de sus pensamientos y recuperando el gélido control sobre sus emociones ─. Pese a lo ocurrido, no estamos fuera de peligro.

─ Cierto, pero… ─ Amelia miró en torno a sí, angustiada ─. Estoy agotada. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

De improviso, un destello de luz iluminó un amplio perímetro del campo de batalla, provocando un sinfín de graznidos agónicos procedentes de los demonios. Sobrecogidos, Zelgadis y Amelia se cubrieron los ojos con los brazos ante el fogonazo, y cuando éste cesó, una figura montada a caballo se adelantó hacia ellos. "¿Una diosa?", pensó Amelia. Al menos, la imponente imagen, iluminada por el hechizo y portando un centro igual de extraordinario, se asemejaba a alguna clase de deidad. Pero pasado el efecto del sortilegio se reveló la realidad de la silueta, y la muchacha emitió un suave grito ahogado.

─ ¡Sylphiel! ─ Exclamó, en su lugar, Zelgadis. La muchacha de grandes y ansiosos ojos verdes desmontó, corrió hasta sus amigos y, con suspiros y sollozos de alivio, los estrechó entre sus brazos.

─ Gracias… gracias a los dioses que estáis bien… ─ musitó la sacerdotisa, y Amelia correspondió al gesto, sonriendo.

─ Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Sylphiel. Durante unos horribles momentos creímos que… que…

Sylphiel se separó de ellos, y entonces, adoptando una máscara severa, situó sus manos sobre los hombros de Amelia y la miró a los ojos. Ésta parpadeó, desconcertada.

─ Basta. Estamos todos bien, y eso es lo que importa ─ atajó, con su voz firme pero paradójicamente suave ─. Amelia, te estaba buscando. Ahora, más que nunca, te necesito.

─ ¿Que me necesitas?. ¿por qué? ─ Inquirió Amelia, atónita. A su lado, Zelgadis frunció el ceño. Sylphiel suspiró largamente, cerrando los ojos, y después volvió a depositarlos en su amiga.

─ Porque los _shinzoku _han despertado ─ informó ─, pero necesito tu ayuda para invocarlos.

· · ·

Lina abrió los ojos de par en par, lo único que podía ya mover de su cuerpo, y se sorprendió al descubrir que seguía viva. "¿Qué demonios…?" Ella también había escuchado el sonido del cuerno, pero tan lejano y onírico que parecía surgir de un sueño. Lo que más la sorprendía, empero, era el hecho de que _Shabranigudú _rugiera de rabia.

─ _Esos malditos insectos… ¿y creen que un puñado de dragones y elfos cambiará el resultado de la batalla?_

¡Dragones y elfos! Ahora lo entendía todo. El cuerno era un heraldo del ejército del bien. Pero ya era inútil, incluso Lina se daba cuenta de ello. Ojo de Rubí había detenido su ataque sorprendido ante el suceso, pero en cuanto su curiosidad se esfumara reanudaría su misión de ver muertos a los tres pequeños parásitos que tenía delante. Era tan frustrante… todavía recordaba lo que había dicho el dios: _de momento _no podía destruir el mundo. ¿Por qué?. ¿Carecía de fuerza para ello? "¡Maldita sea! Ojalá me sobrara el tiempo para descubrirlo…"

Los dos rubíes llameantes se posaron de nuevo en Lina, recuperando la sonrisa retorcida en sus deformes labios. Ella todavía encontró fuerzas para estremecerse.

─ _¿Por dónde íbamos...?_

Esta vez, ningún ejército milagroso aparecería allende las colinas. "Es el fin…". La maga negra cerró los ojos, resignándose muy en contra de su voluntad.

─ ¡¡LAIDANNE!!

El grito prolongado de angustia y rabia tuvo el efecto de hacer que abriera de nuevo los ojos. Escuchó cómo un pesado cuerpo se arrastraba a su lado y, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, giró la cabeza para averiguar de quién se trataba. Era Kerkaart. "Por supuesto, ese necio…" El asesino, con los dientes tan apretados que hubieran podido seccionar cualquier trozo de hierro entre ellos, se arrastraba hacia el aterrador dios. Se sujetaba con fuerza uno de los brazos, por lo que Lina dedujo que estaba partido, y por la manera con la que su estómago subía y bajaba en movimientos entrecortados la maga negra también adivinó que tenía varias costillas destrozadas. Sin embargo, el individuo parecía ya incapaz de sentir dolor, o así lo demostraban sus ojos, con las pupilas embotadas en una expresión febril que sólo ansiaba muerte, muerte para el torturador de Laidanne.

─ ¡¡LAIDANNE!! ─ repitió. Parecía imposible que pudiera gritar más, pero eso hizo ─. No te rindas… sé que estás ahí. Recuerda quién eres, lo que eres. Recuerda tu libertad, cuando viajábamos juntos e imparables, sin nadie que pudiera detenerlos….

─ Kerkaat… ¡ya basta, es inútil! ─ La voz de Gourry sonó débil al intentar detener el insensato humano. "Aunque en estos momentos está demostrando tener mucha más valentía que nosotros…" _Shabranigudú_, entretenido con los inservibles intentos del asesino, sólo reía, una y otra vez, mientras el palpitante orbe de materia negra esperaba su turno para destruir.

─ _¿Es que quieres alargar tu tortura, demente humano? _─ El señor de la muerte se dispuso a lanzar su ataque, visiblemente impaciente ─. _No admitiré más distracciones… serás el primero en morir._

─ ¡¡LAIDANNE!! ─ El alarido se alzó hasta el punto de que superó el sonoro fragor de la bruna energía ─. ¡¡REACCIONA, LAIDANNE!! **¡¡¡LAIDANNE!!!**

La esmeralda adosada al colgante de Kerkaat se iluminó con una luminiscencia que rivalizaba incluso con la del dios demonio. Éste, sorprendido, detuvo su ataque, temblando incontroladamente. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Lina se incorporó entre espasmos, apoyándose débilmente en el césped sobre sus codos y observando, con aterradora fascinación, la escena que comenzaba a desarrollarse ante sus ojos. Por primera vez, las pupilas rojas de Ojo de Rubí no sólo brillaban de ira… sino también de miedo.

─ _¡¿Qué ocurre?! _─ Bramó la criatura, apretando los afilados dientes, crispando sus monstruosas manos, palpitando entre ellas aquella magia que destruiría el mundo sin remisión ─. _No… ¡No! No es posible que… ¡tú ya no existes!. ¡Acabaste conmigo, pero yo también te destruí!!. ¡¡Desaparece de una vez!!_

Otra vez ese grito, ese estertor multiplicado por diez en la dureza de la cólera. De repente, la presencia oscura comenzó a difuminarse lenta, muy lentamente. Y, en el centro de la misma, hizo a su aparición, de forma paulatina, una silueta humanoide.

El cabello cobrizo se agitaba violentamente. Dos luces verdes alimentaron la penumbra.

Laidanne…

─ No es posible… ─ escuchó Lina musitar a su guardián, incrédulo, mientras se sostenía en la tierra sobre su espada como si le fuera la vida en ello ─. No puede ser…

La elfa no advirtió la presencia del guerrero, ni la de Lina. Tenía su atormentada mirada, hundida en un rostro cadavérico y desnutrido, fija en Kerkaat, crispando sus manos sobre el aire como si la rodeara una celda de invisible piedra. El asesino ni siquiera se había movido. Lina no acertaba a adivinar la oleada de emociones que seguramente lo invadía.

"Kerkaat", habló Laidanne. La muchacha sólo movió los labios, pero su desfallecida voz parecía resonar en el cerebro de la hechicera, y, a juzgar por las miradas embobadas de sus compañeros, también ellos la percibían. "Kerkaat, esto tiene que acabar… no seré libre si no os apresuráis".

─ Apresurarnos… ─ Lina nunca supo dónde encontró fuerzas para hablar, pero sus palabras sonaban temblorosas debido a la rabia. Estaba harta; de su impotencia, de esta guerra, de no poder acabar con el maldito malnacido de Ojo de Rubí. Estaba harta de ser para él poco más que un insecto ─. ¿Y cómo sugieres que nos apresuremos, si puede saberse? No tengo fuerzas, sólo yo tenía la clave para derrotarle y la he desaprovechado. ¡¿CÓMO esperas que actuemos?!

Si Laidanne la escuchó, hizo caso omiso de ella. Sus pupilas almendradas permanecían enlazadas con los negros vórtices del asesino en una especie de conexión mística. Entonces, de repente, su presencia volvió a difuminarse, y con un espantoso berrido la silueta de la deidad comenzó a hacerse tangible otra vez.

─ ¡¡Laidanne!! ─ Gritó Kerkaat, adelantando su brazo ileso hacia ella ─. Laidanne… no… ¡¡NO!!

"Kerkaat, el colgante", las palabras de la elfa esta vez apenas si fueron descifrables mientras sus ojos esmeraldinos se desorbitaban por el terror y sus hombros se convulsionaban por la agonía. "El colgante… _¡Feäntor!_"

Laidanne desapareció tras emitir un horrible alarido de dolor y sujetarse la cabeza con sus temblorosas manos. Ojo de Rubí volvió, y con más fiereza que nunca, a juzgar por el odio que destellaba en su mirada.

─ _Se acabó… _─ rugió la bestia.

La esfera destructiva no se hizo más de rogar, y fue lanzada hacia su objetivo.

Sorprendentemente, Lina no la advirtió. Las últimas palabras de Laidanne habían sonado como una especie de mecanismo de acción, pues de improviso sintió cómo el colgante del asesino la llamaba, la invocaba… la esmeralda refulgía, fascinadora, ejerciendo atracción sobre ella con toda la fuerza de un poderoso imán.

─ ¡Lina! ─ Apenas si fue consciente de la presencia de Gourry, el cual la rodeaba con sus poderosos brazos para aislarla de la hecatombe que, sabía, los haría desaparecer como a una nube de cenizas. Pero la maga negra dedicaba su atención al colgante, a la presencia lobuna que dormitaba en su interior. Sí… las pesadillas durante el tiempo que tuvo la joya en su poder, las mismas que a la postre experimentara Kerkaat, las palabras de Laidanne… ahora lo comprendía todo.

"_Vive, y regresa cuando estés preparada."_

La esfera negra se abalanzaba sobre su presa, hechicera, guerrero y asesino, con deliberada lentitud. Kerkaat permanecía, como un cadáver andante, anclado en la tierra, cabizbajo y vencido.

"_Feäntor…"_

De improviso, Lina se liberó del protector abrazo de su compañero, e ignorando los angustiosos gritos de éste, corrió veloz hacia el asesino. Jamás pensó que pudiera albergar tantas reservas de energía, ocultas en lo más recóndito de su ser, pero así era. Realizó los escasos metros que la separaban de Kerkaat haciendo aspavientos con las manos, para aislarse de la feroz tormenta negra que se acercaba inexorable. Se derrumbó, más que agacharse, junto al humano, mientras la magia oscura se desplazaba ya sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, abriendo sus negras fauces y dispuesta a devorar.

De un tirón, Lina arrebató el colgante del cuello del extraviado Kerkaat y lo aferró entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Un destello…

Todo se sucedió a la vez, a una velocidad vertiginosa, en un instante, en una imagen. Un mar de luz bañó el lugar, perdiendo Lina conciencia de dónde se hallaba durante unos segundos; o minutos, o años… Cuando la realidad volvió a su cauce normal, el colgante se había volatilizado, aferrando sus manos el aire.

Y en su lugar, frente a ella, aguardaba la presencia irreal de un lobo plateado de ojos ambarinos.

Pero eso no era todo, observó con creciente asombro. La esfera negra de energía se había detenido, incapaz de continuar su ineludible movimiento. No hubiera podido seguir su curso, empero, pues lo que parecía ser un enorme espíritu draconiano bloqueaba el maligno poder como un hilo de fuego que abrazara con fuerza una pelota negra.

"_Lina Inverse… has sobrevivido"._

Aunque la voz sonaba atemporal y carente de subjetividad, la hechicera supo de inmediato que procedía del lobo. Ella depositó sus ojos castaños en él y, durante unos instantes, cortó toda conexión con la realidad; ahora sólo existían ella, el lobo y un gran vacío imperecedero. Él la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, centelleantes, mientras caminaba hasta ella con movimientos pausados y elegantes. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Lina, lejos de sentir miedo, acarició su suave pelaje, una sonrisa apacible pintada en su rostro sin que ni siquiera se percatara de ello. Fue entonces cuando, de algún modo, supo quién era el animal, supo percibir su poderío, la longevidad de su existencia; la luz del saber se abrió paso en su cerebro de inmediato, sacudiéndola en el proceso un fortísimo estado de shock.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ Se escuchó decir la hechicera ─. Todo esto… has estado con nosotros desde el principio. ¿no es así? Tú… ─ la joven tragó saliva con visible esfuerzo, antes de aventurarse a expresar en voz alta la certeza que anidaba en su cerebro ─: tú eres…_ Ceiphid. _¿verdad? O al menos, una porción de su antigua esencia… ─ "Pero no, no es posible; sólo conozco una reencarnación de _Ceiphid, _y es mi propia hermana. Pero, a fin de cuentas… ¿quién es capaz de afirmar lo que es posible y lo que no…?" Recordó entonces las incrédulas palabras de Ojo de Rubí segundos antes de que apareciera Laidanne. "Tú ya no existes…" De modo que no se refería a la elfa, sino a su legendario opositor…

Durante unos instantes, las pupilas del lobo destellaron con cierta tristeza, pero ésta duró tan poco que Lina creyó habérselo imaginado.

"_Soy… lo que soy, y lo que haya podido ser, o lo que seré, ya no importa"_, Lina parpadeó, desconcertada ante la oración carente de sentido. _"Mi primer combate contra mi émulo estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida; empero, encontré fuerzas para refugiarme en el colgante, para conservar mis energías… hasta hoy"_, el lobo parecía hacer caso omiso a la mirada turbada de Lina, _"Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Posees el poder para derrotar al señor oscuro, pero no las fuerzas. Yo te las prestaré."_

─ El conjuro de los cinco sabios… ─ musitó ella tras unos instantes de silencio; luego, retomando el hilo de la conversación, prosiguió ─: tu fortaleza no es la que fuera hace milenios, pero de algún modo, en _Yanavar_, conseguiste mitificar el poder de Ojo de Rubí, y por eso no puede destruir este mundo. Al menos, temporalmente. No ha podido hacerlo desde que se enfrentara a ti… ─ experimentó unas efímeras ganas de reír; todo este tiempo había pensado que el dios demonio deseaba ganar fuerzas para destruirla a ella antes que arriesgarse, e incluso Gobran y Xellos lo habían dado a entender en su momento… pero al final resultó ser todo un farol; uno en el que no habría caído de no ser ella tan egocéntrica. "Supongo que me está bien empleado…" Continuó hablando en un susurro cargado de incredulidad ─: Sólo gracias a ti, este mundo ha podido prolongar su existencia. ¿Tanta es tu fuerza…? ─ De repente, parpadeando, recordó el inmenso dragón llameante que detuviera el asolador ataque de su enemigo. "¿Será un hechizo convocado por _Feäntor?. _¿Será una muestra de su poder…?"

"_No fui yo quien trajo a Vulabazard", _respondió entonces el lobo, leyendo sus pensamientos. Al escuchar su afirmación, al llegar a sus oídos tal nombre, a Lina le dio un vuelco al corazón. Atónita, regresó a la realidad, y volvió a ser consciente del caos que asolaba el entorno, los gritos de rabia de Ojo de Rubí mientras luchaba contra la esencia espiritual de la gran serpiente de fuego. "El dios dragón del fuego…" Los ojos desorbitados de Kerkaat se alternaban, incrédulos, entre el lobo y el dragón, y Gourry, a su lado, le decía algo. Le decía…

─ ¡Lina! ─ Chilló el espadachín. A juzgar por su tono, había estado intentando establecer comunicación con ella desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo ─. Estamos salvados, Lina. Mira… ¡mira a tu alrededor! ─ Exasperado, Gourry la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó con rudeza, al tiempo que la instaba a observar en torno a sí, a su espalda. Y ella obedeció, como en un sueño.

Una delgada línea de demonios menores ─ sin duda convocados por su señor ante lo inesperado de la situación ─ cercaba el terreno, se agitaba y emitía gruñidos guturales mientras batallaban… luchaban contra… contra…

─ ¡Vamos Lina, es tu oportunidad!. ¡No te quedes ahí parada! ─ Gritó con severa voz grave una quimera de cabellera color platino y pétrea piel azul grisácea, la cual danzaba en un elegante baile mientras su espada, iluminada la hoja por una brillante luminiscencia rúbea, destrozaba a sus enemigos. Junto a él, demostrando igual fortaleza luchaban otros dos hombres: una figura corpulenta y alta, que movía sin descanso su imparable puño mientras invocaba a la Justicia, y que la hechicera reconoció como Phillionel; al otro hombre, un solemne individuo de rizos negros y armadura metálica que luchaba fieramente con su espada al tiempo que clamaba "¡por la princesa!" ─ o al menos eso le pareció escuchar ─ no lo reconoció.

Junto a ella, muy alejada de los tres sujetos, una bola de luz azulada amplificó su potencial hasta mandar al infierno a varios demonios y, gracias al resplandor del sortilegio, también pudo distinguir otro par de siluetas.

─ ¿Lo ves, Parelish? ─ Escuchó decir a una, con una voz despreocupada y una alegre risotada, mientras se aproximaba a ella. "Sar Vanion. No… no puedo creerlo". La joven se hallaba sumergida en una especie de entelequia ─. Te dije que seguía con vida. Me debes diez monedas de plata, chico.

─ No… no hemos apostado nada, maestro…

─ ¡Vaya, moza, veo que seguís ilesa! ─ Exclamó el atractivo mago, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa y haciendo caso omiso a su discípulo ─. Supuse que no moriríais tan pronto. En fin… creo que a estas alturas ya deberías estar luchando, y no mirándome ahí, embobada.

─ Lina… ¿estás bien? ─ Gourry la miraba, preocupado. De repente, la aludida comenzó a temblar. Tenía que estallar, tenía que desahogarse de algún modo… y lo hizo golpeando la cabeza del espadachín con el puño.

─ ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien, cerebro de medusa?! Primero el lobo, luego el dios dragón del fuego y ahora ellos… ¡Es demasiada información de golpe! ─ Lina creyó advertir una tenue emoción de diversión en la presencia onírica de _Feäntor _─ todo lo contrario a la mirada relampagueante de Gourry mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, resentido ─que aguardaba pacientemente, suceso que sólo consiguió avivar su ira. _Shabranigudú_ parecía haberse olvidado ya de los pequeños seres a los que pretendía eliminar, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a su ígneo contrincante, que aplastaba el poder de la bola de luz negra con incuestionable poderío. Kerkaat, aturdido, parecía hallarse en otro lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos ─. Pero no lo entiendo… ¿cómo puede haber aquí un dios dragón?. ¿Cómo ha despertado…?

─ No sólo hay uno, moza ─ explicó Sar Vanion, invocando, como quien no quiere la cosa una bola de fuego y destrozando, sin echarle siquiera un vistazo, a uno de los _mazoku_ que en aquéllos momentos se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Parelish, jadeando a causa del cansancio, dividía su atención entre el combate y la conversación ─. Los _shinzoku _han despertado, y han sido invocados por esas dos jóvenes sacerdotisas. Desconozco por qué no pueden materializarse en el plano físico sin ayuda, pero…

─ ¿Sacerdotisas? ─ Le interrumpió el magullado Gourry, ignorando su propio agotamiento y la breve mirada cortante del mago rojo, que decía a las claras que no le gustaba que le interrumpieran ─. ¿Podrían ser…?

Por toda respuesta, Sar Vanion hizo un lacónico gesto con la cabeza, señalando algo.

Y allí estaban. A lo lejos, protegidas por una potente barrera mágica de forma esférica, permanecían arrodilladas dos presencias. Aun en la distancia, Lina pudo reconocer la silueta de lacio y largo cabello negro de Sylphiel, y las níveas ropas de Amelia. Ambas muchachas, aisladas de la realidad, se concentraban en aferrar el cetro que Lina reconoció como aquél que Sylphiel empleara en la batalla contra el clon de Rezo.

De repente, sintió una oleada de alivio y grata felicidad. Sus amigos, todos, estaban vivos. Y la estaban ayudando, depositando su fe en ella. Como antaño hicieran…

─ Los dioses dragón de la tierra y el cielo están presentes ─ prosiguió tranquilamente Sar Vanion ─, pero no es Ojo de Rubí su contrincante. Me temo que el Amo de las Bestias y el Señor del Mar Profundo estarán muy ocupados allá, en el Plano Astral…

Lina pensó súbitamente en Xellos. El sacerdote no había hecho acto de presencia, y tal vez por hallarse su señor inmerso en la batalla contra un _shinzoku_ no tenía potestad para intervenir. "Mejor, no quiero verle la cara a ese despreciable hijo de…"

─ Los dioses no matarán a la deidad maligna, mi señora ─ atajó Parelish los pensamientos de la maga, severo ─. Sois vos quien tiene que destruirle. Los Señores Oscuros están luchando, la barrera ha cedido. Ahora, es débil.

"Sólo yo… si recupero mis fuerzas", Lina volvió a depositar sus ojos en el espíritu de _Feäntor_; parecía que para el lobo el tiempo carecía de significado.

─ Lina ─ Gourry se incorporó. Para la hechicera, la franca y habitual sonrisa del espadachín, aquélla que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, resultó ser como un reconfortante tónico ─, yo voy a luchar. Pero asegúrate de acabar para siempre con ese maldito demonio… apenas me quedan fuerzas ─ el guerrero desenvainó su espada con la decisión reflejada en sus rasgos. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron levemente por el esfuerzo, pero su seguridad no flaqueó ni por un instante.

"Mis amigos… todos están aquí para escudarme. Todos luchan y creen en mí. Y Gourry también…"

De improviso, un furibundo Kerkaat se incorporó, como si a su espíritu se le hubiera antojado regresar de aquel solitario e infructuoso viaje astral; sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par taladraron, enloquecidos, a una anonadada Lina.

─ ¡¿Pero a qué demonios esperas, maga?! ─ Con un suspiro, el asesino relajó el gesto con notable esfuerzo ─. Te dije… te dije que si salvabas a Laidanne te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno, Lina. Y lo cumpliré. No te quepa la menor duda.

Al recordar a la elfa, Lina tragó saliva y miró a _Feäntor_. Éste, comprendiendo su indecisión, volvió a colmar su cabeza con sus palabras.

"_Laidanne no morirá. Me he asegurado de ello; siempre he sido su guardián"._

"Laidanne sigue ahí… y yo debo salvarla. No… nosotros."

_Vulabazard _rugió, comenzando a ceder terreno de nuevo al poder de un concentrado _Shabranigudú_. El tiempo se agotaba.

Lina se incorporó lentamente ante los expectantes presentes, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el lobo.

─ Está bien, _Feäntor _─ dijo en un quedo susurro ─, préstame tu poder.

Si los animales sonreían, el lobo acababa de hacerlo.

"_Sea así…_"

De nuevo, todo desapareció a su alrededor: Ojo de Rubí, Sar Vanion, Parelish, el asesino, el combate… sus amigos… Gourry… Estaba sola, nuevamente en una nada irreal, flotando con la única compañía de _Feäntor. _Y entonces, tan de improviso como había surgido el nuevo escenario, sintió cómo la fuerza penetraba en ella, atravesando los poros de su piel, sus dedos, sus extremidades… La fuerza, el vigor, la sacudía con violentos estremecimientos, filtrándose a través de ella igual que el humo que se desprende de una chimenea. Se sintió renacer, como si hubiera descansado largo tiempo en un perpetuo estado de sopor. La magia volvía a palpitar en su interior, ansiosa por encontrar una vía de escape.

La maga negra abrió los ojos y los posó en _Feäntor_, cuya presencia empezaba ya a difuminarse. Supo entonces que el lobo moriría, ya considerablemente debilitado tras su primera confrontación con su ancestral rival; supo que, con su valerosa muestra de generosidad, desaparecía para siempre. De improviso, Lina sintió ganas de llorar.

El espíritu la observaba, plácido, mientras se perdía en el olvido.

"_Feantor_…", pensó Lina, sin necesidad de mover los labios. Sabía que el espíritu la escuchaba, uno de los últimos vestigios del gran _Ceiphid _que, finalmente, expiraba. Aun así, los ojos dorados del animal la observaban con perenne afecto. "_Feäntor… _yo…"

"_Cuida de Laidanne"_

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Lina sin que pudiera hacer nada por contenerlas, al tiempo que asentía a la última petición del espíritu.

"Gracias…"

_Feäntor _se desvaneció…

… y la realidad volvió a ella.

Tanto Gourry como Kerkaat y los dos magos habían desaparecido, sumándose a la batalla. La hechicera fue consciente de la presencia del guerrero sin necesidad de verla, luchando codo con codo junto a Zelgadis y el asesino, a quien también escuchaba. Percibía la magia emanar de Amelia y Sylphiel, en la distancia; la presencia de los dioses dragón, la impotencia de Ojo de Rubí…

Lina abrió los ojos, avivando con resolución la llama de poder en ellos como si lanzara nuevas brasas a esa eterna incandescencia: la esencia de su espíritu. Se incorporó de un salto y se encaró con su enemigo.

─ ¡¡_Shabranigudú!! _─ Bramó. La oscura deidad encontró tiempo para hacerle caso, pero esta vez no rió; nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

─ _¿Sigues vivo, insecto?. ¿Todavía tienes ganas de desaparecer?_

─ No ─ respondió Lina sonriendo serenamente, eliminado todo miedo, todo temor. Volvía a ser fuerte, volvía a tener su magia; y los pilares de su existencia, sus amigos, el hombre al que amaba, permanecían a su lado, tal y como ocurriera en el pasado ─, pero tú ─ prosiguió entonces ─ morirás.

Lina cerró los ojos, apelando al poder de la inagotable fuente de la magia, cuyas aguas se agitaban temblorosas al sentir que alguien las invocaba; apelando al flujo de poder de su reverdecido espíritu; apelando a la sapiencia de los cinco sabios, aquéllos ensalzados en la historia, la leyenda y el mito… y comenzó su formulación:

─ _Nacidos de entre las brumas del tiempo y la sapiencia; nacido uno por el alba y otro por el día; nacidos tres por el atardecer y uno más con el ocaso; con el anochecer de las eras concluyen. Las cinco luces en el mito, los magnos cirios del saber. Loado sea lo sabio que se torna en cataclismo, pues yo invoco su poder._

La bola de luz, de todos los colores y ninguno, brilló entre sus manos, absorbiendo todo fulgor y palpitando como si fuera un ente con vida propia. Quizá fuera así, realmente, pues la joven maga podía percibir las memorias de los grandes sabios en la energía que se comenzaba a liberar, obstinada. Era consciente de los alaridos desesperados de su antagonista, que intentaba invocar cualquier cosa que pudiera impedir su irrevocable desaparición, pero ella lo ignoró. Lina se alzó, emprendiendo un vuelo sobre las alas de la sabiduría y el poder, alzándose para grabar a fuego su nombre en el cielo y en el discurrir del tiempo.

Y concluyó el sortilegio:

─ **_¡¡WISE DISASTER!!_**

El ensordecedor estruendo de los poderes desatados ahogó el rugido de Ojo de Rubí, el cual, en esta ocasión, fue un alarido del más puro pánico. Lina lo escuchó, amplificando su sonrisa; le había derrotado, le había ganado por tercera vez, y el envilecido ente del caótico señor de la oscuridad jamás volvería a burlarse de ella. "Le he derrotado… es el fin…"

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos…

La luminiscencia se prolongó lo que a Lina le parecieron horas y, poco a poco, fue difuminándose hasta desaparecer. En el espacio que había albergado a la tenebrosa deidad ya sólo quedaba un enorme cráter ennegrecido y humeante, la huella de la fuerza de una hechicera que, a partir de ese momento, pasaría a ser leyenda. Y no sólo ella, sino todos aquellos sin los cuales jamás habría obtenido la victoria.

Como hostigados por un aterrador látigo, el ejército demoníaco se esfumó como el humo, y lo mismo hicieron los _shinzoku_; creyó advertir cómo los ópalos de fuego de Vulabazardla observaban con cálido respeto antes de retirarse a su hogar astral. Sólo ella y los escasos combatientes quedaron en el campo de batalla, exhaustos, mientras, a lo lejos, el burbujeante mar oscuro que rodeara _Saillune _también comenzaba a desvanecerse, como si jamás hubiera existido. Como una pesadilla que, al fin, concluía.

"Se acabó…"

Pasados varios interminables segundos, realmente acabó por verificar la certeza de ese pensamiento. Como un muñeco de trapo, gastadas nuevamente sus fuerzas, Lina se derrumbó sobre el suelo, incapaz ya de moverse.

"Se acabó de verdad…"

No advirtió el halo oscuro que comenzaba a materializarse justo a su lado.

· · ·

Kerkaat golpeaba con fuerza el césped, fuera de sí, mientras unas involuntarias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aporreó el suelo, sumido en su sufrimiento e ignorante al mareante dolor de su brazo partido, al tiempo que reflexionaba acerca de su fracaso. "Laidanne… no…"

─ No he podido salvarla ─ gritó, enfurecido, sin cesar en sus golpes dementes ─. ¡No he podido, no he podido, no he podido, no he podido…!

Derrotado, exhausto, Kerkaat cesó en su locura, inclinándose sobre sí mismo y sollozando como jamás en su fría existencia lo había hecho, contrayendo los músculos de su rostro y permitiendo que el demonio de su interior tomara de nuevo control sobre él, arruyándolo en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió… y alzó los ojos.

Una forma esbelta caía del cielo, desnuda y rodeada únicamente de varios haces de luz. Planeaba lánguidamente sobre el cielo, llegando hasta él con extraña lentitud. Una cabellera cobriza se agitaba en su caída, y el asesino abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que era ella... "Es ella…" Con movimientos raudos, Kerkaat tomó entre sus brazos la figura humanoide, que parecía intacta y pura, sin ningún tipo de magulladura excepto por su extrema delgadez. La joven elfa parecía dormir, sumida en un estado letárgico, y él la zarandeó con delicadeza trémula.

─ Laidanne… ─ musitó ─. Laidanne… despierta.

La muchacha se resistió en un principio, pero finalmente abrió los ojos verdes, embotados por el sueño, y los clavó en aquél que la protegía entre sus brazos. Sus pupilas parpadearon sin reconocerle durante unos instantes, pero luego se abrieron de par en par, surgiendo de ellos unas lágrimas silenciosas.

─ Kerkaat… ─ susurró, con aquélla maravillosa voz musical que el asesino jamás creyó que volvería a escuchar ─. Estás aquí…

El asesino acarició su mejilla con ternura. Entre sus brazos estaba lo que más valoraba en su vida, aquello que, tiempo atrás, había cometido el error de dejar escapar. Pero jamás volvería a hacerlo. Kerkaat estrechó a Laidanne entre sus brazos, aspirando el perfume de su sedoso y ondulado cabello, mientras ella reía con melodiosos sollozos, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

─ Lo siento… ─ fue todo lo que él fue capaz de expresar en voz alta.

Y entonces supo que los dioses, en su fugaz aparición, le habían obsequiado con aquello que llevaba largo tiempo buscando, pero que jamás había conseguido encontrar:

Redención…

· · ·

Jadeando, embargado por un cansancio como jamás había experimentado, Gourry cayó en la hierba, sonriendo. Lina lo había logrado, lo había conseguido una vez más. El espadachín sonrió, sintiendo un acceso de orgullo. "Es un error enfrentarse a ella… yo lo sé bastante bien". Lo pensó en un tono desenfadado, y alzó la vista para clavar sus ojos agotados, pero alegres, en la lejana figura de Lina.

Su expresión se borró con la rapidez de un rayo al advertir la forma oscura que comenzaba a surgir al lado de la hechicera, una nube conformada por tinieblas que amenazaba con acabar con la vida de la joven… con la existencia de la muchacha a la que ansiaba proteger por encima de todas las cosas, incluyendo su propia vida.

"No", Gourry apretó los dientes, olvidándose del cansancio, del dolor, relampagueando sus ojos por la furia. "No… Lina… no lo permitiré. ¡No pienso hacerlo!"

Comenzó a correr hacia ella.

· · ·

Lina abrió los ojos, aterrada. Un halo de oscuridad… "¡No!. ¿Por qué? _Shabranigudú _ya ha sido destruido… ¡No puede ser cierto!"

Y tenía razón, en parte, pues la presencia que se presentó ante ella no era la del dios demonio, sino la de una criatura de piel azul oscuro y cabellera rubia nacarada, que la observaba con unos ojos rojos rebosantes de cólera. La mitad de su cuerpo era contorsionada oscuridad que se retorcía sobre sí misma, incapaz de responder a la voluntad del _mazoku_. Lina reaccionó igual que si un ejército de clones de su hermana se dispusiera a torturarla.

─ Es… esperaba este momento ─ el demonio soltó una risa, entrecortada tanto por la excitación como por el dolor. Parecía un demente… o realmente lo era ─. H… he intentado sobrevivir… sólo con las esperanzas de que llegara este día…

"Gobran…"

─ Has destruido a mi señor ─ la demoníaca voz del espíritu maligno temblaba de cólera, rivalizando con el dolor que lo atenazaba y que le hacía apretar los dientes mientras su falso rostro sudaba copiosamente ─. Pero tú sucumbirás ─ anunció ─. ¡¡MORIRÁS!!

Lina no podía moverse. Observó, impotente, cómo el brazo del espectro se transformaba en una especie de espada conformada por tinieblas, alzándola para asestarle una estocada mortífera. Escuchó en la lejanía los angustiosos gritos de sus amigos, que intentaban correr contra el tiempo y salvar la vida de su compañera. "No, no puedo morir así… ¡no puedo!"

Bajó la espada, y Lina cerró los ojos de forma instintiva.

La espada cortó carne y huesos, y la sangre salpicó el rostro de la maga negra. Una sangre que no era suya. Un alarido entrecortado y agónico resonó en sus oídos y, al reconocer el timbre familiar, Lina creyó, en aquel instante, que se hundía irremisiblemente en la oscuridad para no salir a flote nunca jamás. Abrió los ojos hasta que sólo faltó que se desencajaran de sus órbitas.

Gourry, a modo de escudo, se había situado frente a ella. La hechicera sólo alcanzaba a ver la espalda del guerrero, atravesada por la afilada hoja oscura desde su pecho, empañando de rojo su larga cabellera rubia. Los dedos exangües del espadachín soltaron su propia arma, la cual cayó en el suelo con asombrosa lentitud.

Con el apagado choque del arma en el césped, su vista se nubló, y cayó en los inciertos terrenos de la inconsciencia…

· · ·

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, los sucesos acontecidos antes de desmayarse regresaron a su cerebro con la rapidez de un rayo. De hecho, no se habían ido.

"Gourry…"

"¡Mi señora!", la voz preocupada le sonaba lejana, como perteneciente a otro universo, a un mundo paralelo, "¡mi señora, habéis despertado!". Lina abrió los ojos, reconociendo el difuso rostro como el de un criado, pero no sabía de dónde, o al servicio de quién estaba. Escuchó los ecos de unas pisadas que se escabullían fuera de la estancia, probablemente las de otro sirviente. "Creí… creí que… afortunadamente, la vil criatura que os hizo esto ya está muerta, vuestros amigos dieron cuenta de ella. No temáis. Traeré un poco de agua".

"Gourry…"

Lina sujetó por un brazo al individuo, aunque tenía la sensación de que su propia mano pertenecía a la voluntad de otra persona. Lo aferró con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

─ Gourry… ¿dónde… dónde está él? ─ se escuchó susurrar. El sujeto arqueó las cejas en un gesto que se le antojó acongojado, compasivo, y bajó los ojos. Pero Lina le zarandeó violentamente ─. ¡Responde! Gourry… tiene que… tiene que estar bien…

─ Mi señora… el guerrero… el guerrero está siendo atendido en estos instantes, está agonizando…─ esta vez, la voz del criado sí llegó hasta ella muy cercana, dolorosamente cercana. El hombre suspiró, y sus siguientes palabras abrazaron a Lina con toda la fuerza de una montaña, oprimiéndola, arrebatándole las fuerzas y extinguiendo definitivamente esa llama de luz en sus ojos que, después de todo, no era eterna ─: Me temo… que no verá un nuevo amanecer.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Al final he incumplido mi propósito de tardar un poco más en publicar los capítulos, pero bueno... supongo que no os importará demasiado xD. En fin, espero que os haya gustado mi sorpresita final :p (vale, vale, era broma… n-no… ¡bajad los bates! xD). La verdad es que este capítulo es el que más me ha traído de cabeza de todos los que he escrito; en primer lugar, porque tenía demasiadas cosas que narrar: la batalla de _Saillune_, la llegada de Sylphiel, la muerte de _Shabranigudú_, la reaparición de _Feäntor_… y lo ocurrido con Gourry, por supuesto. Corría el riesgo de relatarlo todo demasiado rápido, y no quería que quedase insustancial después de lo sucedido a lo largo de la historia… de ahí la magnitud del capítulo. Ésta es otra cosa que no me convence: el desequilibrio que hay entre los primeros capítulos (antes de la resurrección de Ojo de Rubí) y los posteriores; seguramente, si volviera a escribirlo añadiría mucho más material en dichos primeros episodios. Al final he quedado medianamente satisfecha, pero en fin… vosotros tenéis la última palabra. ;)

Como curiosidad decir que quizás, en la escena de la aparición de Sylphiel, os estaréis preguntando: "¿por qué los dragones llegaron como humanos y luego se transformaron el dragones?. ¿No hubiera sido más lógico que llegaran desde Kataart volando en forma de reptiles, que es lo que son?" Y la respuesta es… sí, es verdad, pero quería que quedara espectacular, que de repente lo que parecía ser un ejército de humanos diera paso a miles de efectivos de dragones y los lectores exclamaran "ohhh" (ejem… aunque dudo que hayáis hecho eso). Simple y llanamente xDD.

En fin, aun así la verdad es que hay muchas escenas que se me quedaron en el tintero. Me abstendré de comentarlas, porque es muy posible que las utilice en futuros fics (de hecho, una de ellas es ideal para el que viene a continuación de éste).

¡Y esto es todo! Una cuestión… dije que el siguiente capítulo sería el último, pero… debido a su longitud (que supera con creces la de éste, sí xD) he decidido dividirlo en dos. Sin embargo, y como lo relatado en ambos no puede ir separado, he decidido lo siguiente: el primero de ellos lo publicaré en una semana, como siempre, pero el segundo lo podréis leer **justamente al día siguiente. **Los comentarios de ambos episodios los pondré al final del epílogo. Hago esto para no desarmonizar aún más el fanfic con capítulos excesivamente largos y no cansaros demasiado. Así pues… hasta la próxima. ;)

¡Saludos!

**Neyade Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago_


	11. Promesas

**10. Promesas**

"¡Lina, baja de una vez!"

"¡Estúpido!. ¿Es que no me he explicado con claridad? La caverna de esos bandidos está a treinta metros sobre el suelo, en una cueva situada en lo alto de una montaña.

"¿Y qué demonios me quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Pues que si no volamos tardaremos horas en ascender!"

"¡Me da lo mismo! N-no me gusta volar, y lo sabes muy bien…"

"Dioses… y si es así. ¿por qué narices sigues viajando conmigo? Podrías ahorrarte muchos problemas."

"¿Cómo? Qué pregunta más absurda, L-Lina, soy tu guardián…"

"El mismo cuento de siempre…"

"Oye, que es verdad. Me comprometí a protegerte desde el primer momento en que te vi, y así seguirá siendo siempre."

"¿Si… siempre? Seguro que no te atreves a apostarlo…"

"Te estoy diciendo que sí, Lina. ¿No me has oído? Aceptaré la apuesta, si quieres. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado d-demonios. Te lo prometo."

Siempre…

· · ·

─ Gourry… Gourry…

─ Mi… mi señora Lina, no deberíais moveros. Estabais muy débil cuando os trajimos, no…

─ ¡Cierra la maldita boca y llévame junto a Gourry! ─ "¿Pero es que no le entra en la cabeza? Gourry me necesita. Al muy tonto no se le puede dejar sólo…", Lina esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de estallar en carcajadas. "Sólo necesita que yo lo saque del atolladero, como siempre…". Continuó riendo. Se dio cuenta de que debía asemejarse a una maníaca histérica, pues el nervioso criado que intentaba cortarle el paso la observaba estupefacto, como si se hubiera escapado de algún sanitario. Pero no le importaba. Sus ganas de reír aumentaron cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe e irrumpieron en el lugar otro sirviente y cuatro siluetas que, a simple vista, le sonaban de algo. Pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con seis personas. Tenía que ir junto a Gourry.

La hechicera, ignorando el brumoso dolor de cabeza que invadía su cerebro, ignorando su borrosa visión, que transformaba a los individuos presentes en un ejército de inhumanos espectros que ansiaban evitar que se reuniera con el guerrero, se abrió camino entre ellos, tambaleándose. No podía desmayarse ahora, tenía… _debía _llegar a su lado. Justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta, que bailaba en una rimbombante danza ante sus agotadas pupilas, unos fuertes brazos sujetaron los suyos, clavándose los pétreos dedos en su carne con tanta fuerza que sus músculos palpitaron de dolor. Parpadeó, apretó los dientes con inmensa furia, rugiendo ante la mole que intentaba detenerla.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─ Creyó haber gritado, pero la realidad es que prácticamente no escuchó ni su propia voz.

─ No ─ dijo tajantemente la pétrea criatura ─. No, Lina, Gourry necesita descansar. Él… él no… lo siento, Lina.

─ ¡¡NO!! ─ bramó ella ─. ¡¡QUIERES QUE PERMANEZCA AQUÍ MIENTRAS ÉL CORRE PELIGRO!! ─ Ahora reconocía al sujeto que la retenía: Zelgadis, sus ojos oscuros brillando con una congoja que la estática quimera raras veces mostraba. De repente, lo vio bajo una luz nueva ─. Eres un maldito traidor, Zelgadis. ¿Dejarás que Gourry muera sin mover un músculo? Si no te apartas ahora… te juro que te mataré.

─ Lina, no puedes ayudarle ─ la voz del que fuera su amigo sonaba atónica y ciertamente abatida, pero a oídos de Lina fue como si la quimera estuviera riendo y regocijándose en su dolor ─. ¿No lo comprendes? Gourry va a…

─ ¡¡NO!! ─ Repitió ella, bajando súbitamente el tono de voz y añadiendo, cargada de rencor ─: no me sorprende que te importe tan poco, Zelgadis. Siempre has sido un monstruo y nunca dejarás de serlo.

Consiguió lo que quería: los brazos de Zelgadis temblaron con violencia al tiempo que cedía su presión, y ella se liberó de sus garras sin perder ni un instante más, emprendiendo de nuevo la incierta carrera.

─ ¡Lina, por favor! ─ Escuchó clamar a una sollozante voz femenina, la cual avivó en ella recuerdos de una joven princesa de ropas níveas ─. ¡Detente!

─ No lo conseguirás así, siempre ha sido una maldita testaruda ─ gruñó seguidamente una voz masculina, enronquecida y brusca ─. ¿No vas a avisar a tu maestro, mago?

─ Sa... Sar Vanion está con el señor Gou… co-con él. No ha podido venir…

El resto de las palabras se ahogó cuando Lina abandonó el aposento, atravesando rauda el corredor, el cual también se agitaba a sus ojos. Lina amplificó su sonrisa. "Estúpidos… no conseguiréis detenerme. Si os atrevéis a ponerme la mano encima os haré saltar por los aires." Prosiguió su veloz carrera, al menos tan veloz como le permitían las piernas, hasta que dobló una esquina y divisó, a unos metros de distancia, a una doncella abandonando una habitación cargada con un montón de vendas ensangrentadas. La joven se paró en seco y exhaló un grito ahogado, mirando a la hechicera con los ojos desorbitados. Pero ella la ignoró. Sin pérdida de tiempo, alcanzó el lugar en tres zancadas y abrió la puerta.

Dos personas se inclinaban sobre un camastro, pero sólo a una de ellas alcanzaba a iluminarle la tenue luz de una antorcha. Las facciones masculinas reflejaban una profunda gravedad acentuada por el claroscuro de las sombras, y las llamas titilaban en los ojos amarillos del individuo. No alzó la mirada cuando entró Lina, como tampoco lo hizo la otra figura, tan concentrados como estaban en el escrutinio del yaciente.

─ ¿Tardará mucho en venir Sylphiel? ─ Susurró la presencia envuelta en tinieblas, una mujer, con una voz cansada no exenta de fortaleza. De algún modo, le resultaba familiar, pero no le sobraba el tiempo como para perderlo en naderías.

─ Espero que no. Parelish podría ayudarnos, pero tuve que enviarle a cuidar de esa moza. En cualquier caso, me temo que ya no hay nada que hacer… ─ curiosamente, el tono del hombre continuaba poseyendo ese matiz despreocupado que tanto le caracterizaba. Sin mirar a Lina, alargó una mano hacia ella ─. Chica. ¿traes las vendas limpias? Dámelas ─ musitó distraído. Pero la hechicera no lo escuchó; sus primeras palabras resonaban con cruel intensidad en su cabeza: "ya no hay nada que hacer…"

"No…", sacudió la cabeza, los ojos desorbitados clavados en el suelo, sin verlo, "no, no… tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer. Algo… a ese tonto no lo mata nadie ni cortándole la cabeza. Es imposible."

─ ¿No me has oído, muchacha? ─ Inquirió de nuevo el hombre, impaciente, alzando finalmente los ojos… y abriéndolos como si se le fueran a escapar de las cuencas ─. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, moza? ─ Era sorprendente el férreo control que el sujeto mantenía sobre su voz, la cual expresaba una calma que no armonizaba con su semblante. La mujer se removió en la oscuridad, y Lina sólo acertó a adivinar que se había apartado para mirarla a los ojos.

Se había apartado… lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto a Gourry.

No reconocía su rostro, tan cadavérico que se había tornado grisáceo. Sus mejillas se estiraban sobre los pómulos, y los ojos verde azulados, apagados y cerrados los párpados a su alrededor con una fuerza fruto del dolor, se hallaban hundidos en sus órbitas. El desgreñado cabello rubio, húmedo por el copioso sudor que bañaba la totalidad de su cuerpo, se desperdigaba indomable sobre su faz. Respiraba en jadeos entrecortados, en cuyas exhalaciones se escapaban quedos gruñidos demasiado semejantes a estertores. Su pecho subía y bajaba con deliberada lentitud, como si cada movimiento requiriera de todas sus fuerzas. Las manos de la mujer se divisaban bajo la débil luz, empapadas en sangre, apretando con fuerza la espantosa herida en un vano intento de contener la hemorragia.

Las piernas de Lina comenzaron a moverse solas, llevándola junto a él. Una parte de sí misma sentía reticencias a acercarse, temerosa ante lo que podría suceder; no obstante, la maga negra decidió hacer caso a sus primeros instintos. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al camastro, y ni Sar Vanion ni la misteriosa mujer movieron un músculo ante la escena.

Los ojos de Gourry se entreabrieron al sentir su presencia, nublados por un velo de cansancio y enajenación causado por la fiebre. Movió las pupilas varias veces a presurosa velocidad, sin detenerlas ni un solo instante en ella.

─ ¿Lina…? ─ Su voz apenas si se asemejaba a un gruñido inaudible, pero ella leyó en sus labios. Los de la hechicera se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa que no acompañaba a sus ojos, brillantes por las hordas de lágrimas que comenzaban a agruparse en ellos. Situó con delicadeza la mano sobre la frente de Gourry, acariciándole el rostro, y casi le sorprendió que el guerrero no estuviera literalmente envuelto en llamas.

─ Estoy aquí, Gourry ─ se oyó decir con voz temblorosa. Las comisuras de los labios del espadachín encontraron fuerzas para dibujar una espasmódica sonrisa, un esfuerzo que le costó unas cuantas toses sanguinolentas. La muchacha se apresuró a tomar entre sus manos un vaso de agua que descansaba junto a ella y vertió parte de su contenido en la boca del moribundo. Éste volvió a atragantarse, pero al menos sus toses cesaron. Entonces, parpadeando, enfocó levemente sus ojos y los depositó en Lina.

─ Lina, he… ─ apretó los labios cuando el dolor le atenazó hasta estremecerlo.

─ No hables ─ le atajó ella ─. Si hablas te dolerá más. ¿Es que tampoco sabes eso, cerebro de medusa? ─ Concluyó sus palabras con una trémula carcajada. Había intentado conferirle a su voz la misma furia amistosa, la misma impaciencia de siempre, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, Gourry no mudó su asomo de sonrisa, y no hizo caso a su consejo. Continuó hablando:

─ Lina, he… ─ repitió él ─… he ganado la apuesta.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ He… he estado contigo… ─ otra tos. Un hilillo de sangre le resbaló por la barbilla, pero hizo caso omiso de él ─… he estado contigo… hasta el final. T-te lo dije…

─ No ─ en su obstinación, las lágrimas se liberaron por fin, cubriendo las mejillas de la hechicera como un par de cascadas ─. No es el final, Gourry. Yo siempre gano. ¿recuerdas? No vas a morir… ¿me escuchas?. ¿Me escuchas, Gourry?. ¡No vas a morir!

Un macilento brazo se alzó del catre. Los enflaquecidos dedos del guerrero recorrieron sus mejillas, eliminando las lágrimas, protegiéndola de su propia congoja como tantas otras veces la salvaguardara de sus enemigos. Sus labios se abrieron, un sonido gutural brotando de su garganta que indicaba su deseo de seguir hablando, su necesidad de decirle algo que, quizás, jamás le había confiado.

La luz de sus ojos se extinguió. Su brazo cayó, flácido, sobre el lecho, causando un suave sonido al chocar contra el mullido colchón de plumas.

No supo cómo sucedió, pero, de improviso, estaba gritando, golpeando el pecho de Gourry, instándole con sus alaridos a despertar. No lo consiguió, sin embargo; el espadachín no se movió, no detuvo sus manos con un furibundo y resentido quejido, no brillaron sus ojos por la confusión ante la ira de su compañera, no la rodearon sus brazos para calmar su llanto. Sintió que alguien intentaba sujetarla, pero le apartó de sí con un violento empellón; fue consciente de la multitud de voces que penetraban en la habitación, algunas gritando, otras sollozando. Pero ninguna como ella. Estaba convencida de que, en sus aullidos, sus cuerdas vocales se habían desprendido de su garganta, pues de repente sus chillidos se mitigaron hasta convertirse en agotados susurros afónicos. Pero su mandíbula continuaba desencajada, empecinada por proseguir con su ardua misión.

De repente, un fuerte puñetazo la envió volando hasta la pared, estrellándose con violencia. También, en las antípodas de su subconsciencia, supo que debía reconocer esa agresión; la mujer que la había golpeado se inclinaba sobre ella, crujiéndose los nudillos y berreándole algo, algo que a sus oídos llegó como un montón de incoherencias. Más siluetas oscuras se apresuraron a llegar a su lado, rodeándola, oprimiéndola. "Son monstruos, monstruos que quieren llevarme con ellos a un interminable infierno, lejos de Gourry… pues no lo conseguirán."

Se deshizo de todos ellos y emprendió una huída. Una repentina calidez en sus manos y un fogonazo le indicó que a su cuerpo se le había antojado lanzar algún hechizo. El estruendo y el postrero humo la acompañaron en su carrera. Tenía que huir, tenía que despertar, pues estaba convencida de que se encontraba viviendo alguna pesadilla. Sin embargo, ni los arañazos con los que castigó a su rostro ni los punzantes tirones que se daba en el cabello la devolvieron a la realidad. Daba igual. Tenía que seguir corriendo; si lo hacía, hallaría alguna manera de salvar a Gourry. Él no estaba muerto, sólo dormido. Dormido y nada más.

En su huída, chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo con un violento golpe. La silueta tembló al divisarla, y se arrodilló junto a ella, depositando en el suelo lo que parecía ser una bandeja. Entonces, la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió; primero con delicadeza y, luego, con violencia. Pero ella sólo encontraba fuerzas para intentar desasirse de la gentil, pero firme sujeción. "Tengo que salvar a Gourry. ¿No lo ves? Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que…"

Una corriente de agua fría resbaló sobre su cabeza, y Lina estuvo segura de haber perdido el conocimiento durante unos instantes, sacudida por un violento estremecimiento. Después, sin embargo, regresó a la realidad. Regresó prácticamente del todo a la realidad.

Fue muy consciente de las magulladuras y el cansancio que asolaba su cuerpo, de las ardorosas heridas que sus propias uñas habían abierto en su rostro, del palpitante dolor de cabeza causado tanto por la extenuación como por sus inservibles intentos de arrancarse el pelo en su necesidad de despertar. También se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillada en un suelo de piedra, húmedo por la reciente lluvia y coronado por una alfombra de nubes grises que anunciaban la cercanía del amanecer. Un patio. Tanto sus ropas como ella misma estaban completamente húmedas.

Y, frente a ella, con los ojos verdes desorbitados por un aprensivo pánico y una jarra de agua vacía entre sus crispados y blanquecinos dedos, se hallaba Sylphiel.

─ Lina… ─ comenzó a hablar ella, entre jadeos rayanos en los sollozos ─. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

─ Sylphiel… ─ Lina no sabía cómo era capaz de hablar. Sus irritadas cuerdas vocales le recordaban con dolorosas punzadas que ya no podían dar más de sí. Observó en torno a la sacerdotisa con la desorbitada mirada perdida, buscando algo, buscando la esperanza ─. Sylphiel, tienes… tienes que ayudarme. Gourry está muy malherido y ha perdido el conocimiento. ¿Me ayudarás? Tiene que haber algo que le haga recuperar la consciencia. Me ayudarás. ¿verdad?. ¿Verdad?

─ Lina. ¿Gourry está… está… vivo? ─ Inquirió Sylphiel, escudriñando el rostro de Lina como si se tratara de algún tipo de serpiente venenosa. Ésta soltó una tenue carcajada. "¿Por qué me mira de ese modo? Ni que la fuera a morder." Sylphiel sólo acentuó sus temblores al observar tal reacción.

─ Claro que está vivo, Sylphiel. ¿Tú qué crees? Está…

Unos pasos tras ella interrumpieron la conversación, y las dos muchachas miraron tras de sí. Lina sintió una súbita oleada de decepción; esperaba ver a Gourry, recuperado y en óptimas condiciones, esbozando esa amplia y estúpida sonrisa y dispuesto a luchar. Pero a quien vio fue a una alta mujer, imponente y de cabello violáceo. Sí… definitivamente, la conocía; de hecho, era su hermana. Le sorprendió la impasibilidad con la que se fijaba en ese detalle. Sin embargo, Luna no la observaba a ella, sino a Sylphiel, con una mirada apagada que parecía comunicarle algún mudo acontecimiento a la sacerdotisa. El prolongado grito ahogado de la misma, finalizado en poderosos sollozos de angustia y acompasado por la caída metálica del jarro de agua al suelo, hizo que Lina volviera a clavar su mirada en la de Sylphiel.

Ella la observaba con la boca tapada por sus dos manos, retorcidas en sus mejillas como arañas, al tiempo que sus ojos claros se derretían al derramar lo que parecían ser litros de lágrimas.

─ Oh, Lina… ─ sollozó ─. No… Gourry no puede, él no… Lina, lo siento… lo siento…

Fue como si la visión de Sylphiel activara el cerebro de la joven, devolviéndola a la realidad, en esta ocasión del todo. El peso de lo sucedido cayó sobre ella como si el mismo mundo se le viniera encima, la conciencia de la realidad. Miró a Sylphiel a los ojos. Sylphiel, la amiga de la infancia de Gourry. Sylphiel, la dulce sacerdotisa cuya fortaleza se depositaba casi íntegramente en el espadachín. Sylphiel, que también le amaba…

Y entonces se dio cuenta, quizá por primera vez, de que su compañero, su amigo, el amor de su vida, había muerto.

El dolor surgió de ella como nunca lo había hecho. Aquel día había gritado, había vociferado a más no poder. Pero sus labios permitieron que de su interior brotara un último alarido, un dolor que, en esta ocasión, no provenía de su garganta, ni de sus pulmones, sino de su espíritu. Su espíritu desgarrado cuya herida jamás cicatrizaría.

─ Lo siento, Lina ─ Una destrozada Sylphiel, cuyas palabras entrecortadas por el llanto carecían de sentido, la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola entre ellos ─ lo siento, Lina. Lo siento, lo siento…

De un modo vago, percibió cómo su hermana se arrodillaba junto a ellas y depositaba sendas manos en las convulsionadas espaldas de las dos muchachas. Lina perdió entonces, nuevamente, toda conciencia de la realidad, abandonándose en las atormentadas sombras de las cuales no deseaba volver a salir. Jamás…

Sus últimos pensamientos también se dispersaron en la oscuridad:

"Lo siento, Gourry. Lo siento…."

· · ·

Una semana. En teoría, había transcurrido una semana, pero para ella el tiempo ya carecía de sentido. Jamás volvería a tenerlo.

Desde lo sucedido, la hechicera había evitado a todo el mundo. Permanecía recluida en el palacio de _Saillune_, alternando entre sus aposentos y los amplios balcones del mismo. Únicamente permitía la entrada a los sirvientes para que le dejaran comida y agua. Lina ni siquiera percibía cuándo comía, pues sus manos y su boca se movían como si pertenecieran a un autómata. La sorprendía ser capaz de hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que lo que parecía ser un hervidero de culebras se había instalado en su estómago desde aquel fatídico día; de hecho, así era: en más de una ocasión se había visto obligada a vomitar lo ingerido.

Sus amigos también habían acudido para visitarla, pero ella no había querido recibirles. En más de una ocasión, una titubeante Amelia había intentado entablar conversación con ella, y de vez en cuando Parelish arribaba a las habitaciones para cerciorarse de su buen estado de salud. A Zelgadis lo había visto en una ocasión; la quimera había atravesado el corredor cuando Lina abría la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a un criado, se había detenido y la había observado, temblando sus labios por la intención de decir algo. Sin embargo, había acabado por sacudir la cabeza, suspirando y prosiguiendo su camino. Lina atribuyó su actitud al enfado, lo cual entendía a la perfección. "Jamás debí decirle que era un monstruo…"

Sin embargo, ahí acababan las visitas. No había visto a Sylphiel desde… lo acaecido, cosa que no la sorprendió: no sólo tenía sus deberes como Suma Sacerdotisa, sino que debía estar igual de destrozada que ella; durante unos instantes sintió una oleada de culpabilidad: ella tenía libertad para sumirse en la amargura, pero Sylphiel no gozaba de ese privilegio. Kerkaat tampoco daba señales de vida; algo harto normal, pues el asesino debía de estar ocupado con la recuperación de Laidanne. No había, de igual manera, ni rastro de Sar Vanion, ni tampoco de su propia hermana. Lina comenzaba a preguntarse si la visión de Luna no habría sido en realidad un delirio del momento.

Apoyada en la barandilla de piedra del balcón, arrullada por la gélida brisa que anunciaba el despertar del otoño, Lina mantenía sus enrojecidos ojos castaños, incapaces ya de derramar más lágrimas, en la lejana ciudad. Una ciudad que, poco a poco, comenzaba a recuperarse de las desgracias de la guerra, alentada por la visión de los dragones y los elfos, que aún no habían regresado a su hogar. La maga negra esbozó una sonrisa irónica: la guerra, Ojo de Rubí, el hechizo de los Cinco Sabios… todo ello le parecía ya muy lejano, como si hubiera transcurrido en una vida anterior. El Príncipe Phil, aunque afectado por la muerte de Gourry, se había visto obligado a ofrecer a su pueblo conferencias, condecorando con mantos de honor y gloria a los valientes héroes, tanto vivos como muertos, que alcanzaran la victoria, y entre los que se contaban ella y sus amigos. Cuando el príncipe dedicó un largo discurso a la memoria del espadachín, Lina no dudó un instante en escapar a cualquier rincón donde no pudiera escucharlo, casi a la carrera. Someramente recordaba que las palabras del regente habían sido emotivas, pero no le importaba. Sin Gourry, todo aquello que hubiera podido despertar en ella algún tipo de interés no distaba mucho de ser basura en un añejo cubo de metal.

Tres toques en la puerta. Otra vez, todo se repetía, en un insistente y monótono ciclo: el criado llegaba puntual para dejarle el almuerzo. "Que se vaya", deseó, hundiendo el rostro entre los brazos, "quiero que se vaya." Sin embargo, los toques se repitieron. Exhalando un prolongado suspiro, Lina exclamó con voz lúgubre:

─ Adelante ─ la puerta se abrió, pero Lina no se molestó en mirar atrás. Unas pisadas apenas audibles penetraron en la estancia ─. Puedes dejarlo ahí ─ se escuchó el ruido de una bandeja depositarse sobre la mesa ─. Ahora déjame sola ─ tras unos instantes, escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella. En cuanto se vio libre de miradas ajenas, hundió el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a sollozar en un llanto seco.

─ No permitas que esto te hunda, Lina.

La hechicera estuvo a punto de caerse por el borde de la barandilla al escuchar la melodiosa voz justo a su lado. Giró la cabeza con rapidez y se encontró cara a cara con Laidanne.

Casi le pareció estar mirando a un fantasma, pues no había visto a la elfa desde que su presencia se materializara tenuemente en el interior de _Shabranigudú_. Había escuchado que seguía con vida y que se recuperaba con rapidez ─ Lina jamás había visto que un portador del dios demonio sobreviviera a su destino, pero sabía que en gran parte se debía a _Feäntor… _o a _Ceiphid _─, pero ello era un tema que, después de los siete atroces días, tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Sin embargo, sintió una distante punzada de alegría al ver a la muchacha tan recobrada. Ataviada con un sencillo vestido blanco, el espeso cabello cobrizo le caía en suaves bucles por la espalda. Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban llenas de color, así como sus carnosos labios. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la vida ─ algo que ella misma ya había perdido ─, pero al mismo tiempo observaban a la maga negra con una compasión que no se molestó en ocultar. Aun en su dolor, Lina sintió un acceso de iracundo orgullo.

─ Me alegra verte, Laidanne ─ intentó imprimir un tono afable a su voz, en vez de gélido. Desvió la vista de ella ─. Seguro que tienes más cosas que hacer además de hacerme compañía. ¿No deseas estar con Kerkaat?

Sin verlo, la hechicera percibió cómo Laidanne acentuaba su sonrisa.

─ No me he separado de él ni un solo instante desde que me recuperara ─ dijo ─, pero no puedo aislarme en mí misma. Lina… tampoco debes hacerlo tú. De veras que siento muchísimo lo de Gourry.

─ No creo que lo sientas ─ se oyó decir, nuevamente formándose ese doloroso nudo en su garganta. No quería sonar violenta, teniendo en cuenta la buena intención de Laidanne, pero así fue. Parpadeó repetidas veces y apartó los ojos: parecía que las lágrimas comenzaban a recuperar fuerzas ─. No pretendo ser descortés, Laidanne, pero me gustaría estar sola.

─ Lina ─ la elfa prosiguió firmemente, pero con un atisbo de cautela en sus palabras ─, tal vez… tal vez no te parezca lo mismo, pero cuando supe que _Feäntor _había… desaparecido… me sentí vacía. Él formaba parte de mí. ¿sabes? Estuvo conmigo desde que tuve uso de razón y, con el tiempo, prácticamente se había convertido en una extensión de mi propia alma ─ la voz de Laidanne se quebró, pero continuó con decisión tras suspirar largamente ─. Ni siquiera fue necesario que me lo dijeran; sencillamente… _supe _que jamás volvería a verlo, supe que ya no existía. De veras, sé cómo te sientes.

─ Veo que nos entendemos ─ el menudo cuerpo de Lina comenzó a agitarse por temblores coléricos causados por el reciente dolor. "Quiero estar sola. _Sola_. ¿Es que nadie lo entiende?" ─. Te agradezco tu intención, Laidanne, pero no puedes hacer nada, ni tú ni nadie: Gourry… él ya no está, y ésa es la realidad. Ahora. ¿te importaría marcharte, por favor?

─ Lina… no puedes decir eso. ¿Acaso Gourry querría ver cómo te hundes irremisiblemente en el pesar?. ¿Querría él incluso que saltaras a auxiliarle si estuviera en tus manos hacerlo? No…

De repente, Lina estalló, llenándose sus ojos de nuevo por las migajas que restaban de aquellos salados regueros que los acompañaban, apretando los dientes con un rugido hasta que le rechinaron.

─ ¡Me da igual lo que él quisiera, Laidanne!. ¡¡ESTÁ muerto!!. ¡Ya carece de importancia todo lo que hubiera podido pensar o desear! ─ gritó, presa de la amargura ─. Y si como dices estuviera en mis manos el poder resucitarle, traerle de vuelta a la vida… créeme, lo haría. Nunca pude… jamás pude decirle que… que… ─ su perorata finalizó en un quedo gemido. Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor, esa agonía que a partir de ahora siempre la acompañaría, como una sombra cruel. Crispó las manos sobre la barandilla de piedra, asaltada por el repentino deseo de desmenuzarla entre sus dedos ─. Lo haría, Laidanne… ¡¡LO HARÍA!!

─ ¿Lo haríais?

Lina dio otro respingo, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos y mirando tras de sí. No había sido Laidanne quien le había formulado la retórica pregunta, sino un hombre, con un timbre de voz entre astuto y mordaz que conocía muy bien. Tras ella, Sar Vanion permanecía anclado en el suelo al igual que una estatua de mármol, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la túnica roja cubriéndole en toda su altura, como a un majestuoso soberano. Sus ojos dorados no parpadeaban, observando a Lina con un penetrante escrutinio y una ambigua sonrisa adornando sus finos labios.

─ ¿Lo haríais, moza? ─ Repitió, sin inmutarse ─. ¿Estaríais dispuesta a salvarle de la muerte si fuerais capaz de hacerlo?. ¿Estaríais dispuesta a arriesgar no vuestra vida, sino vuestro espíritu, para hacer que el guerrero regresara? Pensadlo detenidamente.

Lina titubeó ante las inesperadas cuestiones, reflexionando por primera vez en lo que había dicho. Rememoró también esa bien conocida sonrisa, aquellos claros ojos verde azulados iluminados por la suave luz del crepúsculo, los elegantes movimientos cada vez que se disponía a asestar una estocada con su espada, la tranquilidad con la que le arrebataba un trozo de pollo de entre sus manos, sus iras y aprensiones cuando se veía obligado a volar o a disfrazarse de mujer… y sonrió.

─ Sí ─ respondió entonces, sin un atisbo de vacilación en su voz ─. Sin lugar a dudas.

Los labios de Sar Vanion se contorsionaron todavía más en su misteriosa sonrisa, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones sin dejar de mirarla:

─ Reuníos conmigo en mis habitaciones ─ dijo entonces ─. Ahora ─ dicho esto, se aproximó a la puerta con movimientos lánguidos y la atravesó con decisión. Lina no apartó los ojos del umbral, con la mandíbula desencajada.

─ Está loco ─ musitó ─. ¿Cómo puede tomarse en serio mis palabras? Los muertos no pueden resucitar.

─ ¿Quién sabe, Lina? ─ La voz de Laidanne le recordó que todavía no estaba sola. El extraño matiz de sus palabras la obligó a encararse de nuevo con la elfa, quien sonreía en una inusitada sonrisa igual de enigmática que la del mago ─. A veces, nuestros deseos más profundos se cumplen… es algo que he podido comprobar por mí misma.

Antes de tener tiempo de parpadear aturdida, pues la muchacha no había dado muestras de sorpresa ante la presencia del hechicero rojo, la joven druida también abandonó la estancia.

Lina permaneció estática en el mismo sitio unos momentos más, asaltada por una maraña de emociones que iban desde la furia más dolorosa hasta el desconcierto más absoluto. Finalmente, y transcurridos unos pocos minutos, suspiró y se dispuso a asistir a su extraña cita con el mago.

Y, sólo entonces, como un difuso pensamiento rescatado de las corrientes de su pensamiento, recordó que Sar Vanion era nigromante.

· · ·

Su sensación de onírica confusión no desapareció cuando Lina atravesó las puertas de los aposentos de Sar Vanion; en todo caso, lo que hizo fue aumentar.

El mago rojo no era el único que se hallaba presente en el cuarto, cómodamente repantigado sobre una silla, con la pierna derecha situada sobre el muslo izquierdo y los brazos descansando en el respaldo del asiento. Parelish permanecía de pie junto a él, con sus manos sosteniendo un grueso cuaderno de notas que sus ojos azules escudriñaban con interés, al menos hasta que ella entró en la habitación. Sylphiel permanecía sentada al borde de una amplia cama, ataviada nuevamente con sus lustrosas ropas de suma sacerdotisa, cabizbaja y cruzando nerviosamente sus manos sobre el regazo; cuando alzó los ojos verdes para depositarlos en Lina, ésta vio, con un estremecimiento, que la luz de sus pupilas también se había extinguido, al igual que la suya propia. Casi al lado de la puerta, apoyados en la pared, se hallaban Zelgadis y Amelia, juntos, como era habitual en ellos (aunque le sorprendió no ver junto a la muchacha al pegajoso caballero _zefiriano_, quien rara vez se encontraba lejos de ella); la quimera permaneció imperturbable cuando, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, divisó a su amiga; sin embargo, una extraña luz brillaba en sus ojos oscuros, y ella apartó la mirada, azorada. Aun sabiendo que en la ceguera de su dolor bien podría haber distorsionado dicha expresión, Lina lo interpretó como una muda acusación. Amelia, por su parte, la escrutaba como si de improviso le hubiera brotado un cuerno en la frente, y sus irregulares movimientos espasmódicos la informaron de que la joven princesa batallaba contra su deseo de correr hasta ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. Al otro extremo de la sala, Laidanne permanecía inalterable, esbozando tan sólo una amplia sonrisa amistosa. Junto a ella, Kerkaat, curiosamente atractivo al irradiar una insólita luz de felicidad, jugaba con la daga junto a la ventana, iluminado levemente por los haces de luz, y se contentó con dirigirle una escueta y pétrea mirada y asentir con la cabeza en gesto de reconocimiento.

─ Pasad, moza ─ indicó Sar Vanion, agitando la mano y esbozando esa característica media sonrisa. "Le borraría esa mueca de un puñetazo, ya lo creo que lo haría…" Sin embargo, acalló sus furibundos deseos, internándose en la agitada sala. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el lugar, y al girar la cabeza comprobó, con los ojos como platos, que la visión de su hermana había sido real: Luna encajó la puerta en el marco, observándola con sus ojos iluminados por una dureza fraternal y un asomo de sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, hermana? ─ Preguntó Lina, intentando controlar sus balbuceos.

─ ¿No es evidente? ─ Luna acentuó su sonrisa ─. Digamos que la guerra ya ha acabado en _Zefiria_ y me he pasado a ver cómo estaba mi querida hermana, la heroína. Aunque jamás imaginé que se fuera a necesitar mi ayuda nada más llegar… no hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

Tragando saliva, Lina se encaró de nuevo con Sar Vanion, aunque con esfuerzo.

─ ¿Por qué me habéis citado aquí? ─ Inquirió con rudeza ─. ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí reunidos?. ¿Qué demonios sucede?

─ Tranquilizaos, Lina ─ indicó Parelish con su voz suave, apaciguador ─. Enseguida os lo explicaremos.

─ Aunque en teoría ya deberíais saberlo ─ Sar Vanion se encogió de hombros ─. ¿No me habíais dicho que estaríais dispuesta a morir por traer de vuelta al guerrero?

Aunque en su fuero interno Lina barajara esa irrealizable posibilidad, incluso recordando la condición de nigromante del mago rojo, la hechicera no se había atrevido a reflexionarlo claramente ni a hacer acopio de esperanzas. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era real: Sar Vanion le estaba ofreciendo esa posibilidad. Se apoyó en la pared, súbitamente mareada, y Amelia se apresuró a colocarse a su lado y depositar una mano sobre su brazo. Cuando reunió suficiente cantidad de fuerzas para hablar, lo hizo con una trémula voz que no había tenido intención de emitir:

─ Me estáis tomando el pelo ─ aseveró, más para autoconvencerse que para otra cosa ─. Gourry no puede regresar. Está… está…

─ Callad y dejadme hablar, moza ─ el súbito tono de severidad de Sar Vanion, unido a la dureza de los ojos ambarinos, hizo enmudecer a Lina, algo sorprendente en ella ─. No sé si mi abnegado discípulo, aquí presente, os lo habrá comunicado, pero mi poder no sólo abarca el terreno de la magia negra. También soy…

─… nigromante ─ le atajó Lina frunciendo el ceño, dispuesta a recuperar su dignidad ─. Lo sé. Id al grano, maldita sea.

Sar Vanion se tomó unos segundos para ladear la cabeza, torcer la boca en una burlona sonrisa y rascarse tranquilamente el cuello. Lina aguantó estoicamente, reprimiendo sus ansias de zarandearle sin tregua. Finalmente, el hombre entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo.

─ Supongo que también habréis notado que podría haber sido elegido presidente de la Asociación de Magos de Atlas ─ prosiguió el mago con cierta irritación, dejando traslucir su innata ambición ─, pero por diversos motivos, entre ellos mi condición de mago de los muertos…

─… y vuestra despreocupada manera de esquivar las responsabilidades en favor de la diversión, maestro…

─ La cuestión es ─ Sar Vanion asestó una acerada mirada a su discípulo, el cual carraspeó y rebulló inquieto ─ que el principal motivo por el cual no fui elegido como presidente, accediendo a MI puesto ese imbécil de Baderkar, fue una pequeña investigación que, tras años de estudios y experimentos, conseguí concluir con éxito, y que obviamente abarcaba el terreno de la nigromancia…

─ ¡Parad ya de contarme vuestra vida! ─ Atajó Lina, furiosa, apretando los puños con fuerza ─. No hacéis más que retroceder al pasado y… ─ detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió, con un escalofrío, el contacto de la poderosa mano de Luna sobre su hombro.

─ Disculpad, Sar Vanion, la pequeña Lina no sabe contenerse ─ dijo entonces el caballero de _Ceiphid_, con una voz alegre que anunciaba peligro ─. A partir de ahora guardará silencio. ¿Verdad, hermanita?

─ S… sí ─ se obligó a decir Lina.

─ ¡La tenéis dominada, por lo que veo! ─ Sar Vanion estalló en carcajadas, y Lina contuvo sus impulsos de comprobar cómo quedaría su rodilla encajada en los dientes de esa deslenguada boca ─. En fin, como iba diciendo… dichas investigaciones tenían como objeto la posibilidad de la existencia de un plano intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, un lugar al que, con delicadeza y una considerable magnitud de poder mágico, un simple mortal podría acceder.

Lina se quedó de piedra. Sin embargo, fue la débil voz de Amelia, igual de atónita, la que tomó la palabra:

─ ¿Y lo… lo habéis…?. ¿Habéis comprobado si… podría funcionar?

─ Nunca lo he probado en serio, pero he hecho mis experimentos ─ se limitó a decir Sar Vanion, señalando el cuaderno que sostenía Parelish con un lacónico gesto de la mano ─. Eh… mejor no me interroguéis acerca de ellos; la verdad es que no gozaron de demasiada acogida, y los nigromantes jamás han estado muy bien vistos. El caso es que podría funcionar… con vos, muchacha.

─ Nuestra intención, Lina ─ tomó la palabra Parelish, señalando el libro que portaba entre sus brazos ─ es abrir un portal dimensional entre nuestro mundo y esa especie de… limbo, reservado a las almas que acaban de llegar y cuya agitación interna, alimentada por las ansias de regresar a la vida, les impide estar en cualquiera de los dos planos. Pasado un tiempo, sin embargo, dichas almas acaban por resignarse y acceder al universo de los muertos… al cual, desgraciadamente, no tenemos acceso. Aunque no podamos afirmarlo a ciencia cierta, creemos que el señor Gourry se encuentra actualmente en ese estado; no se podría decir todavía que está muerto… al menos, no del todo.

─ Así pues, hay un límite de tiempo ─ continuó el mago rojo ─. Y no sólo eso. Por lo que he podido dilucidar en mis pesquisas, el limbo de los no-muertos, llamémoslo así, está protegido por una serie de guardianes. No sé muy bien por qué, o qué son. Tal vez temían que algún día algún atractivo mago, como yo, descubriera una vía de entrada a su mundo. En cualquier caso, su cometido es el de impedir que las almas regresen al mundo terrenal. Vuestra misión ─ mirando a Lina sin parpadear siquiera, la espalda de Sar Vanion se curvó, enderezándose en la silla ─ es evitar a esos guardianes, enfrentaros a ellos si es necesario y recuperar al guerrero. No sé en qué estado se encontrará ni donde lo hallaréis; mis conocimientos no alcanzan ese nivel. Empero, sí somos capaces de abriros el camino. ¿Qué decidís?

Lina había escuchado la perorata de los dos magos con la mandíbula tan desencajada que le sorprendía que su barbilla no rozara el suelo. Parpadeando ante la pregunta, cerró la boca. Había una posibilidad, una nimia posibilidad que desafiaba a todas las leyes de la naturaleza, de volver a ver con vida a Gourry, a su guardián… al hombre al que amaba. Escrutó a sus amigos uno a uno: Amelia parecía tan anonadada como ella, y Zelgadis, aun dominando en la medida de lo posible su inmutable semblante, era incapaz de abrir más los ojos; sin embargo, en cierto modo parecía que ya habían escuchado todo aquello con anterioridad. Sylphiel mantenía, sin embargo, la cabeza gacha, y no parecía tener intención de pronunciar palabra. Laidanne observaba la escena con pensativo interés, pero Kerkaat parecía estar más interesado en sus juegos malabares con la daga; conociéndole, la hechicera sabía que el asesino estaba sumamente atento. No quiso mirar a su hermana.

Lina cerró los ojos, dejándose embargar por un acceso de férrea fortaleza que no había experimentado en días. "¿Lo ves, Gourry? Yo _siempre_ gano…"

Al abrir los ojos, la resolución se reflejaba en ellos.

─ Iré ─ anunció ─. Rescataré a Gourry, lo traeré de vuelta. Él… regresará, y no pienso volver a perderlo ─ Sylphiel levantó al fin la vista; en esta ocasión, una débil luminiscencia adornaba sus pupilas.

─ Debo advertiros ─ dijo Sar Vanion, con seriedad ─ de que es muy posible que el intento de rescate sea equivalente a perder vuestra alma. Puede que todo lo que os acabamos de contar sea erróneo o irrealizable, y cabe la posibilidad de que os quedéis atrapada en ese plano… para siempre ─ Lina no titubeó, y sostuvo la mirada del hechicero con obstinada firmeza. El nigromante sonrió ─. Bien… veo que estáis decidida. En ese caso…

─ Eres una estúpida.

Sorprendidos, todos se giraron al percibir el tono de acero en la voz de Luna Inverse, incluida Lina. Su hermana la miraba con unos ojos coléricos y relampagueantes.

─ ¿Có… cómo?

─ Imbécil ─ Luna comenzó a aproximarse a ella, y Lina reculó un paso ─. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu propia vida por traer la de ese caballero tuyo?. ¿Tan insensata eres?

Lo que experimentó Lina en ese momento, mezclado con el terror que le inspiraba su hermana, fue ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella no lo comprendía, no entendía nada…

─ V-voy a ir, hermana ─ balbuceó, tragando saliva y, no obstante, con el ceño fruncido ─, y tú no me vas a impedir que… ─ súbitamente, el caballero de _Ceiphid _la agarró por el cuello de la túnica, alzándola violentamente en el aire y estrellándola contra la pared. La mirada febril de Luna le trajo a la memoria terribles instantes de su tierna infancia.

─ Dímelo otra vez, niñata insolente. ¿Qué es lo que no voy a impedirte? ─ La voz de Luna sonaba como la hoja de un cuchillo mientras se afilaba ─. Soy tu hermana, y yo decidiré si vas o no.

Sí, era su hermana, y debía obedecerla… o al menos, eso se dijo de manera automática, presa del pánico. Sin embargo, al rememorar los años pasados con Gourry, el terror se tornó en cólera. De improviso, agarró con fuerza las poderosas manos de la mujer, clavando sus uñas en ellas. Estuvo segura de devolverle, con un gruñido, la misma encolerizada mirada que le dedicaba Luna.

─ ¡Suéltame, maldita bruja! ─ Rugió a Luna, a su temible hermana mayor, al caballero de _Ceiphid _─. Siempre has controlado mis acciones, y yo te he obedecido sin pestañear… ¡Pero no me detendrás esta vez!. ¿Me oyes?. ¡¡NO!!

Los dedos libres de Luna se crisparon hasta que sus huesos crujieron.

─ Sabes que te daré una paliza. ¿no? ─ Dijo la dama, como una simple exposición de hechos.

─ Lo sé ─ aun en su enfado, Lina tragó saliva ─, pero por muchas costillas que me rompas, y aunque destroces mis piernas y mis brazos, iré. No vas a impedírmelo.

Las dos hermanas se miraron durante unos instantes mientras el tenso silencio, que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, invadía a los presentes con la totalidad de su frialdad. Pasados unos segundos, que más bien parecieron horas, Luna liberó a su hermana pequeña… y soltó una alegre carcajada.

Y, por si esto no había sido ya lo suficientemente impactante, la sonrisa de insólito cariño que esbozó la mujer estuvo a punto de provocarle un desmayo a Lina debido a la conmoción.

─ Lo has hecho ─ dijo la peligrosa camarera cuando paró de reír, premiando a Lina con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo ─, por fin te me has rebelado. Creí que jamás lo harías. ¡Chica, durante unos instantes reconocí a la temible Asesina de Bandidos de la que todos hablan!

─ E-entonces… todo esto… ─ tartamudeó Lina, aturdida ─. Todo esto… ¿no ha sido más que una prueba?

─ Quería comprobar hasta qué punto te importaba ese chico ─ respondió Luna, encogiéndose de hombros y entrechocando las palmas de sus manos para sacudirlas ─, y, por lo que veo, te importa mucho… hasta el punto de desafiarme. No sé si lo conseguirás, hermanita, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Lina no tuvo tiempo de asimilar el impacto de sus palabras, pues, de repente, la totalidad de la habitación se puso en movimiento. No encontraba extraño que Sar Vanion y Parelish se frotaran las manos y cerraran los ojos en la concentración de la magia que se disponían a encauzar, pero sí le sorprendió comprobar cómo el resto de los presentes actuaba de un modo similar.

─ A propósito ─ explicó entonces Sar Vanion, como quien no quiere la cosa, al tiempo que revolvía en sus saquillos de ingredientes mágicos ─, se me ha olvidado comentaros algo: no entraréis sola en ese limbo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Lina arrugó el entrecejo ─. Ni hablar. Es mi misión y…

─… y no tenéis ni la más remota idea de lo que encontraréis ahí dentro ─ esta vez fue Parelish, sereno pero tajante, quien la interrumpió. A veces costaba creer que fuera prácticamente un niño cinco años menor que ella ─. Por ello, necesitaréis al menos dos buenos guerreros y algo más de magia; las damas Amelia, Sylphiel y Laidanne se quedarán aquí y nos aportarán reservas de energía, pero Zelgadis y Kerkaat se han ofrecido a acompañaros ─ Lina advirtió entonces cómo la quimera y el asesino se colocaban a su lado, sin mudar su resuelta expresión en el rostro y portando espada y daga, respectivamente. La hechicera los miró de hito en hito… algo que empezaba a hacer con molesta frecuencia.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Inquirió ella, alternando su mirada entre los dos ─. Estáis arriesgando vuestra vida. ¿Por qué, Kerkaat, ahora que has recuperado a Laidanne?. ¿Zel…? ─ la maga negra miró a su viejo amigo a los ojos, y este relajó su impertérrita expresión con una tibia sonrisa.

─ Yo también quiero recuperar a Gourry ─ explicó. Seguidamente, añadió en tono burlón ─: puede que este monstruo te sirva de ayuda, después de todo.

Lina parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

─ Lo siento, Zel ─ milagrosamente, consiguió que su voz no sonara vidriosa ─, jamás debí llamarte… eso. Sabes que no lo pienso.

─ Lo sé ─ aseguró Zelgadis en tono afectuoso, depositando su dura mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y torciendo la boca ─. Pero, como castigo, dejaré que tengas que preocuparte por mi seguridad durante un tiempo.

Lina también sonrió y, tras haber visto cómo la quimera intercambiaba una abrumada mirada con Amelia ─ la hechicera supuso que habrían hablado largo y tendido acerca de su decisión ─, fijó sus pupilas en Kerkaat. Él la miró como si le sorprendiera su escrutinio.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, maga? ─ Preguntó con brusquedad ─. Tienes muy mala memoria: te dije que te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que fuera a cumplirlo literalmente, pero aquí estoy.

─ Pero. ¿y Laidanne…? ─ La súbita aparición de la elfa, que tomó entre sus esbeltos dedos las manos curtidas de Kerkaat, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, la pilló desprevenida. Empero, fue el asesino… o quizás ex-asesino… quien prosiguió:

─ Que la tierra me trague si te dejo morir sin saldar antes mi deuda ─ se limitó a gruñir ─. No podría vivir en paz, hechicera, y por todos los dioses que no voy a permitir que me hagas eso.

─ Yo también te acompañaría si pudiera, Lina ─ afirmó Laidanne con su suave tono ─, pero me necesitan aquí. Rezaré para que tengáis éxito.

La hechicera reflexionó que, tal vez, se habían despedido demasiado rápido, pero entonces notó un aire cálido que le sacudía la túnica. Al dar media vuelta, comprobó que Sar Vanion, cerradas con fuerza sus manos, había comenzado a iluminarse con un resplandeciente halo incandescente. Lina tuvo en ese momento consciencia de la verdadera fuerza del mago, y se le ocurrió pensar que, tal vez, un duelo entre ellos dos resultaría sumamente interesante. El halo mágico incrementó su potencia hasta que la brisa se transformó en tempestad, girando en torno al nigromante como un tornado de magnas proporciones. Todos observaban, expectantes.

Finalmente, los ojos del hechicero se abrieron, tan resplandecientes que más bien se asemejaban a un par de llamas blancas. Abrió sus esbeltos dedos, pálidos por el resplandor, y soltó en el aire lo que parecía ser un montículo de cenizas mientras gritaba:

─ ¡Ahora, Parelish!

El joven hechicero también se iluminó, materializando entre sus manos una bola de luz blanca que respondía a una formulación desconocida para Lina, sin duda propia del terreno nigromántico y probablemente el único sortilegio de magia negra que debía conocer un conjurador blanco como él. Una vez concluidas las palabras arcanas, Parelish lanzó el hechizo al punto del espacio en el cual planeaban las extrañas partículas. Al contacto entre ambas sustancias, casi de inmediato, se dibujó en el aire una raya negra, como si un demonio rasgara el espacio desde los confines del mundo espiritual, y giró sobre sí misma hasta formar un palpitante y turbulento orbe oscuro, recubiertos sus extremos por esporádicos rayos de luz amarillenta.

Lina, con los ojos desorbitados y sacudida por el caos de las energías, observó a Sar Vanion, quien esta vez sí que parecía haberse convertido en una especie de estatua marmórea de centelleantes ojos carentes de pupilas.

─ Se encuentra bien ─ jadeó Parelish en su esfuerzo por mantener el conjuro. Amelia y Laidanne se situaron a su lado por si sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Lina pudo ver cómo Los azules ojos de Amelia la miraban con aprensión, al tiempo que murmuraba, en un mensaje destinado tanto a ella como a Zelgadis, lo que parecía significar "tened cuidado". Luna, por su parte, se limitó a apoyarse en la pared, cruzados los brazos en gesto severo, pero su mirada relucía con un mudo mensaje de ánimo ─. La puerta está abierta. Id ya, Lina… ¡Vamos!

Tragando saliva, intercambiando graves miradas con sus dos compañeros de odisea, Lina corrió hasta el umbral. Antes de desaparecer, distinguió la silenciosa mirada de Sylphiel; ambas mujeres no necesitaban comunicarse con palabras: Sylphiel no precisaba expresar su deseo en voz alta, y Lina no tenía por qué hablar para confirmárselo. "Traeré a Gourry, Sylphiel", aseguró, casi para sí misma, "te lo prometo".

La hechicera se sumergió en las tinieblas.

· · ·

Los tenues rayos del sol despuntaban tras las montañas, anunciando con su luminosidad anaranjada la llegada del período diurno. Sin embargo, ella ya se había despertado cuando las estrellas y la luna todavía alumbraban un cielo azul aterciopelado. La muchacha suspiró, agradeciendo la recién llegada luz solar al tiempo que se apartaba los largos mechones castaños de la cara y cogía entre sus manos un cubo de agua. A medida que se encaminaba hacia el pozo, el resto de habitantes del pueblo, casi tan madrugadores como ella, comenzaba a salir de sus hogares, saludándola con cálidas sonrisas. Ella respondió a todas de igual manera, pero no se detuvo: necesitaba agua para el día de hoy, pues pronto tendría que ponerse a preparar el desayuno. Si no se equivocaba, todavía quedaba queso de cabra y mantequilla en la despensa, y a no mucho tardar su padre ordeñaría las vacas para disfrutar de leche fresca en la mañana…

"Recordad vuestra misión".

La joven se detuvo de improviso, parpadeando. "¿Sar Vanion…?" Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué le había venido a la memoria tal nombre? No conocía a nadie que respondiera a él. Pero se sentía extraña… con una vaga sensación de que no debería estar ahí, de que aquélla no era su vida. Una muchacha de cabello pajizo, más o menos de su edad, se acercó a ella corriendo y esbozando una amplia sonrisa. "Sunya". El nombre le vino a la memoria de forma automática; una parte de sí misma le decía que era su íntima amiga de la infancia; la otra, en cambio, le aseguraba que jamás la había visto.

─ ¡Lina!. ¿Vas al pozo? Te acompañaré ─ dijo Sunya alegremente, levantándose las faldas para no tropezar en el abrupto terreno. Al llegar hasta ella, la escrutó con la mirada ─. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─ S… sí… ─ Lina parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Tonterías. Éste siempre había sido su hogar; recordaba con detalle todos y cada uno de los años transcurridos en la aldea, a su madre, a su padre, a los pueblerinos… Sí, definitivamente hoy no tenía un buen día ─. No… no es nada, Sunya. Es que estoy algo cansada, nada más.

─ No me sorprende; creo que acabaste por dormirte a media noche. Siempre inmersa en esos libros que tienes…

Lina sonrió, e hizo ademán de proseguir su camino.

"Gourry…"

Nuevamente, se detuvo. Pero esta vez, entre violentos temblores, dejó caer el cubo de madera en la hierba. Sunya la observaba asustada, seguramente desconcertada ante los ojos desorbitados de su amiga. "¿Amiga?", reflexionó, mareada, "¿Sunya?. ¿Mi aldea?. ¿Pero qué…?"

─ ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? ─ Inquirió entonces Lina, observando a su alrededor: las montañas, el pueblo, sus campechanos habitantes, que en aquellos momentos se detenían a observarla como si estuviera loca… y su atuendo: un sencillo vestido confeccionado en lana ─. ¡¿Qué… qué es esto?! Yo… ésta no es mi vida, ni mi hogar.

─ Vamos, Lina, eso no tiene gracia ─ Sunya soltó una risita nerviosa mientras escudriñaba su rostro con los ojos muy abiertos, como quien analiza a una maníaca. Situó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Lina ─. Tú eres Lina Inverse, una pastora y mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana, desde siempre.

─ No ─ Lina intentó desasirse de la mano de la muchacha, pero ésta la aferraba con firmeza. Los recuerdos regresaban a ella con rapidez, inundándola, hostigándola ─. No. He… he venido aquí a salvar a Gourry. Entré en esta especie de limbo, y entonces… ─ abrió los ojos como platos ─. Ahora lo entiendo… esto no es real. Es algún tipo de treta, queréis engañarme.

Creía que la llamada Sunya retrocedería un paso, aún más asustada, pero en su lugar esbozó una tranquila sonrisa, mudando su semblante en una máscara imperturbable. Oprimió tanto el brazo de Lina que sus uñas se le clavaron en la carne con una dolorosa punzada.

─ Eres muy lista, caminante ─ nada más decir esto, la totalidad de la apariencia de Sunya se vio modificada: su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño, transformándose en un musculoso y enorme ser de piel oscura como el ónice. Sus ojos se tornaron dos redondas esferas blancas inyectadas en sangre. Su boca se convirtió en una horrible mandíbula adornada con afilados colmillos babeantes. El cabello se volvió rojo, incandescente ─. No huirás, caminante ─ esta vez, la voz del engendro se parecía más bien al silbido de una víbora. Un millón de víboras, de hecho, pues la totalidad de campesinos se había transfigurado en un ejército de criaturas similares, si no iguales, que se aproximaban hacia ella alzando un trípode de garras tan puntiagudas como el filo de tres dagas.

Lina miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. "Los guardianes", se dijo a sí misma, "los guardianes de los muertos. Y su misión es impedir que libere a Gourry…" La simple idea la hizo apretar los puños con desmesurada fuerza, así como los dientes, mientras sentía el fuego de la cólera prenderse en su alma. "Pues no van a impedírmelo". Sin desasirse del contacto de la criatura que la amenazaba, Lina cerró los ojos y permitió que la magia afluyera a su exterior. Sintió un leve temblor en la extremidad que la apresaba, como sorprendida por tal reacción, y Lina aprovechó el momento de vacilación.

─ _¡Bola de Fuego! _─ Rugió en cuanto hubo culminado el hechizo. Las silbantes voces se tornaron agudos chillidos de dolor cuando el fuego del conjuro abrasó sus cuerpos, abriendo en torno a ella un círculo ennegrecido carente de enemigos.

Pero parecía que los repulsivos seres eran eternos. Tragó saliva, el sudor resbalándole por el rostro. "Tengo que dejarlos atrás. No hay tiempo que perder", se dijo, utilizando la ira como fuerza vital. Canalizó entre sus manos multitud de flechas de fuego y, sirviéndose del resplandor de las explosiones, intentó abrir un camino, una vía de escape. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero ya sentía el cansancio invadir sus músculos con tenaz eficacia, mientras los monstruos seguían apareciendo en tropel, sin cesar…

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, arrebatándole el aliento. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor la hacía retorcerse. "No. No… no puedo morir ahora. Gourry…", las criaturas alzaron sus garras, "¡No puedo!. ¡¡NO!!"

Una cegadora luz albina transformó en cenizas a los monstruos. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista, una vez atenuado el potente destello, reconoció a la silueta que se alzaba sobre ella, alargando la mano que arrojara el sortilegio. La muchacha la reconoció enseguida.

─ No sabía dónde estabas, Lina ─ dijo Zelgadis, su voz grave tan tranquila como siempre, con la salvedad de un leve matiz de apremio ─. Estuve… tuve una visión. Parecía tan real… vivía en el palacio de _Saillune _junto a… ─ La quimera se ruborizó, al tiempo que su mano alzada se situaba sobre su boca para emitir un suave carraspeo. Luego, volvió a posar sus ojos en la hechicera ─. ¿Estás bien?

─ Sí… ─ se incorporó cuando su amigo la ayudó a levantarse. Escuchó ruidos de batalla tras ella y, cuando se dio la vuelta, distinguió la velocísima y elegante figura de Kerkaat girando en extraordinarios movimientos y destruyendo a sus acosadores. Cuando el último de los seres hubo probado el filo de su daga, el hombre se reunió con los demás.

─ Por todos mis asquerosos antepasados, no comprendo este condenado lugar ─ gruñó, haciendo gala de su tradicional buen lenguaje. Exhaló un profundo suspiro, apoyando la mano izquierda en la cadera mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo derecho. Más que un arma, la daga parecía ser una extensión de su cuerpo ─. Tenía la sensación de que éste era mi lugar… hasta que una voz resonó en mi cabeza, exhortándome a buscaros. A buscarte, hechicera. Se parecía mucho al mago rojo… ¿Os ha ocurrido lo mismo?

Zelgadis se limitó a asentir, pero Lina soltó un gruñido al tiempo que miraba, con una mueca de asco, que continuaba vistiendo los mismos ropajes de estúpida campesina.

─ No perdamos el tiempo charlando ─ dijo a sus dos amigos, observando con recelo la aparentemente pacífica aldea, ahora vacía. El eco de sus voces resonaba como si los envolviera una bóveda invisible. Alzó el pie para dar un paso ─. Gourry está en algún lugar, y nosotros tenemos que… ─ se detuvo con un grito ahogado y una sensación de desmayo. En cuanto hubo depositado el pie de nuevo en tierra firme, todo a su alrededor se esfumó: desde el pueblo hasta sus propios compañeros. Se encontraba caminando en un vacío iluminado únicamente por una penetrante luz blanca que le dolía en los ojos. Turbada hasta lo indecible, observó la _nada _en torno a sí, sin atreverse a dar otro paso. Finalmente, suspiró y bajó los ojos.

─ Maldito lugar… ─ musitó, aunque su furia se ablandó ligeramente al comprobar que volvía a vestir su túnica y su práctica indumentaria ─. Supongo que nada puede ser totalmente malo…

Esbozando una resignada sonrisa sarcástica, Lina alzó los ojos… y se encontró con Gourry.

El espadachín permanecía quieto, totalmente inmune, al parecer, al temblor que asolaba las piernas de la hechicera y que la instaba a derrumbarse sobre el suelo. Un halo de congoja y sufrimiento alumbraba su rostro mientras alzaba una mano hacia ella.

─ Lina… ─ no escuchó su voz, pero supo que el guerrero le había hablado.

─ Gourry… ─ El nombre tembló en sus labios. Sin saber cómo, sin apartar sus pupilas desorbitadas de las de su amigo, la hechicera inició una desesperada y tambaleante carrera hacia él. Se encontraba sólo a unos metros, debería llegar enseguida. Su miedo aumentó cuando ni tras dar un centenar de pasos consiguió alcanzarle. Estaba completamente segura de que no se había movido del sitio ─ ¡¡Gourry!!

─ Lina… no puedes ayudarme ─ la sombra que proyectara el espadachín en el blanquecino suelo (si es que existía realmente uno) se alzó, contorsionándose como una serpiente, y engulló lentamente a un atormentado Gourry ─. Vete, Lina… ¡Márchate!

─ ¡No pienso dejarte! ─ La tambaleante carrera de Lina iba acompasada con sus quedos gemidos de desesperación ─. No… ¡¡GOURRY!! ─ Irónicamente, alcanzó a tocarlo justo cuando la oscuridad terminaba de absorberlo del todo. Su mano rozó los dedos, fríos y gélidos, de su guardián. Y entonces…

… la luz se tornó oscuridad.

Jadeando y sufriendo incontrolables convulsiones causadas no por el cansancio, sino por el dolor de su angustia, volvió a observar a su alrededor, buscándolo a él, sólo a él. Comprobó entonces que, junto a ella, una hilera de figuras grisáceas, alargada y curvada como un gran dragón serpentino, se perdía en el horizonte, moviéndose a pasos lentos y con un aureola de tristeza a su alrededor. Lina cayó en la cuenta, con un violento estremecimiento.

"Son los muertos", se dijo, "muertos que ya se han resignado y se dirigen a su amargo sino…" Continuó buscando a Gourry, todavía con más ahínco.

Y volvió a verlo. Aun cubierto íntegramente por ese tenue resplandor apagado, aun cabizbajo y con los ojos antaño verdes oscurecidos por la ausencia de vida, la hechicera lo reconoció… y se lanzó en su busca.

─ ¡¡Gourry!! ─ Aulló, extendiendo sus manos. El guerrero no pareció escucharla. No parecía siquiera ser consciente de que existía y caminaba, en apariencia sin rumbo fijo. Pero no. Lina sabía que su alma ya se había rendido, resignada a abandonar la vida. Dispuesta a alejarse de ella, a desaparecer para siempre. La maga negra no podía consentirlo ─. ¡Reacciona, Gourry!. ¡¡No te vayas!!

Esta vez sí sentía cómo se aproximaba a él, cómo la etérea ánima del guerrero se hacía cada vez más grande, más consistente, acercándose a sus dedos. Casi había llegado, muy pronto le salvaría…

Uno de los engendros, oscuros guardianes del extraño limbo, se interpuso entre ella y Gourry, tumbándola en el suelo de un puñetazo. La hechicera, ignorando el dolor, soltó un rugido de rabia y frustración al tiempo que entre sus manos se materializaba otro hechizo.

─ _¡¡DILL BRAND!! _─ Bramó, avivando el poder del conjuro con su propia rabia y desolación. "No… no me lo arrebataréis". La hechicera se incorporó con esfuerzo, sujetándose el costado. Estaba convencida de que tendría varias costillas rotas, pero no le importaba. "No permitiré que os lo llevéis". Buscó a Gourry con los castaños ojos nublados por la agonía y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando divisó la silueta autómata del espadachín a muchos metros de distancia, demasiado lejos de ella. De nuevo, se dispuso a correr, pero el dolor era tan intenso que incluso la díscola maga se vio obligada a caminar con extrema lentitud.

Al mismo tiempo, otro ejército de guardianes hizo acto de presencia, cerrándole el paso. No podría llegar hasta él. No podría… "No… ¡NO! Gourry no morirá… él… volverá…" Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el suelo, sollozando desesperadamente sin poder evitarlo.

Nuevamente, los engendros emitieron gritos de sufrimiento. La hechicera alzó los ojos.

─ ¡Ya basta, maga, es la segunda vez que te salvamos el pellejo! ─ Escuchó rugir a Kerkaat, como también lo escuchó moverse sin detención ─. ¿Vas a rendirte ahora?. ¡Cumple con tu trabajo, maldita sea!

Alguien se aproximó hasta ella, y Lina parpadeó, intentando adivinar la identidad de dicha presencia. Frente a ella, Zelgadis la miraba, la miraba y sonreía. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así?

─ Ve a por él, Lina ─ fue todo lo que dijo, blandiendo la espada iluminada por un resplandor rojizo ─. Nosotros te cubriremos.

"Tiene… tiene razón. ¿Qué demonios hago perdiendo el tiempo?, se increpó mentalmente, dirigiendo toda su furia hacia sí misma. Se incorporó con rapidez, secándose los húmedos ojos con gesto frenético.

─ ¡¡GOURRY!! ─ El espíritu de su guardián comenzó a adentrarse en la luz, mientras ella lloraba. Una luz que lo envolvería en las tinieblas del olvido… para siempre ─. No te vayas… No puedes irte de este modo. ¿Me oyes?. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

Unos centímetros más y conseguiría tocarle. El ruido del combate, a sus espaldas, se le antojaba lejano. El fulgor envolvió al guerrero, cuya silueta ya empezaba a difuminarse, expirando… desvaneciéndose en el tiempo y la memoria.

─ ¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!

Continuó corriendo. Sin cesar. Corrió, corrió, corrió… ya estaba justo a su lado. Alargó el brazo.

Una explosión. El ataque de la pérfida criatura la lanzó por los aires, para seguidamente alzar la garra dispuesto a rematarla. Lina respondió a su ataque con una veloz bola de fuego.

En cuanto se vio libre, volvió a buscar a Gourry.

Pero él ya no estaba.

Se había marchado… y su propio espíritu se esfumó con él.

· · ·

Las criaturas desaparecieron.

Zelgadis y Kerkaat encontraron extraño el violento y radical giro de los acontecimientos, e intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. La quimera buscó a Lina con la mirada.

Ahora era ella la que parecía un cadáver, con el rostro pálido y el cuerpo inmóvil, fijando sus ojos en la luz que bailaba, fascinadora, frente a ella.

La luz por la que había desaparecido Gourry.

Se sintió mareado, acosado por una leve sensación de nausea. "No lo hemos conseguido", se dijo, sin poder creérselo. ¿Cuándo a dónde fracasaban? Su camino, el de sus compañeros, jamás había dejado de estar plagado de peligros, pero al final siempre encontraban la manera de vencer. Siempre… "¿Cómo es posible?"

Zelgadis caminó hasta Lina, y el asesino, taciturno, siguió sus pasos. Más que andar, el joven parecía estar flotando. Lina no pareció acusar su presencia. Ni siquiera parecía respirar. Rodeó sus hombros con sus ásperos dedos en gesto de profundo afecto, observando apesadumbrado aquel resplandeciente halo a través del cual la fila de almas continuaba pasando, sin fin. "Esta vez sí está muerto", se dijo, "esta vez no volverá… lo siento, amigo mío."

Sacudió la cabeza y fijó sus ojos zafirinos en su amiga.

─ Lina…

No pudo añadir más. Los músculos de la hechicera se tensaron, y comenzó a forcejear. Lentamente primero; después, con ímpetu.

─ Lina. ¿qué…?

─ Suéltame, Zel ─ le pareció que hablaba otra persona. No reconoció el matiz átono e indescifrable de la siempre orgullosa maga ─, voy a ir con él.

─ ¡¿Estás loca, hechicera?! ─ Gruñó Kerkaat, con los ojos como platos ─. Oye, sé cómo te sientes, pero ya es demasiado tarde. El guerrero… se ha ido… y ya no volverá.

─ Lo sé. Sé muy bien que no regresará… al igual que yo.

Zelgadis se quedó de piedra, y no precisamente en el sentido literal. A su lado, Kerkaat abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, aturdido.

─ Voy a salvarle ─ prosiguió Lina. Bajó la cabeza hasta que los mechones castaños ocultaron su rostro. Zel estrechó los ojos, examinándola; sus labios estaban curvados en una triste sonrisa. En aquel momento supo que la muchacha acababa de tomar una decisión irrebocable ─. Si no lo consigo… dará igual. Él es mi vida, Zel ─ levantó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus ojos. Brillaban… pero no de felicidad ─. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando te extirpan una parte de tu ser como si te arrebataran un brazo?. ¿O una pierna?. Si Gourry cae… yo caeré con él. Aunque eso signifique la muerte.

─ ¡¡NO!! ─ Gritó Zel ─ Lina, no pue…

─ Adiós…

La maga negra dio un tirón suave, imperceptible, liberándose de la sujeción de su compañero.

Su menudo cuerpo voló hasta la luz, que no tardó en engullirla, en una fracción de segundo.

Zelgadis y Kerkaat permanecieron quietos en el precario terreno, incapaces de pronunciar palabra.

· · ·

Y Lina volvió a verlo…

Lo vio flotando, a lo lejos, como en un perpetuo mar. Una parte de sí misma le dijo que ya había vivido algo semejante en el pasado, pero la ignoró sin esfuerzo.

Nadó hasta él. Ésta vez, sí le atraparía. Lo que ocurriera después… ya no importaba.

"Estoy aquí Gourry. No te abandonaré…"

Pronto, en un instante, se encontró a su lado.

─ No te vayas… ─ susurró por tercera vez.

Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Y comenzó a caer…

─ No me abandones, Gourry ─, musitó Lina, mientras caía y caía, y descendía en un eterno vacío sin fin, hundiendo el rostro en el helado pecho del espadachín y empapándolo con lágrimas, aferrándose al inerte espíritu de lo único que le importaba en la vida… ─. Te quiero…

El espíritu del guerrero se estremeció. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, arropándola en una calidez que derritió el hielo de sus anímica corporiedad, protegiéndola del incierto destino que les aguardaba a ambos. Un recuerdo sacudió el cerebro de la muchacha, y por algún motivo fue consciente de que Gourry también lo había evocado. Él, corriendo en pos de ella. Él, abrazándola, incapaz de resignarse a perderla, reluciendo sus pupilas por la felicidad del reencuentro.

Tiempo atrás, en el Mar del Caos…

Lina sonrió, feliz por haber resucitado ese momento en los confines de su mente. Ahora, ya no le importaba perecer… junto a él.

La oscuridad los envolvió…

· · ·

Nunca supo si había perdido el conocimiento, o cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. En aquellos momentos sólo un pensamiento invadía su cerebro: la necesidad de aferrarse al espíritu de Gourry, de no dejarle escapar. Jamás… Jamás…

De repente, notó algo raro. Todo a su alrededor era… demasiado tangible, demasiado real; sus cinco sentidos así lo decían. Podía oler el aire, el sudor de aquél que la abrazaba; podía sentirlo, podía saborear el regusto amargo de sus propias lágrimas.

"¿He vuelto, acaso?. ¿Estoy… viva?"

Un suave roce en su mejilla, pegajosa y húmeda por las lágrimas, le proporcionó la respuesta.

"Sí…"

Sólo entonces fue consciente de lo sucedido, de dónde se hallaba casi sin necesidad de escrutar demasiado el entorno: de algún modo, había regresado a la vida, había abandonado el aterrador e irreal limbo, y ahora se encontraba en una habitación casi a oscuras, filtrándose los rayos de sol por los delgados resquicios que dejaran las opacas cortinas al cerrarse sobre los ventanales. Sabía dónde estaba. No había querido regresar a aquella habitación desde hacía una semana, pues en ella Gourry había muerto.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba, postrada sobre el camastro… abrazando un cuerpo corpulento, cálido, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad, pese a la tensión de sus músculos. La neblina del mareo se instaló en sus ojos y en su cerebro. No podía ser, tenía que estar soñando. Se abrazó todavía más al individuo. "Si es así, no quiero despertar…"

─ Lina…

De forma instintiva, la hechicera alzó la mirada… y lo vio.

Aun envuelto en las penumbras, los ojos de Gourry, las brillantes pupilas mezcolanza de verde esmeralda y azul cielo, eran perfectamente visibles para ella. Era lo único que distinguía de él… así como el contacto de sus dedos paseando sobre su mejilla, sin disimular los temblores que los atenazaban y que ahora ella también comenzaba a experimentar.

─ Estás… estás… ─ la hechicera esbozó una vacilante sonrisa, todavía presa de una dulce entelequia ─. Estás… vivo…

─ Tú me has traído de vuelta ─ aunque era una afirmación, Lina creyó advertir un leve timbre interrogativo en sus palabras, por lo que asintió en respuesta. De todos modos, dudaba que el espadachín lo hubiera visto en la oscuridad. "¿Estoy hablando realmente con él?. ¿Está aquí de verdad? No es posible… no puede ser verdad".

─ Sí… por supuesto que sí ─ dijo entonces en voz alta.

Súbitamente, los ojos de Gourry relampaguearon en una inaudita furia que Lina jamás había visto en ellos, haciendo que la muchacha reculara de forma inconsciente. El guerrero aferró sus brazos con sus fuertes manos, impidiendo que escapara, y se incorporó con una rapidez impensable teniendo en cuenta lo débil que debía estar.

─ ¡Idiota! ─ Rugió entonces a una anonadada Lina, quien escuchaba cómo los dientes de su compañero rechinaban ─. ¡¿Por qué?! Jamás debiste… yo ya estaba muerto. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubieses fracasado?. ¿Y si te hubieras quedado atrapada en esa especie de… de… cosa… para siempre?. ¿Y si también hubieras muerto? ─ Las palabras Gourry se quebraron ligeramente con la última pregunta, haciendo caso omiso de la voz enronquecida que volvía a utilizar, por primera vez, en su nueva vida. Lina mantenía los ojos clavados en él, sin parpadear, sacudida por una sensación de nausea, pero él continuó con más cólera que antes, si cabía ─. Mi vida no vale tanto como para que tengas que hacer eso, Lina. Yo… la di por protegerte. No tenías derecho…

Lina dejó de escucharle, instalándose en sus oídos un potente zumbido que incrementó su potencia gradualmente, al igual que la agitación de su alma, como una olla en ebullición a punto de estallar. Todo lo sufrido aquél día… no… todo lo padecido desde hacía siete días regresó a ella con más intensidad que nunca, oprimiéndola, aplastándola, hundiéndola. Necesitaba dejar escapar toda su ira, todo su dolor y su consternación… Él… ¿Cómo… cómo se atrevía? Después de todo lo que había hecho por él… ¿Por qué? No conseguía entenderlo…

Con un gruñido de rabia que superó con creces la máscara de furia del espadachín, la diminuta muchacha comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de sus garras, asestando violentos puñetazos al poderoso e inamovible pecho del guerrero, enmarcado por una tierna cicatriz en recordatorio de la herida que le causara la muerte. Éste no cedió en su presión al principio, pero, poco a poco, probablemente confuso ante el iracundo estallido de la joven, aflojó los dedos en torno a su brazo. Ella se incorporó entonces de un salto, y un fortuito haz de luz iluminó tenuemente su rostro, así como sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos por las lágrimas que, de nuevo, volvían a emanar.

─ ¡¡Estúpido!!. ¡¡Mentecato!!. ¡¡Cabeza de chorlito!! ─ Gritó, presa del llanto, al tiempo que le asestaba una bofetada que le hizo girar la cabeza con violencia. Una parte de su subconsciente intentaba obligarla a detenerse, a no perder los papeles de esa forma, a no derrumbarse delante de él. Pero el dolor era demasiado intenso, el sufrimiento demasiado colosal, como para ser capaz de contenerlo ─. ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ─ Iba a hacerlo, iba a decirlo por fin. Pero ya no podía hacer que su lengua se detuviera. En el fondo, no deseaba que lo hiciera ─. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Todo… todo esto lo hice por ti, porque no quería… no podía dejar que te fueras así. ¡Imbécil!. ¡Arriesgué mi vida por salvarte porque… si no hubieras vuelto, yo hubiera muerto de todas formas! No… no podía… imaginar mi vida sin ti. ¡Maldita sea, mira lo que me estás obligando a decir! ─ Realmente, debido a los incontenibles sollozos de angustia, sus palabras apenas si se entendían. A medida que hablaba también retrocedía, tambaleante, alejándose del guerrero, quien, como una estatua de mármol, se limitaba a observarla y a escuchar su atormentada arenga, petrificado. Las sombras ocultaban la expresión de su semblante ─. ¿Todavía no te entra en ese asqueroso cerebro de mosquito que tienes? Eres DEMASIADO importante para mí. Y si hubiese tenido que quedarme atrapada para siempre en una vida que… que no era vida… lo hubiera hecho. ¡Y si hubiera tenido que morir, entonces yo…!

No pudo continuar. Mas lo que la interrumpió no fue el llanto, sino Gourry. El espadachín, sin mediar palabra, se incorporó con rapidez, se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y la alzó con facilidad del suelo, como a una delicada muñeca de cristal. Fuera de sí, la hechicera intentó defenderse, pero la resistencia duró poco. Antes de que pudiera liberar su mano para golpearle de nuevo, antes de que fuera capaz siquiera de abrir la boca para volver a insultarle, Gourry la estrechó entre sus brazos… y la besó.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de mudo asombro en que la ira de la maga se derritió como hielo al sol; sólo entonces, muy despacio, la muchacha correspondió a su gesto, a sus caricias, con igual intensidad, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento. El tiempo se detuvo, un plano superior en el que sólo existían ella y Gourry, en el que el universo entero desaparecía por completo. Tuvo la certeza de que no quería que el momento acabara; ansiaba que se prolongara por siempre, imperecedero, eterno…

Pero las horas regresaron a su cauce, los relojes volvieron a activarse y el mundo reapareció a su alrededor. Fue como si de repente alguien pinchara una bolsa de plástico henchida con felicidad, esfumándose de su cuerpo y viéndose sustituida de improviso por un decepcionante vacío. Aturdida, con el rostro ardiendo y convencida de que los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban a leguas de distancia, Lina se separó con movimientos lánguidos y desmayados del rostro del espadachín, ignorando el hecho de que sus pies permanecían al menos a treinta centímetros del suelo. Aunque seguramente lo disimulaba mejor que ella, pues el rostro de Gourry se mostraba únicamente contorsionado por una apacible sonrisa, la poderosa y centelleante luz de sus pupilas la informó de que él debía de estar sumido en unas sensaciones similares. Permanecieron ahí, mirándose, comunicándose sin necesidad de emplear palabras, como siempre hacían. ¿Acaso era necesario hablar? Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, solía decirse.

Inesperadamente, Gourry emitió una suave carcajada, al tiempo que sus manos volvían a acariciar el rostro de la muchacha y sus ojos la escrutaban como si la viera por primera vez, como si estuviera contemplando alguna hermosa obra de arte.

─ Acabo de darme cuenta de algo ─ dijo entonces, con una voz susurrante y acariciadora.

─ ¿De qué? ─ Se escuchó decir Lina, entre tenues jadeos que buscaban recuperar el resuello. Quiso controlar su voz, que sonara con calma y despreocupada firmeza, pero todo lo que consiguió fue emitir un tono de voz excesivamente meloso, a decir de ella. En fin, algo inevitable.

Gourry respondió:

─ Nuestra apuesta sigue en pie.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

(Recordad que mañana a esta hora publicaré el último más el epílogo. Comentarios incluidos. ¡Hasta entonces! ;)). 


	12. Despedidas

**11. Despedidas.**

Como un coloso dormido, _Saillune _volvía a despertar tras su largo período de silenciosa congoja, y lo hacía en forma de alegre celebración.

El castillo no distaba mucho del resto de la ciudad. Los grandes comedores y vestíbulos se hallaban llenos a reventar de nobles, criados, deliciosa comida, música y juegos malabares ofrecidos por los juglares y los invitados de honor: Milgazia y sus dragones y los elfos de _Kataart_. Las hermosas bestias draconianas, nuevamente adoptada su forma humana, se mostraban locuaces y educadas, entablando conversación con todo aquél que deseara compartir un rato agradable. Pese a que los señores respondían con palabras igualmente corteses, a él no se le escapó que sus sonrisas y ademanes eran ciertamente tirantes: sin duda, eran incapaces de relajarse junto a criaturas cuya apariencia podía verse modificada de improviso, alcanzando el inmenso techo abovedado con cuerpos alados de más de treinta metros de altura. Los elfos, por su parte, permanecían en un reservado segundo plano, hablando entre ellos y degustando los manjares que se les ofrecían con elegantes inclinaciones de cabeza; sin embargo, en numerosas ocasiones tragaban saliva y miraban recelosos las grandes paredes de mármol cuando creían que nadie les observaba. Pero él sí lo hacía, y sonreía. "No deben sentirse muy a gusto en una ciudad donde prima la mano del hombre por encima de la Naturaleza".

Tomando entre sus manos una copa de vino obsequiada por una doncella, el individuo observó la estancia en la que se encontraba. En un rincón algo apartado, Laidanne conversaba con Kerkaat. El asesino parecía otra persona, deshecho en risas y con los ojos negros brillantes por la paz que, tras largos años de tortura autoimpuesta, volvía a disfrutar. Durante unos instantes lo envidió por ello. En cuanto a la elfa, escuchaba todo cuanto el hombre le decía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando del momento; pese a ello, y rebullendo con nerviosismo en su asiento, sus ojos verdes, iluminados con un matiz de preocupación, se dirigían de vez en cuando a Thurandil, el elfo. El gran druida, charlando animadamente con Milgazia y Luna Inverse, los tres manteniendo una distinguida postura, no se molestaba en disimular las largas ojeadas que echaba a Laidanne con los párpados entornados, analizando y sopesando algo desconocido para él. Durante unos instantes, se preguntó si ambos se conocerían de algo. "Si es así, probablemente no se despidieron como amigos".

─ La gente insiste en llamarlo guerra ─ decía Luna Inverse, con firmeza, a un atento Milgazia, quien se había pasado toda la noche detallando a sus dos compañeros de mesa cómo, con el poder conjunto de los siervos de los dioses y de la joven Sylphiel, habían logrado contactar con los dioses en el lejano Pico del Dragón. Al parecer, según les había explicado el poderoso dragón, las deidades se hallaban debilitadas por las influencias de la Barrera levantada por los Señores Oscuros en torno a su señor, y por ello necesitaron de ayuda externa para poder hacer acto de presencia. Luna prosiguió ─, pero yo no lo veo así. A fin de cuentas el conflicto tan sólo ha durado poco más de un mes; cierto, fue intenso, pero yo no daría en calificarlo guerra… ¡Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan corto no hubiese abandonado mi trabajo! Y todo por preocuparme por la ingrata de mi hermana. Voy a tener que intercambiar unas palabras con ella…

Al otro lado de la estancia, Sar Vanion jugaba a los dados. Las estentóreas risotadas del mago rivalizaban con las del propio príncipe Phil, su actual contrincante; y como anunciando el Apocalipsis, ambos individuos no habían tardado en hacerse amigos. En aquellos momentos el hechicero, nuevamente, volvía a ganar al regente, y así lo demostraron las jubilosas risitas de las criadas que se amontonaban alrededor del curioso sujeto. También escuchó una suave y femenina risa que reconoció como la de Sylphiel. La sacerdotisa, ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco, observaba la contienda entre los dos hombres con entusiasmo, y todo asomo de sufrimiento por la susodicha muerte de Gourry se había borrado de su semblante. "Tampoco parece estar demasiado afectada por el hecho de que Lina y Gourry estén juntos", se dijo, aunque era consciente que la joven haría todo lo posible por ocultar tales emociones.

─ Bueno, viejo Phil ─ decía Sar Vanion, con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la escucharan todos los presentes y acumulando el nuevo grupo de monedas de oro que hacía suyo. No se le escapó que lanzaba miradas soslayadas hacia Sylphiel ─. Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente, me temo. Ahh… pero es divertido jugar cuando tienes todas las de ganar.

Por toda respuesta, Phil soltó una ─ más bien otra ─ carcajada, palmeando la mesa con entusiasmo. Reparó entonces en que Christopher se hallaba tras él, con una cara de consternación causada por la vergüenza ajena.

─ Vale, vale, me rindo, maldición ─ dijo el gobernante, incorporándose ─. Pero no te tengas en mucho, mago, algún día la suerte te dará la espalda.

─ Ya, ya ─ respondió Sar Vanion, agitando la mano con despreocupación y sin percatarse del nuevo jugador que, sosegadamente, tomaba asiento frente a él ─. He escuchado ese cuento demasiadas veces, amigo mío, y hasta el momento no sé de nadie que me haya…

─ ¿Jugamos, maestro?

─ ¿Qué si jugamos? Claro que sí… ¡¿qué demonios?! ─ Maldijo el mago rojo, al darse cuenta de que su nuevo adversario era Parelish. El muchacho, con una amplia e inocente sonrisa, ya batía los dados en su respectivo recipiente. Sar Vanion soltó un bufido ─. Vamos, chico, no quiero ponerte en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, eres mi discípulo. Recapacita y…

─ Oh, no os preocupéis, maestro ─ interrumpió Parelish, acentuando su sonrisa ─. Tan sólo quiero divertirme un rato.

─ Disfrutáis de muy buena suerte esta noche, maestro Sar Vanion ─ fue la dulce voz de Sylphiel la que se alzó sobre las demás. La muchacha se sonrojó levemente cuando todos depositaron la vista en ella, pero prosiguió ─ ¿No podríais intentarlo de nuevo?

─ Bueno, si la hermosa dama Sylphiel, aquí presente, me lo pide, no puedo negarme ─ Sar Vanion rió, aunque con ciertas reticencias, y tomó el cubilete de dados ─. Está bien, muchacho, juguemos. Te lo he advertido, pero…

Los dos jugadores tiraron los dados… Parelish agitó el puño en señal de victoria y Sar Vanion desencajó la mandíbula. Las burlonas risas del resto apagaron el juramento que el hechicero rojo lanzó en voz alta. Él se encogió de hombros, perdiendo interés en la escena, y suspiró, volviendo a mirar en torno a sí. No habría ni rastro de Lina y Gourry, por supuesto. Desde hacía días, ambos habían intentado comportarse como siempre, y casi lo habían conseguido ─ especialmente Gourry, cuya tranquilidad realmente era verídica ─, pero no había dejado de observar que pasaban mucho más tiempo solos de lo que era habitual en ellos. No podía culparles.

¿Y quién era el misterioso individuo que tomaba nota mental de todos estos sucesos? Zelgadis, apoyado en la pared y prudentemente alejado del resto, degustaba el vino en ligeros sorbos. Debería sentir cómo lo embargaba la felicidad, por supuesto, como a todos los demás, pero inexplicablemente no se sentía así. O tal vez sí podía explicarlo… sólo una zona de la amplia sala había permanecido ajena a sus ojos, más que nada porque no deseaba indagar en lo que en ella se sucedía: sir Lorrick no había dejado de charlar con Amelia en toda la noche; la muchacha parecía pasárselo bien, pero en cuantiosas ocasiones sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde él se encontraba. Aun sin mirarla, Zel podía sentir todavía el escrutinio de la muchacha y su innegable intención de hablar con él. La quimera estaba dividida entre el deseo de que la joven se librara del pomposo caballero para acudir a su lado y las ansias de que se quedaran conversando toda la noche y no le molestaran.

─ ¿Estás bien, Zel?

El aludido dio un respingo de sorpresa. No se había percatado de la presencia de Sylphiel, que se había aproximado silenciosamente a él. Zelgadis sonrió por toda respuesta.

─ He entrado en una especie de plano entre la vida y la muerte y he sobrevivido. No me puedo quejar ─ respondió, sardónico. Era verdad; todavía no sabía muy bien cómo había pasado, pero aquel día, en un visto y no visto, había sido devuelto a la vida gracias al poder de Sar Vanion. Sylphiel acentuó su sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo.

─ Sabes que no me refiero a eso ─ le dijo entonces. La quimera sintió un estremecimiento y, molesto, apartó la mirada para depositarla en el vino. No le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones acerca de su estado de ánimo.

─ ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ─ Respondió entonces ─. Siempre has estado enamorada de Gourry.

Sylphiel se sobresaltó ante la inesperada observación, y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

─ S… sí, pero… ─ la joven suspiró ─. Yo me resigné hace tiempo. Él nunca me ha… él no… sé que será feliz junto a Lina. Ella siente lo mismo que yo… o incluso más.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─ Se lanzó a rescatarle, se adentró en ese mundo incierto sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Estaba dispuesta a morir. Yo… ─ Sylphiel sonrió tristemente, bajando la cabeza ─. Incluso aunque hubiera podido hacerlo… no me atreví a intentarlo ─ volvió a posar sus ojos verdes en Zelgadis. La quimera, cabizbaja y agitando el contenido de la copa con aire distraído, parecía ajena a sus palabras ─. Pero no me has respondido, Zel. ¿Qué hay de ti y de…?

─ Aquí estáis ─ la súbita voz de Amelia hizo que Zelgadis alzara la cabeza y parpadeara, sorprendido. La muchacha parecía inquieta, alternando sus ojos entre Sylphiel y él mismo pero sin detenerlos demasiado tiempo en su persona ─. Siento haber estado tan ausente. Sir Lorrick me ha estado contando muchas cosas acerca de su reino, y su infancia, y… ─ se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada. Zel rezó por que su rostro permaneciera imperturbable ─. ¿Dónde están Lina y Gourry? Hace mucho que no les veo.

─ Me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta ─ respondió Zel, irónico, antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

─ Están en el patio ─ dijo Sylphiel, asomando a sus labios una insólita sonrisa picaresca. "¿Serán influencias de Sar Vanion? Ese tipo no ha disimulado demasiado su interés por ella", pensó Zel, divertido ─. ¿Qué tal si vamos a recordarles que no están solos?

La amplia sonrisa de Amelia fue respuesta más que suficiente.

Cuando alcanzaron el patio, sigilosos para no ser oídos y riéndose en voz baja como un trío chiquillos ─ o, más bien, como un par de chiquillas, pues Zel cerraba la marcha con calma y las mejillas ruborizadas. "¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?" ─, encontraron a la pareja junto a un estanque. Gourry, repantigado sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas, parecía tan apacible y campechano como siempre, lanzando piedras al agua. Fue Lina quien le sorprendió, pues la muchacha tenía la cabeza apoyada en el robusto brazo de su compañero.

Justo cuando estaban a unos metros de ellos, Gourry, mostrando una vez más su habitual sexto sentido de guerrero, giró la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ Vaya, chicos. ¿Qué hay? ─ Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, Lina, como un resorte, se incorporó de un salto y carraspeó ruidosamente, con la cara igual de roja que el fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban el terreno recubierto por la luz de las estrellas. Antes de que nadie pudiera retenerla, Amelia se adelantó y, fruncido el ceño, puso los brazos en jarra.

─ Esto está muy mal. Se supone que esto es una fiesta y deberíamos estar todos juntos ─ la joven señaló a la hechicera con un dedo acusador mientras se aproximaba hacia ella con paso seguro ─. ¡La Justicia castiga a aquellos que dan la espalda a sus amigos y…! ─ Zel no pudo evitar que su pie se moviera como si tuviera vida propia, pisando la falda de Amelia; ésta cayó cuan larga era, estrellándose en el suelo en un patético porrazo que sumió en un anonadado silencio a los presentes. Contrastando con las complacidas risotadas de Lina, que se burlaba de su caída con los brazos en jarra, Sylphiel lanzó a la quimera una mirada de reproche.

─ ¡Zel! ─ le amonestó, para seguidamente ayudar a levantarse a la desdichada joven con ayuda de Gourry, que parpadeaba; seguramente intentando asimilar lo sucedido (claro estaba…) ─. ¿Estás bien, Amelia?

─ _Ffreo qhe fi…_ ─ En suposición, la vacilante frase que había intentado expresar la aludida era "creo que sí", pero uno no tendía a vocalizar bien al tragarse de golpe una considerable cantidad de césped.

─ Hubiera sido mejor que se desmayara ─ Lina soltó un bufido. Con un suspiro de exasperación, la quimera se arrodilló para ayudarla también, sintiéndose algo culpable. Fue incapaz de predecir la rapidez con la que Amelia se incorporó, aferrando su túnica y zarandeándole con tal violencia que la cabeza de la quimera se desplazó de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco, acompañando sus sacudidas con tenues gemidos de protesta.

─ ¡¿Pero por qué has hecho eso, Zel?! ─ Inquirió con inocencia la dolida joven, sin piedad ─. ¡¿Po… por qué?!. ¡¿Por qué?!

─ Pues… porque… ─ Zel carraspeó un tanto abochornado, tan mareado que estaba convencido de que en aquellos instantes sus ojos estarían conformados por un par de espirales giratorias.

─ Porque te lo mereces, idiota ─ Fue Lina la que interrumpió a la quimera, chispeando sus pupilas mientras se acercaba a ella ─. ¿A santo de qué te presentas aquí y me sueltas todas esas chorradas?

─ Sabes que tengo razón ─ replicó la princesa en el mismo tono, soltando a Zel sin darse cuenta. El desgraciado se derrumbó sobre el suelo en un seco golpe que nadie pareció advertir.

─ Vamos, chicas, no os peleéis ─ intentó detenerlas una nerviosa Sylphiel.

─ No creo que consigas mucho, Sylphiel ─ suspiró Gourry ─. Estas dos son igua… ─ no pudo terminar la frase, pues el puño de Lina se estrelló en su cara. "Sí… definitivamente, tampoco han cambiado tanto", pudo pensar Zel, incapaz de creerse la humillación pública a la que acababa de ser sometido.

─ Uy... ¿pero qué es lo que estoy viendo? ─ Dijo Amelia, con una malicia surgida del enojo ─. Parece ser que ya habéis decidido dar un paso más en vuestra relación, pero no creí que fueras tan violenta en… en el tema, Lina. En fin, Zel, Sylphiel, creo que aquí sobramos…

La joven se dio la vuelta, empujando a Sylphiel e intentando arrastrar a Zelgadis, quien, superfluamente recuperado, avanzaba gruñendo a trompicones, como si sus pies fueran de gelatina. Pero Zel no hizo caso a Amelia, ya que tenía los ojos clavados en la hechicera; ésta temblaba violentamente, tan ruborizada que su piel parecía prácticamente fuego. Tras ella, Gourry se rascaba la cabeza, confuso, seguramente intentando (otra vez…) pillar el significado de las palabras de Amelia. El peligro aumentaba, y la quimera podía notarlo.

No se equivocaba. Incapaz de hablar, Lina cogió del suelo una pequeña piedra y se la lanzó a su supuesta amiga, rebotando en la cabeza de ésta con un fuerte ruido. Apretando los dientes, cargada de regia indignación y frotándose la nuca, Amelia respondió del mismo modo. Pronto, el terreno se convirtió en una lluvia de pedruscos, en la cual tanto Zelgadis como Gourry y Sylphiel recibieron lo suyo. La aparentemente seria disputa no tardó en desembocar en alegres carcajadas de diversión, mientras el grupo yacía en el césped contorsionando las costillas debido a la risa y llenos de magulladuras. Nadie hizo nada por detener el momento, pues ninguno de ellos recordaba seguramente la última vez que se dejó llevar por las risas; y, por su parte, a Zel le sorprendía enormemente ser incapaz de detener su propio júbilo.

Los cinco amigos no tardaron mucho en concluir la guerra, para sustituirla por largas conversaciones concernientes al pasado: sus viajes, sus batallas, las penalidades y alegrías experimentadas juntos… Zel se sorprendió a sí mismo participando en el nostálgico parloteo, aportando retazos y detalles de las odiseas vividas y esbozando amplias sonrisas, sin pasar por alto que Amelia parecía observarle con una brillante luz centelleando en sus pupilas. En algún momento de la reunión Lina se había aproximado a Gourry, rodeando su musculoso brazo con los suyos propios; seguramente en un acto inconsciente, si no, ya estaría separándose de él a toda velocidad (y probablemente empotrando el puño en su cráneo, o algo parecido…).

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Zelgadis se sintió feliz. Sintió que aquél era su lugar, y aquellos cuatro maníacos ─ más bien tres ─ su gente.

Al menos, hasta que otra voz se sumó al diálogo.

─ ¿Pero qué es esto?. ¿Una reunión de viejos camaradas y yo no estoy invitado? Quiero que sepáis que me habéis ofendido profundamente.

Una silueta se materializó a un metro de distancia, sobresaltando a los compañeros. Zelgadis la reconoció enseguida, como también lo hicieron los demás. Por supuesto… no podría olvidar esos ojos cerrados y esa falsa sonrisa amistosa ni aunque le molieran a palos la cabeza.

─ ¡¡Xellos, maldita hiena!! ─ Rugió la hechicera. Zelgadis se contentó con cerrar los puños con fuerza, y la sonrisa del _mazoku_ vaciló mientras reculaba unos pasos.

─ Vamos, vamos… me iré enseguida ─ aseguró con su voz cantarina ─. Sólo quería felicitaros por vuestro papel en la guerra.

─ ¿Felicitarnos?. ¿Te crees que somos imbéciles? ─ Graznó Zel, amenazador.

─ Bueno, a veces sí que lo creo… ¿Qué… qué pasa? Tú me lo has preguntado, Zel ─ se defendió el demonio inocentemente, al ver que la quimera daba un paso hacia él dispuesta a descargar toda su ira sobre el malnacido. Xellos carraspeó ─. Os lo digo en serio… vamos, soy un buen perdedor, y en el fondo no soy tan mal tipo.

─ Excepcionando la pequeña e ínfima pega de que eres un demonio irritante y manipulador ─ añadió Lina, sin perder la compostura… aunque a duras penas, a juzgar por sus coléricos espasmos. No obstante, el sacerdote se limitó a dedicarle una amplia sonrisa de las suyas.

─ ¡Lina, Gourry, cuánto me alegro de que estéis juntos! ─ Entreabrió un ojo ─. Supongo que esta noche no dormiréis demasiado. ¿verdad? Espero que vuestra habitación esté insonorizada… Vamos, Lina, no me mires así, seguro que lo has pensado más de una vez. ¿eh, pillina?

El aturdimiento entremezclado con la cólera de la maga negra informó a Zelgadis de que el demonio no iba muy desencaminado en sus observaciones. Lo verdaderamente curioso fue que a Gourry lo asoló una reacción similar, pues el guerrero carraspeó y se agitó con embarazo. Empero, antes de que Lina se recuperara y la emprendiera a golpes y estallidos mágicos, Amelia se adelantó:

─ Xellos, aunque hayamos compartido viajes en el pasado y hayamos…

─ Amelia… ─ la atajó Xellos, con un visible estremecimiento ─. Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar tus honorables sermones, pero… sólo quería dejarme ver unos instantes para deciros esto. Así pues…

─ ¡No voy a dejar que te largues, asqueroso demonio del… del demonio! ─ Lina, ignorando los vanos intentos de Gourry y Sylphiel por contenerla, se arremangó la túnica ─ no había querido engalanarse demasiado ─ y se acercó al espíritu maligno a zancadas. Antes de que Xellos pudiera huir ─ tal vez no quería ─ la joven lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó con brusquedad. "¿Es que ésta es la noche de los zarandeos?", pensó Zel, torciendo la boca ─. No me fío de ti. Si has venido hasta aquí tiene que ser porque, además de toda esa estupidez de que eres un buen perdedor, sacarás tajada de algún modo. ¡¡Cuéntamelo todo o te juro que…!!

─ Supongo que… te debo eso, al menos ─ Xellos suspiró, desolado, al tiempo que rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su capa negra. De inmediato, extrajo de ella un pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta negra ─. Bueno, chicos, está bien. Aquí os explico los pormenores de mis objetivos en un futuro inmediato… o al menos, todo lo que puedo revelar de ellos.

─ No me esperaba esto ─ admitió Sylphiel, tan anonadada como el resto de los presentes.

─ ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ─ Preguntó Zelgadis, sin tragarse en ningún momento que el sacerdote quisiera compartir con ellos algo tan valioso como las artimañas forjadas por su malévolo cerebro. Sin embargo, tampoco se atrevía a decir que mentía…

Xellos esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

─ No seas tan desconfiado, Zel. Ya os dije que no soy tan mal tipo. En fin… ─ añadió mientras Lina cogía la reliquia entre sus manos, parpadeando e incapaz de creerse lo que estaba contemplando ─ espero sinceramente que… _no_ nos volvamos a encontrar. ¡Hasta otra! ─ Y, lógicamente, desapareció.

Pasados unos segundos, los cuatro amigos se acercaron a Lina. Zel decidió quedarse plantado donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados y sin perder su dignidad. Estaba ansioso por saber qué rezaba el pergamino, pero no iba a demostrarlo tan fácilmente.

─ Vamos, Lina, ábrela ─ Instigó Amelia al llegar junto a ella, sacudiéndole el brazo e incapaz de alimentar su paciencia. Torciendo la boca, la maga negra hizo realidad su deseo ─ el de todos ellos ─. Desenrolló la carta y leyó:

····· _  
Detalle de los futuros planes de Juushinkan, General y Sacerdote del Amo de las Bestias:_

"_Eso es un secreto..."_

_Firmado: Xellos_

Los temblores acentuados de Lina, superiores a los del propio Zelgadis, volvieron a anunciar que lo mejor sería huir de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y en efecto… así lo demostró su bramido, que muy probablemente resonó hasta en los torreones más alejados de la capital:

─ ¡¡MALDITO SEA!!

· · ·

Si la noche anterior se dedicó a las fiestas, la mañana siguiente estaba reservada a las despedidas.

Laidanne observaba los magnos ejércitos de dragones y elfos, que aguardaban frente a las puertas de _Saillune _en ordenadas hileras. La elfa, semioculta bajo la sombra de un roble, escudriñaba la magnificencia de las tropas y la soledad de un campo que, pese a que ya no conservaba rastros de los estragos de la guerra, siempre estaría teñido en sangre para todo aquél que hubiera presenciado su carnicería. Kerkaat permanecía a su lado, en apariencia distraído, pero Laidanne sabía que no era así. Cuando la elfa divisó a Lina y Gourry, saliendo al exterior para despedir a Milgazia ─ se conocían de algo, si no se equivocaba ─, Laidanne sintió el súbito impulso, apenas perceptible, de correr hacia ellos. Kerkaat, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de ello.

─ ¿Por qué no vas a despedirles y te dejas de tonterías? ─ Inquirió el asesino con despreocupación. La elfa se estremeció.

─ No quiero que Thurandil me vea ─ musitó, casi para sí ─. No… no guardo gratos recuerdos de cuando me marché de la Arboleda.

─ Entiendo ─ respondió él con un tono de voz indescifrable ─. Pues será mejor que te inventes algún discurso, y rápido.

Laidanne le dedicó una inquisitiva mirada, pero Kerkaat mantenía los negros ojos fijos en algo. Ella siguió su línea de visión… y vio a Thurandil. El gran druida, acompañado de al menos veinte elfos que reconoció como habitantes de _Frausser_, se había aproximado sigilosamente hasta ella, y la escrutaba con sus ojos color miel sin dejar entrever sus pensamientos. De forma instintiva, con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, Laidanne salió de las sombras y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, permitiendo que su cabello rojizo le ocultara el rostro.

─ Laidanne… ─ comenzó Thurandil, con una voz profunda que desmentía su aparente juventud ─ Mucho tiempo… hace mucho tiempo...

La aludida no respondió. Se mordió el labio y se agarró con fuerza las manos para disimular su temblor. Era incapaz de mirar a Thurandil a los ojos, y se sentía en la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo.

─ Gran Hermano ─ comenzó, en una voz muy baja que sin duda el agudo oído del elfo captaría sin dificultades ─, no merezco vuestras palabras. No merezco siquiera dejarme ver ante vuestros ojos.

Se produjo un largo silencio, en el cual Laidanne hubiera querido que la tierra se la tragase. De repente, deseó que _Feäntor _estuviera junto a ella, protegiéndola con su musculoso cuerpo plateado y sus áureas pupilas relucientes de muda advertencia; al recordar el lobo, sintió una punzada en aquella zona de su corazón que había quedado vacía, y así seguiría por siempre, con la ausencia del animal. Pero, pasado lo que parecieron varios minutos, un suave roce en su barbilla, gélido pero extrañamente suave, la obligó a alzar lentamente la vista con un escalofrío. Thurandil se había aproximado a ella, y la miraba con un fulgor compasivo y… ¿paternal? en sus claras pupilas.

─ Reconozco a la niña que, un día, hace tiempo, se sentó sobre mis rodillas dispuesta a escuchar los relatos y desvaríos de un viejo ─ curiosamente, sus palabras sonaban quebradas. Laidanne no recordaba que la imperturbable voz de Thurandil hubiera vacilado jamás ─. Soy yo… quien no merece tu perdón, hija. Eras sólo una chiquilla cuando aquellos demonios asesinaron a tus padres bajo la atroz apariencia de tres de nuestros hermanos elfos. Hiciste lo que cualquier muchacha con el corazón destrozado hubiera hecho en tu lugar: castigar a los culpables… o a quienes creíste que eran los culpables ─ el elfo suspiró. Laidanne, sin disimular esta vez las sacudidas de su cuerpo, tenía la opresora sensación de que era incapaz de inhalar aire, asaltada por el dolor de aquel suceso ya tan lejano ─. Y yo, en vez de prestarte mi apoyo como un padre, en vez de guiarte y actuar contigo como la hija que nunca tuve… te di la espalda, permití que te hundieras en las sombras. Algo que podría haber evitado…

Laidanne parpadeó, una sensación ardorosa instalándose en sus rasgadas pupilas.

─ ¿Qué deseáis que haga, padre? ─ Preguntó, la voz enronquecida por la emoción contenida. Inesperadamente, Thurandil se arrodilló junto a ella, depositando sus gráciles manos sobre sus hombros y escudriñándola, esta vez sin velar su propia congoja.

─ Volver ─ se limitó a decir el druida ─, regresar como una de nuestras hermanas, regresar a tu hogar ─ echó una mirada soslayada a Kerkaat, quien no había apartado la mirada de Laidanne ni un solo instante ─ tú también serás bienvenido, hermano… si eres tú a quien Laidanne ha entregado su corazón ─ el humano depositó sus ojos en el anciano druida, exhalando un suspiro tembloroso y parpadeando aturdido, y se limitó a asentir.

Laidanne no pudo resistirlo más y, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo, se lanzó a los brazos de Thurandil, quien le devolvió el gesto muy lentamente. Una vez le había dicho a Lina que los sueños, los anhelos más profundos de cada espíritu, podían hacerse realidad…

Ella ya lo había corroborado dos veces.

· · ·

─ Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto, mago ─ dijo Lina, cruzada de brazos y con una amplia sonrisa ─, pero te echaré de menos.

─ Suelo dejar esa huella en la gente ─ aseguró Sar Vanion con su sutil sonrisa, mesándose la barbita. Tras él, Brenkan, montado a caballo y presto para partir al igual que el hechicero rojo, permanecía tranquilo y sin ceder a la furia… en apariencia, puesto que la fuerza con la que aferraba las riendas desmentía su serenidad ─. Seréis muy grande, moza, vuestro poder es extraordinario.

─ Ya está bien, aprendeos mi nombre de una maldita vez… ¡Lina Inverse!. ¡Me llamo Lina Inverse! ─ Rugió la hechicera, haciendo caso omiso al suspiro resignado de Gourry, quien, como siempre, permanecía junto a ella.

─ Oh, diablos, está bien ─ dijo Sar Vanion, agitando una mano para restarle importancia ─. Lina Inverse. ¿no? Lo recordaré, moza.

Lina tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no saltarle encima… pero su enfado se esfumó con rapidez. Tenía con Sar Vanion una deuda de sangre, una deuda eterna: él había resucitado a Gourry, y ella jamás lo olvidaría; su opinión sobre el extravagante mago había dado un giro radical desde aquel día.

De improviso, el mago depositó sus ojos amarillos tras ella, frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¡Ahí estás! Condenado muchacho, no podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

─ Lo lamento, maestro ─ la apacible voz de Parelish sonó junto a Lina, sobresaltándola. El joven permanecía de pie, sin montura y sin equipaje, cosa que desconcertó sobremanera a la hechicera.

─ ¿Tú te quedas, Parelish? ─ Preguntó entonces Gourry. El joven se limitó a asentir.

─ Me he dado cuenta de que necesito ver algo de mundo; y bueno, como buen hechicero blanco que soy… ─ Parelish abarcó la totalidad de la hermosa y nívea ciudad de _Saillune_ ─ éste será un lugar perfecto para incrementar mi potencial mágico.

─ Y para zafarte de una vez de mi tutela, no disimules ─ rió Sar Vanion ─. Ya iba siendo hora de que te independizaras y me dejaras en… ─ se interrumpió bruscamente, sacudido por un estremecimiento, y dio media vuelta con rudeza haciendo relinchar de indignación al caballo, que sacudió la crin con elegancia. A lo lejos, acercándose a ellos, se aproximaron seis caballos montados por sus respectivos seis magos, y uno de ellos, con su lustrosa túnica negra y su larga barba blanca, resultaba inconfundible: Baderkar _el Negro_. Los oscuros ojos del viejo mago estaban fijos en los amarillos de Sar Vanion en una especie de confrontación personal. La tensión entre ellos casi agitaba el aire. Brenkan se apresuró a cabalgar hasta su señor y a inclinarse en empalagosas reverencias que el presidente agradeció con un simple gesto con la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo Baderkar? ─ Fue el amistoso saludo del nigromante ─. ¿Vienes a hacernos de guía por el camino como a unos estúpidos niños incapaces de viajar solos?

─ He venido a felicitar al príncipe Phil, y es lo que acabo de hacer ─ respondió Baderkar con frialdad ─, pero no negaré, Saerian, que a veces estoy tentado de darte unos buenos azotes.

Lina estaba dividida entre el asombro y la irresistible necesidad de estallar en carcajadas: esta vez era Sar Vanion el centro de las burlas, y no el precursor de las mismas. Enterró la cara en el brazo de Gourry para disimular su sonrisa… aunque, en el fondo, lo que deseaba era su contacto. El espadachín se apresuró a tomar su pequeña mano entre la suya, áspera y fuerte, y apretarla con firmeza.

─ Condenado hijo de una cabra ─ bramó Sar Vanion, tal cólera brillando en sus ojos que parecía estar dispuesto a ponerse a lanzar hechizos allí mismo ─. Vuelve a decirme eso y te las verás conmigo, por muy señor presidente que seas. Te cogeré y te…

─ ¿Es que esos dos no aprenden nunca? ─ Preguntó Lina a Parelish, separándose de Gourry y con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

─ Bueno… es lógico que las tensiones entre ambos sean patentes ─ dijo con sencillez ─, puesto que Baderkar fue maestro de Sar Vanion.

Lina casi se cayó al suelo por la impresión.

─ Ma… ¡¿maestro?! ─ preguntó, tambaleándose.

─ Oh, sí ─ Parelish parecía pasárselo en grande ─, pero más que eso fueron rivales. En fin, supongo que, a estas alturas, ya os habréis dado cuenta de que mi maestro no tolera muy bien estar a las órdenes de nadie.

Lina miró a Gourry con los ojos como platos, pero éste se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, estupefacto.

─ En fin, será mejor que me largue de una vez ─ gruñó Sar Vanion, cuando Baderkar hubo espoleado a su montura con fiereza para alejarse de él ─, antes de que ese cabestro senil decida también atarme los cordones. Me mantendrás informado de tus progresos. ¿verdad, chico?

─ Os lo prometo, maestro ─ aseguró Parelish, con una inclinación amistosa.

─ No juguéis demasiado a los dados ─ dijo Lina, con malicia. Como si acabara de acordarse, añadió ─: Por cierto… ¿Saerian?. ¿Acaso es vuestro verdadero nombre?

Sar Vanion esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa, sin mirarla, analizando en cambio el terreno en torno a sí.

─ Ésa es una historia que quizá algún día os cuente ─ se limitó a decir ─. Por cierto, moza… ─ De improviso, las pupilas amarillas de Sar Vanion volvieron a clavarse en ella, y su rostro se ensombreció al tiempo que bajaba la voz. La repentina expresión grave de su semblante hizo que a Lina le diera un vuelco al corazón, aumentando su preocupación a un ritmo vertiginoso. ¿Sería algo concerniente al extraño limbo en el que entrara para buscar a Gourry? ─ El _Plano Vanion_, lo había llamado él… un nombre patético, en su opinión, que lo único que hacía era alimentar el ya de por sí elevado ego del individuo, y por ello se negaba a utilizarlo ─ ¿Es que el hechicero había descubierto alguna nefasta consecuencia por acceder a ese lugar? Le había contado a Sar Vanion lo sucedido con todo detalle, inclusive el hecho de que los horribles engendros la llamaran por el extraño calificativo de _caminante_, y él no había tardado en proseguir sus investigaciones; ahora sus ojos, relucientes de inquietud, habían reactivado en ella el temor que raras veces la invadía.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Inquirió entonces, aprensiva. Sar Vanion se inclinó más sobre ella, arrugando el entrecejo.

─ Esa preciosa sacerdotisa, Sylphiel… ─ habló entonces ─ ¿Está casada o sigue libre?

Con los vientos soplando desde el norte y la marca del puño de Lina en el rostro, Sar Vanion _el Rojo_, hechicero negro, poderoso nigromante y vicepresidente de la Asociación de Magos de _Atlas_ inició su odisea de regreso a dicha ciudad, cabalgando a su semental blanquinegro como un rey que retornara a sus dominios tras una gloriosa batalla. Lo cual, en el fondo, no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad…

· · ·

Kerkaat jamás imaginó que despedirse de Lina Inverse, la condenada maga que tantos problemas le causara, su último contrato ─ y además frustrado ─ fuera a resultarle tan difícil.

Los campos circundantes a _Saillune _casi se hallaban ya vacíos tras la marcha de los dragones y los elfos. Thurandil también se había ido, tras aceptar el deseo de Laidanne de despedir a la maga y a su guardián antes de regresar a su hogar… y él con ella. Ahora, sólo permanecían a las puertas la curiosa pareja, la elfa y él mismo, la suma sacerdotisa y Parelish _el Blanco_, la princesa y su padre y la misteriosa quimera. Los soldados _zefirianos_ supervivientes de la contienda ya estaban, también, listos para partir, encabezados por Luna Inverse ─ quien ya había intercambiado unas inaudibles palabras con su hermana; una conversación tensa, si se tiene en cuenta que Lina salió de ella con el rostro pálido ─ y sir Lorrick. El caballero no se molestaba en disimular las largas ojeadas que echaba a la heredera al trono, para posteriormente apartar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza, como luchando contra sí mismo. Pero la muchacha no parecía darse cuenta de ello… o lo disimulaba muy bien.

─ En fin ─ comenzó Lina, inquieta. A ella tampoco parecían gustarle las despedidas, al igual que él. Por primera vez, Kerkaat reflexionó acerca de lo mucho que se parecían ellos dos ─, supongo que esto es un adiós.

Laidanne sonrió, en un gesto que tanto la hechicera como el guerrero le devolvieron, alargando el silencio, el momento de partir. De repente, la elfa se acercó a ellos en una zancada y los estrechó entre sus brazos. Gourry respondió con unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda de la muchacha, y Lina, rígida como una estatua, acabó por relajarse y devolverle el afectuoso abrazo.

─ No sois mis amigos ─ aseveró la elfa en un entrecortado susurro ─, sois mis hermanos. Hoy y siempre. Jamás os olvidaré.

Los veloces parpadeos de los castaños ojos de Lina demostraban hasta qué punto le costaba contener su propia emoción, y también el hecho de que no respondiera; el asesino estaba convencido de que si hablaba, aunque sólo fuera para decir un monosílabo, rompería en llanto, y conocía demasiado bien el testarudo orgullo de la joven ─ el mismo que le caracterizaba a él ─ como para saber que no permitiría que nadie la viera en tal estado.

Cuando Laidanne se separó, Lina, con un carraspeo nervioso, depositó la mirada en Kerkaat. Éste simuló interesarse súbitamente por la daga mágica que tan bien conocía ya, rascándose la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, frunciendo el ceño y mascullando para sí como sí todo aquello le pareciera una reverenda estupidez… cosa que era cierta, en parte.

─ Bueno, Kerkaat ─ Gourry era el que mejor sobrellevaba tales situaciones. Se aproximó al asesino y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente ─, confío en que a partir de ahora serás un poco más feliz.

Con una sonrisa tirante en un principio y pacífica a los pocos segundos, Kerkaat depositó su bronceada mano sobre el musculoso brazo del guerrero, asintiendo por toda respuesta.

Entonces, se encaró con Lina.

No dijeron nada durante unos instantes, escudriñándose los dos con una máscara de aparente hosquedad. Finalmente, la hechicera, en un rapidísimo movimiento, asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del ex-asesino, haciendo que éste perdiera el resuello y se inclinara sobre sí mismo. Furioso, jadeando a causa del dolor, Kerkaat alzó la mirada y apretó los dientes hasta que le rechinaron.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios te crees que haces, maldita hechicera del demonio? ─ Rugió. Iba a agregar algunos juramentos más, pero parpadeó, confuso, al observar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el semblante de la muchacha.

─ Esto es otra cosa ─ se limitó a decir ella ─. Éste es el ingrato e irritante asesino que yo conozco. Seamos serios: ni a ti ni a mí nos gustan las despedidas incómodas, así que… considera mi puñetazo como un gesto amistoso.

─ Todavía podría presentarme ante ese Lord Shaldroff con tu cabeza ─ respondió Kerkaat, frotándose la zona del golpe y sin mudar su expresión ceñuda ─. No juegues conmigo.

─ Podrías, pero no lo harás. Además, no me costaría nada vengarme diciéndole a Xellos que te hiciera unas cuantas visitas sorpresa ─ Lina rió ante la expresión de perplejo temor de su interlocutor, para posteriormente volver a esbozar una sonrisa sosegada ─. Tienes un absurdo código del honor, y dudo mucho que le des la espalda.

Él no respondió. ¿Para qué hacerlo? La maldita maga tenía toda la razón, como siempre. Su coraza emocional cedió, resquebrajándose en ella la zona que ocultaba tan a buen recaudo su corazón y que Laidanne se había encargado de echar abajo, además de la propia Lina. Le devolvió la sonrisa con igual intensidad, reflejando en ella todo el respeto y el afecto que, inevitablemente, sentía por esa desquiciante pareja de mercenarios. Dos personas que le habían ayudado a sustituir las abruptas piedras del sendero de su existencia por la límpida superficie de un fresco y cristalino lago. Un lago cuyas aguas se habían encargado de colmar el vacío de su existencia, convirtiéndolo, por primera vez en su vida, en un hombre íntegro y completo.

No alargaron mucho más la escena. Mientras él permanecía en segundo plano, Laidanne dedicó corteses despedidas a Amelia, Sylphiel y Phillionel por la estancia y las atenciones recibidas en palacio, y dijo adiós a Zelgadis con ciertas reticencias. No podía culparla: a él mismo le ponía nervioso la presencia de la quimera, y no precisamente por su aspecto ─ uno acababa acostumbrándose a él ─, sino porque los oscuros ojos zafirinosdel sujeto parecían levantar en torno a él una barrera que les instaba a no acercarse demasiado. Por algún extraño motivo, se sentía identificado con el sujeto.

La elfa y él montaron finalmente en sus caballos para iniciar el viaje rumbo a _Kataart_, su nuevo hogar al retiro de los bosques y las montañas.

Deshaciéndose en sonrisas y miradas de profundo afecto, la pareja se marchó.

Cuando se hallaban ya a varios kilómetros de distancia, ambos se detuvieron en lo alto de una ladera, fijando los ojos en la argentina belleza de _Saillune_ por última vez. Aun desde esa distancia, el asesino podía notar todavía la presencia de Lina y Gourry a las puertas de la urbe, como si se hubiera establecido entre ellos un lazo imperecedero incapaz de ser seccionado. Tragó saliva con evidente esfuerzo, pues a su garganta también se le había antojado comprimirse en un doloroso lazo. Rió con ironía; qué estupidez… él, el asesino, el letal sabueso al servicio de todo aquel que reclamara una vida, el verdugo de las conspiraciones de los grandes señores… sentía cariño hacia alguien. Jamás pensó que pudiera experimentar tal cosa, ni siquiera tras haber conocido a Laidanne y enamorarse de ella. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba… extrañando a una diminuta muchacha de ojos castaños y a un fornido guerrero de cabello rubio.

Le bastó una mirada para saber que Laidanne sentía lo mismo; y, probablemente, la película de dolorosa nostalgia que encubría las esmeraldas de sus ojos también tenía como protagonista a _Feäntor_. La muchacha se había quedado sola, sin un guardián que la protegiera… no, él sería ahora ese guardián. Se descubrió pensando que, tal vez, las ansias protectoras de Gourry no eran tan necias como pensara antes.

Al percatarse de su escrutinio, la elfa alzó la mirada y sonrió, en una mueca sólo reservada para él.

─ ¿Eres feliz, Kerkaat? ─ Preguntó ella. Él no respondió de inmediato; esbozó una media sonrisa y acarició el pelaje de su animar castaño con aire distraído.

─ De algún modo ─ respondió entonces ─, todo lo que antes carecía de sentido para mí… ahora lo tiene; ya sea el viento, la lluvia o la propia floresta… incluso la pasividad de este jamelgo me despierta un extraño cariño ─ suspiró largamente y asintió ─. Sí… supongo que eso es felicidad.

Laidanne sólo acentuó su sonrisa, al tiempo que se aproximaba hasta él, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y depositaba un prolongado y suave beso en sus labios. Cuando se separaron, y tras observarse en silencio durante varios segundos, la muchacha volvió a formular otra pregunta:

─ ¿Cómo esperas que sea tu nuevo hogar?

Esta vez, Kerkaat respondió con una alegre carcajada.

─ Bueno ─ dijo, sardónico ─, sólo espero que no sea como ese endemoniado Bosque de _Yanavar_.

Ella respondió a sus risas, agitando los espesos bucles cobrizos. Reanudando la marcha, humano y elfa se perdieron en el camino… y en la memoria.

· · ·

Amelia había observado, sumida en un prolongado silencio, todo el intercambio entre sus dos amigos y Laidanne y Kerkaat. Parpadeó, tomada por sorpresa cuando la elfa se aproximó a ella y a su padre, agradeciéndoles profusamente todas las atenciones recibidas; su sorpresa se debía, en gran parte, a que no había estado demasiado atenta a lo que se sucedía ante sus ojos. Su cerebro no había parado de especular desde la noche anterior, desde aquel maravilloso momento en que ella y sus amigos se reunieran, sentados a la luz de la luna, y rememoraran las alegrías pasadas durante no supo cuánto tiempo; las horas habían carecido de sentido en aquellos instantes.

Pero lo que más recordaba era la locuacidad que había mostrado Zelgadis; sólo con mirarle a los ojos había sido capaz de dilucidar el centelleo de alegría que no había dejado de iluminar sus ojos en toda la noche. A Amelia le había embargado la emoción al contemplar sus ansias de contar historias como el que más y aquellas carcajadas de júbilo que rara vez revestían la sobria voz de la quimera.

Tal vez fuera en esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás en su vida podría sentirse así por nadie más.

De modo que no había pegado ojo, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para poder disfrutar de un sueño reparador; no había dejado de sorprenderse por su propio atrevimiento, pero la visión de los felices Lina y Gourry ─ sí, felices, por mucho que la hechicera se esforzara por permanecer impasible ─ la había animado considerablemente. La joven esperaba que ni sus amigos, ni su padre ni ─ especialmente ─ el propio Zelgadis denotaran su aspecto demacrado y ojeroso y la interrogaran al respecto. No deseaba hacer partícipe a nadie de sus propósitos… todavía no.

Parpadeando, Amelia se percató, por primera vez, de que Kerkaat y Laidanne ya no estaban; un melancólico mutismo había dejado caer su peso sobre Lina y Gourry, que observaban el horizonte allende las montañas sin apartar ni una sola vez las pupilas de él. No obstante, pasado un tiempo, Lina dio media vuelta con brusquedad, se sacudió las palmas de sus manos y, como si no hubiera estado a punto de ceder al llanto, se aproximó adonde se encontraban ella y los demás. Gourry, con su sencillo gesto de sonreír y apoyar las manos en las caderas, hizo otro tanto.

─ ¡Bueno! ─ Comenzó la maga negra con simulada tranquilidad ─. Ahora sólo quedáis vosotros.

Amelia se vio sacudida por un estremecimiento al ser consciente de que tendría que despedir a sus amigos; pero, curiosamente, descubrió que no le costaría demasiado hacerlo. Tal vez fuera porque, de un modo u otro, acabarían por encontrarse de nuevo en el futuro. Estaba segura de ello.

─ Os echaremos mucho de menos ─ aseguró la sosegada voz de Sylphiel, que vacilaba debido a la emoción contenida. Amelia observó que los acuosos ojos verdes de la sacerdotisa se desviaban hacia Gourry con mucha más frecuencia ─. Espero que todo os vaya bien a partir de ahora… estoy segura de que sí.

Lo dijo haciendo magistrales esfuerzos por ocultar la tristeza que se hacía patente en sus palabras, algo lógico si se tenía en cuenta que Sylphiel jamás había dejado de sentir algo muy especial hacia el espadachín. El súbito temblor en el cuerpo de una ruborizada Lina comunicó a Amelia que la hechicera también se había dado cuenta de ello.

─ No te preocupes, Sylphiel ─ habló Gourry, mirando a la muchacha con profundo afecto ─, además, no estarás sola. Creo que has hecho buenas migas con Sar Vanion. ¿no es así? Probablemente venga a visitarte de vez en cuando ─ resultaba sorprendente que no lo dijera con ningún doble sentido, pero así era. Sylphiel se sonrojó al escuchar sus palabras, pero se limitó a asentir.

Las despedidas, en efecto, no se alargaron demasiado. Todos intercambiaron amistosas y cariñosas palabras con todos y, en el caso del príncipe Phil, suaves palmaditas sobre los hombros de Lina y Gourry… o lo que él consideraba suaves palmaditas; Gourry apenas se movió bajo su contacto, respondiendo con alegres carcajadas, pero Lina se vio tumbada sobre el césped en más de una ocasión. A Amelia le sorprendía que en ningún momento Lina correspondiera a su padre con una "amigable" patada en las costillas. Lina y Zelgadis, en su mutuo adiós, no escatimaron en palabras rayanas en la brusquedad, pero en el caso de ambos tal escena vendría a ser lo mismo que abrazarse y sucumbir a las lágrimas.

Cuando la eterna pareja ya estuvo lista para partir ─ sin caballos y a pie, como siempre ─ la hechicera se dirigió a Parelish. El joven mago había pasado bastante desapercibido durante los intercambios y, pese a encontrarse solo y sin la presencia de su maestro, el muchacho hacía gala de una apacible serenidad y un estoicismo envidiables en alguien de su edad.

─ Bueno, Parelish, cuando escribas a Sar Vanion no olvides enviarle… _cordiales _saludos de mi parte ─ dijo Lina, con una mueca burlona.

─ Así lo haré ─ dijo el aludido tras soltar una risita ─. Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse en el futuro, mi señora.

─ Como vuelvas a llamarme así ─ amenazó la hechicera ─ me encargaré de que desees no reencontrarte conmigo nunca más. Dioses, serás completamente opuesto a tu maestro, pero en el fondo te pareces a él.

─ Serán las influencias ─ Parelish dejó entrever sus dientes con la siguiente sonrisa que esbozó ─. Que la suerte siempre os sea propicia, Lina. Y también a vos, Gourry.

─ Gracias ─ respondió alegremente Gourry, como si la despedida del mago blanco no hubiera sido excesivamente solemne.

─ No os canséis demasiado, muchachos ─ dijo Phil, sin dejar muy claro el sentido en el que lo decía. Lina debió notar lo mismo, pues se sonrojó y carraspeó ruidosamente.

Y entonces, se fueron.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que las siluetas de Lina y Gourry se confundieran con el lejano horizonte como dos pequeñas motas negras que adornaran el paisaje. Solo entonces Phillionel pareció darse cuenta de que todavía no había despedido a los caballeros _zefirianos_ y, mascullando entre dientes, se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos.

─ Parelish ─ Sylphiel se volvió dulcemente hacia su compañero ─ ¿Qué te parece si vienes al templo a compartir una taza de té conmigo? Tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ti.

─ Os lo agradezco, mi señora Sylphiel ─ Parelish se inclinó en una modesta reverencia ─, pero, si me permitís, tengo la sensación de que vuestros conocimientos me serán mucho más valiosos a mí que los míos a vos.

Conversando en largos diálogos dedicados a la magia blanca y la hechicería, Sylphiel y Parelish no tardaron en alejarse de vuelta a la ciudad. La sacerdotisa, no obstante, dedicó a Amelia una fugaz sonrisa que expresaba… ¿qué?. ¿ánimo? La princesa se preguntó hasta qué punto llegaba la intuición de su amiga.

Contemplando el sol en las alturas, que descendía con deliberada rapidez anunciando el crepúsculo, Amelia y Zelgadis se quedaron solos.

La muchacha, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, echó un vistazo a la quimera. Ésta parecía hallarse sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sin apartar los ojos del brillante astro anaranjado cuyos áureos rayos titilaban en su centelleante cabello color platino.

Era su oportunidad.

─ Se les echa de menos. ¿verdad? ─ Inquirió la joven. Zelgadis sonrió levemente, sin dedicarle una mirada.

─ Supongo que sí ─ respondió entonces ─. Es muy raro: cuando les veo después de mucho tiempo, siento deseos de golpearme la cabeza con una piedra y maldecir mi mala suerte; pero cuando se van estoy tentado de coger provisiones y partir con ellos.

─ Es inevitable ─ rió Amelia, un sonido nervioso que acalló enseguida, tragando saliva. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que la quimera no pudiera escucharlo. No tenía sentido alargar el momento. Abrió la boca y se dispuso a…

─ ¿Princesa Amelia?

Con un violento respingo, Amelia dio media vuelta y comprobó que sir Lorrick se había aproximado a ella, ataviado con su armadura y con su yelmo con cabeza de león firmemente sujeto en su brazo, bajo su axila. Empero, y pese a haber invocado su nombre, el caballero y ahora héroe de guerra tenía sus ojos grises y recelosos clavados en Zelgadis. Él también observaba al recién llegado con los brazos cruzados, pero con una expresión inmutable en el rostro que la muchacha fue incapaz de desentrañar.

─ Princesa Amelia ─ repitió Lorrick, esta vez desviando las pupilas hasta ella y con un claro matiz vacilante en su hierática voz ─ ¿Puedo hablar con vos?

─ Cla… claro ─ con una mirada soslayada destinada a Zelgadis, la princesa permitió que el caballero la tomara de la mano con delicadeza y la llevara a un lugar apartado. Cuando por fin se detuvo, sir Lorrick dirigió una rápida mirada a sus tropas, que aguardaban en recta posición.

─ No puedo alargarme mucho ─ dijo él ─. Sólo quería… quería saber si ya habéis tomado alguna decisión ─ Amelia bajó los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro, gesto que provocó que el capitán rebullera con inquietud ─. No quiero presionaros, mi señora… sólo quería saberlo, pero… si aún estáis indecisa, podéis tomaros el tiempo que deseéis. No me importa esperar.

─ Sir Lorrick, yo… ─ ¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo se le decía a un hombre bueno, honorable y leal que una no correspondía a sus sentimientos?. ¿Que era incapaz de entregarle su corazón porque… porque ya se lo había entregado a otra persona? Se permitió unas ligeras ganas de reír. "Si Lina pudiera escucharme, me diría que estoy actuando como una tonta enamoradiza" ─. Escuchadme…

─ Por favor… guardaos vuestras palabras ─ Lorrick depositó con suavidad uno de sus dedos, enguantados con cuero marrón, en los labios de Amelia, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Acto seguido, rebuscó entre los pliegues de su capa roja y, tras unos segundos, extrajo un pequeño objeto brillante que ella no alcanzó a distinguir a simple vista ─. El verdadero motivo por el que quería hablar con vos es… esto ─ depositó el objeto sobre la palma de su mano y se lo mostró a Amelia: una alianza de plata, adornado su centro con una rugiente cabeza de león forjada de perfil y cuyo fiero ojo estaba representado por un diminuto trozo de rubí. Amelia observó la belleza de la joya, maravillada, acariciando sus contornos con dos trémulos dedos ─ éste es el sello de mi familia y… querría que lo tuvierais vos.

La princesa, dando un respingo y retrocediendo un paso, observó al caballero completamente abrumada.

─ No puedo aceptarlo, sir Lorrick ─ consiguió articular; pero él, con firmeza, se aproximó a ella, tomó nuevamente su mano y depositó en ella el anillo, cerrando posteriormente los dedos de la muchacha en torno a él.

─ Ofende a mi honor que rechacéis un regalo que os ofrezco de todo corazón ─ lo dijo con dureza, pero posteriormente, y tras suspirar, suavizó el tono y prosiguió ─: es tan sólo un presente para que no olvidéis que, a lo lejos, en algún lugar de este mundo, existe alguien a quien habéis atrapado completamente entre vuestras redes… y se siente feliz por ello. Mi vida es vuestra, princesa. Simplemente recordadlo.

Sin esperar respuesta, sir Lorrick se apresuró a ajustarse el yelmo en la cabeza y, en una rauda pero elegante marcha, regresó junto a su ejército. Amelia volvió de forma mecánica, con la mirada perdida, adonde se encontraba Zelgadis, sin poder dejar de aferrar la alianza en su mano e incapaz de creérse lo que acababa de escuchar. A lo lejos, escuchó cómo el caballero se despedía de su padre, y acto seguido, espoleaba impávidamente a su montura y emprendía el viaje de regreso a casa junto a sus escasos soldados.

No fue consciente de cuándo se detuvo, abriendo por fin su temblorosa mano y admirando el espléndido objeto centímetro a centímetro, todavía sumida en una sensación de irrealidad.

─ Un anillo muy bonito.

Sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban, Amelia alzó los ojos y comprobó que la quimera contemplaba el anillo con su habitual expresión indescifrable. De repente recordó qué era lo que se proponía a hacer, y se preguntó si, después de esto, tendría fuerzas para ello. Por una vez, acudir a sus ideales no le sirvió de mucho para conferirse valor.

─ Zel, yo…

─ ¿Te lo ha regalado Lorrick?

─ Sí… ─ respondió ella, al cabo. Zelgadis asintió con gestos lánguidos, sin retirar sus oscuros ojos del rostro de la muchacha en un intenso escrutinio. Amelia hubiera querido apartar la mirada, pero no podía desligarse de la tenaz observación de la quimera. Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios ─: yo no… quiero que sepas que Lorrick y yo no…

─ Descuida, Amelia ─ Zelgadis esbozó una mueca burlona al tiempo que daba media vuelta ─. No te pongas así, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Es inútil que intentes negar lo evidente, después de todo lo que ha pasado… ─ emitió una sosegada y calmada risa ─. Ya te dije hace tiempo que sir Lorrick será un excelente esposo para ti. Te felicito.

La quimera dio media vuelta y, con despreocupación, se despidió de la joven agitando la mano en un somero ademán. Sólo eso, tan sólo ese movimiento, unido a la frialdad de sus palabras, bastó para que el temor de Amelia se tornara en cólera. "Debo controlarme. No me ha dicho nada malo, sólo que se alegra por mí. Tengo que controlarme…"

No lo hizo.

─ Eres un egoísta, Zelgadis ─ su tono de voz era gélido y tan cortante como el filo de un cuchillo. Una parte de ella continuaba exhortándola a detenerse, pero la otra, la que contenía todas sus frustraciones, resultó ser mucho más poderosa. Zelgadis se detuvo en seco, volviendo a depositar sus ojos en ella, desorbitados por la conmoción, muy lentamente. La joven prosiguió sin amilanarse ─. O eso o es que no te das cuenta de la realidad. ¿Tan poco te importa…? Yo no… no siento nada por sir Lorrick… él me entrega una alianza y tú te limitas a reírte y a marcharte como si nada… ─ era muy consciente de que su perorata carecía de orden y concierto, pero sus sentimientos salían a flote en un caótico fluido incapaz de ser detenido. Zelgadis continuaba mirándola, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar, y la sensación punzante en los ojos de Amelia aumentaba irremisiblemente ─. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que… te des cuenta de la verdad?. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frío?. ¿No es evidente lo que… lo que siento?

El viento aumentaba su potencia, y la luz del crepúsculo se volvía más y más oscura a medida que pasaban los segundos, pero la quimera continuaba sin moverse, observándola con extraña fijeza. Parpadeando repetidas veces para contener las lágrimas, la princesa bajó la vista, sintiendo la cara arder y asombrándole que a su corazón no le hubieran brotado patas para emprender una desenfrenada huída. Se lo había dicho… quizás no había sido demasiado clara, pero era más que suficiente; si ahora él hacía oídos sordos al mensaje que encerraban sus palabras, ella ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso.

Zelgadis acabó con el tenso silencio, hablando en un entrecortado susurro que la sorprendió poderosamente. Ella evitó mirarle a los ojos.

─ Amelia, no… Sabes lo que soy. Lo que era. No puedo… ─ Zelgadis sacudió la cabeza, exhalando un largo suspiro. La princesa alzó entonces la mirada, dispuesta a replicarle (o instándose a sí misma a ello, al menos) por tan absurdo argumento, el mismo de siempre… pero entonces Zel recuperó la máscara congelada en su faz y retomó la palabra, con una voz en apariencia fría, pero que contenía un timbre desconocido para la princesa, un tono que no sabía si definir como triste, como acongojado, como irritado… no, no lo sabía, pero le provocó tal estremecimiento que a punto estuvo de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

─ Lo siento, Amelia ─ fue su implacable respuesta ─. Vives en una ilusión… despierta de una vez.

Con los azules ojos acuosos y a punto de salirse de sus cuentas, la princesa alzó la vista, mirando a Zelgadis sin verlo, tambaleándose como si la quimera se hubiera aproximado a ella y le hubiera asestado una violenta bofetada. Como entre las brumas de un sueño distinguió a un tembloroso Zelgadis casi batallando contra sí mismo; en dos ocasiones pareció a punto de correr hasta ella con una expresión atormentada tan efímera que la muchacha creyó habérsela imaginado. Sin embargo, y sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza, esta vez con iracundo ímpetu, el joven acabó por proseguir su camino hasta las puertas de _Saillune _con unas rápidas zancadas que aseveraban su deseo de escapar y desaparecer de su vista. Cuando Phillionel se acercó a él, extrañado y dispuesto a decirle algo, la quimera se limitó a atajarlo sacudiendo la mano con violencia y desapareció en el interior de la urbe.

Parpadeando repetidas veces sin permitir en ningún momento que las tercas lágrimas escaparan al fin de sus ojos, aunque sin mudar su expresión de perplejidad y aturdimiento, Amelia observó de nuevo la alianza de sir Lorrick.

"Sir Lorrick es diferente… él no me haría sufrir de ese modo. Tal vez sería mejor que…", parpadeó, asediada por la vergüenza. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?. ¿Cuándo a dónde era tan egoísta? Sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Zelgadis, la única persona en cuya compañía era capaz de experimentar paz, una sensación de comprensión al ser consciente de que él había sufrido demasiado en la vida, al igual que ella. "Pero… ¿acaso puedo hacer algo? No puedo acercarme a él… cada vez que lo intento, me cierra las puertas de su alma sin dudarlo ni un solo instante". Volvió a pensar en sir Lorrick, el caballero que personificaba todos aquellos valores que cualquier mujer buscaría, incluida ella. El hombre cuya firmeza y honor había aprendido a apreciar y a admirar considerablemente, en cuya presencia se sentía… bien, segura y protegida; y alguien que, por primera vez, no veía en ella su fachada real y las amplias posibilidades de acceder al trono. Sólo a ella. Sería tan fácil…

"No", volvió a increparle a aquella vocecita maliciosa. "Yo no estoy enamorada de él, no soy ninguna niña mimada que juega con los sentimientos de otra persona sólo por haber sufrido una decepción. ¿Y yo defiendo la Justicia y la honestidad? Es absurdo". Sí, absurdo, y sin embargo…

… sin embargo… "yo también… quiero ser feliz…"

Fue entonces cuando, vacilante, Amelia fijó su vista en la alianza de Lorrick. Tragando saliva, la examinó bajo una luz nueva; torció los temblorosos labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño, odiándose a sí misma por sus contradictorios deseos.

Y, sin embargo… se repitió, intentando eliminar de su mente y de su corazón la visión de Zelgadis.

Tal vez no estuviera tan mal casarse…

· · ·

El sol se retiró definitivamente a su habitual letargo, dando paso a una inmensa luna argéntea que, por el contrario, comenzaba a despertar. Lina, observando la panorámica junto a un sauce situado al borde de una escarpada y alta montaña, sonreía, pensando en todos y cada uno de sus amigos, recordando los rostros de las nuevas vidas que se habían cruzado en su camino. Sonreía, incapaz ya de albergar más felicidad. Sonreía… disfrutando de la vida.

La sobresaltaron levemente los dos fuertes brazos que salieron de la penumbra, rodeándola con fuerza y envolviéndola en una protectora calidez. Ella sonrió y depositó su mano izquierda sobre ellos con un satisfecho suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en el musculoso pecho y sorprendiéndose al comprobar hasta qué punto había cambiado: hasta hacía unos pocos días, el solo hecho de que Gourry la abrazara, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza y depositando un tierno beso sobre la misma, le habría resultado impensable. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía incapaz de vivir sin ello.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó él en un susurro.

─ Sí ─ la muchacha acentuó su sonrisa. Por alguna razón, el orgullo se esfumaba cuando le escuchaba hablar en ese tono de voz ─. Es que les echo de menos, nada más.

─ Seguro que volvemos a verles ─ dijo entonces el espadachín ─, ya lo verás.

Lina no respondió, sumergiéndose en la paz del momento, disfrutando de la esfera que flotaba en la bóveda nocturna, como un coágulo de plata fundida, rodeada por su cortejo de millares de estrellas. Ella también creía estar flotando. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que, por fin, se separaron. Segundos más tarde, observando pensativa la amplia espalda del guerrero, que permanecía acuclillado encendiendo una fogata, Lina preguntó:

─ Oye, Gourry… ¿a dónde iremos mañana?

El espadachín le devolvió esa sonrisa ambigua que tan pocas veces esbozaba.

─ ¿Acaso es necesario que te responda?

Lina sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Por supuesto que no: tanto ella como él sabían con certeza cual sería su siguiente destino al amanecer, hacia dónde marcharían al salir el sol.

Hacia una nueva aventura.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

A Bram Tearkand, el juglar, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia la suerte que le había acompañado desde hacía ya varias semanas. Había dedicado su vida a la música desde los ocho años, adiestrado por su propio padre, que poseía conocimientos básicos de flauta y juegos malabares. Cuando era tan sólo un zagal de catorce veranos decidió abandonar la granja de su familia, perteneciente a los dominios de _Ralteague_, y emprender una vida aventurera y bohemia agasajando a las damas con sus poemas y haciendo que los hombres brindaran a su salud con cada maestría que ejecutaba con las bolas de colores. Su reputación había aumentado considerablemente en seis años. Por ello le fastidió sobremanera que ni la Reina Eterna, gobernadora de _Zefiria_, ni la Corte Real de _Saillune_ le permitieran mostrar su arte en los grandes palacios de dichos señores las noches dedicadas a las festividades por la victoria en la Guerra del Auge, dejando que músicos de mucha más baja ralea se ganaran una fama inmerecida tocando notas discordantes ante los ojos de los príncipes y los grandes nobles.

"¿Cómo?. ¿Es que no me conocéis?", había rugido frente a las puertas del castillo de la Capital de la Magia Blanca, la noche de la gran celebración, "Soy Bram Tearkand, músico, cuentacuentos y forjador de sueños. Seguro que habréis oído hablar de mí…"

Pero los soldados se habían limitado a estallar en carcajadas ante la teatral presentación, encogiéndose de hombros e intercambiando burlonas miradas. Antes de echarle como a un perro, claro estaba. Su orgullo y su dignidad habían quedado considerablemente mellados cuando en _Zefiria _los soldados, no contentos con gritarle que se largara con viento fresco, le habían perseguido un trecho por las callejuelas lanza en mano. Pero tras haber dedicado una semana a viajar a _Saillune_, bajo el insoportable frío de principios de invierno y acosado en más de una ocasión por grupos campestres de ladrones y bandidos, el hecho de que la entrada al palacio real también le estuviera vetada había incrementado poderosamente su mal humor.

El juglar terminó de ataviarse con sus calzones verdes y su lustrosa chaqueta roja de bordes dorados, abrigándose con la capa marrón de gruesa lana; su indumentaria se veía bastante desfavorecida con semejante prenda, pero el frío era especialmente intenso aquella mañana, así que se vio obligado a dejar a buen recaudo en su bolsa la capa de seda multicolor que revelaba su condición de artista. Cogió su arpa y su flauta y salió de la habitación en la que se alojaba, en una de las posadas más acogedoras de _Saillune_. _Las Siete Jarras del Rey_, se llamaba; un buen nombre, pero a él poco le importaba: no había nada que deseara más que largarse de ese maldito Reino que tanto lo había humillado, pero con el período invernal tan cercano no le quedaba más remedio que pasar en él una temporada. Atravesó el amplio corredor de paredes y suelo de madera y bajó las escaleras para adentrarse en la iluminada sala común.

Exhaló un fuerte suspiro. No había nadie, por supuesto, salvo el rollizo posadero, que se afanaba en limpiar con énfasis la superficie de las mesas redondas una y otra vez. "Probablemente no tiene nada mejor que hacer", reflexionó él, torciendo la boca. Había transcurrido ya poco más de un mes desde el desenlace de la guerra, pero los ciudadanos aún dedicaban esos días a disfrutar de la compañía de sus familias en su propio hogar, guardando un silencioso luto por los caídos. Había bajado sus instrumentos musicales, pues se había comprometido a ganarse el sustento y el albergue de un mes a cambio de entretener a los clientes, pero ante la ausencia de éstos decidió cambiar de planes. Se aproximó a una de las mesas arrugando el ceño en ademán reflexivo; primero tomaría un sustancioso desayuno a base de té, pan recién hecho y mantequilla, y luego…

Se detuvo en seco. No estaba sólo en la posada; en una de las esquinas, sorprendentemente oculto entre las escasas sombras de la sala, se hallaba una figura, plácidamente apoyada en una de las sillas y degustando con calma lo que parecía ser una tarta helada. Bram no alcanzaba a distinguirle el rostro. Junto al individuo, apoyado en la pared de madera veteada de azul, se hallaba un bastón de madera un tanto retorcido y adornado su extremo superior por una esfera de cristal rojo. Una capa negra sobresalía del asiento.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ Preguntó el extraño con una curiosa voz suave. El juglar parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijamente, y sacudió la cabeza.

─ No… mis disculpas ─ Bram se inclinó con cortesía en una fastuosa pose ─. Que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia, mi señor.

Pero cuando se disponía a tomar asiento en otra mesa, el hombre le detuvo.

─ Sois un juglar. ¿no? ─ Parpadeando, confundido, el aludido asintió. Fue entonces cuando el sujeto se enderezó en su asiento, permitiendo que la luz del sol iluminara un cabello violáceo largo hasta los hombros y un rostro pálido compuesto por una enigmática sonrisa y dos tranquilos ojos cerrados. Chasqueó los dedos, y un objeto brillante saltó de ellos, dibujando un perfecto semicírculo en el aire hasta llegar a Bram, quien lo cazó con cierta vacilación. Luego observó con interés, boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos, que se trataba de una hermosa moneda de oro. Mientras la mordía para verificar su autenticidad, el desconocido volvió a hablar ─: Si no es mucha molestia, os agradecería que tocarais alguna canción o recitarais algún relato. La dama a la que espero es aficionada a ellos. Pero por favor… no cantéis nada relacionado con la paz, la victoria o el amor; no creo que lo soporte demasiado…

Asintiendo, y estrechando los ojos ante las extravagantes condiciones del cliente, el juglar tomó asiento en una mesa cercana, sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía a la par que recitaba los versos de un cuento; una historia que rezaba sobre una desgraciada muchachita que había sido traicionada por su amor, hundiéndose a la postre en la amargura. A juzgar por la amplia sonrisa que dibujó su oyente, diríase que el tema le gustaba mucho. Qué tipo tan raro…

Aproximadamente unos diez minutos más tarde, y tras haber degustado ya tres copas de vino aromático ofrecidas por el posadero ─ y el curioso hombre otros tres helados de diferentes sabores ─ alguien más entró en el albergue: una mujer, alta y atractiva, que penetró en la sala contoneándose con insinuantes ademanes. De tez morena y espeso cabello rubio platino, la mujer escudriñó la estancia con una mirada gélida y la boca torcida en una mueca de desprecio. Acabó por depositarla en el huésped de los helados, quien no pareció advertir su presencia, disfrutando como estaba de su peculiar manjar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La recién llegada acentuó su expresión de desagrado y se aproximó a él con rapidez. Sólo cuando se detuvo a unos centímetros de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos, el individuo parpadeó y levantó la mirada.

─ ¡Vaya, mi señora! ─ Saludó alegremente, agitando la mano ─. Veo que estáis en óptimas condiciones… ¿cómo habéis pasado las semanas?

"¿Mi señora?", reflexionó el juglar. Tal vez se trataba de una dama de alta alcurnia… Con un carraspeo nervioso, Bram realizó una ceremoniosa inclinación y abrió la boca para saludar a la mujer con la educación que se merecía ─ puede que se ganara con ello otra moneda de oro, si había suerte… ─, pero la fría mirada que ésta le asestó al advertir su atrevimiento, destellando en ella una tonalidad dorada, le hizo enmudecer, y el músico volvió a concentrarse en sus canciones con un estremecimiento causado por el temor.

─ No bromees, Xellos ─ habló entonces ella, con un timbre cruel pero curiosamente seductor, volviendo a fijar su atención en el susodicho sirviente ─. Sabes perfectamente cómo he pasado los últimos tiempos. El maldito combate contra Lanngourt me agotó hasta lo indecible.

Bram dio un respingo involuntario, que se apresuró a ocultar cambiando de instrumento y tomando entre sus rígidas manos el arpa. ¿Combate?. ¿Es que se trataba de algún tipo de banda organizada de la cual ella era la jefa?. ¿Y quién demonios era ese tal Lanngourt, un matón? La mujer y el hombre que se hacía llamar Xellos le miraron de soslayo unos segundos, pero luego continuaron como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

─ Oh, no os preocupéis, mi señora ─ Xellos se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, saboreando otro pedazo de tarta y suspirando satisfecho ─. El poder del dios dragón de la tierra es descomunal, estoy de acuerdo… pero no consiguió venceros.

─ Nunca cambiarás; siempre le restas importancia a todo más que deberías. Quién sabe cómo habría acabado la confrontación… con nuestro señor derrotado, Vulabazard y Barluwin bien podrían haber acabado conmigo y con ese esperpento de Dolphin, si así se lo hubieran propuesto… y ni siquiera podíamos contar con Dynast. Ha sido un asunto muy peliagudo… ¡Maldición! ─ La dama dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa al tiempo que tomaba asiento, pero su acompañante no pareció intimidarse ante la inesperada reacción. Bram escuchaba con atención, aparentemente concentrado en sus canciones ─. Hemos perdido una vez más… estoy harta. Mire a donde mire veo este patético mundo, con esas vidas mortales pululando en él como si se creyeran dioses. Qué insensatos… ─ El juglar se agitó con creciente inquietud; acababa de darse cuenta de que aquellos dos individuos eran sumamente peligrosos. Ella continuó, frunciendo el ceño ─: No parece preocuparte el hecho de estar en una ciudad a la que, lo que se dice ayer, estuviste a punto de destruir. Sé que ninguno de estos necios es rival para ti, pero podrías actuar con algo más de sentido común, para variar ─ apretó los labios con tal fuerza que se le tornaron blancos ─. He accedido a reunirme aquí contigo únicamente porque quería comprobar si mi fuerza aún gozaba de su potencial habitual tras la lucha, el suficiente como para poder manifestarme en este asqueroso plano. Pero no te excedas en tus peticiones, Xellos, no siempre seré tan benévola como para concedértelas.

─ Descuidad, mi ama ─ sin mudar la serenidad de su semblante, Xellos ladeó la cabeza con respeto ─. Lo último que querría es que fuerais… ¿cómo habéis dicho? _benévola_. Por mi parte, sería una visión escalofriante.

─ Muy agudo ─ la señora soltó una cruel carcajada y se arrellanó en su silla, situando el índice de su mano derecha sobre sus carnosos labios y adoptando una expresión siniestra al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas ─. Ahora nos tomaremos un descanso… pero pronto empezaremos a trazar nuevas tácticas de destrucción. Lo que no ha conseguido nuestro señor lo conseguiremos nosotros, y esta vez ningún repugnante insecto humano nos lo va a impedir.

Un oscuro silencio se sumió sobre ambos, y Bram, tratando en vano de ocultar sus temblores, aferró con fuerza el arpa entre sus manos, sintiendo gruesas gotas de sudor resbalar por sus sienes. Tenía que irse de allí. No sabía quiénes eran esos tipos, pero tenía la sensación de que, si así lo desearan, podrían atravesarlo con un cuchillo sin un atisbo de clemencia. "Además, están locos… no hacen más que desvariar sobre dioses dragón, mortales y planes de conquista. Incluso aluden haber tenido algo que ver con la Guerra. ¡Por todos los infiernos! Tantas posadas y tenían que tocarme dos condenados maníacos… yo me largo". Se incorporó con torpeza, haciendo que la señora y su siervo le observaran fijamente, la primera con… ¿odio? ─ ¿pero qué había hecho él para provocar la ira de nadie? ─ y el segundo con curiosidad.

─ S… si me disculpáis, mis señores ─ balbuceó, inclinándose en multitud de reverencias, esta vez carentes de ostentosidad, y rezando para que le dejaran marcharse ─. Es tarde ya y tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

─ Oh, por supuesto ─ dijo el llamado Xellos, sonriendo y con un matiz cantarín en su voz, aunque también podía interpretarse como burlón. Los párpados del individuo se abrieron, dejando entrever un turbador destello amatista que parecía comunicarle al juglar que conocía en todo momento lo que le pasaba por la cabeza ─. Gracias por obsequiarnos con vuestro arte, maese trovador.

─ De nada ─ barbotó Bram, esforzándose en llegar a la puerta del mesón ante la confusa mirada de su dueño y derribando sillas a su paso en sus incontrolables espasmos de miedo. No tenía verdaderos motivos para estar tan asustado, realmente, pero presentía que, si se quedaba un minuto más, no saldría vivo de la experiencia.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta y la abrió, haciendo heroicos esfuerzos por no ceder al pánico y salir corriendo, la voz de la mujer, que sonaba aburrida, se elevó una vez más en la sala común:

─ Dime, Xellos ─ inquirió, en cierto modo irónica ─. ¿Añorarías este mundo si desapareciera?

Seguidamente, el interrogado soltó una prolongada risita.

─ Bueno ─ respondió al fin ─, supongo que echaría de menos los helados.

·· **FIN**··

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

Y por fin… _redoble de tambores_ ¡¡Fin definitivo de mi fanfic!! (APLAUSSED) xD. En fin, dedicaré un parrafito (o lo que mis insaciables dedos consideran un "parrafito") a comentar estos tres últimos capítulos.

**· Capítulo 10, _Promesas_:** Bien… debo decir que terminé bastante insatisfecha con él, aunque vuestras _reviews_ me han hecho mirarlo de otro modo. :) La cosa es que la escena en el limbo (bueno, las cosas por su nombre: El "Plano Vanion" xDD) la revisé y modifiqué un sinfín de veces porque no me convencía; no dejaba de tener la sensación de que caía en tópicos demasiado repetitivos y poco emotivos. También se me ocurrió la posibilidad de hacer que Luna, con alguna milagrosa muestra de su poderío, ayudara a Lina y Gourry en el último momento. Pero al final no había dónde encajar esa escena (y también se me olvidó, todo sea dicho xD). Con respecto a la esperada resurrección de Gourry… todo estaba calculado más o menos desde mediados del fanfic (desde la segunda batalla contra Gobran, antes de llegar a Atlas); incluso cuando hice que Sar Vanion se presentara como nigromante ya tenía claro el papel que el excéntrico hechicero jugaría en el desenlace. Me agobió mucho relatar su muerte; no hacía más que pensar en cosas como "¿les gustará?", "¿les decepcionará lo sucedido?", "¿me dejarán vivir?" xDD. En fin… afortunadamente no recibí ni emails explosivos, ni vociferadores ni tartas envenenadas… ya veis que no iba a ser tan cruel de dejar muerto a nuestro espadachín favorito ¬¬ (pero si hasta me sentía mancillada cual asesina en serie mientras lo torturaba de ese modo... no sé ni cómo fui capaz xD).

**· Capítulo 11, Despedidas: **Éste fue mucho más entretenido de escribir, porque todo se basaba en escenas cómicas (bueno, no todas) y desenfadadas, aunque la verdad es que fue algo aburrido relatar las despedidas… quizás me quedaron muy largas y/o repetitivas, pero no podía hacer que todo acabara demasiado rápido… después de lo vivido, hubiese quedado muy soso decir en un párrafo "bueno, adiós" xD (y aun así, me hubiese gustado introducir la despedida de Milgazia, que ha salido bastante poco y es mi secundario favorito). En lo referente a lo ocurrido entre Zel y Amelia… qué puedo decir: es material básico de mi siguiente fanfic. ;) Sobre éste, os haré un adelanto: será el segundo relato de mi trilogía de fanfics **Slayers Chronicles** y se llamará **Travesía en las Tierras Áridas**. Pese a lo ocurrido en este fic, el tema central del próximo no será el triángulo amoroso, aunque sí el detonante y un componente importante de la historia (y al caballero todavía tengo mucho jugo que sacarle). Será una historia de aventuras con argumento y personajes propios (más o menos como en éste), más centrado en el drama y en la confrontación de Zel y Amelia con sus respectivos pasados (son dos personajes demasiado complejos como para centrarse sólo en romances). También habrá un personaje sorpresa… pero esto es todo lo que pienso revelar. :p Todavía no he empezado a escribirlo, pero ya lo tengo bastante estructurado y no creo que tarde demasiado.

**· Epílogo: **Con éste, había algo que tenía muy claro: la historia comenzó con Xellas, y quería que finalizara con ella. Curiosamente, la frase final de nuestro querido sacerdote sobre los helados ya la tenía pensada casi desde el primer episodio, así que ya imaginaréis lo mucho que estaba deseando escribirla xD. En un principio quise que todo el intercambio entre señora y siervo fuera desde el punto de vista del Ama de las Bestias, pero al final me decidí por el juglar; era interesante visualizar la conversación entre ambos desde la perspectiva de un secundario xD.

Por cierto, **Syx**, sobre lo que dices de la formulación del hechizo de los Cinco Sabios, lo revisé… y bueno, sí que podría interpretarse que puse seis, en vez de cinco; pero no fue así, lo que pasa es que la redacción me quedó un poco rara. Me investiré con mi identidad de filóloga _slayeriana _e intentaré explicarlo xDD:

_(…) nacido uno por el alba y otro por el día; nacidos tres por el atardecer y uno más con el ocaso. Con el anochecer concluyen_. Bueno, en esta frase está el meollo del asunto; con los dos primeros versos (_uno por el alba (…) otro por el día) _ya tenemos dos; con la siguiente frase, que es donde está la confusión _(nacidos tres por el atardecer)_,con **tres** no me refiero a que hayan tres más en el atardecer y en total ya sumen cinco, sino que cuento los dos anteriores (alba y día) mas el tercero. Luego estaría el cuarto _(ocaso)_ y el quinto _(anochecer)_. En fin, no sé si después del rollo que te he soltado habrás entendido algo (xD), pero el caso es que no lo he expresado muy bien. Aunque lo que dices de que Lina sea la sexta, porque es quien lo conjura, no es una mala teoría... :p

Y dicho esto… se acabó. :) Antes de finalizar quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi historia de principio a fin. La verdad es que siento mucha curiosidad por conocer vuestra opinión aún más a fondo, así que me gustaría que en la próxima _review_ me respondierais a unas cuantas preguntas:

**· ¿Qué personaje de Slayers me ha quedado más fiel al original?  
· ¿Cuál de mis propios personajes os ha gustado más?  
· ¿Algún capítulo favorito?  
· ¿Alguna escena en particular que os haya impactado? **(ya sea dramática, cómica, de acción…).

En fin, dicho esto… ¡Gracias otra vez! Ahora, hasta el siguiente fanfic… ;)

····  
_Pass through my middle forest safely, old friend. My heart goes with you beyond the mountains and oceans. This is only the beginning of a great adventure and we shall meet again. Myth and legend ride with you…**  
**_

_**("Dark Reign of Fire"**_** – Rhapsody of Fire)**  
····**  
**

**Neyade Tinúviel**  
_Druida Gris, Zahorí y Aprendiz de Mago_


End file.
